Dilemma of two dreams
by Xannijn
Summary: Zuko and Katara are now daddy and mommy. But Hakoda refuses firebenders in his tribe and Ozai sees the baby as a disgrace to his bloodline. Hakoda takes his daughter and the baby with him as ozai curses Aang to kill it. Zuko is the last hope.ZK AT SYpart4
1. Chapter 1, the enemy Start part 1

**Howdy y'all! This is my third story, probably the best of the three. (Currently eight) However my first story wasn't so bad... Anyway, give this story a chance, you might like it! At least every Zutara-fan will!(Message to Kataangs: BEAT IT!!! YOU GUYS HATE ZUTARA ANYWAY!!!)**

**This story is about Zuko (Again… Lol, sorry, he's just my favorite character) having plans on using Katara (Again! Yep, I like Zutara as well) for his own good. He tries to win her trust, so she can help him with catching the Avatar. But in the few days he seduces her, the love he used to fake turns out for real…**

**Nothing could stop him from catching the Avatar! But the choice between a royal life on the throne or a happy life with Katara, is confusing him more than anything else.**

**(P.S.: NOT for children under the age of 13! The story of the stork bringing the baby to the mother and father could lose his magic by reading this, because the true way of reproduction gets clear in this story! With other words: SEX between Zuko and Katara, duh!)**

Chapter 1

The enemy by the rock

The sun was going down, and Zuko stared of in the distance. His ship was moored at the coast of the earthkingdom, close by the camp of the Avatar. They've just returned from the north pole, and the ship they had now was stolen from his evil sister Azula.

Iroh stood next to him, and sighed.

'Common, Zuko, just tell me what your plan to catch the Avatar is this time.'

Zuko shook his head.

'I'd prefer not to, uncle. To tell you the truth, I feel kinda ashamed by doing this.'

Iroh lifted an eyebrow.

'So why do you do it then? If it feels wrong, you should just forget about it and think of something else.'

'No!' Zuko said. 'This plan is almost brilliant, I can't stop now!'

He wanted to walk to the forest, when his uncle stopped him.

'Don't you need any soldiers to come with you?'

Zuko pulled his shoulder out of Iroh's grip.

'Not at all, I have to do this alone. Make sure nobody dares to follow me, or they'll ruin the entire plan.'

Iroh sighed and walked back to the ship, still wondering about Zuko's plan. He would never understand his nephew, that boy wast the most stubborn, stressed and impatient prince in the entire world! Those were the only three things his father left him, but Zuko didn't realize how much he looked like his mother.

Zuko walked in the forest, to the rock slides close by the camp of the Avatar. He knew he could just send some soldiers to get him, but then he would just escape again anyway.

He sighed and shivered. Doing this was harder than he expected it to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara couldn't sleep. She stared at the sky, filled with thousands of stars.

She thought about her mother, hoping that she was watching upon her that moment.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and gasped. She crawled out of her sleeping bag, wondering what was hiding in the bushes.

She carefully threw a rock at the place where she heard the rustle coming from, and heard someone yelling "Ouch!"

She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the bushes, but when she tried to move the leafs, a hand pulled her in the bushes and she nearly screamed. An other hand blocked her voice by pushing on her mouth roughly.

She was pulled to a rock slide, and tried to see who was kidnapping her. But instead of a face, she saw water for about twenty feet underneath her. She bended the water into a water whip and hit her kidnapper with it.

He released her and his hands grabbed to his face. He moaned in pain, while his hands were covering his face.

'Hey! Watch it!' he yelled, with a familiar sounding voice.

Katara gasped and recognized the voice immediately.

'Zuko!' she said.

Zuko putted his hand on her mouth again and soothed her.

'Be quiet, the Avatar may not wake up!'

Katara lifted an eyebrow, and bit in his hand so he pulled it back. She wanted to run back to the camp, but curiosity stopped her. Her gaze was locked on Zuko.

'Why not? I mean, if I call him, he comes and you'll have a chance to catch him.'

Zuko rolled his eyes.

'Of course I know that! It's just… I'm not here to catch him.'

Katara's eyes grew bigger when she heard him saying that.

'You're not?'

Zuko shook his head.

'I just wanted to talk to somebody, so I thought about you. You seem like someone who likes to chat, right?'

Katara walked a bit closer to him.

'Kinda, but I don't think I want to talk to the enemy.'

Zuko sighed.

'I knew you would say that. Go ahead, go back to your friends. I'm used to being hated by everyone, so I guess it won't hurt me too much…'

Katara felt a form of compassion for him. It seemed like he really meant what he was saying. In his eyes she could read the innocent gaze, the kindness. And she never admitted, but she knew Zuko wasn't a complete bad person. No one is.

She sat down on the one of the rocks, and Zuko on an other. There was more than enough room on the rock where Katara sat, but he didn't want to scare her.

'I'll sit here, so you'll feel more safe, okay?'

Katara nodded slowly, still curious. She had the chance to ask him the things she always wanted to know about him, buy she knew this was a risk. Zuko could be lying.

But when she saw the look in his eyes again, so much calmer than usual, she forgot about her sorrows and talked to him.

**(Okay, this chapter has been corrected, for real this time! REVIEW!:D)**


	2. Chapter 2, scars

**Okay, here is where the story really starts. The first chapter was just to warm you up. Zuko tells Katara about his scar, and Katara tells him about her mother. (P.S.: Mind some details in this chapter, they'll come back in later chapters :) )**

Chapter 2

Scars

They were talking for fifteen minutes by then, and Katara forgot all about Aang and Sokka.

Zuko told her about the day his uncle was stuck in the toilet, and they were laughing with the thought of it.

Katara smiled.

'So you really had to call a plumber to release him?'

Zuko nodded and laughed.

'Yeah, ridiculous isn't it? My father yelled at him for days, because they had to destroy the toilet to be able to pull my uncle free. The toilet was brand new, but Iroh just ate way too much that night.'

Katara laughed loudly, and Zuko enjoyed it. Her laugh seemed to relax him, but he didn't tell her of course. He couldn't overwork this act.

'I like it when you laugh.' he said, pulling a slight smile over his face.

Katara smiled back, and they both remained silence for a while. She stared at his scar, shivering by thoughts about the pain he could have felt by getting that. She was afraid to ask questions about it, but her curiosity was stronger than her conscience.

She bit on her lip and pointed at his scar.

'How did you get that?'

Zuko's gaze changed. The happy gaze he had turned out serious, in a lonely looking way. He averted his eyes and closed them by the memory of what happened.

'I… I don't know if I want to talk about that…' he said. Katara noticed him having troubles with it, and placed her hand on the free space of the rock on which she was sitting, to show him he could sit there.

Zuko stood up and sat next to her, sighing.

'I was fourteen years old. My father was furious, because I disturbed a meeting of the council. I thought my punishment would be a fight with the head council or someone, but I thought wrong. I had to fight my own father…'

He swallowed something down his throat, it was time for some serious acting now.

'I didn't want to fight him, he's my dad! So, I refused the battle. But he demanded me to suffer for my deeds, he wanted to see me having intense pain…'

A tear rolled over his cheek and Katara gasped.

'He burned half my face, the pain was horrible! And if that wasn't enough, he banished me from the firenation… My uncle was the only one who believed in me, who helped, who…'

He couldn't say more. He cried and tears kept filling his eyes. Katara nearly cried herself when she saw him that way, and tried to comfort him by throwing an arm over his shoulders.

She laid her head in his neck and felt the warmth of his body.

'It's Ok, Zuko… Go on, cry out, sometimes you just have to…'

Zuko cried even more and threw his arms over Katara. He pushed his body against hers, and Katara hugged him back. He did his very best to make this as dramatic as possible, putting extra effort in his fake sobs.

After Zuko calmed down, he sighed and held Katara a bit longer then necessary. Katara felt sorry for him, but happy at the same time. He trusted her with probably his darkest secret.

She smiled and they both let go of each other.

'Thanks for telling me.' she said. Zuko smiled at her.

'Thanks for listening.'

Katara sighed and stared at the ground.

'I can't believe you had my age when your own father banished you…'

Zuko swallowed and nodded. He stared at Katara.

'And what about you? Isn't there anything you'd like to talk about?'

Katara bit on her lip, and nodded.

'Actually, there is.'

She thought about her mother, killed by the firenation.

'One day, my village was under attack by the firenation. The men of my tribe did their very best, but it just wasn't good enough…'

Her voice trembled and her eyes became misty.

'I will never, NEVER forget the look in the eyes of the lieutenant when he pushed my mother in our hut. I screamed, I cried and I shouted as much as I could, but nothing helped. The man shot fire at her, a terrible flame, which set the entire hut in fire, with my mom inside… He escaped and the firenation left, but the fire was unstoppable. The hut burned to ashes, just as my mother…'

She cried and Zuko stared at her, his eyes growing bigger with every second passing. The firenation did that? The firenation, the nation he wanted to rule more then anything else in the world, did something that cruel?

He wiped those thoughts away and saw how Katara hid her face in her hands.

Zuko threw an arm around her waist and with his free hand he wiped her tears away.

He didn't knew what to say. He couldn't imagine his nation doing something like that.

'I'm… I'm sorry, Katara…' he said, while pulling the girl closer to him.

'I feel like a horrible person… I didn't know my nation did something like that!'

Katara shook her head and sighed.

'You don't have to apologize, Zuko. It's not you fault, but it's my fault…'

Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'Your fault?'

Katara nodded.

'Yes, my fault! If I would have cried harder, someone could have heard me!'

Zuko shook his head, and laid a finger on her lips.

'Katara, it isn't your fault. You should blame that lieutenant, not yourself…'

That moment, he did the unthinkable. He gave her a short and soft kiss on her lips, and blushed when he pulled his face back.

'Now I do have to apologize…' he whispered. Katara nearly melted by the kiss and the sound of his voice. Zuko laid his head on hers, and bit on his lip.

'Let's just forget about that, okay?' he said.

Katara blushed.

'Do you want to, then?'

Zuko blushed as well.

'I don't know…'

Katara smiled and closed her eyes.

'Neither do I…'

**(Also spellchecked and I changed a few details, damn my spelling really sucked... Oh, P.S.: please review!: ))**


	3. Chapter 3, kisses

**Here is where Zuko actually starts the seducing part. He has her trust, and now he aims for more… But what will happen if he finds out that he's enjoying Katara's company?**

Chapter 3

Kisses

The next day, Katara opened her eyes and saw the rock slide in front of her. Instead of a pillow, she felt Zuko's shoulder.

She blushed when she felt his arm around her waist, and his other hand resting on her shoulder. She crawled closer to him, forgetting all about him being the enemy.

But at that moment, they heard Aang shouting.

'Katara? Katara! Where are you?!'

Zuko opened his eyes and gasped. Katara stood up and when she wanted to run back to the camp, Zuko stopped her.

'Please, wait! Before you go, can I ask you to meet me here again tonight? I really enjoyed the conversation we had.'

Katara smiled and nodded. Zuko smiled as well, and walked back in the forest. He looked back one more time and winked at her.

'Thanks again.' he said.

Katara felt like a cloud, and ran back to the camp happier than ever before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night fell again, and Zuko walked through the forest, on his way to the place where they decided to meet again.

He thought about last night and had a grim on his face. There was no doubt about it, she trusted him. That was the first step, which he made faster than he expected. And even though he didn't like emotions or tears, he had never thought he'd be such a great actor. She had actually BELIEVED his fake tears.

He realized that the kiss he gave her came unexpected. He gave her that kiss without even thinking about it. It felt strange, but he liked it. Her lips were so soft and...

He smacked himself in the face, it was wrong to think about her that way. He had to stick by the plan.

Before he walked to the rock slide, he stared at it from a distance. He saw Katara, waiting for him.

He didn't expect her to be that early. That just had to be a good sign.

He walked to her and smiled.

'Oh, you're here already!' he said happily. Katara nodded.

'Yeah, I just wanted to be early…'

Zuko sat next to her on the same rock as last night, and stared at her for a while. Katara noticed him doing that and blushed.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked. Zuko shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Not at all, sorry… I was just thinking, I mean, wondering how someone could have such a beautiful eyes.'

Katara blushed even more and stared at Zuko.

'Do you really think I have beautiful eyes?'

Zuko nodded and laid his hand on her cheek.

'I swear it! And such a pretty face, it's a piece of art!'

Katara averted her eyes. He seemed so serious about it.

'Thank you very much…' she said. 'You're the first one who ever said that to me.'

Zuko gasped.

'I am? You mean no one ever saw the beauty of your eyes?'

His face came closer to hers.

'They must be blind. Your eyes are colored in the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. It's more blue than any ocean on the world, than the sky on the most bright days, than the blue of the eyes of any girl that ever lived…'

He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips on hers, leaving a warm, tender kiss. Katara felt a relaxing wave of fire running through her body, and closed her eyes.

Zuko pulled his head back, and smiled at Katara.

'And those must be the softest lips on earth.' he said. Katara nearly melted by his words, and she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him roughly, and Zuko was shocked. He didn't knew she was going to do something like this.

But after a while, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss as well.

(**Changed a few more details... For the ones who had read this story from the beginning and made it to the last ones now, don't mind this: the details won't change a lot in the future chapters. REVIEW!:D)**


	4. Chapter 4, confused

**How adorable… Anyway, Zuko's starting with the last fase of his plan, drawing Katara to his ship. But his uncle finds out about his plan, and his words have an impact on Zuko…**

Chapter 4

Confused

After that kiss, Katara stared Zuko in the eyes for a while.

'That was great…' she whispered. Zuko smiled and held her face with both of his hands.

'And what about this?'

He kissed her again, with much more passion than the kiss before that one. With both his hands he pulled her face tighter against his. He held it that way for a while, and suddenly pressed his tongue between her lips.

A shiver of joy went through Katara's body, and she answered the kiss fiercely. She moaned quietly as he stroke his tongue with hers, this was truly wonderful!

They went on that way for a whole minute, and breathed heavily when they pulled their heads back.

Zuko wanted to kiss on, but Katara stopped him.

'Zuko, what if anyone sees us this way?' she said.

Zuko pressed his tongue between her lips again and he stared at her with a deep gaze when he pulled back.

'I don't care. I just want you…'

He went on, and Katara couldn't do anything else but kissing him back. She could do nothing else but answering the passion he gave her through his lips.

They took short breath breaks every five seconds, and after a while Zuko pushed her down on the rock, pinning her hands next to her head. He crawled on top of her and pressed his face harder against hers. His hands slid over her body and his kisses fell lower, to her neck.

Katara knew what was going to happen next. She felt scared, but exited at the same time. She knew she was slightly too young for this, and she knew she didn't knew Zuko long enough for this, but she also knew she would do anything for him.

So she started to untie her toppings, but Zuko took that job over. Katara didn't resist, she just laid there, closing her eyes.

But when Zuko neared the last topping, he stopped and stared at Katara.

'We can't do this here.' he said, breaking the romance. Katara sat up and held her toppings closed a bit, feeling embarrassed.

'Why not? I think the moonlight is making this much more romantic.'

Zuko nodded and smiled.

'I guess you're right.'

He pushed her down again and untied the last topping. He pulled it over her shoulders a bit, but stopped again.

'No, this just can't. We can't do this on this cold rock, it would make the memory about out first time a bit strange.'

He sat up and helped Katara up as well.

'Let's do this somewhere else, tomorrow. We'll meet here again, but after that we'll go to my ship. At least, if you still want to do this…'

Katara threw her arms around his neck.

'Of course I do, Zuko. I might be young, but I feel more than ready for it.'

Zuko held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

'Katara, if you don't want to you should tell me. I don't want to force you, I just want both of us to enjoy this.'

Katara gave him a kiss, but averted her eyes. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this. She loved Zuko, that was for sure, and she would do anything to make him happy, but giving up her virginity was a big step. A very big step.

But when she saw the look in Zuko's eyes, she admitted to her heart.

'I'm sure we'll both enjoy this.' she said, against the will of her mind.

Zuko smiled and hugged her. At that moment, he noticed her toppings were still untied.

He blushed and pointed to her bare chest, while holding a hand in front of his eyes.

'You've forgotten something…' he said. Katara gasped and blushed as well. She tied her toppings again, and smiled at Zuko.

'As long as you're the only one to see me this way, I have no problems with it.'

Zuko stood up and gave her a last kiss.

'I'll be going back to the ship now. Maybe you should head back for the camp, before your friends start to suspect you.'

Katara nodded and walked back to the camp.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Zuko arrived at his ship, he walked to his room. He took his shirt and pants out, and gasped when he saw his uncle standing next to him.

'Uncle! You should have warned me!' he yelled.

Iroh ignored Zuko and crossed his arms. He stared at Zuko with a deep gaze and his eyes seemed to flame fire.

'I want to know what's going on here and I want to know it now. Tell me!' he demanded.

Zuko sighed and sat on his bed.

'I'm just faking some love for that Katara-girl, so I can use her to get the Avatar.'

Iroh gasped.

'You're seducing an innocent girl?!'

Zuko roled his eyes.

'Seducing is such a bad word. I just figured something out to get her here.'

Iroh lifted an eyebrow, but gasped again when he realized what Zuko meant. He completely lost his senses and yelled at Zuko.

'You're going to screw a girl just to get that silly Avatar of yours?! You're going to break her heart just for your own good?! You disgust me!' he yelled.

Zuko averted his eyes, but fought back again.

'I'm not going to screw her, don't make me sick! I pretend to so I can use her as a bait!'

Iroh smacked Zuko, and it shocked him. Zuko stared at his uncle for a while, a bit confused. His uncle never smacked him, this was the first time ever he saw Iroh doing that. The old man glared at Zuko.

'Even worse! You make a promise, you break it, AND you break her heart as well?!'

Zuko averted his eyes. He was doing something wrong, he knew that. Iroh sighed, and noticed the look in Zuko's eyes. He thought about it for a while, and a grimace appeared on his face.

'If that makes you happy, you should do it. If that's the way our heart shows you, you should follow it. But before you do this, you should ask yourself a question: was the love I showed her really fake?'

Zuko's eyes grew big. In some ways, it made him happy. But in an other way, it nearly depressed him. His heart showed him a different way, a way he could never follow. He had to rule the firenation, he was the only continuant for his father. His sister couldn't rule, she was a girl. His heart showed an other way, but his destiny pulled him to the throne. And the love he showed… he wasn't sure about that last part yet.

Iroh saw his words impressed the teenager, and he left the room, leaving Zuko in a daze.

**(Do I have to say it again? Spell checked + few detail changes. Hmmm, it's been ages since I wrote this chapter, things have changed a lot in the rest of the story. BUT I can't tell yet! If you want to know how everything started, then finish part 1 first. The chapters aren't long, so you'll be finished reading this soon. REVIEW!:D)**


	5. Chapter 5, a mistake

**Gasp… It's gasp, right? Anyway, Zuko takes Katara, blinded by love, to his ship, where a dozen of soldiers captures her. (orders from Zuko) Zuko doesn't know what to do anymore, his heart and his mind are confusing him more than anything else… But maybe Iroh has the solution for his problems?**

**...I'm spoiling the chapter this way. :P Anyway, read!**

Chapter 5

A mistake

Night came again, and Katara was waiting for the sun to go down. She stared of in a distance, trying to find the answer on thousands of questions.

How could she know for sure if Zuko really loved her? He said all those sweet things, he shared his biggest secrets with her, and he gave her the kisses she could never dream of. He seemed so caring and loving, but what if he only faked the whole thing? What if all she believed, turned out to be a lie?

She shook her head and smiled. Zuko would never break her heart, he would never let her down. He loved her more than anything else in the world, and she hated herself for ever doubting on that.

She noticed the sun being gone. Sokka and Aang were asleep, she knew that for sure.

Sokka and Aang… Someday she would just have to tell them. She knew that, but she didn't want to do it. They wouldn't accept Zuko, they wouldn't believe her when she said that Zuko really loved her. It was better to keep it as a secret for a while, just for a few extra days.

She grabbed her chance and ran to the rock slide, hoping to see Zuko there.

But half-way she stopped. Her heart said to move on, her mind as well, but her body refused to go. She stared at her hands, and gasped. They were all shaking and trembling.

She fell down on her knees and her hands grabbed to her head.

Her body wasn't ready for this. Her body refused to do this. Was it her body, or was it a warning? A warning to go back to the camp and just try to get some sleep, instead of spending the night with Zuko?

But then she thought about Zuko, the guy who gave her all his love for the last few days. She bit on her lip, and eventual her body moved on again.

She would do anything for him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko was waiting by the rock, and saw Katara walking to him. He gave her a hug and a few kisses in her neck.

'I'm so happy to see you!' he said.

Katara bit on her lip and held him tight.

'Just because of what we're going to do or just because you missed me?' she asked, a bit concerned about his love.

Zuko laid his hand on her cheek and stared in her deep blue eyes.

'I missed you.' he whispered. Katara trembled by his voice and held her forehead against his. He held her waist and softly rubbed his hand over her back.

'And I'm asking it you again, one more time: do you really want to do this?'

Katara smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

'I even wonder what we're waiting for…' she whispered.

Zuko smiled as well, and picked her up briding-style. Katara laughed and Zuko laid his cheek against her head.

'Let's start this old-fashioned. I know it's kinda strange, but I always wanted to do something like this.' he smiled. Katara threw her arms around his neck to make sure she wouldn't fall.

They walked through the woods, Katara leaning against his chest. Zuko bit on his lip.

Before he left the ship, he commanded some soldiers to capture the girl he returned with. Iroh glared at him several times since last night, but he didn't care: only the Avatar was important.

…Right?

He stared at Katara. She seemed so happy, like she really wanted to do this. The smile on her face said more than thousand words, the look in her eyes spoke book parts, she loved him. And he was going to use her for that silly Avatar…

He smacked those thoughts away. The Avatar was not silly: he needed that kid for a place in his own family! Making the choice between his family or Katara was not hard, family was the most important thing in the world. Everybody needed his or her family, more than any girl in the world.

They arrived at the ship, and Katara slided out of his arms. She sighed and bit on her, what on earth did she have to do now? She thought about all those love stories she heard, and swallowed. She had to do this, not for herself, but for Zuko. A smile colored her face and she untied the belt that kept her dress bound to her body, and the dress slided over her shoulders. She stood there in her underwear, and threw her arms over his neck.

Zuko kissed her with passion, stuck his tongue between her lips and pushed her body against his. Yes, he liked this, very much. He enjoyed the taste of her lips and tongue one more time, just once, making sure he could remember it forever.

While kissing, he opened the door and entered.

Then it happened.

Soldiers pulled Katara out of Zuko's arms and she screamed. The soldiers held her by her wrists and arms, making sure she couldn't escape.

She tried to release herself and to kick the soldiers, but their grip was way to hard. Her body calmed down and she stared at Zuko.

'What's going on here?' she asked, with a trembling voice.

Zuko tried to answer, but his throat was shut. He sighed and averted his eyes.

Katara felt tears burning behind her eyes. She knew what was going on, but she didn't want to believe it. Zuko couldn't… Zuko wouldn't…

'Zuko?' she asked, while a tear rolled over her cheek. The soldiers pulled her along, and she no longer tried to escape, she only stared at Zuko.

'Zuko? Zuko!' she screamed. Zuko stared at her, he saw the scared look in her eyes, the gaze he feared to see. It reminded him so much to himself, the day his father burned him. The scar seemed to burn again, and he tried to calm the feeling down by pressing against the scar with his hand. But the burn went on and on...

They took her to an other room, and Zuko was alone.

All alone.

He saw her dress laying on the floor and picked it up. He smelled at it and hugged it. Katara…

He leaned against a wall, slided down and hid his face in the dress.

'This is wrong, this is so wrong!' he said. The dress absorbed his tears, and the only thing there was to hear, was the sound of his own sobbing. The pain of his burn was replaced by the pain of a broken heart. And this time, the tears were real. Nothing fake about them: but REAL tears of a broken heart.

Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder, and Zuko stared at him. He stared at the dress on his lap and sobbed again.

'I don't know what to do anymore… If I release her, I'll never get my family back. And if I keep her captured, she'll hate me forever. And if I just sit here, crying, I'll lose my dignity!'

Iroh smiled and threw a packet on his lap. He walked away, and looked back at Zuko.

'Don't see it as a hint, but accept it as a command.' he said, and he gave Zuko a wink.

Zuko wiped his tears away and inspected the packet. He opened it, and his eyes grew bigger when he saw what his uncle just gave him.

This just had to work.

**(Hehe… Now you're curious, right? I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can, but remember this: REVIEW:D)**

**(P.S.: Spell checked + detail change)**


	6. Chapter 6, the decision end part 1

**Here it comes, one of the climaxes of the story! Zuko makes his decision, the decision which will change his life, AND the whole story as well. No matter what he chooses, it will lead this story into a wave of more stories, all connected and part of one big story: Dilemma of two dreams! Damn, this will take a lot of my weekends and Wednesday afternoons… Whatever, I love writing!**

**(That's a whole lot of stories to say in one summary :P)**

Chapter 6

The decision

Katara was locked up in a room. The walls were all red and decorated with firenation symbols. She sat squatted against one of those walls, and had troubles with breathing. No wonder, it was freaking hot in the room.

She was still crying and had some wounds on her face. The soldiers were soft on her, but she was hard on herself. She felt horrible by crying for Zuko, he was just an asshole who used her! And still she cried, even after smacking herself in the face a few times.

She dried her tears with her arm, noticing her dress still being gone.

'_Zuko can keep that…' _she thought. She didn't want to wear a dress which was been touched by Zuko once.

She wanted to feel disgusted by all his kisses, by the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, but she didn't. No matter how hard she tried to hate him, no matter how hard she wanted to hate him, she still loved him. And everything he had done to her felt great, yet horrible at the same time.

Tears kept filling her eyes, and she hid her face in her crossed arms.

'Why is it always me?' she complained.

At that moment, the door opened and the startled Katara stared at it. The room was too musty to see who was entering, but she heard footsteps coming closer. She could only see someone coming closer, all dressed in black.

She wanted to stand up and run away, but when she tried to she fell back. All her energy was waisted by crying.

A strong hand grabbed her by her arm, and she screamed. An other hand blocked her voice, and it felt kind of familiar.

The man pulled her along, and Katara didn't resist. She didn't care about her life anymore, nobody can live without a heart. And Zuko still had hers.

The man opened an other door, by just kicking it open roughly. Katara gasped, and the man took her up briding-style. He ran through the pace and Katara didn't knew what was going on. She couldn't think clear, her mind was all scattered up. It all seemed so familiar…

Overwhelmed by her deja-vus, the man climbed a ladder, and opened a shutter.

When Katara came back to normal, she saw the roof under her feet. The man wanted to run away, but Katara stopped him.

'Wait!' she said. The man was turned with his back to her, and didn't say anything. Katara swallowed and looked around confused.

'Why are we here? What's happening? Who are you?' she asked, stuttering and way to quick to be understandable. The man did understand her, and sighed.

He turned around and kissed Katara's lips. Her eyes grew bigger, and when he pulled his head back, Katara stared at him.

'Zuko?' she asked.

Zuko averted his eyes and felt a tiny tear rolling over his cheek. Damn, he hated crying, why couldn't he just stop? He stepped a few steps away from Katara and looked in her eyes. She saw his misty gaze and her mouth fell open in stupefaction.

'I don't understand…' Zuko shook his head and sobbed.

'No, Katara, I don't understand. I don't understand how I could have fallen low enough to abuse a wonderful girl like you! I don't understand why I cared more about the family which hates me and the throne of such a barbaric nation!'

He held a hand against his forehead.

'I don't even understand why I tried to catch that Avatar all those years… My father will never accept me as his son again, no matter how many Avatars I'll capture. I'll never go home again…'

He sat down on the roof and sobbed again. Katara came a bit closer, and stared at the broken teenager. Zuko looked her in the eyes again.

'I've lost my family, and I don't want them anyway. I thought they loved me as much as I loved them, but the only one who ever loved me ran away! My mother left the palace, and it's all my fault… I've been such a horrible son, no wonder that she ran of!'

Katara gasped and her eyes became misty as well.

'You've lost your mother as well?' she asked. Zuko nodded and cried some more.

'I wasn't good enough. Azula was so much better, I'm such a failure! She left because of me and my behavior, I'm sure of it…'

Katara squatted next to him, and felt a tear dripping in her collar.

'It's not your fault…' she whispered. Zuko stared at her, and had a slight smile on his face.

'Now I feel even more like a failure. I've done all those horrible things to you, and still you make me feel better…'

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder.

'You're not a failure! And the only horrible thing you've done to me, was leaving at the end of every night.'

Zuko bit on his lip and tried to control himself, but he gave up and pulled Katara against him. He held her tight and his tears disappeared in her hair.

'I don't want to lose you either, the second one who ever loved me…' he whispered. He felt her body, her warmth and her love. He knew what to do.

'I'm no longer trying to catch the Avatar. I've had enough of it, I just want to focus on my future now!'

He looked Katara in the eyes and held his forehead against hers.

'A future with you.'

Katara smiled and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. Zuko smiled as well and kissed her back.

That seemed like a yes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The past can't change, it never can. But everyone is able to make his or her own future!

**(REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! Oh, and I wrote this before the season finale, so in this story they didn't knew about each others mother yet. AND I've spell checked this, sorta...)**


	7. Chapter 7, the choice start part 2

Lol this will take some time:D Anyway, don't try to find the end of this story, I think I'll write further and further on this one untill I'm sick of it. Ofcourse: sometimes I'll flip an apart story on the site as well, but THIS story will be my #1. (I'll update when you guys are asleep, because the timedifference between America and Belgium is huge)

Whatever! Time to move this story on! Zuko and Katara are officially together now, BUT Aang and Sokka havent heard of that yet! He finds out, and Katara has to choose between the journey with Aang and Sokka, or her love for Zuko.

Chapter 7

The choise

'But Sokka, how can you know where she is? She hasn't told anyone of us where she's going!' said Aang, who had enough of the long walk through the woods.

Sokka glared at Aang. They were walking in the forest for hours by then, but Sokka wouldn't give up. His sister was gone, and he just had to find her.

'Shut up, Aang! I'm trying to focus!'

Aang raised and eyebrow and whiped the sweat of his forhead.

'Focus? Focus on what?' he asked. Sokka roled his eyes.

'On my instinct ofcourse!'

Aang sighed and smacked himself on the forhead. They had to trust on Sokka's instinct? He knew it for sure now: they were not going to find Katara.

The sun was rising already, and Aang yawned. That night, Sokka noticed Katara being gone. He panicked and commanded Aang to come with him on a search for Katara. They've been walking through the woods the entire night, but no track of Sokka's babysister.

Sokka sighed and leaned against the tree. This had no use.

'We'll take a break here…' he mumbled. Aang cheered, and fell down on the ground. He stared at the sky, coloring orange from the rising sun. The young Avatar smiled and yawned.

'I guess Katara will find her way back…'

Sokka nodded, but gasped after that. He forgot all about it!

'Zuko!' he shouted. Aang lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

'Zuko? Please, why would Katara be with Zuko?'

Sokka glared at Aang.

'You meen why WOULDN'T she be with him! He could use her for anything: he can keep her locked up in a cell, he can torture her to know more about you, or even worse: he can kill her!' Sokka ran further, and Aang tried to follow him.

He ran as fast as he could, and stumbled over a rock. He fell flat on his face, and tasted sand in his mouth.

He opened his eyes and stared around. Right in front of him, he saw Zuko's ship.

Aang walked on the beach as well, and stared at the ship. He saw the look in Sokka's eyes, furious as they could be, and gasped.

'Sokka, we don't know for sure that Zuko had her. Don't…'

Sokka jumped up, pulled his knife and ran to the ship. Aang sighed and completed his sentence.

'…do anything stupid.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara layed on the roof. Zuko's arms were locked around Katara's waist, and Katara leaned her head against Zuko's chest. She looked up and saw Zuko's face, looking down on her.

He pressed a kiss on her head and enjoyed the sunset, while Katara caressed his chest softly. She turned and leaned against him on her side, and she pulled at his shirt a bit.

'I love you, Zuko…' she wisphered. Zuko smiled and held her tight.

'I love you too…' he said. Katara giggled and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

Zuko smiled and held her tight. A few minutes later, he roled her aside and climbed on top of her. He pressed his tongue between her lips, and she softly moaned when he did that.

At that moment, Sokka opened the shutter and jumped on the roof. He pulled his knife and aimed at Zuko.

'Zuko! I know what your plan is, so…' But then he noticed Zuko laying on top of Katara, their lips locked together. He gasped when he saw Zuko's hand sliding to Katara's breast, and he roughly pushed Zuko of her body.

Zuko stared at Sokka and gasped.

'Idiot! I meen Sokka! What are you doing here?'

Sokka held his knife by Zuko's troath and glared at him.

'I knew you were evil enough to torture her, but to torture her on a way like this… You're a monster!'

Katara stood up and pushed her brother aside.

'What on earth are you talking about? Zuko wasn't torturing me! He was just…' She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

'…Just doing something else.' she said. Sokka raised an eyebrow, but gasped when he realised what was going on. He stared at Zuko, Katara, Zuko again, Katara,…

He fell down and layed there for a while, staring at the sky. But when Zuko wanted to help him, he lost his temper and attacked Zuko.

'You fucking bastard!' he yelled. Zuko avoided Sokka's punches, and stopped him by holding him by his wrists.

'Calm down!' he yelled back. Katara stood next to Zuko and leaned against his shoulder.

'Sokka, please understand… I really wanted to tell you about this, but I just had no chance.'

Sokka was confused and released himself from Zuko's grip.

'To tell me what? Zuko was nearly licking your face clean! His hands were everywhere!'

Zuko glared at him.

'Licking her face clean? Give me a break! I wasn't licking her face! And my hands were on her waist, that's NOT everywhere!'

Sokka stared at him for a while, and he lost his temper. He pushed Zuko on the floor and jumped on him. They were roling over the roof, and Katara was shocked. They were pulling eachothers hair out and scratching eachothers face, Sokka even pulled his knife.

Katara pulled Sokka back and screamed.

'No! Sokka, don't do that!' she screamed. Sokka froze and stared at his sister.

'What? Katara, his tongue was in your mouth, and his hands were nearly grabbing your breasts!'

Katara shook her head and blushed.

'I wanted him to do that…' she said. Sokka gasped and stared at his sister. After that, he stared at Zuko, who was glaring at Sokka. His eyes still seemed so filled with hate, his gaze so deep, and his scar… He must have done something terrible by getting that, propably from a defensive shot of one of his enemies he wanted to kill. Or maybe from destroying an innocent life.

He glared at Zuko and growled.

'Ok then! Go ahead, Zuko! Go ahead, and love my sister! Kiss her, touch her,you can even fuck her if you can't control yourself, but I swear you: get my sister pregnant and I'll rip your head of myself!'

Zuko was shocked, and stared at Katara with a suprised gaze.

'Do you really think I would dare to get such a wonderful girl as Katara pregnant without her wanting to?'

Katara smiled and looked Zuko in the eyes. Their gazes were locked, and Sokka's mouth fell open when he saw Zuko's gaze now. His eyes were sparkling, and he seemed so happy. He even had a smile on his face, and Sokka could nearly read what his eyes were saying. He really loved Katara.

Katara stared at Zuko with the same happiness in her eyes as Zuko. He sighed and stepped backward. Katara wasn't planning on going back to him and Aang, she'd do anything to be with Zuko forever. He remembered that feeling well, the same feeling he felt for Yue…

He looked at Katara.

'Katara, I know I can't force you to come back with me.' he said. Katara stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

'What are you talking about, Sokka?'

Sokka pointed at Zuko.

'I know you'd rather stay with Zuko. I'll understand if you don't want to travel with me and Aand anymore.'

Katara gasped. Sokka was right. She knew she had to choose between her love for Zuko and her journey with Aang and Sokka. Sokka raised his hand to Katara.

'Are you coming?' he asked. Katara stared at Zuko, and than at her brother.

She reached for the hand, but stopped. Zuko stared at Katara, and he felt afraid. He was scared, because Katara could leave him. The second one who ever loved him, could leave him as well. Katara saw the look in Zuko's eyes, and she just couldn't walk to her brothet. She couldn't hurt Zuko that way.

Katara pulled her hand back, and stepped backward. Tears were burning behind her eyes, and she sighed.

'Sorry Sokka…' she wisphered.

(Please review)


	8. Chapter 8, together

**Katara chooses for Zuko, we saw that, but is it the right choice? Isn't it better if she goes back to Aang and Sokka? Or will they find an other solution?**

Chapter 8

Together

After Sokka left, without Katara, the girl stared at the woods. She saw Sokka and Aang disappearing in the ocean of trees. It seemed so strange, she's been with her brother every day of her life, until then. She always knew her brother wouldn't be there to protect her forever, she always knew an other man would take that job, but she didn't expect that to happen so soon.

She felt tears burning behind her eyes, and Zuko laid his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. He saw the sad look in Katara's eyes, and couldn't help to sigh.

'Katara, you don't have to stay here.' he said. Katara sighed as well and sobbed.

'Yes I do, Zuko. You need me more than they do.'

Zuko shook his head and held her tight.

'But they need you as well, and you'll help everyone in the world better if you teach the Avatar how to waterbend.' He nearly believed he said that. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay with him forever! But of course, he didn't tell Katara that. He couldn't just force her to stay with him, not if she really could help the world by going with Aang and Sokka. She was save with Sokka, no matter how stupid that guy could be sometimes.

He pointed to the woods.

'You belong with them, not with me. I don't own you!' he said, with a raising voice. Katara stared at the woods, but shook her head.

'I want to stay with you!' she said. Zuko wiped her protest away and looked her right in the eyes.

'You can't! The world needs you, you have to teach the Avatar! I don't want to keep you here, I want you to do what you have to do!'

Katara held Zuko tight and nearly cried.

'I'm staying with you!'

Zuko sighed, and stared at the woods. She couldn't cross the oceans with Zuko forever, she had to stay with her brother and Aang. But he also knew that he wouldn't survive without her in his life. There just had to be a solution…

He took a deep breath and yelled.

'Set off!' The quartermaster heard him and the ship sailed off. Katara sighed, and Zuko winked at her.

'I'm bringing us to your brother and Aang, they're coming with us.'

Katara's face lighted up with a bright smile, and Zuko smiled as well. She threw her arms over his neck and hugged him.

'Oh, thank you! This is perfect!' she cheered. Zuko hugged her back, and noticed his uncle standing next to him. The old man lifted an eyebrow and smiled.

'Are we having guests tonight?' he asked. Zuko nodded, and gave Katara a tender kiss on her lips.

'I'll put some extra beds in a room, they're staying on this ship as well.'

Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder and looked at Katara.

'He'll make a great husband!' he said. Zuko blushed and smacked the hand off his shoulder.

'Uncle, you're moving a bit too fast on this.' he said. Katara giggled and smiled at Iroh.

'That's why I love him, sir.'

Zuko stared at Katara, and blushed again. Iroh laughed.

'Tell me when she's sixteen, I'm sure you guys will stick together.' he said, while winking. He saw the couple, and it reminded him of himself.

'You know, uncle,' Zuko said. 'I think we'll stick together as well.' he said. Katara smiled and Zuko locked his arms around her waist. Katara automatically threw her arms over his neck, and they both leaned forward. Iroh smiled when he saw them with their lips locked together, and he averted his eyes.

'I'll leave you guys alone, I don't think this is healthy for an old man like me to look at.'

He went back inside, and Zuko and Katara kept kissing on the roof.

Zuko smiled, his uncle was right: they really were going to stick together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the rockslide, the ship dropped the anchor. Zuko wanted to climb the rock slide, but it was way too slippery. He thought about it for a while, and shot him to the top of the rock slide with a fire shot.

He fell on the rock where he and Katara met for the first time, and moaned. He crawled back up, and heard Katara yelling.

'Are you alright?' she asked. Zuko rubbed over his back and moaned again.

'Yeah, I'm Ok!' he lied. He walked to the camp of Aang and Sokka, and saw them, packing up their stuff.

Aang gasped when he saw Zuko and pointed at him.

'Sokka, Zuko's here!' he said. Sokka glared at Zuko, but didn't do anything.

'What are you doing here? I thought you were busy fucking my sister or something!'

Zuko glared back and tried to stay calm.

'Actually, I was here to ask you guys something. But if you'd rather have me fucking your sister, well then I'll remind that!'

Aang heard everything of Zuko and Katara being together, and he glared at both of them.

'Don't fight now! Just let Zuko ask what he has to ask!'

Zuko sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Katara can't go on without you guys, you're her family. But she doesn't want to leave me either, so I have a suggestion.'

Sokka rolled his eyes.

'You call that a question?'

Zuko ignored what Sokka said and continued.

'It would be better for everyone of us if you guys stay on my ship as well. Your bison can sleep on the roof or on the deck, and there are more than enough rooms on my ship. So two extra guests won't be a problem.'

Sokka doubted, but Aang cheered.

'Hooray! A sleep-over!'

Zuko laughed, and stared at Sokka.

'How about it?'

Sokka sighed. His sister needed him, it felt great to hear those words out of Zuko's mouth. But she needed Zuko as well. Aang seemed enthusiast about it, and now there was someone who could teach him how to firebend.

'Alright…' he mumbled. 'We'll do it, but only to please Katara!'

Zuko smiled, and pointed to where his ship was.

'Come, Katara will be happy to see you guys again.'

They walked to the ship, and Aang was hopping next to Sokka.

'I have the feeling that we'll go through many adventures on that ship!' he cheered. Sokka rolled his eyes.

'Whatever! I'm only doing this for Katara, remind that.'

But deep inside, he felt the same as Aang. He didn't knew why of how, but he knew there were going to happen many things on that ship. He glared at Zuko and whispered something.

'Asshole…'

**(spell checked this one! REVIEW!:D)**


	9. Chapter 9, engaged

**Lol I just HAVE to add the firelord in this story! He could come over a bit ridiculous, but don't worry: he can be serious as well. But even MORE ridiculous, is his messenger! Oh, and Zuko decides to take it more serious with Katara.**

Chapter 9

Engaged

The sun was going down, and Katara stood on the roof. She thought about all what happened that day.

Sokka and Aang made themselves comfortable right away, and Appa had the deck for himself. Sokka didn't trust Zuko, she knew that, but she trusted him more than anything else in the world. He asked her to go to the roof when the sun was going down, and so she did.

She was waiting for her lover, and enjoyed the sundown. She felt the warmth of the sun on her skin, and closed her eyes to enjoy that warmth some more. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up.

Zuko stood behind her, and he threw his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sundown as well, and gave Katara some tender kisses in her neck. She smiled and leaned against his chest.

'I'm so happy, Zuko…' she said. Zuko smiled and turned her so they were standing face to face.

'Sorry for leaving you alone this afternoon, I was busy making something for you.' he said, blushing a bit. Katara had a smile on her face and became curious.

'Really? What is it?'

Zuko took a packet out of his pocket and kneeled down in front of Katara. He was blushing like a freak, but tried his very best to swallow it down, though it was difficult.

'Since you're too young to get married, I'll just have to wait for that. But instead of asking you to marry me…'

He opened the packet and a ring appeared. Katara stared at the ring, colored bright red and deep blue, just like fire and water. No element signs curved in it, just the fiery expression of fire and the calm shine of water.

'…I'll ask you to be my girlfriend.'

Katara had a bright smile on her face, and helped Zuko up.

'You mean something like getting engaged?' she asked. Zuko nodded and held her hands.

'If you'd prefer to call it that way, yes. So what do you say?'

Katara hugged him and held him tight.

'Of course I want to!' she said. Zuko's face lighted up, and he slided the ring over her finger.

They stared each other in the eyes for a while.

Zuko sighed in relief. After all those terrible things that happened to him, he finally found his luck. The watertribegirl Katara, his eternal flame. He knew he would never find an other girl he'd love just as much as he loved Katara. She was all he needed, all he wanted, and he would do anything for her. She was beautiful, really beautiful, and extremely kind. She was perfect.

Katara stared in his eyes. Those eyes… They've changed a lot since they first met. They used to be so emotionless, so cold, and now she could feel the warmth of his fire just by staring in his eyes. He was so caring for her and, in her eyes, so handsome. Nothing could ever break her heart, she knew it was save with Zuko. He was the man she wanted to spent the rest of her life with.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her, while the sun slowly disappeared in the ocean.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The couple didn't notice someone spying on them. A man sat behind some chimneys, staring at Zuko and Katara. His mouth fell open and a grim appeared on his old looking face.

'Ozai is SO going to hear from this!' he said to himself, nearly loud enough for the others to hear.

He bended some fire in a ball, and shot it to the roof he was standing on. Because of the repercussion he blew away from the ship, strange enough not noticed by the couple.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The man landed on the beach of the firenation, and moaned. It was a miracle that he knew exactly where the firenation was.

He stood up and rubbed over his but, which had broken his fall.

He ran of the beach and opened the giant doors of a great building. As if he knew exactly where to go, he ran through the many doors and hallways inside of it.

In front of him, stood the throne of the firelord. The man fell down and bowed deep for Ozai.

'Master, I have some extremely interesting news for you.'

The firelord seemed to be a bit bored, and he yawned.

'What is it this time? Another so called "revolution"?'

The man shook his head and a grim appeared on his face.

'It's about your son, Zuko.'

Ozai's flames rose up high, and he became angry.

'DON'T call that failure my son! I banished him, remind that!' he yelled, flames rising behind him in anger. The man nodded and held his hands in front of his face, out of protection.

'Sorry, sorry! It's about the banished prince Zuko, sir…'

Ozai lifted an eyebrow, as if the word "prince" still sounded a bit too nice to him, but simply kept that in mind.

'Well, tell me then!'

'Zuko,' the man continued, 'has been busted by me, with a girl! And not JUST a girl, that girl seems to be his girlfriend!'

Ozai couldn't help to laugh loudly.

'Zuko? A GIRLfriend? Please!' He pointed at some guards.

'You!' he yelled. 'Go get the psychiatrist, our messenger needs serious help!'

The man, according to be the messenger, protested.

'I'm telling the truth! Zuko really has a girlfriend, he's even planning on a marriage with her! But he said something about her being too young for that, so he just asked her to be his girlfriend.'

Ozai's heart nearly missed a beat.

'ZUKO asked her? And she said YES?' he yelled, nearly shocked by what he heard.

The messenger nodded.

'Yes! He seems very happy with her.'

Ozai rolled his eyes. His son, happy? He never knew him different than miserable and alone, and now he's suddenly happy and engaged? He didn't want him to be happy, he would do anything to make him feel like crap.

'Spy on them some more. I want as much information as I can get, understand?'

The messenger nodded and bowed again. He left the room, and the firelord sighed.

'Zuko, you're just asking for troubles…' he said to himself, with a grim on his face.

**(Also spell checked now, sorry for the horrible mistakes... Anyhow, REVIEW!:D)**


	10. Chapter 10, hurt

**I have TONS of inspiration, but I just dont know where to start exactly… So, I'll just use this: Sokka has a good chat with Zuko, about his sister. He doesn't want them to be together, he thinks Zuko will hurt her, but it seems like Sokka is the only one hurting her now…**

Chapter 10

Hurt

The next day, Zuko woke up as first. He yawned and when he opened his eyes, he saw Katara laying in his arms.

He smiled and pressed a kiss on her head. Last night, they decided to share a bed. That would save some room, and they both had no problem with it. Of course, just because they slept in the same bed, that didn't meant something serious had to happen as well.

Zuko looked around in his room, and lifted an eyebrow when he saw his uncle sitting on a chair, staring at the couple. Zuko glared at him.

'Uncle, what are you doing here?' he whispered harshly, not trying to wake Katara up. Uncle pointed to the door and made Zuko clear that he had to come with him. Zuko kindly rolled Katara aside, and pulled the sheets over her some more, so she wouldn't feel cold.

He followed his uncle and quietly closed the door. His uncle rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

'Sorry, Zuko. But I just enjoy seeing you two together, it's so cute!'

Zuko rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

'And what about privacy? Believe it or not, I would love to have some of that!' he said. Iroh shrugged and winked.

'I thought it would be alright, or does my nephew have bigger plans?' Zuko blushed and glared at his uncle.

'Uncle!' he yelled. 'I am NOT planning on something like that! She's only fourteen, it would be unnatural to… You know, do it.'

His uncle coughed and took something out of his pocket. He opened the tiny book, which seemed to be his diary, and thumbed through it a bit. He pointed at a certain date.

'You're nearly seventeen, so that means she'll be fifteen soon as well.'

Zuko closed the diary and smacked it out of his hands.

'That doesn't change a thing, no is no.'

Iroh smiled and laid his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

'I always knew my nephew had a certain form of respect!' he said. Zuko smiled and laughed.

'So,' Zuko said, 'you were only testing me? Thank Agni, I thought you meant what you said!'

Iroh shook his head and gave Zuko a hug, what surprised the teenager. The man walked to the kitchen, but looked back at Zuko first.

'You'll know when the time's there yourself, but do me one favor: tell me.'

Zuko nodded and went back in his room. He crawled back in bed, but woke Katara up by accident. She yawned and stared at Zuko.

'What's going on?' she asked, a bit in a daze. Zuko pressed a tender kiss on her lips and held her tight again.

'Nothing, just go back to sleep…' he said quietly. Katara smiled and pulled the sheets up again. With Zuko back in the bed, the temperature rose up quickly, and the pleasant warmth brought both of them back to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day, Zuko was practicing his firebending on the deck. Sokka was staring at his sister, who was caressing Appa. Sokka grabbed his chance to go and talk with Zuko, now his sister was busy with something else.

He threw a rock to Zukos head and Zuko glared at him.

'What was that for?' he asked. Sokka had a grim on his face.

'Just to get your attention…' He walked to Zuko and pulled him to the other side of the deck, away from Katara.

He stared him in the eyes and crossed his arms.

'My sister wasn't on the same room as Aang and I! where was she?'

Zuko bit on his lip, but answered anyway.

'On my room.' he said. Sokka's eyes grew bigger and he glared at Zuko.

'What? My sister was in YOUR room? With you? The whole night?'

Zuko simply nodded, and Sokka yelled.

'You pervert! What on earth gave you the guts to do something like that to my poor baby sister!'

Zuko was shocked and yelled back.

'Hey! Why do you think I would have done something like that? I do have my proud!'

Sokka wanted to react again, but remained silence. He sighed and crossed his arms again.

'Whatever, she loves you, there's nothing I can do to protect her anymore…'

Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'To protect her against what?' he asked. Sokka averted his eyes.

'Against you! How can I be sure that she's save with you? You're Zuko from the firenation, the nation which destroys other peoples dreams, their future. So my sister can't possible be save with you, you'll destroy her dreams as well!'

Zuko wanted to answer, but an other voice was faster than him.

'Sokka, he IS my dream.' Katara walked over to Zuko and stared at her brother.

'I love him! Why can't you just understand that?' she asked. Sokka shook his head and pointed at Zuko.

'He isn't trust able! He's from the firenation, the nation which killed out mother! You're betraying her by loving Zuko!'

Katara was shocked and her mouth fell open in surprise. Sokka gasped when he saw the look in her eyes, hurt and ready to cry, making him wish he hadn't said that.

'Katara, I'm…' he stuttered. Katara felt tears burning behind her eyes and she looked her brother in the eyes.

'Never use mom in a conversation like this one…' she whispered harshly, her gaze locked with his. She cried and ran away, off to somewhere else on the ship. Sokka's gaze followed her and he yelled something, hoping she could still hear his words.

'I'm sorry! Katara, come back!'

Zuko glared at Sokka and pushed him on the floor.

'Now look what you've done! You've hurt her! How dare you to hurt such a wonderful girl as Katara!' he yelled. Sokka averted his eyes and sighed. His mother was a sensitive subject for Katara, he felt like a idiot by using her against his sister. HE was the one betraying mom, she wasn't.

'I'm…'

Zuko smacked him in the face and Sokka gasped. His hand stroke over the place Zuko had hit and he looked up at the firebender.

'You're sorry? Well, that's too late then! I'm going to comfort her now, because you know: that's what a good boyfriend does!'

He ran after Katara, and Sokka was left behind, in a daze.

**(Damn, this one was full of mistakes... Anyway, I've corrected most of them, please review!:) )**


	11. Chapter 11, a promise

**Poor Katara… After Sokka hurt her, Zuko ran after her. He tries to comfort her, but that's harder than it seems. So Zuko makes Katara a promise…**

**Oh, and they discus a very intimate subject, starting with a S and ending with a X, and in the middle a E! (you're stupid if you don't get what I'm trying to say...)**

Chapter 11

A promise

Zuko ran after Katara, but he didn't knew where she was. He looked around, and heard someone sobbing. The sobbing came from the roof, and Zuko followed his ears.

When he opened the shutter, he saw Katara. She stared over the ocean, probably at the sundown.

Zuko sat next to her and threw his arm over her shoulders.

'Are you alright?' he asked, noticing what a stupid and random question that was. Katara sobbed some more and locked her arms over her knees. She released a trembling sigh, as she looked up in Zuko's eyes.

'Sokka is right, I AM betraying mom…' Zuko gasped and pulled her closer.

'What?' he asked. 'You're betraying her just because I'm your boyfriend?'

Katara nodded. She stared at the ring on her finger and sighed.

'This is wrong. I can't love a firebender if my mother's killed by one!'

Zuko averted his eyes, and took her hand in his. It felt so nice and soft, and the ring locked around her finger reflected in the sunlight. Agni, she was so perfect, so kind and vulnerable, what could ever go wrong between them? Which obstacle could ever stop him from loving her?

'Katara, are you happy with me?' he asked, a bit unsure.

Katara nodded and squeezed in his hand a bit.

'Of course I am, Zuko…' Zuko smiled and placed her hand on his chest, right where his heart was.

'This heart beats only to be with you. If you don't want to go on with this, it'll have no reason to continue it's beating. I need you, Katara!'

Katara was the one averting her eyes now and sighed.

'I need you too, but my mother…' Zuko interrupted her and laid his other hand on her cheek, turning her face to his.

'Don't you think your mother wants you to be happy? Well I do, and I know it for sure, because I have a mother who thinks the exact same thing.'

Katara smiled, but started crying again afterwards.

'But she's gone!' she sobbed. 'My mother is gone!'

Doing his very best to comfort her, Zuko held her tight and held his mouth by her ear.

'She's here, she's with you…' he whispered. Katara sobbed, and stared at the sundown again. Zuko was right, she knew that.

'Thanks, Zuko…' she said quietly. Zuko smiled and caressed her cheek, while he wiped her tears away. Katara sighed and held his hand.

'I just wished I knew who killed her. I have to know it!'

Zuko nodded and held her tight.

'I understand. I'm sure you'll find out who did this to her some day, and I'll be there. I swear I'll be there for you.'

Katara smiled. He let go of her, and she sat in front of him, between his legs. She leaned against his chest, and Zuko locked his arms around her waist. They stared of in the distance, and the light of the sundown reflected in Katara's ring again.

Zuko gave her a few warm kisses in her neck and pulled her closer.

'I don't think I ever loved someone as much as I love you…' he whispered kindly in her ear. Katara smiled and closed her eyes. She felt like the luckiest girl on earth with Zuko, and she caressed his hands.

'I love you too, Zuko, and I'll do that for all eternity…'

Zuko softly kissed her cheek, and his kisses fell lower and lower, till her neck. She enjoyed the kisses he gave her, and turned her head so she could press her lips on his. They sank away in a passionated kiss and locked their arms around each other, deepening the passion.

Zuko rolled her aside and crawled on top of her. He kissed her lips again and slid his tongue in her mouth. Katara didn't resist, she wouldn't stop Zuko for anything. With one hand he held her face, and the other hand slowly slid to her breast, really slowly. Katara moaned quietly when she felt his hand squeezing in her breast, cupping it in a curious way, but still didn't resist.

Suddenly he gasped and pulled his hand back. He rolled next to her and sat up. Katara lifted an eyebrow, looking up at him.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Zuko blushed like a freak and felt terribly embarrassed.

'I'm so sorry, I have no right to touch you that way.'

Katara laughed and crawled closer to him.

'Of course you have, you're my boyfriend! Actually you HAVE to touch me that way, because that's what a boyfriend does.'

Zuko shook his head and crossed his arms, looking down at the metal floor.

'But we all know what happens next! First I just kiss you, after that I'll start touching you on the most intimate places, and eventually, we'll go way too far!'

Katara bit on her lip, and held Zuko's hand.

'I don't think I would really care if we would go that far, as long as you're the only one I'll do that with, it's fine with me.'

'No,' Zuko said, 'that's not fine. You're way too young, and the risk is way too big.'

Katara frowned and looked up in his eyes.'The risk of what?'

'The worst thing what could happen.' he said. 'You could get pregnant!'

Katara gasped, but averted her eyes. She blushed and locked her arms around her knees.

'Well, Zuko, I don't think the risk on that is big…' she said. With red cheeks she looked back up at him.

'I'm not fertile yet. I'm terrible ashamed about it, but I can't get pregnant yet.'

Zuko stared at her for a while, but shook his head afterwards.

'It's still a risk. I think it's better if we forget all about sex between us, and just continue with life.'

He held Katara tight and smiled.

'But of course, the first and only one I want to do this with, is you.'

Katara smiled as well and stared at the sundown again. She sighed and her eyes twinkled.

'She really is here. I can feel it!' she said. Zuko smiled again and sighed in relief.

She really was his eternal flame.

(**_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory_... Ah, I love that song! Clears throat Okay, I'm sorry... Spell checked! REVIEW!:D)**


	12. Chapter 12, passion

**So Zuko and Katara have decided to forget all about "you know what", but is that as easy as it seems? Uncle Iroh is invited to visit his brother, firelord Ozai, what seems very suspicious. And Katara decides that Zuko and Sokka have to make things right. Passions will fly up high in this and the following chapters! (That's a warning! If you can't stand romance and passion, what would be strange, read an other story then. And for the Kataangs reading this: I THOUGHT I SAID TO BEAT IT!)**

**Okay, not really in THIS chapter, but it will in following chapters! I just couldn't think of a better title...:$**

Chapter 12

Passion

A few days were past, and everything was back to normal on the ship. Aang practiced his firebending with Iroh as master, and he did his best to keep some discipline. Sokka was kind of bored, but he had enough sorrows to keep himself busy. Katara and Zuko enjoyed being together, and Zuko did his very best to touch her on less intimate places.

Now, Katara was practicing her waterbending with some water from the ocean. Zuko sat against the railing and observed his lover.

He ejoyed the moves she made. She handled the water so elegant, so caring, she nearly treated it like it was her own child. Zuko couldn't help to sigh.

A child… Now he was getting close to the age of seventeen, the word "child" had a different meaning to him. He thought about the day he would have his own child, hopefully with Katara as mother. A son he could teach all he knew, or a daughter he could treat like a jewel.

Of course, it would take some time. Katara was way too young for children, but Zuko felt old enough already. He wished Katara was older, so they wouldn't have to worry about pregnancy. He'd rather look forward to that, he'd rather forget all about the so called risk and just make love to her.

He looked at Katara again, and he couldn't help to stare. She had such a beautiful body, and so perfect as well. A figure where you could only dream of, so perfectly shaped. Her butt was at least just as perfect, something he could stare at the whole day, maybe even squeeze in if he'd ever have the chance. And her breasts… Those were probably the most seducing ones he ever saw. Not mentioning her beautiful legs, pretty face, gorgeous hair and exotic skin. If this was how she looked on her fourteenth, how beautiful would she be once she'd be an adult then?

He shook his head and sighed. She wasn't ready yet.

Katara bended the water back in the ocean and walked over to Zuko. She sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

'What's on your mind?' she asked, with such a pretty voice that it made Zuko tremble. He bit on his lip, and caressed her back.

'Nothing special, really.'

He averted his eyes. He had to tell her, if he couldn't tell her what really was on his mind, he would feel like the worst boyfriend in the world. A relationship was built on trust, and he had to trust her. Just as much as she had to trust him.

'It's just…'

He couldn't finish his sentence, because of the quartermaster.

'We've arrived!' the man yelled. Zuko looked up and lifted an eyebrow.

'Where are we? I didn't command them to moor the ship here!'

At that moment, his uncle walked over to him and gave him a bright smile, a smile saying "I did, you moron!".

'Hi, Zuko! Oh, and hello Katara. A beautiful day today, don't you two think so?'

Zuko frowned and stared at his uncle.

'Why are we stopping here?' he asked. Iroh pointed at the land where they moored.

'I have to take the boat to the firenation. Since you're banished, it's impossible to return to the firenation with this ship. Could you guys stick around on that island for a while, please?'

Zuko sighed and nodded. 'We'll wait. But why do you have to go back to the firenation?'

Iroh simply shrugged.

'I'd wish I knew that, but I don't. Ozai just wants to speak to me.'

Zuko frowned. His father was up to something, he could feel it. Of course, Ozai ALWAYS had something evil on his mind.

Iroh left the ship, and waved at Zuko. He waved back, and released a deep sigh.

This could only go bad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone left the ship, and explored the island. It wasn't that big, with only one town. The town confiscated half of the island, the other half was a piece of wild nature. An amazing piece of nature, with some beautiful panoramas.

Zuko and Katara were watching Aang, who was trying to catch some butterflies. They sat in a field, filled with the most colorful flowers on earth. Many butterflies enjoyed the nectar of those flowers, and Aang acted like a little kid by chasing them that way.

Katara laughed when Aang fell on his face, and Aang laughed about it as well. She sighed and looked next to her, but gasped when she noticed Zuko being gone.

She looked at the other side, and gasped again when she saw Zuko's face there, only a few inches from hers. He smiled and gave her some flowers.

She inhaled the lovely scent of the flowers and smiled as well. 'They're beautiful, thank you!'

Sokka stood behind them and rolled his eyes.

'Oh please, those flowers are everywhere!' he said. Katara glared at him.

'But he did the effort to pick those, so that means something special to me!'

Zuko sat down next to her again and took one of the flowers he gave her. He put it in her hair and held his hand on her cheek.

'You're beautiful, Katara.' he said. Katara blushed and put her hand on Zuko's. She pushed it harder against her cheek and closed her eyes in enjoyment. God, she loved it when he was so kind and gentle to her, so much different from the Zuko she used to know.

'Your hands are so warm…' she said quietly. Sokka just HAD to blow the romance again and he laughed.

'Of course they are, he's a firebender!' he yelled. Zuko glared at him and blew some steam in his face. Sokka coughed and frowned afterwards.

'Oh, very funny, scarface!' he snarled. Zuko wanted to grab Sokka by his throat, but Katara stopped him.

'Calm down you two! Sokka, don't call him scarface!' Sokka rolled his eyes again.

'Oh, please,' he said, 'like I'm lying when I call him scarface! Have you seen that mark on his ugly face? It's huge!'

Katara laid her hand on the scar and smiled.

'I think the scar makes him handsome.' she said happily. Sokka gasped, and frowned. He sighed and walked to the other side of the field, just to be somewhere else.

Zuko teasingly stuck his tongue out at Sokka, and Katara laughed.

'You two will never make things up, right?'

Zuko bit on his lip.

'Probably not, I'm sorry. I've tried to like him, but he always knows how to blow it!'

Katara sighed. Those two boys were like cat and dog, always fighting and snarling at each other. She loved both of them, and to see them fighting made her feel terrible.

Zuko noticed the sadness in her gaze and turned her face to his.

'What's the matter?' he asked. Katara pointed at Sokka, who was mumbling something at the other side of the field.

'Please, Zuko. Try to like him, or just pretend to, you have no idea how much it hurts me when you two fight.'

Zuko swallowed and bit on his lip.

'But… He's so annoying!' he said, with the tone of a child in his voice. Katara glared at him.

'See?' she said. 'You don't even try to like him!'

Zuko averted his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Katara, but I think it's nearly impossible for me to like your brother.'

Katara frowned and crossed her arms.

'Oh yeah? NEARLY impossible? So it is possible!'

Zuko wanted to react again, but Katara was faster.

'You are going to like him, Zuko, or at least try to! If you don't do that, I'll ignore you for weeks!'

Zuko gasped. He sighed and held Katara's hand.

'Alright, Katara, I'll try to like him. But don't hate me if it doesn't work!'

Katara had a bright smile on her face and she hugged him.

'That's great, Zuko! You have no idea how happy you make me by doing this!'

Zuko smiled and held her tight.

'I'll do my very best…' he said, but his conscience completely disagreed with his heart.

**(All hail to the spell check! Coughs Uhm... REVIEW!:D)**


	13. Chapter 13, a threat

**Number one tea lover Iroh visits his brother, and now it all makes sense: the firelord captures Iroh and keeps him as his prisoner. He sends Zuko a message, in which he says that he'll kill Iroh if they won't come in time. The time limit is one week to reach the firenation. "Piece of cake!" you guys probably think now, but what if the firelord plays the game with his own rules? More info in next chapters!:D**

**(Don't worry, fellow Zutarians, There will be enough Zutara-fluff left in the story, but just with some extra adventure!)**

Chapter 13

A threat

Iroh sat on a boat, and he stared at the other travelers. They all were different: there were mothers with their children, young teenagers with their knapsacks, probably on a trip for adventure, and some soldiers. He smiled at one of the children, and sighed. That tiny boy looked just like Zuko when he was six.

Things have changed a lot since that time. He frowned and remembered those days well. Zuko was a bit bossy at that age, but still a cute boy. His mother loved him incredibly much, but his father could doubt on that some days. Ozai always liked Azula better, Zuko couldn't do anything right. Of course, his mother always supported him, and she wasn't afraid to open her mouth against the firelord. Though he doubted about the advantages of that.

Iroh smiled. She was a wonderful woman, is was a shame to see her together with Ozai. She could have had a better husband, but she didn't search for one. Iroh had some discussions with her about his brother, he only wanted her to be happy, and that was hard as long as she stayed with Ozai. But she stayed with him, just because she didn't want to leave Zuko. It still was a mystery why she left in the first place…

He was shocked out of his daydreams by someone who pulled at his sleeve.

'We've arrived.' a woman said, and Iroh thanked her for warning him.

He left the ship, and did the final part of the trip by foot. The palace wasn't so far from the harbor, just half a mile.

When he saw the palace appearing behind a troop of people, he sighed. His brother never invited him without a selfish reason, or without wanting to hurt him. Last time he went back to the palace, his brother tried to push him off a cliff, just because he was a minute too late.

He opened the gates, and entered the great hall.

The door closed automatically and Iroh gasped.

'I can't remember the door doing that…' he said to himself. At that moment, his brother walked to him out of the shadow, and had a big grim on his face.

'Something new I just installed, like it?'

Iroh shrugged, and didn't notice the men sneaking on him.

'I guess it's amazing, but does it have a use as well?' he asked. The men grabbed him, and pulled a sack over his head. Iroh shouted for help, but the men were younger and stronger then him. Ozai smiled and nodded.

'Good job, guys. Bring him to his cell, I'll start at the next part of the plan.'

Iroh shrugged, and tried to free himself from the grip of the man, but it didn't work. He couldn't see a thing because of the sack and he was tired after the trip he made.

So the men had no problem with bringing him to a cell, and Iroh swallowed something strange down his throat.

'_This can only go bad…'_ he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko and Katara still were in the flower field, Aang was still chasing butterflies and Sokka was still mumbling to himself about how terrible Zuko was.

Katara laid next to Zuko, and they stared at the clouds. She smiled and crawled closer to him.

'This island is beautiful!' she said. Zuko nodded and rolled on his side, so he could see Katara better.

'That's why it reminds me of you.' he said, flattering her. Katara giggled and rolled on her side as well. She stared Zuko in the eyes and gave him a teasing push on his chest.

'You flatter me, prince Zuko...'

Zuko smiled as well, and leaned forward to kiss her. But at that moment, a shoe landed on his head and he looked up. Sokka gave him a nasty smile and pointed to his bare foot.

'Oopsydaisy!' he yelled. Zuko glared at him, and wanted to stand up, but Katara held him. She pulled him back down and pointed at Sokka.

'What did I say about those fight between you guys?'

Zuko bit on his lip, and sighed. He laid back down, but glared at Sokka some more. Katara took Zuko's face with both her hands and pulled it to hers. She kissed him fiercely and Zuko felt a wave of joy streaming through his body. He opened his eyes and glared at Sokka, while Katara kept kissing him.

Sokka growled, and walked to them. He took his shoe and smacked Zuko in the face with it.

Katara gasped and yelled at her brother.

'Sokka! What was that for?'

Sokka shrugged, and snarled at Zuko.

'That's for being unable to keep your filthy hands of my sister!'

Katara stamped Sokka away, and kissed Zuko again, just to tease her brother.

A few minutes later, a bright red bird flew over the field. Aang was the first one who noticed the bird and pointed at it.

'Hey, guys, look! That's a beautiful bird!' he shouted. The bird flew in their direction, and Zuko looked up. He frowned and pulled his head back.

'That's not just a bird, that's a hawk from the firenation!'

'That's a falcon!' Sokka said, but Zuko ignored him.

He stood up, and stretched his arm out. The bird landed on the arm, and held a paper in his claws. Zuko took the paper and gave the bird to Aang, who was very pleased with his new playmate.

He read what was written on the paper, and gasped. Katara stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'What's wrong?'she asked. Zuko stared at the paper, and turned his head to Katara.

'It's Ozai, he has Iroh!'

They all gasped, and even the bird reacted. Aang took the paper out of his hands and read it aloud.

'Dear banished son, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your beloved uncle was stupid enough to walk straight in my trap, and now he's my prisoner. I can kill him right away, but we all know I enjoy games! So I'll give you one week to make it to the firenation, get in my palace, and free your uncle. But if you fail - as always - Iroh is doomed to visit my father in the spiritworld! The choice is up to you… P.S.: bring the bird back.'

Zuko growled, and shouted aloud in anger. He shot some flames at the paper, and it burned to ashes.

Katara calmed him down by holding him tight and she stared at the heap of ashes.

'Don't worry, Zuko, we'll find your uncle!' she said. Zuko sighed and stared in front of him, in the distance.

'I am not planning on a failure! My father always hated me, I know that, but by taking away my uncle from me, he just asks for trouble!' he yelled.

Aang putted the bird on his shoulder and pointed at the ocean.

'What are we waiting for? The firenation is only a few days away!'

Zuko nodded and his eyes seemed to shoot fire.

'To the ship!' he shouted.

**(Spell checked, nothing else I can say... REVIEW!:D)**


	14. Chapter 14, bad luck

**Here he goes! Zuko is in a terrible bad mood because of the threat, and Katara wants to help him. But because of that, they have their first fight… (Though many more will come, the first fight always is a bit special)**

**And Azula handled with the ship, sooooo…**

**(So thats some bad news for Iroh! But no reason for panic…yet XD)**

Chapter 14

Bad luck

'Ouch, watch it you fool!' said someone. That someone glared at the fool.

'Don't mess this up, hear me? My father kills me if the ship wont sink!'

It was pretty clear now: that someone was Azula. She smacked the man who was with her and pointed to the ship.

'Now just bend a proper flame, and no simple spark!' she commanded. The man nodded and bowed for her. He held his hands ready to bend, and aimed for the edge of the ship. He shot a flame, and it only left some smoke on it. Azula lost her temper and pushed the man in the ocean.

'I'll do it myself!' she yelled. The man fell in the water and looked up.

Azula took a deep breath, and aimed for the ship as well. She shot some powerful lightning, and it bored a big hole in the ship. She had a grim on her face and pulled the man out of the water.

'Now THAT'S firebending!'

She observed the hole again, and nodded.

'This is big enough. Let's head back for the firenation now, they can be here any moment.' she said. They left the pier, and disappeared in the mob.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara tried to calm Zuko down while they were on their way to the ship, but nothing could still his temper. When she kindly laid his hand on his shoulder, he smacked her hand away.

'I don't have time for that, Katara, Iroh is in danger!'

Katara bit on her lip and walked closer to him.

'I know you're upset, Zuko, but I'm sure he'll be fine…' she said, doing her very best to relax him.

They saw the ship, and bordered it as fast as they could. Zuko commanded the quartermaster to head for the firenation, and he kicked a box off the ship by anger.

Katara threw her arms over his neck and rested her head against his chest.

'He'll be fine…' she whispered kindly, trying to comfort him a bit. But Zuko pushed her away and pointed over the ocean.

'How can you be sure of that? My father is cruel, he's probably torturing my uncle now!'

Katara came a few steps closer.

'Oh, Zuko,' she said, 'your father might be cruel, but he would never torture Iroh. Iroh's his brother!'

Zuko growled and pointed to his scar. 'Oh yeah? And why would he burn his own son then? Why would he give his own son a scar, that reminds him about that horrible day, every single moment!' he yelled. He laid his hand on the scar and glared at Katara.

'I can still feel the pain of the burn, I can still see the face of my father the moment he did this to me! You can't understand what I'm going through, day after day, you can't see what I see!' he yelled, sounding extremely angry, nearly furious.

Katara swallowed something away, and when she wanted to say something, Zuko interrupted her.

'You think you can help me, but you can't! Nobody can! I'm the only one who's supposed to be able to help me, but I can't either!'

Katara stared at him for a while, surprised by his reaction. Her hand slowly reached for his face, but Zuko blew some warning flames to it. The flames didn't burn her hand though, but Katara was shocked by his sudden reaction. She held her hand tight, and looked up at Zuko with a misty gaze. He growled again, and pushed her away, making her fall down on the deck.

'Fuck off!' he snarled, before even realizing what he had just said. Katara gasped, and Zuko gasped as well. He breathed heavy after his anger broke loose. After a while of silence, he opened his mouth again.

'Katara, I didn't mean…'

Katara didn't listen. She stood up and ran away, only leaving some tears for him. He stared at her and yelled again, not in anger this time.

'I'm sorry! Katara, come back!'

But she didn't hear him, and Zuko smacked himself on the forehead. He slid down and sat against the railing.

'I am an IDIOT!' he shouted. Sokka came outside and laughed.

'I thought you'd never confess that!' he laughed. Zuko growled and stood up. He glared at Sokka and bended some flames in his hands. He formed them to his familiar knife-alike flames, and ran in Sokka's direction.

Sokka gasped and avoided the knifes. Zuko attacked him again, and Sokka pulled his knife as well.

They fought, and the warmth of the bended knifes made Sokka sweat. They both missed every stab they gave, and after a while Aang came out. He gasped and blew them away from each other with a powerful air blast.

'Hey! What's going on here?' he yelled. Zuko breathed heavily and his knifes disappeared. Sokka stood up and glared at him.

'That asshole just tried to kill me! I was just defending myself!'

Zuko averted his eyes. Sokka was right, so he would certainly have troubles with Aang, but he didn't care! He had hurt Katara, just because he couldn't control his anger. Katara, the most wonderful girl in the world, that one single person that meant more to him than anything else...

He stood up and ran inside, where Katara was. Sokka ran after him, but Aang stopped him.

'Don't make things worse!'

Sokka's gaze followed Zuko and glared dangerously.

'I'll NEVER understand what Katara sees in him!' he shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko opened the door of his room slowly, and peeked inside. Katara laid on his bed, turned with her back to him. He sighed and walked in.

'Katara?' he asked carefully, not wanting to hurt her again. Katara sobbed and hid her face in the pillow.

'Go away!' she yelled. Zuko bit on his lip and came a few steps closer. He gasped when he nearly stepped on a ring, the ring he had given her.

He grabbed the ring and stared at it. He sighed and held the ring tight.

'I'm terrible sorry, Katara. I don't know what was wrong with me!'

Katara frowned and crossed her arms.

'Well I do! You didn't want me to help you, you nearly burned my hand, you pushed me on the floor and you told me to fuck off! That seems pretty wrong to me!'

Zuko averted his eyes and sat down next to her. Katara pulled her legs up, so she wouldn't have to touch him. He stared at the ring in the palm of his hand again.

'I'm just upset, you're right. My uncle means a lot to me, even if it doesn't look like that.'

The girl averted her eyes as well, but didn't react. Zuko laid his legs on the bed, and slid down next to her, laying a comforting hand on her back.

'But I had no right to hurt you. You're the most wonderful girl on the world, and you don't realize how much you mean to me…' he whispered quietly. Katara turned on her other side and laid face to face with him.

'You mean a lot to me as well, that's why you hurt me so much.'

Zuko sighed and looked in her eyes. He noticed how close they were laying to each other, so he stood up.

'I'll understand if you don't want to go on with this. But I can't promise that I'll stop loving you, I never will!'

Katara sat up and took his hand. She opened his fist, and took the ring back.

'I'll never stop loving you either, no matter how much you hurt me! And I know many more tears will fall during our relationship, but I suppose that's the sacrifice I'll have to bring for being with you.'

Zuko took her hand as well, and caressed it softly.

'So you'll forgive me?' he asked. Katara smiled and hugged him.

'Of course I will! But it will cost you many of your kisses and much of your love to make this right again.' That last part sounded a bit teasingly, making her smile brighten.

Zuko smiled as well and held her tight.

'Don't worry, for you I'd do anything!' he said, as happy as he could be. He pushed her back, and slid the ring over her finger again. They stared each other in the eyes for a while, and he kindly held his forehead against hers.

'I really love you, Katara…' he whispered. Katara giggled and kissed him.

Zuko smiled on her lips and deepened the kiss, stroking his tongue over her small lips a bit. He slid his tongue between her lips, and pushed her back down in the bed. The moment he crawled on top of her, the quartermaster opened the door and stared at them.

Zuko glared at him and caressed Katara's cheek.

'What? Never seen a couple making out before?' he snarled.

The quartermaster cleared his throat and pointed to the windows.

'Excuse me, sir, be we seem to have a little problem…'

At that moment, they heard Aang.

'Hey, is God adding some water to the ocean, or is this ship just shrinking?' he asked, while he stared over the railing.

**(Wooh, this is a long(er) one… But still, long live spell check and please REVIEW:D)**


	15. Chapter 15, stuck in nowhere

**I think it's pretty clear that their ship is sinking, so they all leave the ship as fast as then can. They make it to a forgotten place in the earthkingdom, but where are they? And how can they go on if they can't use Appa, who's suddenly paralyzed?**

Chapter 15

Stuck in nowhere

Everyone on the ship stared over the railing. Aang was right: the water seemed to rise.

Aang scratched his bald head.

'I wonder how a ship manages to shrink so fast…'

Zuko thought about the situation for a while, and eventually he gasped. He pointed to the water and turned to everyone else.

'We're sinking!' he yelled. Sokka and Katara gasped as well, but Aang didn't quite understand yet. But before he had the chance to ask a question, Zuko made a pillar of fire underneath his feet and he rose up a few meters.

'Everyone, to the rescue boats!' he shouted. He pushed the fire back down and walked to Katara. All the other passengers were already on their way to the rescue boats, and Zuko guided Katara. She held Zuko's arm tight.

'I'm scared, Zuko…' she said. Zuko locked his arm around her waist, and pointed to the small boats, tied up at the edge of the ship.

'Don't worry, Katara, we'll leave this ship as soon as possible…'

At the moment they all sat in a boat, Zuko looked up. He'd swear he heard something.

The boats sailed away slowly, and Zuko gasped. He pointed back at the ship.

'The quartermaster!' he shouted. Everyone in his boat stared at the ship and gasped. Katara wanted to turn the boat back with waterbending, but Zuko stopped her.

'No!' he said. 'Don't do that, it's way too dangerous there. This tiny boat could get pulled to the bottom of the sea because of the sinking ship.'

He took a deep breath and held it, but before Katara could stop him, he jumped in the water. She gasped and stared at Zuko, who was swimming to the ship.

'Zuko!' she yelled.

Zuko didn't listen to her, he was way to stubborn for that. He felt himself getting pulled to the ship, because of the water that streamed in the hole. So going to the ship wasn't hard, but he worried about the return.

He arrived at the ship, and nearly got pulled in the hole. But with a fireshot he shot himself on the deck, and he fell on top of the quartermaster. The quartermaster cheered when he pushed Zuko away.

'You came back!' he said happily. Zuko didn't react, but stared at the water streaming on the deck. He pulled the quartermaster along and jumped back in the water. The man screamed like a girl, and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

When they swam away, the quartermaster nearly drowned.

'I can't swim!' he yelled. Zuko tried to pull him with him.

'And why on earth are you a quartermaster then?!' he snarled. But before the man could answer, they noticed that they were swimming in the opposite direction. The ship was pulling them down.

They tried their very best to fight against the water, but it seemed like their opposite element was stronger. They were pulled under the water, and couldn't breath anymore. Everything turned blue, and they didn't knew what was up and down anymore.

At that moment, they suddenly were pulled back up. Zuko coughed the water out of his longues when they came up again, and gasped. They were sitting on top of a wave.

But when he saw that Katara bended the wave, he smiled. The quartermaster was nearly traumatized – once again - but at least they were still alive.

The wave shrunk as they came closer to the boat, and once there Aang and Katara pulled them aboard.

Katara hugged Zuko and held him tight.

'You're alright!' she cheered. Zuko smiled and kissed her neck tenderly. 'I don't know how to thank you…'

Katara pushed him back and wiped the water of his face.

'Just dry yourself, that's more than enough for me.'

Zuko laughed and warmed himself up. The water on his body evaporated, and the quartermaster did the same, though he wasn't quite a great firebender.

After a while, Zuko and the quartermaster both were calm again. Zuko looked around, and pointed to the land that appeared behind the horizon.

'There! Land!' he said. Aang stared at it and nodded.

'Yup, that's land alright.'

Katara caressed Zuko's cheek. 'I suppose that we'll be able to rest there for a while.' she said. Sokka smiled.

'Woohoo!' he cheered. 'Food!'

Zuko sighed and pulled Katara closer.

'Food, another problem! We have to find some quickly, to prepare our journey to the firenation. I'm having that creeping feeling that we'll have to go on foot.'

Sokka glared at Zuko. 'And since when are you the one to decide what we'll do?' he snarled. Katara glared back at Sokka, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

'Do you have a better idea to travel on then?'

Sokka nodded, and pointed to the sky.

'Oh, I certainly have.' Appa flew by, and Aang cheered. Zuko smacked himself on the forehead.

'Alright, we'll use the buffalo then…'

'Bison!' Aang yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hidden in the bushes on the land they were heading for, sat June. Her dark eyes glared at the Bison, which was waiting for his master. She had a grim on her face and held her whip set, to use it on her beast. Her shri shrew was getting bored, and he started to growl. June smacked him so he'd be quiet.

'Shut up!' she whispered harshly. The beast remained silence immediately, and June smiled. She climbed on top of the huge animal, and used her whip to make him move. He ran to the bison, and stuck his tongue out. He hit the bison, and Appa growled.

June gave him a few more smacks with her whip, and laughed with the moaning bison.

'Common, stupid kitten, get him!' she shouted. The shri shrew tried his best, and gave Appa as many smacks with his tongue as he could. June stopped him and nodded.

'That's enough for at least six days, we'll come back then.'

She had a grim on her face and stared at the boats, that were getting closer to the land.

'Once I have my money, of course.' she said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'How could this happen?' Aang asked, the moment he kneeled next to Appa. He caressed his cute bison and hugged him. Katara frowned, and Sokka tried to push Appa back up.

'Common, you big heap of fur, get up!' he commanded. He pushed as hard as he could, and Zuko rolled his eyes. The prince smacked Appa's butt, but Appa only moaned. He nodded, and laid his hand on the place he hit.

'This bison isn't planning on getting up.' he concluded. Aang gasped and nearly cried.

'You mean that he's going to die?! No! Not my beloved Appa!' he panicked. Katara shook her head and calmed Aang down a bit.

'I think he just means that Appa's too lazy or something.'

'Paralyzed.' the quartermaster said. They all stared at him, and he nodded.

'I'm sure of it!' he said. 'That's the most logical explanation. The bison would have eaten Zuko if he would have been able to move.'

Zuko's eyes grew bigger, and Sokka laughed. Katara caressed Appa kindly and sighed.

'We can't go on this way, Appa isn't able to travel.'

'We'll leave him somewhere safe' Zuko said. But Aang didn't agree with that, he glared at Zuko and held Appa tight.

'I am NOT leaving Appa in this nowhere land!' he yelled.

Katara bit on her lip, and looked around. She hung at Zuko's arm, and looked up in his eyes.

'Zuko, where are we anyway?'

The teenager looked around, and bit on his lip as well. There only were trees, and a road somewhere close by. There seemed to be no civilization near them, there only were rough rocks and uncountable trees.

'Fuck…' he whispered.

**(Okay, now I have to decide what will happen next. I have some ideas, but I have to decide in which order I'll put them…Spell checked! REVIEW:D)**


	16. Chapter 16, kidnapped

**Since they have no idea where they are, it seems better to go on a hunt for food. But on their hunt, a group of robbers attacks them…**

**Meanwhile, Iroh has a small chat with an old friend. Perhaps this friend can help him?**

Chapter 16

Kidnapped

The sun was going down slowly, and everyone was tired. It has been a long day for them.

Sokka grabbed his knife, and Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'What are you going to do?' he asked. Sokka rolled his eyes and looked up at him.

'Im going on a hunt, of course!' he said. Zuko took the knife and pointed with it to the woods.

'Bad idea,' he said, 'we don't even know whether this place is safe or not!'

Sokka took his knife back and prodded with it against his chest.

'So you'd rather starve?' he asked, slightly trying to insult him. Zuko growled at him, but the growling became a simple sigh when he saw Kataras gaze.

'I'll come as well…' he mumbled. Aang stood next to them and looked around. The terrain was rocky, but the landscape turned into soft earth where the forest was.

'Can I come?' he asked. Zuko wanted to refuse, but Sokka was faster.

'Of course Aang! I mean, it's not like you'd annoy anyone of us, right Zuko?' he said, while he glared at Zuko with a mean grim. Zuko glared back, and Katara had enough of it. She pushed Aang forward and pointed to the woods.

'Okay, this is the plan: you three will try to get some food, while I'll wait by that road for a hamper to pass by! And don't you guys dare to contradict me!' she yelled. Nobody reacted, they just swallowed and ran into the forest. Zuko went to Katara first, and pressed a short kiss on her lips.

'We'll be back soon.' he said. Katara sighed and pointed to Momo.

'Don't worry about me, I have some company. Besides: someone has to take care of Appa, right?'

Zuko nodded, and followed the others. On their walk through the forest, Aang walked in the middle, making sure they wouldn't start fighting again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Iroh opened his eyes and moaned. He looked around and recognized the room immediately. The second cell starting from the right, in the cell block of the palace.

He frowned and wiped the dust off his clothes. He heard a door opening, and took a fighting position.

A man stood in front of his cell, and held his hands up, trying to calm Iroh down a bit. 'Im not going to attack you.' he said, with a low, calm voice. Iroh lifted an eyebrow, and came a few steps closer.

'Who are you and what's going on here?' he asked. The man lowered his hands again.

'I don't think you'd remember me, but I'm Koru, one of the slaves here. I used to fill your bath…'

Iroh smiled and closed his eyes remembering those baths.

'Ah, yes, I really enjoyed those…' he said. Koru smiled as well, and pulled a bit at his sleeve. He wore filthy clothes, what used to be red seemed brown now. His dark hair was short, and his bright yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Iroh noticed his clothes, and lifted an eyebrow.

'Why are you clothes so filthy?' he asked. Koru scratched some mud off his chest, and rubbed over his dirty sleeves.

'I'm Azulas servant now, she wanted me to entertain her. I had to act like a pig and role in real mud!'

Iroh sighed. It seemed like Azula hadn't changed a bit in the past two and a half years. Koru shook his head. 'I'm not supposed to have a chat with you, I just had to tell you something.' he whispered quietly.

He took a deep breath and told him what he had to tell.

'The firelord captured you because he wants to tease his banished son. After he heard the news about him being engaged, he became extremely angry and drew you home. He gave Zuko one week to make it to the firenation and save you, or else he'll kill you.'

Iroh smiled and crossed his arms.

'My nephew will make it in a few days with the speed of his ship! This isn't a true challenge for him.'

Koru shook his head, and bit on his lip.

'I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Azula made the ship sink. I had to do it first, but my firebending is kinda lame, so she did it herself. And now I have no idea where they are…'

Iroh gasped. The ship sank? His friendly gaze turned out worried, his nephew could be drowned now. Not that Zuko would ever give up, they probably were somewhere else on the world, safe. But how could he make it without his ship?

He thought about it for a while, and smiled.

'I think he'll figure something out, believe me: Zuko never gives up.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aang, Zuko and Sokka were still on a hunt, but there was no food in the entire forest. Because of hunger and frustration, Zuko and Sokka started fighting again, and Aang held his hands on his ears so he wouldn't have to hear them.

Zuko glared at Sokka.

'What's your problem now again? You can't be mad at me without a good reason!'

Sokka gave Zuko a push and pointed at the direction they came from. 'How dare you to ask that! You're the guy that takes my sister away from me! You're the guy who's doing extremely dirty things with her!'

Zukos eyes grew bigger and gave Sokka a push as well.

'Hey! We haven't done IT yet if you think so!'

Sokka growled and came a step closer. 'How can I believe you? Don't you lie to me! I know for sure that you've done that with her, more than once!' he yelled. Zuko became furious and punched Sokka in his face.

'I am NOT screwing your sister!' he shouted. Sokka crawled back up, but Zuko smacked him down again. Sokka pulled him down as well, and they ripped each others hair nearly out. Zuko kicked Sokka's legs, and Sokka bit in his hand.

Aang had enough of it. He pulled them away from each other and smacked them against a tree. He looked both of them straight in the eyes and stood right in front of them.

'Stop it! No wonder we're not catching anything, you guys are scaring all the animals! Zuko hasn't done that with your sister yet, and Sokka didn't mean to react that way! Understand?'

The sudden change in Aangs mood shocked them both, and they only nodded. Aang smiled and crossed his arms.

'Good, then we can finally go and get some food, before…'

He couldn't finish his sentence, because an arrow flew by. They all stared at the arrow, stuck in the tree, right above Sokka's head. Zuko took a fighting pose, and looked around.

'Whos there?' he asked. The only answer they had was a loud laugh, and suddenly a bunch of men attacked them. They jumped out of the bushes and grabbed them from all sides.

Zuko wanted to shoot some fire at one of them, but a man attacked him from behind and hit him on his head. He fell on the ground, unconscious.

Aang gasped when he saw Zuko, and wanted to blow everyone away, when suddenly an other man hit him as well.

Sokka rolled his eyes when he saw them dragging Zuko and Aang with them.

'Oh, and I'm not good enough to be hit?'

A man hit him anyway, and they dragged them all away.

The sun was down, and night darkened the forest.

**(And what's going to happen next? Ah well, I suppose you'll just read the next chapter for that! Spell checked! REVIEW!:D)**


	17. Chapter 17, yellow killer eyes

**So now they're kidnapped, the robbers take them to their camp. A mysterious old man arrives at that camp as well. He's kinda strange, but helpful at the same time.**

Chapter 17

Yellow killer eyes

Zuko moaned, he could feel his body again. When he opened his eyes, the fire in front of his seemed to dance.

Wait a minute, fire?

His eyes were used to the night again and he stared in a campfire. Suddenly, a man pulled his face up and looked him straight in the eyes.

'Yo guys, this one's awake!' he shouted. Zuko growled and bit in the man's hand, so he'd pull it back quickly. That man laughed and covered the teeth impression in his hand.

'And he seems a bit frustrated!'

A bigger, stronger looking man pushed him aside and played with his knife, made of stone.

'Wolfs bite, humans don't. Perhaps I have to make that clear?' he threated, while he held his knife by Zuko's throat. Zuko didn't fear the threat, he grabbed the knife with his teeth and threw it in the fire. The other men of the camp gasped, and some of them laughed with the muscled threatener.

The man turned to the other men, and snarled.

'Shut up!' he shouted. The men remained silence right away, it seemed like the muscle man was the leader of the camp.

He nodded, and turned back to Zuko.

'You're insane, right? There are three possibilities, one: you're insane, two: you're a wolf, or three: you're forcing me to kill you. Since you seem pretty much human, it can't be two, and since nobody wants to be killed by me, three isn't possible either. So that makes you insane!'

The other men laughed, and the leader smiled. Zuko didn't feel insulted, he had other worries.

'Who are you and where is Katara?' he snarled. The man pointed to the others with an other knife.

'We are The Snakes, the most feared robber gang in this part of the earthnation!' he shouted. The other men cheered when they heard their name, and Zuko gave the man a kick. The man turned back and glared at Zuko, so they made eye contact for a while. The leader's eyes grew bigger, and he came a few steps closer to Zuko. He looked in his amber-alike eyes and frowned.

'This man isn't just insane, he's a firebender!' he yelled. The troop of men all shouted something "BOO" alike, staring at Zuko like he was the devil himself.

'A murderer!' the man shouted. 'One of the many yellow eyed barbarians, one of the fire sons!'

The mob was furious, they all pointed at Zuko and yelled, spitting at him. The noise was terrible, but the leaders voice rose above all.

'In those frightening yellow eyes you can read all those horrible things he has done to others! He must be destroyed!'

Zuko gasped, but at that moment an other man took the word.

'Or in those frightened yellow eyes you can read all the horrible things he has seen, so he must be released.'

Everyone became quiet, and stared at the man who said that. It was a old man, with wild gray hair and a long beard. He was at least eighty, and he walked over to the leader, giving him a dangerous glare with his dark, green eyes.

'Are we kidnapping innocent travelers again?' he asked. The leader pointed to Zuko and frowned.

'That teenager is a firebender! One of the many barbarians!' The old man shook his head and looked at Zuko.

'This boy hasn't done anyone of us something wrong. Innocent people must be left alone!'

He kneeled in front of Zuko and looked him in his eyes. 'Now tell me, who are you and your friends doing here?' he asked kindly.

Zuko didn't answer his question, but asked one himself.

'Where is Katara?' he asked. The seniors eyes grew bigger, and he glared at the leader.

'Answer that question!' he commanded. The leader shrugged.

'I don't know, we only knocked men down, no girls.'

Zuko sighed and his head hung down. Suddenly, he looked back up and blew some flames in the leaders face, and the leader protected his face with his hands. After that, he growled again.

'See, Elder? He tried to kill me!'

Elder sighed, and looked at Zuko again. 'That girl, does she have a lemur with her?' he asked. Zuko looked up and nodded. Elder smiled and bended some earth, he formed the earth into a knife and cut the rope that tied them up at the tree.

'Follow me, she's staying in the church of our village. I'm sure that she's okay.'

Zuko smiled and stared at Sokka and Aang, who were both waking up slowly. Elder didn't try to explain what was happening, he just led them to his village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived at the village, and looked around. There weren't many houses, and probably only forty villagers. Some of those villagers stared at them, and Zuko felt their gazes burning on his scar. One of the children even pointed at him, asking his mother terrible rude questions, nearly shouting it out.

'Mommy! Mommy! What's that on that guy's face? Is it dangerous? Will it kill me?' The mother shushed him a bit, her gaze still locked on Zuko and his scar. He covered the left side of his face automatically, but Elder smacked his hand away. Zuko stared at him, and the old man shook his head.

'Don't fear their gazes, no matter how much you feel ashamed about it. You should be proud: that scar proves that the firenation wasn't strong enough to beat you!'

Zuko wanted to react, but couldn't find the right words. Elder was right: the firenation really wasn't strong enough to beat him! The man pointed at the church ahead of them.

'The girl you talked about is there, I bet that she's waiting for you guys.'

Zuko's face lighted up. He didn't wait for the others, he just ran to the church himself. He opened the doors and walked inside.

'Katara?'

Katara sat on one of the benches, and a bright smile colored her face when she saw him.

'Zuko!' she cheered. She ran to him and jumped in his arms. They held each other tight, and hid their faces in each others neck, closing their eyes and enjoying being together.

Elder came in and smiled. He enjoyed the sight of the two lovers, and laid a hand on Aangs shoulder.

'Isn't that cute…' he said. Aang smiled and sighed.

'Yeah, in a strange way it is. I'm having the feeling that Zuko really loves her.'

Sokka glared at Aang. 'Don't tell me that you choose his side! Can't you see how unhappy he makes Katara?'

Aang stared at them, and lifted an eyebrow. Zuko spun Katara around while he hugged her, and they were both laughing.

'I don't know, she seems pretty happy to me.'

Sokka held Aangs face with both his hands, and turned it to Katara.

'Just look at that fear in her eyes!' he said. Aang looked at her, but he only saw a smile on her face. Sokka bit on his lip, but gasped when he saw Zuko kissing her.

'See! He hurts her!'

Aang lifted an eyebrow again. Her face seemed so relaxed, and her moaning made clear that she probably liked his kisses.

'I rather think that she's enjoying his-'

Sokka growled and pushed Aang away. He walked to the couple and shouted. 'Hey! We're in Gods house, show some respect and do that somewhere else!'

Zuko rolled his eyes, but pulled his head back anyway. Elder smiled upon them, and sat down on one of the benches.

'You can spend the night in this church. I'll make sure that there'll be breakfast tomorrow.'

He stood up again, and left the church. Zuko looked up at the windows, and sighed.

He hoped Iroh was alright…

**(I know the title is lame, I didn't knew anything better.:P Anyway, as you can see the update is finished for a long time by now, Just REVIEW!:D Oh, and this one's spell checked as well!)**


	18. Chapter 18, always

**Here is some cuttle-cute-fluffy-sweet Zutarafluff! I guess I don't know what should happen next, and I just wanted to write something romantic, so enjoy! (LOL I'd wish I never listened to that song :D)**

Chapter 18

Always

The night fell, and everyone slept on one of the church benches. Aang used his hands as a pillow and slept like a baby, Momo in his arms, but Sokka couldn't sleep. His eyes seemed to stare of in the distance and a frown appeared on his face.

Zuko and Katara had probably thought that he was asleep, the moment they sneaked out of the church. Sokka was furious, but he stayed inside. He didn't want to chase his sister all the time, she had to be able to take care of herself as well. If she wanted Zuko to break her heart, then she had to face the consequences of that.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? He DID want to chase her all the time, just to make sure she was save. He made his father a promise, he had to do what he had promised.

He stood up and ran outside. God, he hoped that Katara was alright, it's been like ten minutes since she left the church with Zuko.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara and Zuko stared at the moon. Katara laid in Zuko's arms, and she pulled his arms further around her waist. Her eyes closed when she enjoyed the tender kiss he gave her in her neck.

'I missed you so much…' he whispered. Katara giggled and opened her eyes again to see the moon.

'It was only for a couple of hours.'

Zuko sighed. 'That doesn't matter, it seemed like ages to me.'

He pulled her closer and laid his cheek on her head. Katara smiled and sighed as well.

'I missed you too. It was so boring in this church, but I didn't even notice that. I was too busy with thinking about you…'

Zuko sighed again. That girl really was all he needed, all he wanted. And she was so beautiful… She had the most seducing body on earth, the most pretty face ever seen, but the only thing that really kept his thoughts were her eyes, those kind, deep blue eyes. So much better than that cold yellow most firebender girls had. The day somebody would even think about hurting this girl- no- this woman, that somebody could count on his death for sure.

Katara smiled. She knew she was safe with him, safer than she could possibly be with anyone else. He was so brave, he had been through so much… His mother left her family, his father burned him, his sister hated him and now his uncle's kidnapped, and still he knew how to make her feel like a cloud. No matter what would happen, he would always love her, and she knew she would always love him, even on his dying day. Once things would come that far, her love would continue, for a gravestone and his spirit.

Zuko caressed her arm kindly, and held his lips against her cheek, while he whispered something.

'I will always love you Katara, I want you to know that…'

Katara kissed those lips, and held her forehead against his chin.

'I'll always love you too, Zuko. The day you're gone, my love will go on.' Zuko lifted her head and looked in her eyes, still as beautiful as always.

'I'll never be gone! I'll always be with you, no matter what happens.'

Katara smiled. Her lips touched his quickly, and slid on to his left cheek. She caressed his scar with her lips, and Zuko's eyes grew bigger. Normally he didn't want people to touch his mark, but with Katara things were different. Though her touch still felt strange, he didn't stop her.

He closed his eyes and held Katara tight. 'I'll always be by your side.'

Katara smiled and kindly kissed his scar, it was such a cold touch that it made Zuko wince.

'And I'll always believe in you. In my eyes, you can do anything!'

Zuko laid his hand on her cheek and pushed her cheek against his. He caressed her cheek with his for a while, and closed his eyes. In enjoyment.

'Because for your eyes, I WILL do anything…'

Katara felt like a cloud once again. She kissed him, and held the kiss for a while.

Somewhere in the bushes, Sokka stared at them. He had heard everything they said, and the force to strangle Zuko was gone. Aang was right, that guy REALLY loved his baby sister.

He sat down and sighed. Perhaps hating him was been a complete mistake. He was the man that made his sister happy, that would do anything for her. Katara was slowly turning into a woman, he knew that, and now he realized why he really hated Zuko all that time. Zuko was the one that made his sister a complete woman, he never hated Zuko himself, he had hated what that guy was doing to Katara. He didn't do anything wrong, Sokka was the one making a mistake here.

He looked at his sister and Zuko, and felt terribly guilty when he heard Zuko's words.

'I love you, Katara…'

Sokka averted his eyes, but looked back up with a smile on his face.

'She's save with him.' he said to himself. He walked back to the church, and crawled back on his bench. A smile was pulled over his face as he closed his eyes.

His sister was turning into a woman, Zuko was turning into a man. And he, he was turning into a better brother.

**(Did you guys like that? I hope so:D! Go on and read the next chapter, and please REVIEW!:D)**


	19. Chapter 19, danger in the mountains

**And NOW they'll travel on! Azula is teasing on Iroh by telling him what her father is going to do to stop Zuko. Meanwhile, the gang is on their way to the firenation, BUT…**

Chapter 19

Danger in the mountains

Iroh woke up, and yawned. His back hurt like hell, he slept on the stone floor and his old bones couldn't stand much. He rubbed over the back of his neck and looked up. When he saw Azula sitting in front of the cell door he gasped.

'What are you doing here?' he asked. A grim appeared on Azula's face and she glared at Iroh.

'Just checking if you're not dead yet before they cross the time limit.'

She stood up and walked from one side to another in front of his cell.

'Perhaps you'd like to know how things are going with your nephew, his bitch and those idiots he calls friends?'

Iroh frowned and crossed his arms.

'Katara isn't his bitch, how dare you to use such a language!'

Azula laughed with him, and wiped his comments away.

'I'll accept that as a yes. I have some good news and some bad news for you, senior.'

Iroh wanted to react again, but Azula interrupted him. 'The good news, they're on their way to the firenation and - surprising enough - the bitch isn't pregnant. Not YET anyway. But the bad news, my father LOVES to tease people.'

Iroh rolled his eyes, and rubbed over his back.

'I know that, that's why I'm in this cell!'

Azula nodded. 'I thought you'd never realize that. But because he loves to tease each and every person on earth, that includes Zuko, he'll feel pleased to pay outrageous much money to rent some special surprises.'

Iroh's gaze changed from angry to concerned and he stared at Azula. 'Special suprises?'

'Exactly!' Azula said. 'The best earthbender on earth!'

Azula thought about it for a while, and continued after that.

'I believe that they're heading for the mountains of Elder, named by the ruler of the village close by those mountains. Wouldn't it be a shame if something, or someone, would cause an avalanche of stones?'

Iroh gasped, and ran over to Azula. He glared at her from behind the door.

'Leave my nephew alone, you bitch!' he threated. Azula couldn't help to laugh.

'And you tell ME to use proper language?'

She left the cell block, and Iroh fell back on the floor. He stared at the ceiling and bit on his lip.

'Please, Zuko, be alright…' he whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'No, no and NO!' Sokka yelled. He pointed at the map Elder gave them.

'I'm sure of it, it's better if we pass the north pole first!'

Elder shook his head, and gave a basket with food to Katara.

'You'll never make it in time then, you'll have to follow the pass through the mountains. If you don't, Iroh will be killed before you even come near the firenation.'

Zuko nodded. 'I agree with him. If my uncles life depends on it, we can't take a longer way!'

Sokka wanted to react, but remained silence. He had to respect Zuko, just to respect his sister. Katara shook hands with Elder and smiled.

'Thank you very much, Elder. I feel a lot better now I know that Appa's safe here for the next few days, now he's unable to travel with us.'

Elder smiled as well. 'We'll meet again soon, I know that for sure!'

He took Katara's hand and put it in Zuko's. 'Because I would be honored to lead your wedding.' he said, while he winked at the couple. Zuko and Katara blushed, but the blush turned in a smile after a few moments. They looked each other in the eyes, and kissed after a while.

Elder opened the church door and pointed at the mountains.

'Just follow the road, once you arrive at the feet of the mountains the map will help you on.'

They thanked him, and left the church.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They followed the road, just as Elder told them, but the trip started to make Aang feel bored. He yawned and pulled at Zuko's sleeve.

'Are we there yet?' he complained. Zuko rolled his eyes and ignored the kid. He held Katara's hand and smiled.

'Seems like everyone knows for sure that we'll stay together.' he said. Katara nodded.

'I know, so do I.' Her gaze turned sad and she looked at Zuko. 'Don't you think about it the same way then?'

Zuko gasped and pulled Katara closer.

'Of course I think we'll stay together! You know I'd never love someone else more than I love you.'

Sokka sighed and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

'Look, I have no problems with you two being together, but if you're going to start a cuttle-conversation, then you should wait until tonight!'

Zuko rolled his eyes, and Katara lifted an eyebrow.

'You don't mind us loving each other?' she asked. Sokka looked his sister in the eyes and sighed again.

'I can't mind that, Katara. You're happy with him, he's happy with you, and I'll just have to accept you two.'

He glared at Zuko and pointed at him.

'But IF you let anything bad happed to my sister, I'll kick your ass SO hard that you'll never be able to fuck her again!' he snarled. Zuko was shocked, and Katara frowned. Sokka averted his eyes.

'Okay, sorry…' he mumbled. Katara smiled upon her brother, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, they were following the path through the mountains. Aang enjoyed the cold mountain air, while the others had troubles with climbing the path.

Zuko helped Katara, and Sokka didn't like it to see him doing that. It felt like he was been replaced by an older, bigger and probably smarter version of himself.

The mountains seemed to go on forever, luckily the gang had to follow the pass for only thirty mile, instead of sixty. But it seemed like they had to walk the entire day.

Katara looked up and stood still for a while. Zuko waved in front of her eyes to check if she was awake and lifted an eyebrow.

'Are you alright, Katara?' he asked. Katara frowned and looked around.

'Don't you guys hear something?'

Everybody remained silence and trusted on their ears. Suddenly, Sokka looked up and gasped.

'ROCKS!' he shouted. Everyone jumped aside, to avoid the first wave of rocks. But more rocks came, and the only way out was the abyss next to the path.

Zuko pulled Katara to him and held her tight when he jumped in the abyss, but the rocks were faster and caught up with them quickly.

Rocks were everywhere, and Zuko felt them scouring against his whole body. He shouted in pain and fear, but he still held Katara tight. He refused to let go of her, the rocks could crush her to death. They roled down the mountain, and Zuko felt a rock scouring against his arm, and after that the blood streamed down to his sleeve. Suddenly, he felt a wave of pain streaming through his body, the moment they fell on the rocky bottom of the abyss. More rocks crushed on that bottom, and everything turned black…

**(Exiting enough? Read the next part, but first… REVIEW:D)**

**(May I please note that the current summary you've read is only for the part I'm currently writing? In case you're only interested in this story because of what you read in the summary, I suggest you'd skip on to the current part. But if you want to read the whole story, then I thank you for that and you should just continue reading!:) )**


	20. Chapter 20, desire for more

**Muuwhahaha, I love cliffhanger stories. Anyway, I just want to warn you now already, that I'll be having some busy weeks coming. So maybe I won't be able to update daily anymore, but I'll try. We have lots of work for school, and I have to clean the tables at the pancake(yummy)evening. You know, be extra nice to the people, pick their garbage up… I know it's for schools profit, but still.**

**But, who cares? That's my problem!**

**In this chapter, passion haters better read something else. But romance and passion lover will be pleased with this chapter! Zuko wants more than just kisses, but how will he ever explain Katara that? And how far can Katara's lusts go? (They're not dead:P)**

Chapter 20

Desire for more

The entire bottom of the abyss was covered with rocks. Dust floated over the heap of rocks, and sometimes tiny stones fell down, but still it was deadly quiet. The tracks of the enormous disaster where still visible, in the edge of the abyss were deep gashes cut by the sharp points of some rocks. The ravage seemed to go on forever…

Somewhere under those rocks, was Zuko. He moaned in pain and opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw a rock right in front of him. He looked up, and saw that the rocks around him worked as a support, so the rocks above him didn't crush him to death.

A gasp escaped from his throat. Where was Katara?

He looked in his arms, and sighed deep in relief. He still held her tight, she wasn't crushed by the rocks.

He turned her face to his and stared at her. Her face was dirty by the dust of the rocks, and she only had a few scratches on her cheeks and chin. Zuko wiped some dirt off her face and whispered something.

'Katara, Katara wake up…' Katara moaned and squeezed her eyes together. Zuko smiled and caressed her cheek.

'You're alright!' he cheered, not too loudly. He didn't want the rock roof to collapse. Katara opened her eyes and coughed.

'Zuko?' she said, a bit loud. Zuko laid a finger on her lips and pointed to the roof. Katara gasped, and looked Zuko in the eyes.

'We're still alive?' she asked, a bit in a daze. Zuko nodded and looked around. There just had to be a way out.

Katara sighed and squeezed in Zuko's shoulder a bit.

'We're stuck in here, right?' Zuko sighed as well, and laid his hand on hers.

'I'm afraid so.' He wondered for how long they've been stuck in there. It was hard to match a certain time with it, he didn't knew for how long he was been unconscious. If they wouldn't be able to free their selves sooner or later, Iroh was doomed.

Like Katara knew what he was thinking about, she tried to comfort him.

'Iroh will be fine, I'm sure of it.' she said. Zuko averted his eyes. The last she said that, they had their first fight. He didn't want something like that to happen again, however he knew every relationship had fights more than once during the relation.

He Smiled at Katara. 'I'm sure of that too.' He knew he was lying, but everything was better than another fight with the girl of his life.

Katara didn't quite believe him, but remained silence anyway. This wasn't the right moment for a discussion.

He held her tighter and smiled. Even with only a bit sunlight crawling through the small holes between the rocks, her beauty still rose above all. He wiped some dust off her clothes and inspected her neck and arms.

'Are you hurt?' he asked. Katara shook her head and rubbed over her leg.

'I'm fine, I'm fine.' she said. Her leg felt a bit painful, but she didn't tell him that. She didn't want him to be worried about her, she was sure her leg was fine.

She caressed Zuko's arm, and gasped. She felt something warm and liquid, and even recognized the smell of it. Blood.

'You're bleeding!' she said, nearly panicked. Zuko put a fake smile on his face and pointed to the deep gash in his arms.

'What? This tiny scratch? That's nothing, I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt…' But when Katara kindly laid her hand on the wound, he shouted in pain and she pulled her hand back quickly. The roof didn't collapse because of the noise, and Zuko pressed his teeth together to fight the pain. After that, Katara pulled his shirt out. Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'Why are you doing that?' he asked, while he held his hand on the wound. Katara checked his chest and bit on her lip.

'You have scratches everywhere!' she said. Her hand slided over his chest, caressing the scratches.

Zuko trembled. The scratches didn't hurt that much, he only trembled because of the way Katara touched him. He really liked it when she did something like that, unfortunately that didn't happen very often. Of course he wouldn't ask her for a certain touch, it was better if Katara just did what she wanted.

Some thoughts really were stuck in his mind, thoughts he wanted to lose as soon as possible. He always told himself the same things over and over again: she's way too young, she'd probably think you're only thinking about that thing, she'll hate you if you ask her… No, he just had to wait a bit longer.

But how long was "a bit"? It could depend on a few days, a few weeks, a few months or probably a few years. And he knew nothing could happen, except if he'd discuss this with her. But he also knew he couldn't just walk to her on an average day, wave at her and ask:"Hey Katara, shall we discuss sex?". And he couldn't possibly say "Hey Katara, I'm too horny to control myself, can you please screw me?"

He looked at Katara, who was inspecting his back now. He shook his head, she would never agree with something like that. And he would never ask something like that either.

Katara crawled back in front of him and sighed.

'Doesn't it hurt?' she asked. Zuko shook his head, but this time it wasn't a lie. He leaned with his back against the stone wall, and stretched his legs. Katara sat on her knees in front of him and stared at him.

With his bare chest, he looked incredibly hot. And the scratches made him even hotter. She blushed a bit and averted her eyes. But after that, she stared at him again. Averting her eyes was the stupidest thing she could do, he was her boyfriend! She had the right to stare at him that way, there was no reason to feel ashamed about it.

She blushed again and a wave of fire ran through her body when she stared at him again. The combination of his strong jaw line, deep gaze, muscled arms and even more muscled chest gave her a feeling she never felt before. It was true, he REALLY was the hottest guy she ever saw before. And for one of the first times during their relations, she could harshly control her own lusts.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him roughly. She pressed her tongue between his lips and pushed him back against the wall, not hearing the sound of footsteps on the rock roof.

Zuko was nearly shocked, and moaned when she smacked him back against the rocks. His head felt like lead, but her kiss demanded all his attention. After a while, he closed his eyes and enjoyed her kiss.

Suddenly, the roof above them was smacked aside, and they heard Sokka yelling at Aang.

'No, bend the rocks UPwards! You could have crush-…' He didn't finish his sentence, he only stared at the couple. Aang's mouth fell open as well, this was the first time he ever saw those two making out.

Katara and Zuko didn't notice them. Their lips were locked and their hands sliding over each others body. Sokka and Aang stared at them, but Sokka averted his eyes. He didn't want to see this.

But because of that, they didn't notice the messenger of the firelord spying on them either…

**(Sorry if this kind of romance made anyone of you feel sick, but know this than: you'll puke with the kind of romance coming sooner of later! It's rated T with a reason… Anyway, REVIEW:D)**


	21. Chapter 21, the only thing that matters

**Okay, where were we… Oh yeah! So we all know they love each other, DUH, and perhaps they're ready for more? **

**Now, they travel on through the mountains, but they have to make a stop for the night. Zuko hates to waist time, but the disaster that happened earlier that day made him totally worn out. That night, he finally collects the courage to talk with Katara about "You know what", and Katara finds out what really matters. (RUN, PASSION-CONVERSATION-HATERS, RUN:D)**

Chapter 21

The only thing that matters

The sun was going down already, but Zuko refused to stop. His uncle needed him, his uncle was waiting for him!

His uncle always was there for Zuko. When Zuko felt bad, Iroh knew a way to cheer him up. Iroh was the only one who didn't forget Zuko's birthday when he was a child, he was the only one who helped him out when half of his face was burned. That man saved Zuko so many times, Zuko just HAD to safe him now.

Katara rubbed over her leg and moaned. Now she had to use her leg to climb the mountain path, the bit pain she felt turned out to be a true hell.

She looked up at Zuko, who's arm was still bleeding. The blood dripped on the rocks, and Katara couldn't stand it anymore.

'Zuko, we have to stop! You can't go one with an arm like that!'

Zuko shook his head and pressed his teeth together. Pain couldn't stop him now, it wouldn't. He turned to Katara and held his hand on the wound.

'I'm fine, for the last time!' he snarled. Katara frowned and pulled him closer to her by his arm. Zuko moaned in pain when she did that, and Katara sighed.

'Fine, huh?' Zuko growled and pulled his arm back. He pressed his hand on the wound and tried not to show his pain.

'I am fine!' he yelled. Katara had enough of it, he was way to stubborn. She pulled his arm back and smacked her hand on the wound. Zuko couldn't help too shout in pain, and he roughly grabbed Katara's hand. He nearly crushed her hand when he squeezed in it hard, to fight the pain he felt. Katara tried to calm him down by holding him tight.

'It's okay, it's okay!' she said, trying to sooth him. Zuko calmed down and released a trembling sigh. It seemed like his wound was on fire, it hurt so much. Katara sighed as well and caressed his back, while she still held him.

'We have to stop, Zuko. I have to be able to heal this wound, it hurts you way too much.'

Zuko closed his eyes. He didn't admit it, but he felt incredibly tired.

He hung forward and Katara had to support him. He was exhausted and could no longer hide it. Katara dragged him with her, and Sokka came to help quickly.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara, staring at him. She laid a finger on his lips and soothed him. It felt so relaxing, that Zuko closed his eyes again and fell asleep right away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night, Zuko woke up. He moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

Katara sat next to him, leaning with her head against his shoulder. Zuko smiled upon her and pulled her closer. She smiled as well and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He lifted an eyebrow and held his hand on the place where she kissed him.

'You weren't sleeping?' he asked. Katara shook her head. 'I was too worried about you.' she said. Zuko smiled again and gave her a tender kiss on her lips.

He remembered what happened earlier that day. That was one of the first times Katara started making out, not Zuko. It surprised him, but felt happy about it as well. That ment she desired for him as well. If Sokka and Aang wouldn't have stopped them, how far would Katara have gone then?

Zuko sighed. If he wouldn't dare to talk with her about sex, it was impossible to have sex. He looked at Katara, who was caressing his arm kindly. The wound he had was healed, and she admired her bendingwork. Zuko bit on his lip, this seemed like the right moment. Everyone else was asleep, they were alone and Katara had a good mood.

'Uhm, Katara?' he asked. Katara looked up.

'Yeah, Zuko?' Zuko sighed deeply, it felt so difficult to start a conversation like this. So mean and dirty.

'I… I think we'll have to talk about something, about… Damn, this is hard!'

Katara lifted an eyebrow. She leaned against him and hugged his arm.

'You know you can talk about anything with me.' she said. Zuko smiled, even now she was the kindest person on earth. He took a deep breath.

'You remember how we met, right?' Katara nodded.

'Of course I do! You pulled me over to the rock slide, we had a chat, we kissed for the first time that night. Then you brought me to your boat to…' She stopped her sentence right there and blushed.

'You know, to…' Zuko put his hand on her mouth.

'To do it.' he added to her sentence. Katara laughed and blushed even more.

'Pretty strange, huh?'

Zuko shrugged. 'Aw, strange… Does that mean you didn't really want to do that?'

Katara shook her head. 'No, no, I didn't have any problems with that. It's just a strange story to tell our children someday…'

Zuko laughed and nodded. 'Okay, you're right about that.' His gaze turned out serious again and he rubbed the back of his neck.

'But… About "you know what"… I know we'll always stick together, that we'll grown old together and have children, but you know what you have to do to get those children, right?'

Katara nodded. 'Of course I know that. We nearly did it a few weeks ago.'

He took another deep breath, this was the moment he had to ask her.

'When will you feel ready to do it for real?' He wished he could pull those words back, it seemed terribly wrong to ask her something like that. _She's only fourteen, asshole! _his mind said.

Katara bit her lip and averted her eyes. This was definitely a hint. He asked her a tough question, when WAS she ready for something like that? Earlier that day she felt pretty much ready, but now the fire was gone. The flame in her soul that forced her to follow her lusts wasn't here now. She laid her hand on her chest and looked up at Zuko.

'I… I don't know.' she said. Zuko bit on his lip as well. He caressed Katara's cheek and felt sorry for what he had asked her.

'I'm sorry Katara, I had no right to ask something like that.' he said. Katara shook her head and laid her hand on his chest.

'Zuko, you DID have the right to ask that. I know you're old enough for it, and you probably feel ready as well, but I think I just want to wait a bit longer.'

Zuko smiled and held her tight.

'Take all the time you need, I'm not leaving you.' He pressed some soft kisses in her neck and closed his eyes.

'I'll always be with you.' he said. Katara smiled, and gasped suddenly. The fire was back, the flame was returned. But something stopped her now, something blocked her lusts for more.

Iroh. He needed them hard, he needed them to come and safe him. Her lusts would only district her and Zuko as well, while the only thing that mattered was Iroh.

She closed her eyes and held Zuko tight. They would have many more chances for this, the only thing that was important now was Iroh.

They just HAD to find him.

**(I really have to focus on Iroh some more, I mean: HE'S CAPTURED BY OZAI! Of course I'll add enough Zutara, I couldn't write a fanfic without it!:D REVIEW:D)**


	22. Chapter 22, Toph

**The gang travels on. They make it to the other side of the mountains, and that's where Toph joins them! (I noticed I left Toph out of this story, so perhaps it's better if I add her)**

**About the way they meet Toph, I know it's not how it happens in the series. But the problem is, I don't know how it happens there! Where I live, Belgium, there are no new series yet, so nobody here knows Toph at all. I do, because I saw her in some AMV's and read some stories with her in it, but DONT flame if she's OOC! That's not my fault! (Oh, and it seems like most of the readers of this story like the idea of sex between Zuko and Katara, so I'll do my very best on it ;) )**

Chapter 22

Toph

The next day, Zuko and Katara were fast asleep. They fell asleep a bit late that night, and now they had to feel the consequences of that. But to their spite, Aang was awake early and he pulled Zuko back and forth.

'Wake up, sleepyheads!' he yelled. Zuko shouted in surprise when he saw Aang and felt his hands on his shoulders. Katara screamed as well, and pushed Aang away.

'Alright, alright! We're awake!' she yelled. Aang smiled and went to Sokka. He pulled Sokka out of his sleeping bag and gave him a teasing kick.

'The sun is up, and the firenation is waiting!' he said. Sokka moaned and smacked Aang away.

A few minutes later, Sokka and Katara were both ready to go on. Zuko still felt tired, and he tried to get up, but fell back. Katara smiled at him and reached her hand out for him.

'Let me help you.' she said. Zuko smiled and sighed. Why did she have to be so beautiful?

He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. They traveled on, and his gaze was locked on her face during the trip.

If she only would have been older, if she only would be ready for more now and not later. But she wasn't, she was only fourteen and it was a miracle that she still loved him after all what happened in the start. He could still feel the same warmth he felt like he felt back then, only much warmer now. He knew her body was ready for this, but mentally she wasn't. He was ready on both fields and, maybe even more important, he WANTED to do this. He really, really wanted her.

Katara noticed his gaze locked on her and turned her head to him.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked. Zuko was smacked out of his thoughts and shook his head quickly.

'No, no, I'm fine. Just… daydreaming.' he lied, however practically he was telling the truth. Katara shrugged and turned her head back.

She bit on her lip. Every time she saw him looking at her, it felt different. She knew what he wanted, and she knew what she couldn't give him. Actually, she COULD give him this…

No! She couldn't give up her virginity just because he gave her a few hints last night! He understood her back then, so he probably understood her now as well. Forteen… That seemed way too young in her eyes. She always thought that people were old enough once they were fifteen or something, her body would be much better developed by then. No matter how horny Zuko would be, no matter how long he'd desire for this, she would wait until her fifteenth. Her gaze turned back to Zuko and she sighed.

'_Or no matter how much I'D desire for this.' _her mind said. But than she thought about Iroh, and she shook her head. That was another thing: sex would only distract them from their goal. But no sex would distract them as well, maybe even more than not getting any.

Her thought were disturbed by Sokka, who pointed to the end of the road. They've already left the mountains, Katara noticed that now. The landscape was much flatter now, all the mountains and rough rocks were gone.

'Look over there!' Sokka yelled. Everyone followed his gaze, and gasped.

Someone was laying on the road.

Aang was the first to arrive at the person on the dusty road, and he turned her around.

It was a girl, with black hair and a complete green outfit. Her eyes were closed, and the look on her face made her look exhausted. Aang held her head op and held his hand on her cheek.

'Hello? Helloooooow?!' he yelled annoyingly. Katara gasped when she saw Aang doing that, but the girl didn't have any problems with it. In fact, she even woke up.

She opened her eyes, and stared at the sky with an empty gaze, her green eyes milky and almost white. Her hand reached for Aangs face and her gaze was still locked on the clouds.

'Where am I?' she asked, with a weak and small voice. Aang looked around and scratched the back of his head.

'Uhm, I don't know exactly.' he said. The girl crawled up.

'I can't remember anything… Who are you guys?' she asked, while she stared at the rocks somewhere next to Aang. Aang lifted an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

'I'm Aang, and this are my friends…' The girl gave him no chance to finish his sentence, she screamed and pointed in Zuko's direction.

'A monster! A beast!' she screamed. Sokka couldn't help to laugh.

'Ha! Glad I'm not the only one who sees that!' he teased. Katara stared at Zuko, and screamed as well.

'No, no, she's right! Zuko, behind you!'

Zuko turned around and gasped. Right behind him, stood a huge animal with dark, red eyes. The sunlight reflected on his teeth, and his fur was black and rough. It looked a bit like a wolf, but than five times as big. Dribble dripped on the dusty ground when he opened his mouth to growl.

Zuko stared at it for a while, and shouted than. They all ran away, but that made the beast even more angry. It ran after them, and was many times faster. He caught up with them and he grabbed Sokka in his great mouth and pressed him between his teeth. Sokka shouted in fear, and when Aang wanted to blow the animal away with an airblast, the girl ran to the wolf and bended earth.

She bended a claw of earth and used it to pull Sokka back. After that, she bended a rock two times as big as the wolf and threw it to the beast. The beast was hit and smacked away by the strength of the rock, and laid somewhere further. He crawled back up and ran away, whining.

The girl breathed heavily, and Aang was surprised by her quick thinking.

'That was awesome!' he yelled. Katara ran to Sokka, who was fine, but only shocked by what happened to him. The girl sighed and turned to Aang, but her gaze wasn't locked with his.

'Really? I'd rather see it as necessary for the moment, but you'd prefer to call it awesome…'

Aang raised and eyebrow and waved to her.

'Why won't you look at me while you're talking to me?' he asked. The girl frowned and crossed her arms.

'Do I have to, then?' Aang shrugged and stared at her.

'I guess it's not really important.' he said. The girl smiled and wanted the shake hands with him, but her hand reached for Momo, sitting on Aang's shoulder.

'Pleased to meet you, Aang. I'm Toph.' Aang laughed, and decided to play the game along. He took Momo's paw and put it in Toph's hand. He shook it and Toph laughed as well.

'Oh, sorry…' she said. She shook hands with Aang this time, and Aang lifted an eyebrow.

'You can't see very well, do you?'

Zuko sighed and put his hand on Aangs mouth, so he couldn't say anything else. He waved in front of Toph's eyes and stuck his tongue out to her. He even pretended that he was kicking Aang, but Toph only frowned.

'Where does that wind come from?' she asked. Aang still didn't understand, and Zuko had enough of it.

'She's blind, you dumb ass!' he said. Toph "glared" at Zuko and crossed her arms.

'Oh, thanks for noticing that so soon!' she snarled. Zuko bit on his lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

'I didn't mean to insult you.' Toph wiped his apology away and turned back to Aang.

'Like I said, I'm Toph. Who are those other guys?'

Aang looked around and started to name his friends.

'The guy you just heard is Zuko, he's sometimes a bit angry but most of that disappeared once he met Katara. And Katara…'

'Is my baby sister and Zuko is screwing her!' Sokka shouted in anger. Zuko glared at Sokka and pressed his fists together. Katara laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and glared at Sokka as well.

'No, he isn't! He's my boyfriend, indeed, but we haven't…'

'Alright! Alright!' Toph yelled. 'I don't want to hear the details of that!'

Aang laughed and continued. 'The freak you heard after Zuko is Sokka, he's Katara's big brother and he hates Zuko. And Katara is Zuko's girlfriend, most of the times relaxed and her temper isn't as bad as Zuko's and Sokka's.'

Katara smiled and held Zuko tight.

'Opposites attract each other.' she said, while smiling at Zuko.

Toph averted her eyes. 'Pleased to meet you all, but I have to go home. However, I don't know where it is now… I can't remember anything except my name and stuff like that!'

Aang was happy with the new girl they've met. And to know she had to go home, made him sad in a strange way. There was something about this girl he liked, something made him feel happy when he saw her.

So he was the first one who said something.

'Travel with us!' he said. Toph looked up.

'Where are you going?' she asked. Aang threw and arm over her shoulders and told her the entire story, of everything that had happened the past weeks…

(A/N: Read the story over again if you want to know what he's telling :D)

**(The story is more interesting for the Taang lovers, but I hope I haven't ignored the Zutara part in this chapter too much… Because if that's so, tell me so I can make the next chapter a BOMB of Zutararomance, Zutarafluff and Zutarahotness! Oh, and also tell me if there was enough Zutara, so I'll add extra Taang in the next chapter! The choice is up to the reviewers, the pairing most reviewers choose wins and I'll write the next chapter about them, now VOTE AND REVIEW!:D)**

**(No more voting now, the chapter's already finished...)**


	23. Chapter 23, sorrows

**The Zutarians win! I'm listening to the most romantic music I can find to write this, but my dad is making this hard with his stupid guitar I can't focus this way… Oh, good, he throws the guitar through the window!:D No just kidding, he stops playing. Oh, and I found a NEW translator site, a better one!**

**Anyway,the night falls, and Zuko seems to be down a bit. Katara wants to cheer him up, but as always Zuko refuses help. **

**Oh yeah, almost forgot: WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

Chapter 23

Sorrows

Katara stared at Toph and Aang, who were sitting around the campfire and enjoyed a nice conversation. Aang seemed to like Toph's company, and he made that clear by telling her every joke he knew.

Katara smiled and sighed. When she saw those two, it all seemed so innocent. Totally different from her and Zuko, between them passions could fly up high. Higher than any mountain on earth, higher than the sky, even higher than the sun. Sometimes she could really enjoy that passion, it gave her the chance to satisfy her lusts for his lips, his warmth, his touches.

But then there was the other kind of passion, the kind that frightened her more than anything else. And unfortunately, that was the passion Zuko was heading for. She knew she couldn't blame him, he had the right age, he felt ready for it. But she… She was afraid. Really afraid, afraid to be so intimate, so close with someone. Afraid to let someone in her.

She shivered and her eyes stared of in the distance. Why did life have to be so confusing? She wanted to do this with him as well, probably just as much as he wanted to do this with her. But she was too scared, too fucking scared! She called herself a slut, a tart and even a bitch, but it seemed like her invectives didn't convince her.

That moment, she looked up and saw Zuko. When they decided to rest here, Zuko became angry and since then he hadn't said a word yet. He stared of in the distance and pulled his knees up to his chin.

Katara looked at the camp. Aang and Toph were too busy talking about God knows what and Sokka was sleeping. Zuko was somewhere behind the bushes, sitting on a hill. She took her chance and ran to her boyfriend.

Zuko looked up and pulled a fake smile on his face.

'Hi…' he mumbled. Katara felt a form of compassion for him and sat down next to him.

'What's wrong?' she asked. Zuko sighed and averted his eyes.

'It's my uncle. The days are going too fast, we'll never make it in time this way! How can we possibly make it to the harbor fifty miles away, cross the ocean and break in into the palace in only four days?'

Katara threw her arm over his shoulders and crawled closer to him.

'He'll be fine, I'm sure of that…' she said. Zuko shook his head and smacked her arm away. He glared at her and his gaze bored through her soul, as a flame.

'No, he will NOT be fine! He's in the firenation, with my father, with my sister and even worse: I'm not there to help him! I'm here, on the other side of the ocean, nagging about where I should be and where I shouldn't be!'

Katara bit on her lip. Her hand reached for his shoulder again, but Zuko jerked it away.

This seemed oddly familiar to her. Their first fight started just like this, just because Katara couldn't defend herself. But this time things would go different…

Her hand reached for his shoulder again, and Zuko pushed her aside. But she wouldn't be the good girl he wanted her to be, the girl that would sit somewhere near him and watch him rotting away in his own sorrows.

Both her hands held his shoulders in a strong grip now, and Zuko growled when he stamped her away. His feet hit her stomach badly, but she refused to give up. She threw her arms around his neck and Zuko shouted in irritation. He pushed her back, but her hands seemed to be stuck at his neck. They pushed and pulled at each other for a while, until Zuko had enough of it. He hit her on her cheek and she was smacked on the ground.

She laid there a while, gasping and trembling. Her hand reached for the cheek he hit, and she tasted blood in her mouth. Her gaze locked with Zuko's and a tear rolled down to her collar.

'I hate you…' she whispered harshly. She knew very well why she said that, it felt like she really meant it. He just kept hurting her over and over again, and THIS was over the top!

Zuko stared at her, his gaze filled with spite. Why on earth did he do things like that? Why did he have to hurt everyone he loved? He crawled to Katara and pulled her up. He turned her face to his and laid his hand on the cheek he hit.

The cheek was turned red, and a scratch of one of his nails was bleeding painfully. He caressed the cheek softly, and Katara closed her eyes. She knew she didn't really hate him, but nobody ever hit her before. She never expected it to happen either, definitely not this way. ZUKO hit her, the boy she loved most of all! She opened her eyes again and stared straight in his.

'Please…' she whispered. 'Please, don't you ever do that to me again…'

Zuko's gaze turned out even weaker than before, and he held his forehead against hers.

'I promise I'll never do that again…' he said. Katara released a trembling sigh and a tear dripped on Zuko's shirt.

'Please don't become like your father…' she said. Zuko gasped and his eyes grew bigger. She was right, his father used to hit his mother all the time. When she refused to work for him, when she refused to sleep with him and even when she refused to walk the way he wanted her to walk. But his mother was stubborn, very stubborn, so she never gave up. Zuko had all his willfulness from his mother, and now he insulted her by acting like his father.

Katara was still looking in his eyes. She could read the sorrows, the pain he felt, just by looking in his eyes. He had so much on his mind, stress was overwhelming him. And her anger could only make things worse, she was supposed to be nice to him, especially now! She couldn't stand to see him that way, there had to be a way to relax him, to make him feel better…

Another trembling sigh escaped out her mouth, and she said the words she feared to say so many times.

'Zuko, I'm ready.' she said, looking a bit uncertain. Zuko's eyes grew bigger and he pulled his head back.

'What? So sudden?' he asked. Katara only nodded, knowing she was doing something wrong. But she had to make Zuko happy, she'd do anything to see him smiling again.

'I… I want to do this now, here, quickly so nobody sees us.' she lied. Zuko felt something was wrong here, and Katara noticed him doubting. She pressed her teeth together first, and then she pulled his face to her and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Zuko was shocked, but his gasping became a delighted moaning after a while. He admitted to his desire for her body, his desire to go through such close moments. And Agni, no words could describe how much he wanted her.

He pushed her down in the grass and Katara moaned as well. Not in delight, but in fear. Her whole body was shaking and trembling, and she hoped Zuko wouldn't notice that.

His kisses fell lower, to her neck. As one of his hands cupped her breast, his fingertips stroking over the nipple, he could barely stand the desire he felt. He HAD to have her. His hand slid under her dress, and he pulled it up to her waist. Katara pressed her teeth together, though she refused to cry. Zuko wanted this.

But the moment he pulled her panty down, she couldn't help to screech. Zuko looked up and pulled his hand back quickly. He frowned and pushed himself up a bit.

'I knew it! You were lying to me!' he said, clearly disappointed. Katara sighed and pulled her panty back up.

'I only want you to be happy!' she yelled. Zuko shook his head and laid his hand on her cheek.

'When I say that I'll wait until you feel ready, I REALLY mean that. I can't be happy if you aren't happy as well.' The desire melt away slowly, and it felt like a relief and a torment at the same time.

Katara averted her eyes. Zuko's hand slid gently over her cheek and he held her by her chin. He smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips.

'But I'm glad that you want me to be happy, just as much as I want the same for you.'

Katara smiled as well. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his softly.

That night they just kissed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

**(HA! You thought I'd add sex now already, huh? Well, I didn't, I have a better moment in mind for that. But still: ZUTARA FOREVER!!! REVIEW, ZUTARIANS, REVIEW!:D)**


	24. Sorry guys

Sorry guys, but this chapter isn't finished yet. I'm working on it, but we have a HUGE test on Latin monday, so I don't have a lot of time to write on. I'm putting a warning, to make sure you guys know I'm not lazy but just busy.

And I have to feel Toph better, since I don't really know her. That'll take some time as well. But I swear you that if this chapter isn't finished next tuesday, that I'll sprankle carrots all over my body, let my rabbits starve for a few days and enter their sty! (Or I just send the chapter in wendnesday, that's plan B :P)

And remember: Zutara forever!!!


	25. Chapter 24, attacked

**ATLAST!!! I have some time to write again! My father has forgotten all about that stupid guitar, and my 'best' friend has stopped with forcing me to study. That means I'm FREE!:D**

**So let's do our best to work on BOTH pairings, shall we? Okay, shall I, but your reviews have some influence on me, so actually it's WE.**

**The troubles have just begun: the harbor is still twenty miles away, and they have to cross an entire ocean in only four days! So they are on their way, but I have good news and bad news. A group of earthbenders (Hired by Ozai, DUH) attacks them! The good news is: they have Toph, one of the best earthbenders on earth. But the bad news...**

Chapter 24

Attacked

The next morning, everyone was still fast asleep. The warmth of the sun fell on Zuko's cheek, and suddenly he opened his eyes. He crawled up and noticed Katara right away. She was sleeping in his arms, so quietly and calm. He laid back down again slowly and inhaled her scent. She smelled so sweet that it made him tremble.

He kissed her head and enjoyed the softness of her hair. His kisses fell lower, to her cheek and chin. When he softly kissed her neck and the soft skin under her chin, he noticed Aang staring at him.

He looked up and glared at Aang.

'What?' he snarled. Aang smiled and waved at him.

'Good morning.' he said, quietly. Zuko rolled his eyes and caressed Katara's cheek.

'What are you looking at?' he asked. Aang rubbed the back of his neck and it took a while before he answered. He pointed to Katara.

'How do you do that?' he asked. Zuko lifted an eyebrow.

'Do what?'

Aang blushed and crossed his arms over his knees. 'You know, what you just did. You kissed her so softly, I never saw something like that before.'

Zuko's eyes grew bigger and he pulled Katara closer.

'If you think that I'm going to do the same thing with you, you're out of your mind!'

Aang laughed and shook his head.

'Of course not, I just wonder how you do that.'

'Listen,' Zuko said, 'I am NOT going to give you every detail of how to kiss a girl!'

Aang sighed disappointed. 'I was hoping you would...' he said.

Zuko wanted to react on that, when he heard Katara moaning. He sighed and stared at Aang.

'We'll discuss this later.' he said. Katara yawned and stretched her arms. She pressed a kiss on Zuko's lips and smiled.

'Hi, Zuko...' she mumbled, still a bit tired. Zuko smiled as well and hugged her. Aang clapped in his hands and woke everyone up by doing that.

'Waky waky! We have to go on!'

Zuko crawled up and helped Katara up as well. He pointed to the road they laid next to.

'We still have many miles to go, just on this road. So it won't just be a long trip, it will be boring as well.'

Aang smiled at Toph. 'I think that last part can be changed.' he said. Toph didn't understand him, but Katara did. She giggled and whispered something in Zuko's ear.

'Cupid has stricken him with his arrow...' Zuko's eyes grew bigger. So that's why he wanted advice about how to kiss a girl.

Once Sokka was awake as well, they traveled on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'So when WILL I get my money?' Jun asked. She stood in front of Ozai's throne and stared at the firelord, who was clearly amused to see her so impatient. His flames rose up higher as he became angry.

'You will, but just not now! Don't be so rude and show some respect for the firelord!'

Jun remained silence right away. She could risk her reward by talking to him this way, and she knew money was the most important thing for her. So insulting the firelord this way was a VERY bad move.

She bowed deeply and looked up at Ozai.

'I am terribly sorry, your highness...' she said, strongly undue. Ozai smiled and nodded.

'I hope so. Now go away and come back later!' he commanded. Jun did what he told her to do, so she left the palace. She caressed her Shri Shrew and glared back at the gates of the huge building.

'Don't worry, you stupid rat, we'll get our reward. I mean, what's better than money and revenge? For our money, we'll have to wait a bit longer.' she said, no matter that she knew the animal wouldn't answer back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They've been walking for hours by then, and Sokka had more than enough of it. He fell back in the dust and breathed heavily.

'Can we PLEASE have a break, just a short break?' he asked, sounding a bit desperate. Zuko glared at him and pointed to the rest of the road.

'We still have a long way to go, we can't stop now!' he snarled. Katara laid a hand on his shoulder and breathed heavily as well.

'Zuko, Sokka is right. I'm tired as well, we all are, so are you! If we won't take a break now, we'll faint in a few more hours!'

Zuko averted his eyes. He couldn't snarl at Katara as well, not after what he did last night. He never ment to hit her, he loved her! Iroh was right, he always was. A woman was more than someone to cook, clean and have sex with: she had feelings as well, and a heart. A heart that seemed to beat with his, and an engagement really meant something special. The girl- no- the woman gave her heart in protection of the man, breaking it was like a crime.

He sat down and pulled Katara to him. He turned to the rest of the group.

'We'll rest here.' he decided. Katara smiled, and he held her tight. He wiped her hair out of her face and held his lips by her ear.

'I'm still sorry...' he whispered. Katara caressed his scar softly and felt the rough skin under her fingers. He was raised so hard, they treated him like a dog when he was a kid. His own father hit him every day, not caring about Zuko being the prince, his own son. Zuko has been hit, burned and nearly killed many times, it was a miracle that he only hit her once in their entire relationship. She had no reason to complain, it wasn't his fault.

'It doesn't matter, Zuko...' she whispered back.

At that moment, an arrow nearly drilled through Aangs arm. Aang gasped and stared at the arrow, made of stone.

More arrows came and everyone took a fighting position. One of the arrows headed for Katara, but Zuko kicked it away quickly. The arrow scattered in pieces once it hit the floor.

The earthbenders bending the arrows ran out of the bushes and bended more arrows. With one simple move with their arms, the arrows headed for Sokka. Sokka avoided the sharpen rocks just in time.

Toph smiled. She could sense the earth, the arrows. This was way too easy for her.

The arrows that were ment to kill Aang suddenly flew in the other direction, to the earthbenders. Aang looked next to him and saw Toph, who was busy sending all the arrows back. He was suprised by how she was blind and yet had the possibility to see.

Zuko was busy with protecting Katara, his heart missed a beat every time an arrow headed for her. He didn't even ask himself the question where these benders came from, he only wanted her to be alright.

Sokka was having troubles. He couldn't bend anything, he only had his fighting skills to defend himself. But unfortunately he fell back, and one of the benders noticed him falling. A grim appeared on his face and he threw an arrow to his head immediately.

Toph couldn't see, Aang was busy, Katara as well, but Zuko did see it. He gasped and ran to Sokka. He hit the arrow away just by hitting with his fists, and left Sokka in a daze. But when Zuko turned his head back to Katara, he gasped again.

Katara was turned with her back to the arrow, she couldn't see her own death attacking her from the back. Zuko wanted to help her, but when he was back it was already too late. The arrow drilled through her back and she screamed in pain. She fell and Zuko shouted.

He ran to her and turned her face to his and his gaze inspected the blank look on her face.

'Katara, Katara say something!' he said. Katara didn't answer and Zuko held her tight, hoping that that could wake her up. But when he saw his hand on her back he gasped. Blood.

A fire inside him rose up high. A fire he used to feel many times, but never as intense as now. He nearly wanted to cry, but a better idea came to his mind.

He crawled up and turned to the benders.

'You hurted her!' he yelled. He blew some flames out of his mouth in anger, and ran to the benders. He was furious and the flames his anger caused rose up high. The benders were a bit afraid of him, but before they were able to run it was already too late. Zuko used all the bending powers he had and shot flames like he never did before. The flames hit one of the benders and the other benders were scared to death. They ran away, and Zuko knew to hit some more of them as well.

Once all the benders were gone, frightened by Zuko, he ran back to Katara. He lifted her head up and turned it to his.

'Wake up, please, wake up...' he whispered several times. Katara didn't react, her eyes were closed and she breathed very weakly. She inhaled slower and slower by every second that passed. He closed his eyes as well and held her tight.

This couldn't be happening.

**(Oh yeah, I'm back in the mood! Wait till tomorrow or the day after that for the next chapter, so you can know what will happen next!:D As a hint: I think the Taangs under us will enjoy it, and the Zutarians will tremble in pleasure! Sorry if I make Zutara sound better, but that's because I'm a Zutarian myself. Taang is alright, I mean: it's a LOT better than Kataang! Anyway, REVIEW!!!:D)**


	26. Chapter 25, special0scared

**Ow, I lost the count… How many days are left? Let's see, uhm… Oh yeah! Three! **

**At last they're able to make it to the harbor! Now they have to think of a way to cross the ocean in three, probably only two days! **

**And the moment all Zutarians reading this story were waiting for has arrived! Everyone disliking stories with sx in it, please skip this chapter and read on by the next chapter. Everyone liking or just not caring about stories with sx, READ THIS! Do not flame by calling me a dirty writer or something, because you have been warned!**

Chapter 26

The first time

The next day, Zuko opened his eyes and felt Katara in his arms. He smiled and held her tight.

When he felt his hand on her breast, he gasped and let go of her. Katara rolled off the rock and moaned when she woke up.

'Wha… What's wrong?' she asked, a bit in a daze. Zuko bit on his lip and helped Katara up again.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…' Katara soothed him and put a finger on his lips. Her gaze was locked with his, while her mind went his own way.

That night, when she was unconscious, she saw things she never saw before. She saw Zuko, sitting next to her, looking older than he was now. Suddenly, a kid ran in their direction and jumped in Zuko's arms. Zuko held the kid tight and teased it by tickling his belly. He gave her the little boy and she inspected it well. It had huge blue eyes, short black hair and a hat, way too big for his small head, covered most of his hair. The kid hugged her and cheered "mommy".

When she woke up, she saw Zuko sitting by her side. He was the one who took care of her the whole night, he was there for her. The dream she had seemed too good to be true, she and Zuko: a very own child!

Zuko smacked her out of her thoughts by waving in front of her eyes.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Katara smiled and held him tight.

'You bet I am!' she said. Zuko blushed when he felt her beautiful body against his, and swore to himself in his mind. There it was again: that cursed desire for more. Nothing was going to happen, he knew that, but his mind just couldn't let go of it.

He pushed Katara back and stood up.

'We should be going.' he said. Katara averted her eyes and sighed.

The past days have been so confusing for her… She only wanted to help him, and instead of thanking her, he hit her in the face. Fortunately he felt sorry for that, and only a few minutes later they nearly did IT. Why did she resist anyway? Was it because she felt too young? Because Sokka couldn't approve with it? Just because Zuko had been mean to her earlier that night?

The image of the tiny boy in her dream appeared again and she smiled. If that was her future, she knew she'd spend it with Zuko. So how bad could something as special as sex be?

Katara pulled Zuko down again and he gasped when he hit the ground. She pressed a fiery kiss on his lips and Zuko was in a daze. Katara pressed his head harder against hers and slid her tongue between his lips. He moaned satisfied and answered her kiss.

That was it: he had enough of ignoring his desire, enough of trying to focus on Iroh. He knew he couldn't focus if his mind was only focused on one thing: Katara.

He kissed her neck tenderly, and the moment he wanted to untie her belt, Katara did it in his place. He looked up at her and she smiled.

Zuko smiled as well and pushed her back against the rock. He pulled her dress up, while she untied his belt as well.

But the moment he pulled her panty down, they stopped when they heard Aang.

'Zuko! Katara! Come on, we have to move on!' he yelled. They both sighed in disappointment and stared each other in the eyes for a while.

When they heard someone coming closer, they gasped and stared at the bushes. Katara tied her belt around her waist quickly and Zuko crawled up. The moment they were both dressed again, Sokka came out of the bushes.

'Didn't you guys hear Aang? We only have three days left!'

Zuko nodded and stuttered a bit.

'Ah, yes, yes, Iroh is the most important thing now.' he said, while he looked at Katara. Katara sighed and nodded as well. He was right: Iroh was important, lusts weren't.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'There it is!' Aang cheered. Behind the hill, the harbor appeared. The many boats moored at the piers seemed so colorful, and the entire harbor seemed to be a huge colony of ants, just because of the uncountable movements.

Zuko held Katara's hand and smiled. He never thought she'd be ready so soon, it made him happy in a strange way. Perhaps she pretended to once again, however it didn't seem fake this time.

Aang lifted Toph briding-style and cheered.

'We made it! We made it!' he yelled. Toph laughed when he twisted her around and she threw her arms around his neck to make sure she couldn't fall.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the harbor. An uncountable mob of people was busy and passing them by, like they all were in a hurry. Zuko held Katara tight to make sure he couldn't lose her in the mob, and she smiled.

'You're so cute when you're worried!' she teased. Zuko had a grimace on his face and he lifted her.

'And you're cute when you laugh!' he said. He tickled her belly and she couldn't help to scream. She laughed and screamed at the same time. Sokka rolled his eyes and pulled Katara out of his arms.

'Can we go on now? It's time for us to find a ship that can cross an entire ocean in only two and a half days.' he said, noticing how impossible that sounded.

Zuko looked around and pointed to an old sailor, standing next to a boat.

'Perhaps he can help us?'

They walked to the sailor and greeted him. Zuko took the word ans stepped forward.

'We're looking for the fastest ship there is in this harbor, can you help us?' he asked. The sailor pointed to the ship next to him.

'Arrrr, this is the fastest ship in this harbor!' he said. Zuko smiled and looked at the ship.

'That's great then! Can this ship cross an ocean in a day or two?'

'Arrrr, the fastest ship in this harbor can cross and ocean in a day or two!' he said. They stared at him while lifting and eyebrow, and Zuko coughed.

'Okay… Can you sail us to the firenation?'

'Arrrr, I can sail you to the firenation!' the man said. He pointed to a raft, moored at an other pier.

'Come, arr, so we can leave this rat hole right away!'

They stared at him, and Aang couldn't help too laugh. Sokka put his hand on Aangs mouth, and Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

'Oh, uhm, nah thanks, we'll walk.' he said. They left the sailor behind and ran to a calmer place. Katara pointed to the sailor and poked against her head.

'He's insane!' she said. The others nodded, and suddenly someone laid a hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka gasped and turned around.

Behind him stood an old woman. She smiled kindly and shook Sokka's hand.

'Why hello there! I haven't seen such a cute group of youngsters anymore since months ago! Are you traveling for the city?'

Zuko shook his head and pointed to the freaked sailor.

'We're heading for the firenation, but we don't have a good sailor yet to bring us there. That freak over there wanted to, but I don't think a raft can make it to the firenation in only two days.'

The woman nodded and laid her hand on her chin.

'I see… Perhaps my husband can bring you. He has the fastest ship here, I'm sure he'll be pleased to travel with such a cute gang of youngsters.'

Zuko smiled and shook her hand.

'That's very kind of you, miss! When can we leave?'

'Tomorrow.' she said. 'Then he'll be ready to leave, and not a minute earlier.'

Zuko bit on his lip, and Katara joined the conversation.

'But we don't have a place to stay for the night, and we're all terribly hungry.' she said. The woman pointed to a house and smiled.

'You can stay with me! I've always loved some company!' she said.

They went to the old womans house, while the time they had left, was passing by.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was going down, and Zuko stared out of the window. Somewhere by that horizon, Iroh was sitting in his cell, waiting for his nephew to rescue him. His own uncle needed him, and instead of helping him, his mind was locked on Katara. He felt terrible by thinking about her this moment, Iroh was the most important thing now.

Zuko sighed and Katara came in. She bit on her lip when she saw his sad gaze and came a few steps closer.

'Aang and Toph are still eating, I think they made a contest out of it.' she said. Zuko didn't react, he only stared out of the window.

Katara sighed and walked next to him. She looked up and smiled.

'What a day, huh?'

Zuko nodded. 'You bet so! That sailor was completely insane!' he said. Katara shook her head and threw her arms around his neck.

'I was talking about this morning.' Zuko's eyes grew bigger and his cheeks turned red when he thought about it. They were so close to it, but of course that fool Sokka had to blow it. He had enough of lying to Katara, it made him feel like crap, so he just told her the truth.

'Dammit, Sokka just HAD to blow it!' he said in frustration. Katara smiled and pulled his head down a bit, so she could reach his ear.

'Sokka's not here…' she whispered. Zuko nearly melted when he heard her deep, intense voice saying that. She kissed the soft spot under his ear and he closed his eyes when he felt her soft lips.

He turned his head, so he could lock his lips with hers. No matter how mean it seemed, he knew the only way to get rid of his sorrows, was by doing this. He knew this was the perfect moment, she clearly gave him a hint. And maybe even more important, she was making him feel way too horny to stop here.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Katara closed her eyes and squeezed in the soft sheets a bit: it seemed like it was finally going to happen, for real this time. And this time, she really wanted this, she wanted it so badly...

Zuko crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. His tongue slid out of his mouth as he lustily licked her neck and the soft spot under her chin. Katara pulled the cloth covering her neck and chest aside, so he could kiss her bare chest softly. He untied his belt with one hand and with his other hand he pulled her panty down, for the third time in only a few days. Katara's hands slid over his back, trying to find his pants.

Katara pulled his pants down and closed her eyes when he locked his lips with hers again. He kicked his pants out quickly, wanting to release himself from the desire as soon as possible. They both moaned happily the moment Zuko pressed his hips on hers.

That night, they finally did it for the first time of their lifes…

**(Okay, some of my reviewers wanted them to do it, so they did! I thought it was about time they did this, I mean: we're already on the 26th chapter. For the ones who really wanted them to do this, I hope you're happy now!: ) Of course, we all know the risks of doing things like this, so who knows what will happen next? REVIEW!:D)**

**(P.S.: Do not flame if you hate stories with sex in it, I warned you several times!)**

**(P.P.S.: Iroh's fine, Gaaraxsasukexlover : ))**


	27. Chapter 26, the first time

**Ow, I lost the count… How many days are left? Let's see, uhm… Oh yeah! Three! **

**At last they're able to make it to the harbor! Now they have to think of a way to cross the ocean in three, probably only two days! **

**And the moment all Zutarians reading this story were waiting for has arrived! Everyone disliking stories with sx in it, please skip this chapter and read on by the next chapter. Everyone liking or just not caring about stories with sx, READ THIS! Do not flame by calling me a dirty writer or something, because you have been warned!**

Chapter 26

The first time

The next day, Zuko opened his eyes and felt Katara in his arms. He smiled and held her tight.

When he felt his hand on her breast, he gasped and let go of her. Katara rolled off the rock and moaned when she woke up.

'Wha… What's wrong?' she asked, a bit in a daze. Zuko bit on his lip and helped Katara up again.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…' Katara soothed him and put a finger on his lips. Her gaze was locked with his, while her mind went his own way.

That night, when she was unconscious, she saw things she never saw before. She saw Zuko, sitting next to her, looking older than he was now. Suddenly, a kid ran in their direction and jumped in Zuko's arms. Zuko held the kid tight and teased it by tickling his belly. He gave her the little boy and she inspected it well. It had huge blue eyes, short black hair and a hat, way too big for his small head, covered most of his hair. The kid hugged her and cheered "mommy".

When she woke up, she saw Zuko sitting by her side. He was the one who took care of her the whole night, he was there for her. The dream she had seemed too good to be true, she and Zuko: a very own child!

Zuko smacked her out of her thoughts by waving in front of her eyes.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Katara smiled and held him tight.

'You bet I am!' she said. Zuko blushed when he felt her beautiful body against his, and swore to himself in his mind. There it was again: that cursed desire for more. Nothing was going to happen, he knew that, but his mind just couldn't let go of it.

He pushed Katara back and stood up.

'We should be going.' he said. Katara averted her eyes and sighed.

The past days have been so confusing for her… She only wanted to help him, and instead of thanking her, he hit her in the face. Fortunately he felt sorry for that, and only a few minutes later they nearly did IT. Why did she resist anyway? Was it because she felt too young? Because Sokka couldn't approve with it? Just because Zuko had been mean to her earlier that night?

The image of the tiny boy in her dream appeared again and she smiled. If that was her future, she knew she'd spend it with Zuko. So how bad could something as special as sex be?

Katara pulled Zuko down again and he gasped when he hit the ground. She pressed a fiery kiss on his lips and Zuko was in a daze. Katara pressed his head harder against hers and slid her tongue between his lips. He moaned satisfied and answered her kiss.

That was it: he had enough of ignoring his desire, enough of trying to focus on Iroh. He knew he couldn't focus if his mind was only focused on one thing: Katara.

He kissed her neck tenderly, and the moment he wanted to untie her belt, Katara did it in his place. He looked up at her and she smiled.

Zuko smiled as well and pushed her back against the rock. He pulled her dress up, while she untied his belt as well.

But the moment he pulled her panty down, they stopped when they heard Aang.

'Zuko! Katara! Come on, we have to move on!' he yelled. They both sighed in disappointment and stared each other in the eyes for a while.

When they heard someone coming closer, they gasped and stared at the bushes. Katara tied her belt around her waist quickly and Zuko crawled up. The moment they were both dressed again, Sokka came out of the bushes.

'Didn't you guys hear Aang? We only have three days left!'

Zuko nodded and stuttered a bit.

'Ah, yes, yes, Iroh is the most important thing now.' he said, while he looked at Katara. Katara sighed and nodded as well. He was right: Iroh was important, lusts weren't.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'There it is!' Aang cheered. Behind the hill, the harbor appeared. The many boats moored at the piers seemed so colorful, and the entire harbor seemed to be a huge colony of ants, just because of the uncountable movements.

Zuko held Katara's hand and smiled. He never thought she'd be ready so soon, it made him happy in a strange way. Perhaps she pretended to once again, however it didn't seem fake this time.

Aang lifted Toph briding-style and cheered.

'We made it! We made it!' he yelled. Toph laughed when he twisted her around and she threw her arms around his neck to make sure she couldn't fall.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the harbor. An uncountable mob of people was busy and passing them by, like they all were in a hurry. Zuko held Katara tight to make sure he couldn't lose her in the mob, and she smiled.

'You're so cute when you're worried!' she teased. Zuko had a grimace on his face and he lifted her.

'And you're cute when you laugh!' he said. He tickled her belly and she couldn't help to scream. She laughed and screamed at the same time. Sokka rolled his eyes and pulled Katara out of his arms.

'Can we go on now? It's time for us to find a ship that can cross an entire ocean in only two and a half days.' he said, noticing how impossible that sounded.

Zuko looked around and pointed to an old sailor, standing next to a boat.

'Perhaps he can help us?'

They walked to the sailor and greeted him. Zuko took the word ans stepped forward.

'We're looking for the fastest ship there is in this harbor, can you help us?' he asked. The sailor pointed to the ship next to him.

'Arrrr, this is the fastest ship in this harbor!' he said. Zuko smiled and looked at the ship.

'That's great then! Can this ship cross an ocean in a day or two?'

'Arrrr, the fastest ship in this harbor can cross and ocean in a day or two!' he said. They stared at him while lifting and eyebrow, and Zuko coughed.

'Okay… Can you sail us to the firenation?'

'Arrrr, I can sail you to the firenation!' the man said. He pointed to a raft, moored at an other pier.

'Come, arr, so we can leave this rat hole right away!'

They stared at him, and Aang couldn't help too laugh. Sokka put his hand on Aangs mouth, and Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

'Oh, uhm, nah thanks, we'll walk.' he said. They left the sailor behind and ran to a calmer place. Katara pointed to the sailor and poked against her head.

'He's insane!' she said. The others nodded, and suddenly someone laid a hand on Sokka's shoulder. Sokka gasped and turned around.

Behind him stood an old woman. She smiled kindly and shook Sokka's hand.

'Why hello there! I haven't seen such a cute group of youngsters anymore since months ago! Are you traveling for the city?'

Zuko shook his head and pointed to the freaked sailor.

'We're heading for the firenation, but we don't have a good sailor yet to bring us there. That freak over there wanted to, but I don't think a raft can make it to the firenation in only two days.'

The woman nodded and laid her hand on her chin.

'I see… Perhaps my husband can bring you. He has the fastest ship here, I'm sure he'll be pleased to travel with such a cute gang of youngsters.'

Zuko smiled and shook her hand.

'That's very kind of you, miss! When can we leave?'

'Tomorrow.' she said. 'Then he'll be ready to leave, and not a minute earlier.'

Zuko bit on his lip, and Katara joined the conversation.

'But we don't have a place to stay for the night, and we're all terribly hungry.' she said. The woman pointed to a house and smiled.

'You can stay with me! I've always loved some company!' she said.

They went to the old womans house, while the time they had left, was passing by.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was going down, and Zuko stared out of the window. Somewhere by that horizon, Iroh was sitting in his cell, waiting for his nephew to rescue him. His own uncle needed him, and instead of helping him, his mind was locked on Katara. He felt terrible by thinking about her this moment, Iroh was the most important thing now.

Zuko sighed and Katara came in. She bit on her lip when she saw his sad gaze and came a few steps closer.

'Aang and Toph are still eating, I think they made a contest out of it.' she said. Zuko didn't react, he only stared out of the window.

Katara sighed and walked next to him. She looked up and smiled.

'What a day, huh?'

Zuko nodded. 'You bet so! That sailor was completely insane!' he said. Katara shook her head and threw her arms around his neck.

'I was talking about this morning.' Zuko's eyes grew bigger and his cheeks turned red when he thought about it. They were so close to it, but of course that fool Sokka had to blow it. He had enough of lying to Katara, it made him feel like crap, so he just told her the truth.

'Dammit, Sokka just HAD to blow it!' he said in frustration. Katara smiled and pulled his head down a bit, so she could reach his ear.

'Sokka's not here…' she whispered. Zuko nearly melted when he heard her deep, intense voice saying that. She kissed the soft spot under his ear and he closed his eyes when he felt her soft lips.

He turned his head, so he could lock his lips with hers. No matter how mean it seemed, he knew the only way to get rid of his sorrows, was by doing this. He knew this was the perfect moment, she clearly gave him a hint. And maybe even more important, she was making him feel way too horny to stop here.

He lifted her up and laid her on the bed. Katara closed her eyes and squeezed in the soft sheets a bit: it seemed like it was finally going to happen, for real this time. And this time, she really wanted this, she wanted it so badly...

Zuko crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. His tongue slid out of his mouth as he lustily licked her neck and the soft spot under her chin. Katara pulled the cloth covering her neck and chest aside, so he could kiss her bare chest softly. He untied his belt with one hand and with his other hand he pulled her panty down, for the third time in only a few days. Katara's hands slid over his back, trying to find his pants.

Katara pulled his pants down and closed her eyes when he locked his lips with hers again. He kicked his pants out quickly, wanting to release himself from the desire as soon as possible. They both moaned happily the moment Zuko pressed his hips on hers.

That night, they finally did it for the first time of their lifes…

**(Okay, some of my reviewers wanted them to do it, so they did! I thought it was about time they did this, I mean: we're already on the 26th chapter. For the ones who really wanted them to do this, I hope you're happy now!: ) Of course, we all know the risks of doing things like this, so who knows what will happen next? REVIEW!:D)**

**(P.S.: Do not flame if you hate stories with sex in it, I warned you several times!)**

**(P.P.S.: Iroh's fine, Gaaraxsasukexlover : ))**


	28. Chapter 27, young love

**And NOW they can go to the firenation! I'm really going to speed this part up, to tell you the truth: I'm SICK of this. The most important things I planned to add in this part happened, so it's time to end this, in a chapter or 1-2...**

**The freaked sailor brings them after all, but once the day is over, they still aren't there yet…**

**Toph asks Aang what the moon looks like, that means the last paragraph is filled with Taangfluffiness! Meanwhile, Katara is doubting about last night. The thing she wanted yesterday is scaring her now, because…**

Chapter 27

Young love

'Good morning, youngsters!' the old lady said, while she opened the door. She waved at the couple, still half asleep in bed.

'Did you sleep well?' she asked. Katara yawned and looked up at Zuko, who was holding her tight.

'Very well, thank you.' Zuko stretched his arms and locked them around Katara's waist again. The old lady smiled and crossed her arms.

'Well, aren't you two a cute couple! Common, lovebirds, I made some breakfast. My husband can arrive any moment now, he'll be pleased to know I wasn't lonely last night.'

She left the room to give them some time to get dressed. Katara crawled closer to Zuko and yawned again. She rubbed the sand out her eyes and smiled.

'I haven't slept that well in days…' she said. Zuko nodded and crawled up.

'Yeah, ' he said, 'I think it's because it's been a while since we slept in a bed.' Katara leaned against his shoulder and caressed his chest kindly.

'I rather think it's because of the company we both had.' she said. Zuko smiled and stroke his hand through her hair.

Suddenly, Sokka came in. He stared at them and crossed his arms. 'Katara?' he asked. 'Where are your clothes?' Katara rolled her eyes.

'Do you expect me to sleep with my clothes on?' she snarled. Sokka shook his head.

'I didn't say that! I just think that you shouldn't be sleeping half-naked in one bed with HIM.' he said, while he glared at Zuko. Zuko glared back, and Katara frowned.

'And why not? For gods sake, he's my boyfriend! And if you'd rather want me to sleep naked…' she threated. Sokka's eyes grew bigger and he shook his head quickly.

'Don't you even think about it!' he yelled. He glared at Zuko again and pointed at him. 'And you'd better be wearing your pants now!'

Zuko rolled his eyes and crawled out of the bed, so he could show Sokka that he was wearing underwear. Sokka wanted to react again, but he ran out of arguments. He crossed his arms and left the room, with a terrible mood.

Katara sighed in relief and stroke her hair out of her face. 'That was close,' she said, 'I thought you forgot to take your pants back on yesterday.'

Zuko smiled and shook his head. 'I knew Sokka'd be curious, luckily he isn't too smart.'

They both laughed and joined the breakfast, once they had their clothes back on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, they were finished with the breakfast. The door opened and the old lady smiled.

'Oh, atlast, he's home!' she said. Everyone stared at the door, wondering what her husband would look like, and the gasped. In the door opening, stood the crazy sailor they've met before. He shouted "Arrr" and pointed at them.

'Arrr! The I know you guys!' He pulled Aang up and pointed at the door.

'Common, matey, we have a journey to make!' he yelled. Aand covered his ears when he heard the sailor yelling, and the man pulled him along. The others followed automatically.

He opened the door and pointed at the boat, moored at the pier in front of them.

'Arrr, that's my baby!' he said. The boat didn't seem very stable, but good enough to sail over the ocean with. However, the holes in the edge of the boat worried Zuko a bit. The sailor spit in his hand and cleaned a spot of his boat with his spittle.

'Arrr, common, mates! Let's go to the north pole!' Sokka bit on his lip.

'Sir, I think you mean the firenation.' he said. The sailor rolled his eyes.

'Aye, whatever you want, kid.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The boat left, and they were sailing for hours by then. Aang turned his head and sighed, they could still see the coast of the harbor. That meant they were going way too slow, they would never make it in time this way.

The boat wasn't really big, but bog enough for six passengers. Zuko and Katara were on the other side of the deck, feeling incredibly bored. They hung over the railing and stared in the water of the ocean.

Katara sighed. She felt like crap: she had a terrible stomach ache, her head hurt like someone was hitting on her brain all the time and her eyes felt heavy. She closed those eyes and held her hand on her mouth, to make sure she wouldn't puke. Zuko noticed that and laid his hand on her back.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Katara swallowed the puke back in and felt even more nauscious.

'I… I don't feel so well…' she admitted. Zuko bit on his lip and held her tight. 'I'm sure we'll be at the firenation any time now, so don't worry, you won't stay seasick for long.'

Katara shook her head and placed her hands on her abdomen.

'I'm not seasick, I'm a waterbender! Waterbenders can't be seasick!' she said. Zuko frowned and caressed her arms.

'Are you sure about that?' Katara nodded and swallowed her puke back in. 'Very sure.'

Zuko sighed and inspected her abdomen. He laid his hand on it and bit on his lip.

'Katara, I can feel your stomach bubbling, that isn't normal!'

Katara pulled his hand up and pointed to it. 'My stomach is up here!' she snarled. Zuko crossed his arms and sighed.

'Whatever, you're still ill. You shouldn't excite that much, it's just a stomach ache.'

Katara walked from one side of the deck to another and bit on her lip.

'But what if it isn't? What if it's because of last night? What if it's my womb, and not my stomach? What if I'm actually pregnant?' she panicked. Zuko laughed and shook his head in disagreement. He pulled Katara to him by her wrists and tried to calm her down.

'Listen, you can't be pregnant already. We did it last night, and you think there's a baby growing in your womb already?'

Katara pulled her arms out of his grip and crossed them.

'It is possible! And the worst of all is that I'm stressing now and that's incredibly bad for a baby so I have to calm down but I can't because I'm worried sick and… and…' She added something to the sentence, but whatever she said made no sense. Zuko held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

'Calm down! You're only making this worse!' Katara said some more meaningless things, but that changed in a strange kind of gasping. After that, she threw herself in Zuko's arms and squeezed in his shoulders.

'But I'm scared…' she said. Zuko hugged her and stroke his hand through her hair.

'If you want to know it for sure, then we'll visit a doctor as soon as possible. You'll see: the only thing in that belly of yours, is a sandwich.' he said. Katara smiled and sighed deeply. He was right, there was no reason to freak out. They only did it once, it was nearly impossible for her to be pregnant already. But still…

Zuko bit on his lip and rubbed over her back. It sounded like he knew she wasn't pregnant for sure, but he knew better: the chance was there. It kind of scared him as well, his mind was teasing on him again.

'_Like I said, she's only fourteen, asshole!' _his mind said. These words sounded oddly familiar to him. Suddenly he felt terribly guilty, because if she WOULD be pregnant, he knew it would be his fault. He was stupid enough to admit to his lusts, even when his mind was showing him the right way.

The sooner they would have Iroh back the better, he wanted to visit a doctor right away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night fell, and the moonlight reflected on the surface. Toph and Aang were sitting on the deck, staring of in the distance. Well, Aang did, Toph couldn't.

Toph yawned and smiled. 'Ha! I won at our eatingcontest yesterday, just admit it!' she teased. Aang rolled his eyes and did his very best to avoid her gaze. But after a while, he gave up and tickled her belly. She laughed loudly and Aang enjoyed teasing her.

'Alright, Toph, you won! But let's see who can win this tickle contest!'

Toph tried to defend herselves against his fingers, but she was laughing too hard for that. She kicked and hit with her arms, trying to stop Aang. Aang laughed as well and stopped eventually. He sighed and leaned against the railing.

Toph covered her belly to make sure he wouldn't start again, but luckaly he didn't. She sat next to him and inhaled the scent of the ocean.

'It's night, right?' she asked. Aang nodded and stared at the moon.

'Yep, a beautiful night. The moon is full.'

'I know.' Toph said. Aang gasped and stared at her, his gaze filled with surprise. How could she know that?

'How do you know?' he asked. Toph took a deep breath and closed her eyes, while she enjoyed the scent of the night.

'I can feel it, and even smell it.' she said. The night had a specific smell, a cold, deep scent. She could feel the darkness around her, and she could smell which shape the moon had that night. She was blind, but that didn't make her unable to see.

Aang smiled. That girl really was special.

He crawled a bit closer to her and Toph felt that. She turned her head and felt Aang sitting there. She knew she was looking him straight in the eyes, his gaze burned in hers. Not a real burning feeling, but more something relaxing. Yeah, relaxing because she knew someone was watching her, someone was there.

She looked up and felt the moonlight on her face. She sighed and placed her hand next to her, on the deck. Aang stared at the hand, but the moment he wanted to kindly put his on it, Toph said something.

'Aang?' she asked. 'What does the moon look like?'

Aang looked up at the moon and smiled.

'Well, it's round, like a ball.' he said. Toph smiled as well and rubbed over his bald head.

'Like this?' she teased. Aang laughed and nodded.

'Exactly! And it's white, really white. Even more white than snow.' he said.

Toph nodded to show him she understood what he ment.

'I get it. It makes sense, snow's cold, so is the night. The moon appears once it's night, so perhaps the moon is cold as well.'

After that, they both remained silence. A cold breeze flew over the deck, and Toph shivered. She couldn't stand the cold, it reminded her of water. And water was that one thing that scared her the most. Every time she fell in it, she panicked and didn't knew where the surface was. She had to feel of smell where she was, and under water none of those senses were usable. No matter how tough she seemed, water was that one thing that frightened her most of all.

When another cold breeze seemed to cut through her, she crawled closer to Aang and leaned her head on his shoulder. She shivered and a blush colored her cheeks.

'Sorry…' she said. Aang smiled and blushed as well. 'It's okay.'

Aang felt her whole body shaking, and he bit on his lip. He threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, to make sure she wouldn't feel cold anymore.  
Minutes passed, and Aang sighed. Perhaps this was the right moment to tell Toph something he wanted to tell her for days, something he just had to admit. That girl kept surprising him, in a pleasant way. He wasn't so sure of it a few days ago, but now it felt so obvious…

'Toph,' he said, 'I love you.' It felt like a weight fell off his shoulders, but he frowned when she didn't react. He turned her face to his and sighed.

Toph was asleep.

**(Wow, I just noticed now, but Taang is fun to write too!:D Sorry that I didn't add enough Taang first, at least that's what I think. I still adore Zutara, but there is enough room for some extra Taang in this story! Sorry if I made Toph and Aang look ridiculous, but hey: they're kids! I hope you liked this chapter, Taangs, and the same for the Zutarians!:D REVIEW:D)**


	29. Chapter 28, the rescue end part 2

**Tripplesorry if you think I'm not updating enough anymore, but now I have to update three stories, THREE! **

**I'll tell you something about what will happen in part 3. **

**Interesting for the Zutarians: Zuko and Katara visit the doctor, and that doctor investigates Katara. Unfortunately, he discovers something… What can it be? (LOL, like you don't know that!)**

**Interesting for the Taangs: Uhm… I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about Aang trying to tell Toph he loves hermany fluffy Taang paragraphs!**

**But NOW Iroh… THIS, my friends, is the FINAL CHAPTER of PART 2! After this it's done, over, finito! (Not the story, only the part, the story will NEVER end!) Aang finds a way to give the ship the speed of lightning, so they arrive at the firenation. But how can they enter the palace without being caught? How can they free Iroh before the sun is down? Action and adventure in this chapter, I'm listening to rock to get me in the right mood, I hope you enjoy it!:D**

Chapter 28

The rescue (Final chapter part 2)

The next day, Aang woke up as first. He stared at Toph and blushed, her arms were hugging his waist and she laid squatted against him, her head resting on his chest.

When he looked next to him, he saw Zuko and Katara, sleeping on the deck as well.

Zuko yawned and held Katara tight. The moment he pressed a kiss on her head, Katara woke up as well. Aang remained silence, he wanted to see what would happen next.

He heard them whispering, and Katara giggled. Suddenly, Zuko rolled her next to him and crawled on top of her. He kissed her fiercely and Katara closed her eyes, while she enjoyed his kiss. His lips fell lower, and his tongue ran over her neck. Katara giggled again and moaned the moment he pressed that tongue between her lips.

Aangs eyes grew bigger, he never saw something like that before. Ofcourse, he saw them kissing eachother sometimes, but THIS was new. Zuko seemed to be good with girls, the way he made Katara moan spoke book parts.

But the moment Zuko's hand crawled under Katara's shirt, Aang gasped. It felt wrong to peep at them now they were going further.

He coughed and covered his eyes. 'Gasp, gasp!' he teased. Zuko and katara glared at him, but laughed after all.

But Sokka didn't think it was funny. He stood up and pulled Zuko away from his sister. He held him by his collar and looked him straight in the eyes, with a snarling gaze.

'Listen, buddy, if you're not able to control your own hormones till after this trip, I'll punch the spot between your legs THAT hard so you'll never be able to have children!' he threated. Zuko averted his eyes. Children, why did that fool have to remind him about that?

Katara pushed her brother away and glared at him.

'Leave him alone, Sokka!' she snarled. Sokka rolled his eyes and pointed at Zuko.

'Katara, I'm just trying to help you! What if he would have gone further? You could have been pregnant by now!'

Katara crossed her arms. 'And what if I WANT him to go further?'

Sokka gasped. Did his sister just say that? He glared at Zuko and pressed his teeth together.

'I don't want my sister to feel miserable because of her pregnancy, just because mister scarface here can't wait til you have a proper age for the big step!'

Katara wanted to yell "We already took that step!" but it was stuck in her throat. If she would tell Sokka that, he'd kill Zuko. She sighed and held Zuko tight.

'I'm sure we both know when we're ready for that.' she said. Sokka wanted to react, but he only sighed. What was he doing? Katara was Zuko's problem now, she made her choice, she wanted Zuko to protect her.

…Who was he kidding with? HE wanted to worry about her, HE wanted to protect her, and HE wanted to make sure she wouldn't make any dumb mistakes! She was only fourteen, how could she possibly decide about something THAT important as the big step?

Aang crawled up and stared at the sun. He gasped and pointed at the ocean.

'Oh my god! We only have one day left, and we aren't there yet!' he panicked. Zuko gasped as well and hung over the railing, so he could stare of in the distance. He averted his eyes and slid down. He hid his face in his hands and Katara sat down next to him.

'We're NEVER going to make it in time!' he yelled. Katara tried to comfort him, while Sokka was arguing with the sailor. Aang was the only one who kept his head by the case and he looked around. There had to be a way…

Suddenly, he had an idea. He whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

'Everybody hold on!' They stared at him, not understanding what he was talking about. Aand rolled his eyes.

'Guys, I mean it. Hold on to something, things are going to be rough on this ship!'

He held Toph tight with one arm and held the other arm ready to bend. Zuko grabbed Katara by her waist and held the railing tight, Sokka and the sailor did the same.

Aang fired an airblast, so response of the shot made the ship go at atleast five hundred miles per hour.

The ship nearly flew over the surface and everyone shouted. A few moments later, they bounced on the coast of the firenation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They disembarked the ship and breathed heavily. Aang cheered and made a joy jump.

'We made it!' he cheered. Sokka wanted to strangle the kid, but Zuko stopped him just in time. Katara gasped and pointed at the huge building close by the coast.

'Is… Is that the palace?' she asked. Zuko looked up and nodded.

'I'm sure of that, come on! We have to go and save Iroh!'

They ran to the castle, but noticed the guards by the gate. Zuko swore and smacked himself on the forehead.

'Shoot! I should have known Ozai would do something like this!' It felt strange for him to call his father "Ozai", but after what happened he didn't see him as a father anymore.

Tha sailor had a grimace on his face and he walked to the guard. He turned around first and looked Zuko in the eyes.

'Arrr, don't worry, scarface, I'll take care of them!' he said. He ran to the guard and fell down in front of them. He rolled over the the sand and shouted.

'The whale is coming! The whale is coming!' he yelled. The guard lifted an eyebrow, and gasped when the sailor stood up. He ran in the opposite direction and shouted some more.

The guards followed him, to make sure he wouldn't frighten any innocent villagers. The others grabbed their chance and opened the gate. They ran inside and hid quickly behind some bushes, next by the gate.

After a safety check, it seemed like everything was safe. Zuko pointed at a wall of the palace and pulled everyone closer.

'Listen,' he whispered. 'I know how we can get in without being caught. When I was a kid, me and my friends made a secret entrance. We used it to make it to the kitchen and eat cookies when we were hungry, because my mother wanted us to eat only one cookie a day.'

Sokka rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, I don't care about your past. Can we please just go now?'

Zuko sighed and nodded. He guided them to the wall, and opened a shutter there, which was obviously way too small. They stared at the wooden shutter, and Sokka pointed at it.

'Do you expect us to fit in there?' he snarled. Zuko had enough of his remarks and pushed him down in the shutter. He fell down on the floor under the shutter and moaned in pain. A grimace appeared on Zuko's face and he crossed his arms.

'Actually, I do.' he said. Katara giggled and crawled in herself. The rest followed, and a few moments later they sat in an underground tunnel. Zuko bended a flame in the palm of his hand, so they were able to see through the darkness.

'This way.' he commanded. Sokka stared at the dead rat laying in front of him and pointed at it.

'Zuko, there's a dead rat here!' Zuko stared at the rat and gasped.

'That's scruffle, my old pet!' he said. Sokka kicked the rat away and laughed. 'And now he's gone, come on, let's move on.'

Katara laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiled.

'We'll get a new rat, as soon as we're done here. I promise!'

Zuko sighed and crawled on. The tunnel seemed to get more narrow with every second. Sokka bounced his head against a rock and growled.

'Why on earth is this place so narrow?' he asked. But nobody answered, Sokka complained way too much. A few minutes later, they made it to the other side of the tunnel.

Zuko opened another shutter there and crawled out. He helped the others out, but gasped when he looked in front of him.

Jun was standing there.

She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 'What's this? A new way of traveling though the castle?'

Zuko held his hands ready to bend and he glared at the woman.

'Listen, missy, if you dare to warn the firelord, I swear I'll burn you to ashes!' Jun laughed loudly and shook her head.

'Oh, don't worry, angry boy, I won't tell anyone. Actually, that firelord of yours is an asshole!'

She pointed at the door. 'He locked me up in here, just because I wanted my reward! He promised me three hundred gold pieces, but all he gave me was a smack in the face! I did my very best to paralyze that bison of yours, and still he didn't appreciate my work!'

Aang wanted to react on the bison part, but Zuko put his hand on his mouth.

'Do you know where Iroh is?'

Jun nodded. 'Of course I do, I ain't stupid! I'll help you if you can get us out of here, this kitchen is freaking ugly.'

Zuko nodded as well and ran to the door. He kicked it open and the door smacked against the wall on the other side. Everyone ran out, and Jun took the lead.

'Follow me!' she commanded. She ran through many hallways, opened a few doors and they made it to the cell blocks. Zuko looked around.

'Uncle! Uncle, where are you?' he yelled. They heard a voice, coming from the other side of the cell block.

'Zuko? Zuko, is that you? I'm here!' Iroh shouted. A bright smile colored Zuko's face and he ran to the other side of the cell block.

But somewhere halfway, he tripped over something and fell on the floor.

'Oh, you clumsy, clumsy boy. I thought I told you to watch where you're going several times?' a voice said. Zuko looked up and gasped.

In front of him, stood Ozai. Ozai spit on his son and laughed.

'So you made it after all! I never thought you´d make it, actually. I mean, since you have so much from your mothers side…'

Zuko became furious and crawled up. 'Don't you EVER talk about my mother that way!' he yelled. He wanted to punch Ozai in his face, but Ozai avoided his fist. He laughed even more and shook his head.

'Oh, naughty boy! I'll have to spank your butt if you do that again!' he teased. Zuko tried to kick him, but Ozai seemed to be much faster than his son.

Zuko shouted in anger and shot some flames to him. Ozai shot more flames back, and hit Zuko badly. Zuko fell on the floor and crushed against the wall. But he wouldn't give up, he'd never do that.

He cralwed back up and attacked Ozai again. Ozai avoided his flames easily and laughed. He kicked his son down and put his foot on his chest, so he couldn't crawl up again. He pressed his foot harder against him and Zuko moaned in pain.

'Ha! Do you really think you can win against me? You're a failure! A piece of crap! A…'

Suddenly, Katara pushed Ozai off Zuko and she bended a water whip with the water in the canteen she had. She smacked it in his face and Ozai shouted in pain.

She squattered next to Zuko and caressed his cheek.

'Zuko? Zuko, are you alright?' she asked. Ozai crawled back up and a grimace appeared on his face. He clapped in his hands.

'I'm impressed, Zuko, that you're girlfriend has the courage to hit me. I have to say, only a few woman ever did that, including your mother.'

His gaze turned out serious and he bended a flame in his hand.

'What a shame that she had to pay a huge price for that…'

Zuko's eyes grew bigger and he stared at the flame. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't! His mother just left, she wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead! She would never give up, she would never let Ozai kill her!

He felt tears burning behind his eyes and sat up.

'You're lying!' he shouted. He shot a flame to him, and Ozai jumped aside. He grabbed Katara by her arm and pulled her close to him. He threw his arm around her waist and held his other hand by her troath.

'One step closer, and…' He bended a flame in his hand. The flame nearly burned her neck and Katara screeched. Zuko gasped and crawled up.

'No! Please, don't hurt her, I'd do anything but just don't hurt her!'

Ozai sighed and shook his head. 'Zuko, Zuko…' he said. 'You have no idea how much you look like your mother, the way you're begging me to spare her.'

Zuko's eyes grew wide. 'What do you mean?' he asked. Ozai teased Katara by making the flame bigger and smaller all the time.

'Oh, you don't know? Ah, well, that doesn't surprise me, you were way too young to remember this. The day you were born, your mother was the happiest woman on earth. But she was planning on leaving me, she felt like you wouldn't be safe with a father like me. But I wouldn't let her go that easily, she was mine! So I took you away from her and threated on her as well. So she stayed with me, because if she wouldn't, I'd kill you. Several years later, she left anyway, after the fight we had. She was stupid enough to hit me, stupid enough to reject my command…'

He locked his hand around her neck and glared at Zuko.

'I'm having a déjà vu for the moment…' he said. He heated his hand up and Katara shouted in pain. The hand burned on her neck and she felt her skin burning away.

Zuko shouted her name and kicked Ozai, but Ozai kicked him harder. The moment Katara didn't scream anymore, Zuko's heart missed a beat. Ozai laughed loudly and stopped for a moment.

'Nobody can help your girlfriend now!' he yelled.

'Oh yeah?' a voice said. Ozai looked next to him, and saw Sokka, who threw his boomerang. The boomerang hit Ozai in the face and he shouted in pain. He covered his face with his hands, so Katara fell down on the floor.

Zuko ran to Katara and turned her face to his.

'Katara? Katara, oh my dearest Katara, wake up!' he panicked. Katara moaned quietly and Zuko sighed in relief, she wasn't dead.

The burn on her neck was hissing, and Zuko glared at Ozai, who was hit against the wall.

'You tried to kill her!' he yelled. Ozai wanted to shoot another flame to the couple, but someone jumped on his chest. It was Koru, the slave of Azula.

He held his hands ready to bend by his neck and glared at him.

'If you even dare to move, I'll burn your throat open, just like you tried with that girl!'

Ozai was surprised by the courage the miserable slave showed, and was too scared to move. Koru turned his head to Zuko and pointed at one of the cells.

'Go and safe your uncle, there isn't much time!'

Zuko stared at Katara, and Sokka laid his hand on her cheek. He looked Zuko in the eyes and nodded.

'Just go, she's safe with me.'

Zuko smiled and laid his hand on his shoulder. 'I know that.' he said.

He pressed a kiss on Katara's lips and stood up. He ran to the cell where Iroh sat in and peeked inside.

'Uncle?' he asked. Iroh walked to him and a bright smile colored his face.

'Zuko! You're alive!' he cheered. Zuko smiled and tried to open the door, but that door seemed to be locked.

Someone next to him coughed and he turned his head. Jun stood there, waving with the keys and pulling a slight smile over her face.

Zuko took those keys and opened the door. Iroh came out and he hugged his nephew.

'I knew you'd make it!' he said. Zuko held Iroh tight, and pointed to the others.

'We have to go, before the guards notice Ozai being gone.'

Ozai wanted to shout, but Koru blocked his voice by knocking him unconscious. He stood up and Zuko lifted Katara.

'Koru, come with us. People with a heart like yours aren't supposed to be Azula's slave, you're way too good for that!'

Koru smiled, but gasped when they heard the guard running down the stairs. Toph looked around and panicked.

'What can we do now? We're stuck in here!'

Aang shook his head and pointed at the bison flute in his hand.

'That's not exactly true…'

Suddenly, one of the walls broke into pieces and Appa's head peeked in. Aang cheered and hugged his huge bison.

'Appa! You're okay!' The man on his back smiled, it was Elder.

'come on, youngsters, let's beat it here!' the old man said. Everyone crawled on Appa's back, and the bison flew away, over the ocean, over the sea, on his way to safety…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko stared over the ocean and had a smile on his face. They decided to spend the night on this island, and the others were laughing at the campfire. But Zuko had to give everything that happened that day a place in his mind.

His mother wasn't dead. She couldn't be. No matter what Ozai said, he didn't believe him. She was way too strong and stubborn for that.

Katara walked next to him and smiled. Her wound was healed, she took care of that.

'Are you alright?' she asked. Zuko nodded and sighed.

'What a day, huh?' he said. Katara smiled and nodded as well. She hugged him and inhaled his scent.

'Listen, no matter what really happened with your mother, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll always be.'

Zuko smiled and held her tight. 'I know that. I'm sure my mother's safe, she's a strong woman. And that's why I love you, you remind me of her.' he said. Katara pulled back and placed her hand on her belly. She bit on her lip and looked up at Zuko.

'What if there IS a baby in my womb? What do we have to do then?'

Zuko laid his hand on her belly as well and looked in her deep, blue eyes. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

'Then we'll figure something out, I know that. As long as we have each other, we can handle everything!'

Katara smiled as well and threw her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and their lips locked, while the sunset reflected on the surface of the never ending ocean…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some people love to live, some people live to love. But the truth is, that there is no difference between these two. Everyone loves to live, even if you don't realize that, and the reason why we exist has been discovered: we all live to love each other.

**(So, that was part two. It was MUCH longer than the chapters I usually write. I really hope you liked it!:D I'll start working on part three right away, because I think you want to know what will happen next. Maybe it's safer to warn the sensitive souls under you already: it will be a drama. A huge drama! **

**But don't worry, I'll add enough Zutara and Taang, you can count on that! Oh, and I'll add an extra pairing, but I think that's for part 4. Unless I feel like adding it in part 3 already. Here's a hint: Sokka will enjoy it!**

**I hope to see all of you reviewers back in part 3, it's nice to know you people like this story. And for the people who read this story and were planning on sending me a flame but didn't do it after all, thank you for saving me that!:D **

**Oh, it's possible that my story has too many chapters on part 6 or something, so maybe I'll have to continue that in an other story file. But if I do that, I'll warn you and give you the title of the story of course!**

**Thanks for reading again, I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope you REVIEW:D)**


	30. Chapter 29, pregnant start part 3

YAY I can start with part 3! Finally, I was looking forward on writing this! I should be making my homework now, but you know, I'm SO sick of Latin! If I won't make my exam, I'll just study something else, something useful! Like Japanese, that's a fun language!

Anyway, here is the dramatic part 3...

Same warnings as in part two: adult content, strong language, blablabla… Let's START!

We're a few weeks further now, and everything has turned back to normal. In this first chapter, Zuko and Katara think it's about time to visit the doctor. Especially now Katara's having huge physical problems. Meanwhile, Aang and Toph enjoy their freedom on the new ship now Zuko's gone for the whole afternoon…

Chapter 29

Pregnant

A few weeks have passed, and once again the sun was rising. Zuko had a brandnew ship, since his old ship has been pulled to the bottom of the ocean. The ship was stoled from Azula, actually a present Koru gave them. He was very grateful for his freedom.

Zuko yawned and took a deep breath after that. He turned on his side and wanted to pull Katara closer, when he noticed her being gone.

He gasped and sat up. He looked around in the room and frowned, she wasn't in here anymore.

That moment, he heard a noise coming out of the bathroom. He crawled out of the bed and slowly opened the bathroomdoor. When he came in, he gasped again.

Katara hung over the toilet, throwing up.

He layed his hand on her back and squattered down next to her.

'Katara? Are you alright?' he asked, sounding worried. Katara coughed the last bit of puke out of her stomach and breathed heavily.

'Do I LOOK alright then?!' she snarled. Zuko bit on his lip, she clearly was in a terrible mood. He flushed the toilet and turned his head to Katara again.

'How did this happen? Was it something you ate last night?'

Katara shrugged and crawled up again, her legs trembling a bit.

'I don't know! I only ate a sandwich last night, so that can't be the problem. I just feel terrible and nauseous and… and… FRUSTRATED!' she yelled. Zuko was shocked by her reaction, usually she never had such a bad mood, he was the frustrated one on that ship. He guided her back to the bed and helped her in.

'You should get some rest, it'll do you well.' he said, trying to calm her down. He pulled the sheets over her and pressed a kiss on her forhead.

Katara turned on her side and pulled her knees up, hoping it would help against the crappy feeling in her belly.

Zuko left the room, it was obvious she had to be alone for a while. When he closed the door and turned, his ncle stared him straight in the eyes.

'Awake already?' he asked. Zuko nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Yeah, I should leave Katara alone now. She seems to feel a bit nauseous.'

Iroh bit on his lip and crossed his arms. 'She feels nauseous a lot, if you ask me. I mean, a few days ago she stayed in bed the whole afternoon!'

Zuko sighed. 'I know.' he said. 'I'm kinda worried, she doesn't know why she feels ill, and neither do I. I wished I knew what was wrong with her…'

Iroh shrugged and pointed at the door of his room.

'Why won't you take her to a doctor then? That would be better for both of you. It would make Katara feel better and it would give you some rest.'

Zuko thought about it for a while, and nodded.

'You're right, uncle. We'll go to a doctor right away! I'll give you the lead around here, make sure the others won't cause too much chaos.'

He opened the door of his room and walked in. He squattered down next to Katara and held his lips by her ear.

'Wake up, Katara, we're going to a doctor.' he whispered. Katara moaned and pulled the sheets over her face. But Zuko pulled those sheets away. He lifted her up and caressed her cheek a bit.

'It's for your own good. And you'll see, the doctor can heal you right away!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'They're WHAT?' Aang yelled in Iroh's face. Iroh rolled his eyes.

'They're going to a doctor, so I have the lead on this ship. I'll have to ask you and your girlfriend to be a bit calmer today, the last thing I want is two yelling kids waking me up while I'm taking a nap.'

A birght smile colored Aangs face. This couldn't get better: Zuko was gone, so nobody kept the order around here. Iroh had the lead, and was about to take a nap. And he and Toph had the chance to do whatever they wanted!

He smiled and guided Iroh to his room.

'Oh, don't worry, iroh, we'll be good.' he lied. Iroh smiled as well and walked in his room. The moment he closed the door, Toph frowned and crossed her arms.

'We are?' she asked. Aang pulled a grimace on his face and rubbed in his hands.

'Ofcourse not! Come on, Toph, it's time to cause the chaos we always wanted to cause!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko and Katara stood in front of a door. On the door were written the words "Doctors room". Katara took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Hello?' she asked. The man behind the desk in the room smiled friendly and waved.

'Ah, come in! Have a seat, make yourselves comfortable.' he said. Katara and Zuko sat down on the comfortable chairs and shook hands with the doctor. The man stood up and took his stethoscope and hung it over his neck.

'So, what's the problem, youngsters? Headache, flu symptoms, a rash?'

Katara layed her hand on her belly and moaned in pain, while Zuko took the word.

'She's having troubles with stomach ache, it's getting a real problem.'

The doctor nodded and crossed his arms.

'I see… Well, there's only one way to find out what her problem is! Please sit on the table, younglady.'

Katara did what he told her to do, and bit on her lip. She was having an idea of what her problem could be, but she really hoped it was something else.

The doctor listened to her breathing and her heart, checked her nose and ears, even took a look at her troath. He took her bloodpressure, and shook his head.

'Nothing irregular, if you'd ask me. Where does it hurt, girl? Can you point me the exact place?'

Katara placed her hand somewhere on her belly and moaned again. His eyes grew bigger and he bit on his lip.

'Oh, I see…' He wanted to pull her shirt up, but turned his head to Katara first.

'Please excuse me.' he said. Katara nodded and sighed. He pulled her shirt up and placed his hand on the spot she pointed at.

'This can tickle a bit, you just have to tell me when it hurts.' He pressed his fingers everywhere on her belly a bit, and Katara giggled. But the moment he reached a certain spot, she gasped and smacked his hands away.

'That hurts!' she yelled. The man bit on his lip and stroke his fingers over his chin.

'Exactly what I thought!' he concluded. He opened his covert and took a strange machine, while he turned his head to Zuko.

'But I don't want to make conclusions too soon, so is it okay for me to investigate her some more?' he asked. Zuko nodded and held Katara;s hand.

'Do whatever's necessairy to know what her problem is.' he said. The doctor pulled the machine next to Katara and held something strange in his hands. It seemed a bit like a iron, but it was connected with the screen the machine had.

He placed the cold metal on her belly and Katara shivered. The machine made a strange noise, and the doctors gaze was focussed on the screen. He gasped, and took a better look at the screen. He pulled his eyes to small strokes, and a smile appeared on his face.

'There it is, just as I thought!' he said. Zuko squattered down next to the doctor and stared at the blue screen.

'What? What is her problem, then?' he asked. The doctor shook his head and remover the machine. He took place behind his desk and crossed his arms.

'Can I ask you a personal question? Please know that doctors have to keep whatever their patients tell them as a secret.'

Zuko nodded, but slowly lost his patience. He just wanted to know what Katara's problem was, and this doctor was working on his nerves. The doctor coughed and asked his question, a bit more quiet.

'What's the most intimate thing you two have ever done?' he asked. Zuko gasped and nearly freaked out. He hit his first on the desk and pointed at the doctor.

'That's none of you buisness, stupid! We're not here to tell you about our lovelife, we're here so YOU can tell US what Katara's problem is!' he yelled. The docotr wasn't shocked by his reaction, he stayed as calm as he was from the start. He stood up and shook hands with Zuko.

'Sir, I wouldn't considere it as a problem. It depends on how you two think about it.'

He walked to Katara and squattered in front of her.

'Younglady, that problem you're worried about, will be born in eight and a half months.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Come on, Toph! Higher! Higher!' Aang yelled. Toph and Aang were jumping onZuko and Katara's bed, and they made a contest out of it. The one who could touch the ceiling won.

Toph was laughing and had no idea where she was aiming for, and Aang ade some extra saltos to impress her. Unfortunately Toph was blind, so impressing her was harder than he expected it to be.

Toph tripped over a phillow and fell on the bed, pulling Aang with her. Aang fell on top of her and they stared at each other for a while. Toph felt a blush running over her cheeks when she felt his breath tickling on her lips. But a few moments later, Aang ruined the romance by laughing.

'You fell!' he teased. Toph sighed, and squeezed in the sheets a bit. A grimace appeared on her face and she crossed her arms.

'Think about all the dirty things Zuko and Katara could have done in this bed…' she teased back. Aang gasped and jumped out of the bed immediatly, while Toph laughed with him.

'Ha! That scared you, huh!' she yelled. Aang rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
'That's not funny!'

Toph grabbed a phillow and threw it in Aangs face, surprising enough she aimed well. Aang attacked her with the phillow, and a few moments later they were hitting each other with phillows while jumping on the bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'I… I'm PREGNANT?!' Katara yelled. The doctor covered his ears and nodded.

'Yes, that's what I mean. I have for the future parents some books about pregnancy, intersested?'

Katara ignored what he said and hid her face in her hands.

'No! No, I can't be pregnant! We only did it once!'

'Twice…' Zuko whispered. Katara ingored him as well and fell off the table. The doctor gasped and helped her up.

'Do NOT do things like that! You must do your very best to avoid stress now, that's very, VERY bad for the baby!'

Katara's lip trembled, and she fell in Zuko's arms. She started sobbing and hid her face in Zuko's shoulder.

'I don't want to be pregnant, I'm fourteen! Fourteen!' she cried. The doctor gasped and stared at her.

'Fourteen? That's one of the youngest future mothers I've ever had in this room!'

Zuko held her tight and felt tears burning behind his eyes as well. This was all his fault, if he would have been more careful this wouldn't have happened to her! He felt like the biggest asshole on earth, he was the one asking for more and now Katara had to pay for that.

The doctor layed a comforting hand on her shoulder and soothed her.

'You'll be fine, even with yur young age, it's still possible to grow a perfectly normal baby. You're almost full-grown, so physical you're ably to give birth to a child.' he said, trying to make her feel better. Katara sobbed again and Zuko wiped her tears away with his hand. She released a trembling sigh.

'But… I feel like I can't do this. I can't raise a child already, I'm a child myself!' The doctor turned her head to Zuko's face and smiled.

'But you're not alone, girl, he's there for you.'

Katara looked up in Zuko's misty eyes, and bit on her lip. A tear dripped from Zuko's chin on her cheek, and they stared each other in the eyes for a minute. The doctor felt guilty in a strange way, there had to be a way to help this young couple…

He snapped his fingers and smiled again. He took some books on his desk and gave them to Zuko.

'In these books is all the information you both have to know about pregnancy, the birth and raising a child. They have helped many other parents before you two, and all of them were happy with the information the books gave them.'

Zuko stared at the books, while the doctor pointed at them.

'This one is for the mother, this one for the father, and this one for both of you. I'm sure it'll help.'

Zuko nodded and wiped a tear away. 'How much will this cost?' he asked. The doctor shook his head and layed his hands on Katara's back and Zuko's shoulder.

'Nothing, fir young future parents like you two, I never ask money. You'll have obstacles enough in your life, I don't want the healthcarebill to be a part of it.'

Katara looked up at the doctor and smiled lightly, while she held her hand on her belly.

'That's very kind of you, sir.' she said. The doctor shook his head and laughed.

'Please, call me Huang, since we'll be meeting a lot the future months you can call me by my first name. I'll be pleased to help you any time you need help, you can always come here if you have any questions, and it would be an honor for me to help you with the birth.'

They thanked the doctor and left, but once they were heading for the ship, Katara couldn't help to cry again. She knew this just had to happen, it was her own fault: is she would just have said no to Zuko and if she would have controlled her own lusts, this wouldn't have happened.

Zuko held her tight and closed his eyes. He was an asshole.

( I couldn't make it a complete disaster, right? So I added a kind, helping doctor! But still it won't avoid the dramatic moments in this story, I don't know why but I feel like adding many of those moments in this part. Read on, because I'm telling you: it will NOT be what you expect it to be… Or will it? Depends on what you think. You can't know what will happen now already, I'll add unexpected plots in this story! Remember: most things happen when you least expect it!

Prepare for an adventure, a shocking plot and an even more shocking drama! If you liked this chapter/story, please REVIEW!:D)


	31. Chapter 30, facing the moon

Okay, I am SICK of the song "Mata Ashita"! Last night, I listened to it for about fifty times, just to make sure I could write every sentence down and make it fit atleast a BIT with the songfic! Why the FUCK did I choose a Japanese song?!

Though I'm listenening to it again XD! It's a nice song.

For the moment, Zuko and Katara can only think about one thing: the little baby in Katara's womb. Perhaps they can see the bright side of this? And how on earth can they ever tell the others this?

Sokka is sick of the chaos on the ship the two kids are causing, so he runs in the forest, where he find out about something amazing, but fantastic as the same time. A start of a complete new plot and a huge adventure!

Oh, and Aang and Toph are getting tired, so they rest a bit on the island the ship is moored at. And once again Aang tries to show his love to Toph, while Toph thinks he's just way too childish to show any form of love. TAANG ALERT! TAANG ALERT!

Chapter 30

Facing the moon

Zuko and Katara were staring at the ship, both too afraid to walk on. They couldn't just walk in and say "Hey everybody, Katara's pregnant, too bad huh?", they couldn't just tell them right away. Sokka would strangle Zuko, he'd kill him right away.

Zuko sighed. He'd understand Sokka's reaction, his babysister was pregnant, and she's only fourteen. He could hit himself in the face, it was all his fault!

Katara's tears were gone, those tears dissapeared an hour ago. They stood there for two hours by then, just staring at the ship. She fell back in the sand and sighed.

Zuko gasped and squattered down next to her.

'Don't do that!' he snarled. Katara glared at him and crossed her arms, while she felt the sand crawling in her collar.

'And why not? I can do whatever I want!'

Zuko layed his hand on her belly and caressed it softly. 'You could have hurted the baby.' he said. Katara bit on her lip. Her baby…

Wait, why would she care? She didn't want this baby after all, all she really wanted was to be a virgin again. But she knew that was impossible. Just as impossible as giving birth to a child on her age.

She jerked his hand away and sat up.

'I thought you felt just as bad about this as I do!' she yelled. She expected him to yell back, to start a fight, and to maybe even hit her, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled her closer and held her tight.

'Katara, you know it hurts me. It hurts me all! The way we fight, the mental pain we're both going through, but the pain you're facing is worse. I know that, and THAT's what really hurts me, knowing you're having pain and I can't make it stop!' he said, rather worried than angry.

Katara wanted to react, but her voice seemed to be blocked. Zuko kissed her neck softly and smiled.

'All I can do is protecting you, you AND the baby. And don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you two!' he promised. Katara looked up in his golden eyes and swallowed something down her troath.

'So… You no longer care about my pregnancy?' she asked. Zuko gasped and shook his head.

'No, no that's not it! The point is I DO care about it, more than you think. But in a different way, I just want the birth to go perfectly fine and I want you and the baby to be alright. And believe me: the birth WILL go fine.'

Katara smiled. He sounded like a real father already, and that made her feel better in a strange way. He was almost seventeen, old enough to be a descent father, and she was almost fifteen, a young but reasonable age for being a mother. She could see it all so clearly now: her pregnancy, the birth of the baby, the wedding as soon as possible, her life with Zuko and, hopefully, more children.

She couldn't help to cry again, but those tears were different: it were tears of happiness. She held Zuko tight and smiled.

'I want to call our baby Sakura if it's a girl…' she whispered. Zuko laughed and a bright smile appeared on his face. He pushed Katara back and kissed her belly softly.

'And Haru if it's a boy.' he concluded. Katara smiled and nodded. She laughed when he tickled her belly, and he layed his ear on the spot he tickled.

'I think he's laughing too!' he laughed. Katara pulled his face up and locked her lips with his, smiling. Having this baby was no longer a nightmare, it became a dream.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'STOP IT!' Sokka yelled again. But the two kids were unhandleable, they ran over the deck and slid over the metal, laughing. Aang used an airblast to make him and Toph go faster, and Sokka had enough of it. He wanted to sleep, but the noise they were making kept him awake.

He growled in anger and left the ship. He ran into the forest, far away from the ship. Once the noise of the kids was gone, he sighed in relief and fell down on the ground.

He felt his head was laying on a rock, and a stick was poking in his back constantly, but he didn't care. He could sleep through anything now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours passed by, and Aang was breathing heavily. He layed on the cold metal of the deck, and stared at the starry sky. Toph layed next to him, releasing a deep sigh. She layed pretty close to him, but she wanted to crawl closer. Though she didn't do that, she knew Aang would just lift an eyebrow or something. He wouldn't understand.

'Shall we stop?' she asked. Aang nodded and turned his head so he could see her. he smiled, even when she was exhausted she still looked cute.

He sat up and looked around. They were the only ones on the deck.

He smiled, perfect!

'Toph?' he asked. 'Shall we go for a walk or something? This deck feels way too cold.'

Toph nodded and crawled up. 'That's fine with me.' she said.

Aang guided her off the ship, making sure she wouldn't fall in the water.

But she tripped and fell forward. Aang pulled her closer by her waist to save her from faling in the water, and she threw her arms over his neck in surprise. She was smacked against him and their noses were nearly touching.

Aang stared in her eyes, and felt a blush crawling over his cheeks and neck. It seemed like luck was on his side that night, this was the perfect chance to try what he wanted to do for weeks.

He leaned forward and his lips quickly touched hers, but he couldn't kiss her because she fell back, in the water.

He gasped and hung over the railing.

'Toph! Toph, are you alright?' he panicked. Toph was lucky, the water she fell in wasn't deep. She sat squattered in the seawater, that didn't came higher than her ankles. Her eyes seemed to shoot fire when she looked up at Aang and she crawled back up.

'You idiot!' she snarled. Aang felt like a spear stabbed shrough his heart, she had him there. He ran to her and wanted to help her, but she jerked his hands away.

'Don't you dare to touch me again, you clumsy freak!' she yelled in anger. Aang averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you over the railing, I just…'

Toph gave him no chance to finish his sentence. She pointed at him and her finger poked against his chest.

'You are the most clumsy, deficient and stupid freak I have ever seen!'

Aang pulled her out of the water, but made her fall in the sand. Because she was wet, the sand sticked all over her body and she tried to wipe it off, but it seemed to be stuck on her skin and clothes.

She crawled up and ran away in anger, to the forest. Aang gasped and ran after her.

'Toph, wait! You can't just do that!' he yelled. He was worried, she was blind and nobody was guiding her. She could smack against a tree any time now, or trip over something and break a leg. He knew he was overreacting this, but he didn't want her to get hurted.

He was faster than she was, so he could catch up with her easily. He stopped her by grabbing her hand, and he turned her with an airblast. Toph was shocked by his reaction and tried to release herself from his grip, but he held her too tight.

'I said I'm sorry!' he yelled. Toph smacked him in the face and glared at him.

'You're just a childish idiot! You wouldn't understand me if I'd just scream it in your face!' she yelled. Aang frowned and layed his hand on the cheek she hit.

'What the hell do you mean?'

Toph felt tears burning behind her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't give him that pleasure. So instead of crying, she laughed.

'And I thought I was blind…' she said. Aang gasped. Did she mean… No, would she?

Toph turned around and walked away, further in the forest. Aang bit on his lip, this propably was his one and only chance. He had to do it, wheter he liked it or not!

He turned her and held her in a strong grip, to make sure she wouldn't run away again. He didn't gave her the chance to breath, he just did it.

He pressed his lips against hers and Toph gasped. The childish airbender that pushed her off the railing a few minutes ago, was kissing her!

Something in her wanted to push him away, to run away as far as she could, but an other part in her wanted to stay, to feel his lips on hers.

That last part was stronger, so she closed her eyes. She layed her hand on the back of his bald head and pushed his face harder against hers. The kiss lasted for a long, very long time.

Toph smiled slightly. Her first kiss was with the airbender she loved, the Avatar himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka opened his eyes and moaned. Perhaps sleeping on the ground wasn't such a great idea after all.

He sat up, and gasped. This wasn't where he fell asleep a few hours earlier!

In front of him was a cliff, a very deep cliff. He crawled up and looked in the deep depths of the never ending darkness the cliff gave.

When he looked up, he gasped again. The moon was full, and seemed to be so close. It felt like he could just stretch his arm and touch it, but he knew that was impossible.

Suddenly, someone layed a hand on his shoulder. Sokka turned his head to see who was standing behind him, and gasped for the third time.

It was the spirit of Yue.

He was rather scared than happy to see her, she couldn't be standing there, she was supposed to be up in the sky! She was supposed to be dead!

The spirit came a few steps closer and her gaze was locked with his. She seemed sad, in a stange way.

'Sokka…' she whispered. Sokka nearly shouted in fear when he heard her speak, but something stopped him. Something deep inside him told him this was Yue, not a frightning spirit, but the girl he loved, even after her dead. It was a feeling that kept ripping his heart out, a pain that would last forever. And now she just stood there, right in front of him.

'Yue?' he whispered. Yue nodded and came another step closer, but this time Sokka didn't try to avoid her. He bit on his lip, this couldn't be true.

His hand reached for hers, and his eyes grew bigger the moment he saw her hand in the palm of his. He could actually touch her!

'Yue!' he cheered. But the moment he wanted to hug her, his body just flew through hers. He fell on the ground and looked up, seeing Yue. She shook her head and her hand took his again.

'You can't hold me, I'm not supposed to be here.' she said. Sokka lifted an eyebrow, and squeezed kindly in her hand.

'What's going on here?' he asked, sounding confused. Yue looked up at the moon and took a deep breath.

'Sokka, there's something I have to tell you. And this was the only way I could connect with you.'

She looked up at the moon and bit on her lip.

'Sokka, I want to come back. I want to live again, I want to live with you!' she said. Sokka nodded and caressed the hand he could touch softly.

'I want you back too, you have no idea how much I miss you. Tell me what I can do to bring you back, I'd do anything!'

'It's not simple.' Yue said. 'The spirits are hard to handle with. There are a few things that have to be done, before I can return to my human state. Things only a living soul can do. First of all, there has to be an other spirit that can replace me. And you'll have to give that spirit the Moon-necklace.'

'Okay, tell me where I can find it and I'll go get them right away!'

Yue shook her head. 'I said it's not simple, so I mean that it's NOT simple. First of all, the spirit that can replace me has to be pure, only a pure spirit may take over the moon. And the necklace can only be found in one place…'

She wiped over the ground with her arm, and the white shine of her sleeve changed into a map. She pointed at the firenation, somewhere on the map. Her finger stroke over the many islands that belonged to the firenation, and she stopped at one of them.

'On this island is the mooncave, a cave every firebender fears now. It used to be an ordinairy cave, but the firelord changed it into the most feared place in the entire nation. He hid the necklace somewhere deep inside it, to make sure nobody could find it. The strenght this jewel carries is huge, huge enough to bring a spirit back to life. He didn't want it to be found by anyone, but the spirits know everything. To protect the jewel, he set up many boobytraps everywhere in the cave, and he released a monster. A monster that dangerous, that even the bravest warriors would flee for it. It has killed more people than the number of stars in the sky.'

Sokka swallowed something through his troath. Yue wiped the map away and turned her head to Sokka.

'I think I can find the right spirit for this job, but you'll have to convince him. The necklace is the most important part of the deal, it can't work without it.'

Sokka nodded. He'd do anything to have her back, he'd even enter the cave on his own if he had to. He couldn't let the others get involved with this, this was his problem, not theirs. And his sister… No, he had to protect her. Taking her with him was way too dangerous, even now Zuko protected her as well!

He took her hand and kissed her fingertops softly. 'I'll do anything for you.' he said. Yue smiled. She wanted to hold him so badly, but unfortunately she didn't have enough power for that. She enjoyed the shiver that went through her body when he kissed her fingertops, that was all she could do.

She stood up and took a deep breath.

'And remember that I'm always with you, Sokka. Always…' She dissapeared just as sudden as when she appeared, and Sokka sighed.

He still couldn't believe what he just saw.

(Tataah! It's SokkaXYue! God, I really think that's a cute couple, takes the third place! #1Zutara, #2Taang and #3 SokkaXYue! I don't know if there's a specific name for this couple, but whatever. Oh, and I think I added enough Taang now, i hope you think about it the same way.

Lol you guys have no idea how much this will affect the drama, NO IDEA! But I'm not giving any hints, sorry that would spoil the drama. And if you thought the last chapters I wrote were dramatic, you'll cry once you'll read the REAL drama. Anyway, I hope you like the plot that's coming and the future adventure I have in mind, REVIEW!:D)


	32. Chapter 31, what

I'm having the feeling my chapters are getting longer… Ah well, this part will be shorter, because the chapters are longer. That seems fair to me.

Anyway, Zuko and Katara it's about time to tell the others about Haru/Sakura. Ofcourse, Zuko tell Iroh first.

Sokka doesn't want the others to get involved with this, but he knows he can't handle this alone. What shall - no - what can he do?

Chapter 31

What?

Zuko and Katara woke up, noticing the sand under their bodies. Katara yawned and sat up. They slept on the beach that night, just because they were afraid to go back. What would the others say? What would the others ask?

Zuko sat up and well and sighed.

'We have to do this.' he said. Katara nodded and bit on her lip. She lay her hand on her belly and thought about what was in there now. It felt strange, knowing a new life was growing inside of her. She understood her mother well now, her mother used to tell her everything about her pregnancy. She was right: it was a miracle.

'I still can't believe it.' she said. Zuko threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

'You'll be alright, I…'

'No, that's not it.' Katara said, interrupting Zuko. 'I feel fine, Zuko, I really do. To tell you the truth, I never felt better in my life! It's amazing, our child is actually with us now, on this very moment.'

Zuko smiled and nodded. He never told her, but something deep inside him was happy with the news of her being pregnant. He dreamed about it many times, an own family, with many children and Katara by his side. Being the firelord wasn't what he wanted, he only wanted a life with Katara. And this was the start of that life, it started much sooner than he expected, but it made him happy.

'I'm glad you feel good about this.' he said. Katara smiled as well and held him tight.

After a few minutes of hugging, Zuko stood up and took a deep breath. It was about time they'd tell the others.

He helped Katara up, with caution, thinking about Haru or Sakura. He knew her pregnancy would chance many things of their daily life, but he didn't care about that. It could never be THAT hard to take care of two persons instead of one.

They held each others hand when they embarked the ship, squeezing in it softly. They walked inside, and the first one who greeted them was Iroh.

'Oh, finally, you're back! I was so worried!'

Zuko bit on his lip and whispered something in Katara's ear. 'I'll tell him…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toph sat at the table in the kitchen, staring at nothing. Her mind was stuck on last night, she could hardly believe what happened. First he pushed her over the railing, then he pulled her through the sand, and he made her incredible angry. A few moments later, he just kissed her! He didn't even warn her or something, he just did it! And as soon as it began, it was over again.

Aang came in and gasped when he saw Toph sitting at the table. He blushed and took a chair next to her.

'Hi, Toph…' he said. Toph looked up and blushed as well. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Sokka ran in the kitchen, panicked.

'Guys! Guys! You are NEVER going to believe this!' Aang and Toph both growled in irritation, they hoped for at least five minutes alone together. Aang sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Go on, Sokka, tell us something we won't believe.' he said, sounding irritated. Sokka said some meaningless words first, but after that he told them everything. Everything, about him seeing Yue again, about how he could bring her back, everything. Aang and Toph stared at him for a while, and laughed afterwards. Sokka became angry and felt embarrassed, his own friends laughed with him!

'I'm telling the truth! Yue spoke to me last night, I swear it!'

Toph kept laughing, but Aang remained silence sight away. He knew it was possible for spirits to connect with human, he was the Avatar. Perhaps Sokka's story wasn't a complete lie.

'Do you have any proof?' Aang asked, just to be sure. Sokka stuttered a bit, and sighed. He shrugged and hung his head in embarrassment.

'She just touched me, that's all. Here, this hand.' he said, while he rose his hand. Toph was still laughing, but stopped suddenly. That hand… She could hardly believe her own senses, it was a true miracle.

'I…' she said. 'I can see your hand!' Aang gasped and stared at her, while Sokka stared at his hand. She could see it? Toph, the blind earthbender, could SEE his hand?

Toph grabbed his hand and touched it everywhere. She could see… She could see!

'It's incredible! I can hardly believe it! I can hardly believe… My own eyes!'

Aang stared at Sokka. So he really was telling the truth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko guided Iroh to his room and gave him a place on his bed. Iroh sat down and looked up at his nephew.

'So? Will you tell me what the doctor said now?' he asked. Zuko bit on his lip. How could he ever find the right words for this? She was fourteen and pregnant already! He knew what he did was wrong, he should have known better, he should have known it was still too early for the big step. But no, he refused to listen to his mind, he listened to his heart instead. That stupid heart of him brought him in troubles!

He sat down on the bed, next to Iroh. He held his hand on his forehead and sighed.

'I´m an idiot.' he said, his voice low. Iroh lifted an eyebrow, but before he could ask something, Zuko continued.

'It's all my fault! I should have known she's too young! I should have known better, I should have just listened to my mind!' he shouted. Iroh gasped and stared at his nephew. He calmed him down a bit by laying a hand on his shoulders and frowned, not understanding.

'Zuko, what are you talking about?' he asked. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Katara and I, we…' He swallowed something down his throat. 'We had sex. And I know I should have told you about it, but I didn't want to. I thought everyone would hate us, but that's not true. They'll really hate us NOW because…'

He took a look at his uncle and saw the look in his eyes, curious and shocked at the same time. How could he ever have kept something as important as "the first time" as a secret for his own uncle? The man that was like a father to him? He felt an even bigger asshole now, and he wondered if it was possible to feel worse than how he felt now…

'She's pregnant, uncle…' he said, while his gaze turned misty. Only a few minutes ago this pregnancy seemed like a dream, but now it was a hell again. The same hell as it was the moment the doctor - no - Huang told them the news.

Iroh gasped and smacked his hand on his mouth in surprise. Zuko bit on his lip, here it was: one of Iroh's anger-attacks. His uncle was patient, really patient, but when he ran out of patience, he went totally mad and shouted the best he could. Zuko covered his ears and prepared himself for the worst.

'Oh my god!' Iroh said, calmer than Zuko expected him to be. 'You guys WHAT? Okay, I understand that, you're seventeen, but god knows what that girl is going through now! You can NOT realise that!' He didn't sound angry, but worried instead. Zuko bit on his lip, so hard that he tasted blood after a while. He broke so many promises... He promised his uncle to tell him about the big step after he took it with Katara, he promised to show Katara some respect by making sure she wouldn't get pregnant... (See chaps 10 and 7) He rose up and looked his uncle straight in the eyes.

'Yes! Yes, I do! I know she's the one with all the trouble, I know she's the one that pukes every night, I know she's the one to give birth to Haru or Sakura!' he shouted. Iroh gasped by his reaction, and Zuko's tensed muscles relaxed.

'And I know I'll do anything to be there for her. I'll do the best I can to be a good dad for the child, I swear.' It was quiet for a while, the silence nearly was a torment. After a few minutes, Iroh smiled and lay his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

'I know.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara was looking for her brother. She had to tell him, she just had to. Now Zuko wasn't with her, Sokka couldn't strangle him. If she wouldn't tell him now, she never would have an other chance for this.

She saw Sokka, running in her direction. A bright smile colored her face, and she ran in his direction too.

'Sokka!'

'Katara!'

They reached each other and both started talking at the same time.

'I'm pregnant!'

'I saw Yue!'

They gasped and pointed at each other.

'YOU WHAT?!' they both shouted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Sorry for keeping this update so long, I had a short writer block. But I think I can update more now, my inspiration is back!

Oh, I just noticed now, that the name they made up for in case their child is a boy is Haru, the same name as that earthbender. I just picked Haru because it means spring in Japanese, it seemed like a nice name to me, I forgot everything about the earthbender! Just ignore that, okay? Maybe you didn't even notice…

Oh, and when I said I wouldn't give any hints, I lied. There is a hint, hidden somewhere, try to find it!XD But if you don't want to spoil the rest of this part, then just read on.

Hmmm…. A new inspiration flash!:D Perhaps I should put a warning for character death…Muuuwhahaha!XD Nah, just kidding. If you really don't want anyone to die, tell me, because if you don't, the plot will take an interesting turn… So REVIEW!:D)


	33. Chapter 32, dead anyway

It seemed like nobody found the hint. I know, it's really hard to find, but you CAN find it, if you use your brain logically. But if you don't want to spoil the rest of the story, then don't try to find it.

As we, probably, all expected, Sokka is furious. Zuko broke his promise, so Sokka wants him to pay for that… (You can enjoy some mad Zuko-Sokka fights in here!)

Oh, and a happy Aang in the end!

Chapter 32

Dead anyway

Sokka and Katara stared each other in the eyes for a while. Katara opened her mouth to say something, but Sokka was faster.

'You're pregnant? Oh come on, that's impossible! For god sake you're not even fertile yet!'

Katara shook her head and closed her eyes in embarrassment. 'I seem to be more fertile than I expected…' Sokka couldn't move any longer. He just stood there, staring at his sister, his mouth open in surprise.

This just couldn't be happening… His baby sister, pregnant? The girl he was supposed to protect, expecting a baby? It was all his fault, he was sure of that. If he would have just kept Zuko away from her, this wouldn't have happened and…

Wait, Zuko!

Sokka's eyebrows trembled and he pressed his teeth together in anger. All his muscles were tensed, and suddenly he started to shout.

'ZUKO! Zuko, that fucking asshole! He did this to you, how on earth could he do this to you?!' he shouted. Katara covered her ears when she heard her brother yelling at her, feeling hurt. This was HER problem, why did Sokka have to make such a drama of it?

Katara sighed and fell down, on the floor. Because it was… It really WAS a drama!

Sokka pulled her up by her collar and his eyes seemed to shoot fire.

'Where is he?' he asked. Katara didn't answer. She wouldn't, she couldn't answer him. She didn't want anything to happen to Zuko, she just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

Suddenly, Zuko came out, his uncle with him. Sokka looked up and his eyes grew bigger.

'YOU!' he shouted. He let go of Katara and pulled his boomerang. Zuko raised an eyebrow, but gasped when he saw him throwing the boomerang in his direction.

He jumped aside to escape the weapon, and the boomerang returned to Sokka. Sokka caught it and tried to hit Zuko with it again.

Zuko caught the boomerang and felt the sharp side of it cutting in his hand. He gasped when he saw how sharp this weapon was, Sokka was actually trying to kill him!

He crawled back up and saw Sokka coming closer, his face red in anger.

'Sokka?' Zuko asked. 'Wha… What are you doing?'

Sokka pulled his knife and glared at Zuko. 'You broke your promise!' he said.

He pulled Zuko closer by his collar and held his knife up, ready to cut.

'But I won't make the same mistake…' he said, his voice low. Zuko gasped, he knew what was going to happen next.

(A/N: If you don't understand what Sokka meant by saying this, read chapter 7 again, third paragraph)

Sokka's knife teared through the air, heading for Zuko's neck. Zuko pushed himself away from Sokka just in time, so the knife had no chance to rip his head off.

When Sokka saw that, he growled and tried to hit Zuko with his bare hands. Zuko avoided all his punches, and pushed him on the floor.

'I don't want to hurt you!' he said. But Sokka didn't listen to him, he jumped up again and hit Zuko in the face. Zuko was smacked on the floor and moaned in pain. That punch hurt him more than he expected it to do.

Sokka pressed his foot on his chest and glared at him. He held his knife up again and pressed his foot down, making it hard for Zuko to breath.

'But I do!' he yelled. Zuko pressed his teeth together in pain. He couldn't hurt Sokka, but he couldn't just wait until he was done killing him either. So it wasn't a hard choice to make.

He held his arms up and shot fire in Sokka's face, making sure the flames wouldn't burn him. But they did startle him, so Sokka fell back.

He jumped back up almost immediately, throwing his knife at Zuko. Zuko kicked the knife on the floor and shot some flames at Sokka. The warrior avoided those flames and tried to grab his knife back, but suddenly Zuko shot flames at it, making it burn to ashes. This made Sokka even more furious, so his hands reached for his neck, trying to strangle him. Zuko smacked his arms away and kicked him against his shin-bone, so he fell down.

Zuko pressed his foot on his chest and held his hand aimed for his face.

'Give me one reason to not burn your face off!' he threated. Katara sat against the wall, hiding her face in her crossed arms. She sobbed and looked up.

'STOP! Stop, both of you!' she yelled. Sokka and Zuko stared at her, while she locked her arms around her waist.

'You're scaring Haru…'

Zuko gasped and Sokka bit on his lip. Zuko ran to Katara and squattered down next to her. He threw an arm over her shoulders and lay his hand on her belly, caressing it kindly. He leaned forward so he could keep his face by her belly and closed his eyes.

'It'll be fine, you'll be alright…' he whispered.

Sokka was the one gasping now. Zuko was talking to that belly like it was his own child already! He averted his eyes and released a sigh.

He crawled back up and stared at his sister. Her eyes were misty, like she could start crying again every moment now. But on the other side, she seemed happy. Happy because of Zuko, who was helding her tight while he kept whispering to their future child.

Sokka stood up and wiped the ashes off his clothes.

'I'll leave you two alone then. There's nothing I can do, Katara's pregnant and you know that's your fault.' he said. Zuko glared at Sokka and growled.

'I happen to love this girl AND child, so just shut up!' he snarled. Sokka wasn't insulted, actually he felt okay in a strange way.

'Whatever Zuko, as long as you realize what you've done. Not that it really matters to me, because in my eyes, you're dead anyway.' The last part of his sentence shocked Zuko. Sokka left them behind and ran away, just making sure he wouldn't have to see Zuko and Katara together again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours passed by, and Sokka said nothing. His lips were locked together and he stared at the wal in front of him, thinking about his sister.

Aang and Toph heard the news, Iroh told them. Aang felt sorry for Katara, but at the same time, he thought it was alright. Katara told him she felt fine, that she had no problems with her pregnancy. But ofcourse, the worst part wasn't there yet.

He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, staring at Katara and Zuko. They were holding each other tight and talking, probably about the baby.

Toph held her hand in front of her eyes and bit on her lip.

Still blind.

She knew she saw Sokka's hand just because a spirit had touched it, but still it felt strange. She was used to darkness, her entire life long, and suddenly she saw a hand. She never thought she would even recognize a hand when she saw it.

'Aang?' she asked. 'What are we going to do now?'

Aang sighed and shrugged.

'I have absolutely no idea.' He slid down and looked up at Toph. 'I guess we'll be hearing many more of Sokka's ghost stories and we'll wait many months for the baby to be born.'

Toph shook her head. 'But Aang, what about what Yue told him?'

Aang told Toph everything about Yue a few hours earlier, and he bit on his lip.

'I don't know, Toph. Maybe he just had a dream.'

'But I saw his hand! The hand Yue touched!' she yelled in protest.

Aang frowned and looked around. Toph was right. And Sokka would NEVER lie about Yue, he loved her too much for that. If they really could bring Yue back, then why the hell were they still here on the ship? An adventure awaited them! Aang loved adventures, he loved it when old friends returned, and he loved babies as well. Everything that had happened the past days, was like a party to him. He enjoyed it all.

He crawled back up and clapped in his hands.

'People! Come on, wake up! Yes, Katara's pregnant, but so what? Zuko will be a great father, since he's already talking to her belly! And Katara's brave enough for this!'

Zuko and Katara averted their eyes and smiled. Aang was right. He breathed in deeply, so Sokka flew in the room because of all the air being absorbed by Aang's longs. Aang cheered when he pulled Sokka closer and pointed at him.

'This guy needs our help, he can get his girlfriend back! Why on earth are we still here? Why on earth isn't this ship sailing for the firenation? Why on earth haven't we entered that creepy cave yet?'

Iroh wanted to react on that, but Aang gave him no chance.

'Sokka!' he said. 'Tomorrow we'll go to that cave, we'll find that freaky necklace!'

'Freaky?' Sokka said, but Aang ignored that. He pulled Katara and Zuko up and made a few joy jumps.

'Come on, smile! Give me a bright smile! You're going to be a mommy and a daddy!' he cheered. Zuko and Katara remained silence for a while, thinking about Aang's words. He was always the optimist of the gaang, he cheered everyone up when they were down. Even now he found a way to make them feel better. He was right, having a baby wasn't a drama at all! Katara smiled and held Zuko tight.

'We're going to have a baby!' she cheered. Zuko laughed and lifted her. He twisted her around in happiness and Aang smiled.

When he noticed Sokka still being down, he lay a hand on his shoulder.

'You should be happy too. You're going to be an uncle, AND you're going to have your girlfriend back!'

Sokka sighed and nodded. He missed Yue so much… Katara's pregnancy wasn't a problem for him anymore, that was her own problem. But he wanted Yue back so badly, he was worried. What is they would fail? What if Yue would remain a spirit for the rest of her life?

Bvut when he saw Aang's happy face, he smiled himself. They weren't going to fail. They made it this far, they've been through so much on such a short time already! They traveled around the world in only one week, they entered the firenationpalace, they even were able to defeat Ozai once, so bringing Yue back was just another adventure.

An adventure, like so many more that would come…

(Geez, this one wasn't THAT long but it took me a while to write it. Anyway, I'll try to hurry for the next chapter!

It seemed logical to me that Aang would cheer everyone up. He's the happy face around there! And if everyone's down, they can't have a real adventure, right?

As I said, I'll hurry with the next chapter and please REVIEW:D!)


	34. Chapter 33, discussions

Okay, sorry that this one took so long (again…) but I was working on a Zutaraclip and the grandfather of my best friend died. That really was a shame, that grandfather was like the funniest one on earth! It wasn't even family of me and still I nearly cried in my best friends' place!

Anyway, I'll do my best to write this. It can't be that hard.

So, where was I… Oh yeah! Everyone was happy again! In this chapter, Sokka explains everything on his own way (Lol…:P) and Zuko makes Katara another promise, maybe a bit harder to keep…

Chapter 33

Discussions

Everyone sat around the table. Sokka had used everything he could find on that table to build his own map, so he could explain the plan he had made for when they would enter the cave. He pointed at the salt and pulled the pot of jam closer.

'Okay, I'm the salt, and the jam is the cave. Katara's the spoon, Iroh this knife, Toph's the pepper, Aang's the rubber and Zuko's the nut.'

Zuko rolled his eyes. 'The nut? I know you're trying to insult me…'

'Hey!' Aang yelled. 'I thought I was the nut!'

Sokka grabbed the nut and put it in the palm of Aangs hand.

'Fine! Aang's the tasty nut and Zuko's the useless rubber!'

Aang cheered and Zuko glared at Sokka, while Iroh sighed. 'Can we please continue?' he asked.

Sokka nodded and slid the spoon, knife, pepper, rubber and nut to the salt.

'You guys will follow me, since Yue only communicates with me.' Aang lifted an eyebrow. 'Why?' he asked. 'I'm the avatar, I'm sure I can speak with her too.'

'Who said she wants to?' Sokka snarled, sounding irritated. Iroh smacked them both in the face, making clear that he wanted to go on. Sokka rolled his eyes and opened the bar of jam. He smacked the salt in it and everyone gasped.

'Okay, so I enter the cave first. And if the monster comes…' He pulled Iroh's face closer and pushed the rubber between his teeth.

'…we'll feed Zuko as a living sacrifice!'

Zuko gasped and Katara glared at Sokka. 'You're not taking this serious at all!' she yelled. Sokka laughed and released a deep sigh.

'Alright, alright, I'll try to stay serious now…'

Toph smacked everything off the table and pointed at Sokka. 'Stop it and just tell us what we're going to do!'

Sokka bit on his lip. 'Well,' he said, 'I'm not sure YET, but I think we should… Uhm, perhaps I can… Oh! No! I have it! We… Oh, it's gone again.'

Toph growled in irritation, while Iroh frowned.

'Sokka…' he said. 'This cave you're talking about is in the firenation, right?'

Sokka nodded. Iroh sighed and put everything back where it belonged. 'I'm sorry, Sokka.' he said. 'But I'm afraid we can't enter that cave, until the moon is full again.'

Sokka lifted an eyebrow. 'What? Why?' he asked.

Iroh took a chair and looked up at Sokka.

'Yue is the spirit of the moon now, you saw her when the moon was full. The necklace belongs to the moon, and the legend I heard says that the entrance of the cave remains blocked, until the moon is full. We can only enter it then and by night.'

Zuko gasped and looked up. 'Wait, did you read this in your freaky book? The one you always hide under your bed?'

Iroh lifted and eyebrown, and frowned after that.

'How do you know that?' he asked. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and a slight smile appeared on his face.

'I'm sorry, but I used to read it all the time when I was a kid. I liked the pictures it had.'

Iroh thought about it for a while, and ran off to his room. He came back with an old, brown book in his hand. He put in on the table and qiped the dust off it, so they could read the title.

_Dangers of the night_ the title said. Iroh opened it and thumbed through it, until he found the right page. He pointed at the drawing the writer of the book made.

'Here he is!' he said. 'The beast hidden in the cave!'

Everyone stared at the strange drawing. The beast seemed to be dog-alike, with huge paws and claws. His dark colored eyes frightnend even Iroh, and his long tail seemed strong enough to break walls. The beast seemed to be like five meters tall, his scruffy fur made it a bit unclear to tell how big it was exactly.

(A/N: I have NO idea what "feet" or "inches" or stuff like that are, here in Belgium we only use meters, so I used it here as well.)

Aang described the animal to Toph, and she lifted an eyebrow.

'So we're going to enter a creepy cave, in the FIREnation, with a maneating beast inside, so we can return Sokka's girlfriend's necklace? I can't see the use of that!'

Sokka wanted to react on that, but Iroh was faster. 'We're doing this for Sokka, let's all keep that in mind.'

He pointed at everyone in the room. 'Katara helps him because he's her brother, Zuko helps him because he got Katara pregnant, Aang helps him because he's the Avatar and Toph helps him because she has to. Am I making myself clear enough?'

Everyone exept Toph nodded, but she agreed with him after all. Sokka needed their help, so they were on his side.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After that, they all teft the kitchen. Since they would have to wait a whole month, Sokak wanted to prepare for in case they would face the monster, wich was named "Brutus" by Aang. So from that moment, they called the monster Brutus.

Zuko and Katara were just sitting on the deck, staring over the ocean. It was a beautiful sunset that night, and Katara enjoyed the scent of the ocean.

Zuko released a deep sigh. He just noticed now, that since they heard about the baby, they barely touched each other. He didn't want to touch her anymore, he thought he would insult her by doing that. Perhaps she would see him as a pervert, someone that didn't care about her pregnancy and that wanted nothing else but sex with her.

So because he didn't want her to think that, he sat a few meters away from her. Katara lifted an eyebrow and slid a bit closer. He slid further, she slid closer, further, closer, further,…

Katara rolled her eyes and stood up.

'What is wrong with you? I won't bite or something!' she said, nearly yelling. Zuko locked his arms around his knees and sighed.

'Nothing.' he mumbled. Katara frowned and crossed her arms.

'Are you afraid of me or something? I heard woman can get pretty frustrated when they're pregnant, but I won't kill you!' she snarled.

Zuko stood up himself and glared at her. 'That sounded pretty mean if you'd ask me! I just don't feel liek getting close to you today, that's all!'

Katara gasped. 'What? Oh, I get it! We're not good enough for PRINCE Zuko from the firenation!'

'I didn't say that!' Zuko yelled. 'And for godsake don't talk about yourself in the first person plural!'

Katara placed her hands on her belly and glared back at him.

'I wasn't talking about myself, I was talking about US two! Haru and I!'

Zuko wanted to react again, but when he opened his mouth there was no sound. He closed his mouth again and averted his eyes.

'I'm sorry…' he said. Katara sighed and looked up at him.

'No, I should be the one appologizing now. I mean, stress is very bad for Haru.'

Zuko looked up and smiled. 'You have read the book Huang gave you, haven't you?'

Katara smiled as well and nodded. Zuko crawled up and bit on his lip. After doubting a while, he held her by her waist and smiled again.

'You know, I'll make sure you won't feel a single bit of stress the coming eight months. I'll do anything to protect you two, and I swear I won't fail!' he said, while he layed his hand on his chest, on the place where his heart was. Katara held him tight and closed her eyes.

'Thank you, Zuko…' she whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night fell, and Sokka sat on the roof. He looked up, at the moon.

He released a deep sigh and pressed a kiss on his hand. When he blew the kiss toward the moon, he smiled.

'I'll get you back, Yue…'

(So… How are you guys doing on the clue? Ah, who cares, you'll read what happens sooner or later. Time will fly by in this story now, with every chapter I write a month or two will have passed. (In the story, not in real life ofcourse…) I don't want to write too much chapter this time, less but longer chapters are better. This one wasn't long at all, but as I said: I barely had the chance to write. Anyway, REVIEW!:D)


	35. Chapter 34, full moon 1

Hmmm, let's see… What should I do in this chapter… Oh yeah! I have an idea!

A month has passed, and Katara is now in the first fase of pregnancy-troubles: the worst mood ever. Oh, and they are going to the cave for the first time. But…

Chapter 34

Full moon 1

Zuko peeked inside. There was nobody in the bed, his room seemed to be empty atlast.

He released a sigh in relief and came in, but when he stood in the middle of the room, the door slammed. He bit on his lip and prepared himself for the worst.

'Zuko!' Katara yelled. 'I thought I said I wanted to be left alone, damnit!'

Zuko squeeled when he heard his love saying that.

'Can't I just take my swords, please? I want to practice and they just lay there on my desk…'

'No!' Katara shouted. 'You think those swords are the most important thing to you! Your disrespecting me by disturbing my sleep!'

Zuko lifted an eyebrow. 'But you weren't sleeping!' he protested.

Katara crossed her arms and glared at him, her eyes seemed to shoot fire. 'I knew it! You don't love me anymore! You hate me!' she said. Zuko gasped and shook his head.

'No! No, Katara, you know I don't hate you! I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone then…' he said. His mind was torturing his heart, THAT was the stupiest thing he could have done. It happened often now, Katara being angry, Zuko protesting, Katara using the famous "You don't love me anymore" and Zuko giving up by that part.

He wanted to kiss her, but Katara jerked his face away from hers.

'I want to sleep! Go!' she yelled. Zuko became scared, so he left as fast as he could.

He gasped when she slammed the door behind him. He turned his head at the door and shook his head, smiling.

'That'll better be a VERY cute baby.' he said, teasing himself.

Sokka was throwing his boomerang over and over again. Aang lifted an eyebrow when he saw the weapon flying by on the deck.

'Uhm, Sokka? What are you doing?' he asked. Sokka rolled his eyes and catched his boomerang back.

'Practicing ofcourse! I want to make sure I'm prepared for the worst that can happen!'

Iroh sat on a chair on the deck, staring at Sokka. He smiled and crossed his arms. 'It seems like you throw that boomerang a little bit too hard, try it kinder, but with a more pliant move.' he suggested. Sokka refused to listen to him, he refused to listen to anyone. If someone knew best about saving Yue, HE was that someone.

So he kept throwing his boomerang the way he liked it. Iroh sighed and shrugged at Aang.

Aang shrugged back. Why was everyone making such a big deal about all what happened the past month? Katara and Zuko were going to have a baby, that seemed nice to him. They loved each other, right? So a baby can't be SUCH a big problem. And Sokka… He knew they would make it, they always did. Why on earth would that be different this time? It was just a freaky monster in a creepy cave, nothing more or less.

Iroh looked up, at the quartermaster.

'Are we there yet?' he aksed. The quartermaster stared over the ocean and gasped.

'We've arrived!' he yelled.

Everyone left the ship, walking over the beach of the firenation. Once they arrived there, they waited a few more hours. Iroh told them the cave could only be entered by night, so they waited until the moon was up. A full moon ofcourse.

Zuko held Katara close and looked around.

'Uncle?' he asked. 'Where exactly are we going?'

Iroh shrugged. 'How am I supposed to know that?'

Everyone gasped and Iroh laughed. 'Oh? Didn't I tell you guys about the cave?'

They shook their heads and Iroh laughed again.

'Silly me! The cave only appeares when you least expect it. You can't REALLY find it, unless if we focus our minds on something else.'

'What?!' Zuko yelled. 'How on earth can we NOT think about that cave? We're looking for it!'

'Bad move…' Iroh said. Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara pointed at her belly.

'And what if Haru's thinking about it?'

Sokka couldn't help to laugh.

'Katara, that kid doesn't even have a brain yet! It's a tiny embryo. Besides, why are you calling it Haru already? It can be a Sakura as well.'

Katara crossed her arms and leaned against Zuko's chest. 'Because I just do that. And I feel that it'll be a Haru, mothers can feel that!'

Sokka sighed. 'You're not even a real mother yet, you're talking like you've already had twenty children!'

Katara frowned. 'Oh, and YOU can tell me what I can feel and what I can't feel? Okay, go ahead, tell my instinct to shut up!'

'She's right!' Zuko said, defending his girlfriend. 'You can't tell what's it like to be pregnant!'

Sokka glared at him and crossed his arms. 'I can't tell what's it like to get a girl pregnant either…' he said, clearly trying to insult him.

Zuko growled and pulled Sokka up by his collar. 'Are you trying to insult me?'

Sokka rolled his eyes.

'Ofcourse I am, asshole!'

Zuko wanted to hit him in the face, when Aang pointed at a rockslide close by them.

'Hey, isn't that a cave?'

Everyone stared at the place he pointed at. He was right, that was the cave they were looking for.

'See?' Iroh said. 'I told you that if we focus our mind on something else, we would find the cave.'

Zuko still couldn't onderstand how it was possible for a cave to move himself from place to place, but he asked nothing.

So they walked to the cave, but Iroh gasped. He pulled everyone with him in the bushes and put his hand on Sokka's mouth, to make sure he wouldn't start talking.

He pointed at the entrance of the cave and bit on his lip.

'Ozai…'

(I know it's a VERY short one, but atleast the ending is something cliffhangeralike. And I finally had the chance to finish my first Zutaravid and to put it on youtube! (I pasted the link on my account)So I barely had a chance to write! But because I feel like writing something with Ozai in it, I'll start with the new chapter right away! Anyway, REVIEW!:D)


	36. Chapter 35, sorry

Me wanna write! Me wanna write!

Okay, Ozai is evil, we all know that, and it's sooo fun to write conversations with him in it! I'll make this chapter as good as I can or want, enjoooooy! Teehee, I'm happy today!! -

Chapter 35

Sorry

They were still hiding for Ozai, just staring at him. Iroh was thinking of a way to escape without being noticed.

Zuko turned his hands into fists. The man blocking their way to the cave used to be his father, the man every son respected most of all. But Ozai was different. He was evil enough to banish his own son and, maybe, even kill his own wife. What if what he told them was true? What if he really had killed Ursa?

He felt anger boiling in his body. He stood up and Iroh gasped.

'Zuko! Get down!' he said. But Zuko didn't listen to him. He didn't want to run away for Ozai, he didn't want to forget everything. Everything that he had done to him.

So he walked to the entrance, while iroh smacked himself on the forhead.

'That little stubborn…' he whispered. Katara wanted to follow him, but Sokka held her.

Ozai saw Zuko and rolled his eyes, while a grimace appeared on his face. The guard held their hands ready to bend, but Ozai shook his head.

'Leave him, this one is mine.' he commanded. The guard obeyed and Zuko climbed up the few rocks, crawling up in front of Ozai. They stared each other in the eyes for a while and Ozai lifted an eyebrow.

'What do you want?' he asked. Zuko frowned and pointed at the cave.

'You know very well what I want, I want to go in!'

Ozai sighed and shook his head. 'Being that stubborn will kill you someday, you know.'

'I don't care!' Zuko snarled. 'Step aside and let me in!'

Ozai pretended that he was thinking and rubbed over his chin.

'Uhm, how shall I put this… What about: No?'

He laughed and the guard automaticly laughed with him. Zuko growled and pushed Ozai aside, making the firelord fall on the rocks.

Everyone gasped. That was a bad move.

Ozai crawled back up. He lifted Zuko by his collar and stared in his eyes.

'That was very stupid, you know…' he said.

He hit Zuko in the face and threw him on the rocks, making him moan in pain.

Katara gasped and jerked the arm of her brother away. She ran to Zuko and Ozai smiled.

'Look who's there, Zuko, it's your bitch!'

Zuko growled and kicked against Ozai's leg, making him fall again. He crawled back up and turned his head to Katara.

'Katara! Go back!' he yelled. But Katara wouldn't listen to him. She climbed on the rocks and jumped in Zuko's arms.

'Thank god you're alright!' she cheered. Zuko gasped when he saw Ozai crawling up again. He pushed Katara aside, making sure the flames Ozai suddenly shot wouldn't hit her.

Katara stared at the flames, hitting down on the ground next to her. Zuko stand in front of her, in protection. He didn't want her and the baby to get hurt.

'Leave her alone, Ozai!' he yelled. Ozai shook his head and sighed.

'Zuko, Zuko… If you don't want anything to happen to your girlfriend, then you should have kept her at home. It's really dumb to take the ones you love with you on an adventure.'

Zuko helped Katara up and held her behind his back. She peeked with him over his shoulder.

'It isn't really smart to kill the ones you love either!'

Ozai laughed loudly. 'That's exactly why I kept you alive two years more than nessecairy!' He glared at him with a grimace on his face. 'I don't love you.'

Zuko became furious. He ran to his father to hit him, but Ozai simply avoided his fist. He pointed at Katara and coughed.

'Don't move.' he said. Zuko stared at Katara and gasped. A few guards had her in their grip. She kicked around her as hard as she could, but her legs weren't long enough to hit the guards. Zuko bit on his lip, thinking about Haru. Katara was very vulnerable in this state.

So he listened to Ozai and didn't move a single muscle. Ozai stepped toward Katara and frowned a bit. He lifted her head by her chin and looked in her eyes.

'Something is different about you…' he said. Katara growled and tried to bite in his hand, but Ozai pulled it back quickly.

'Filthy snake!' he snarled. Zuko did his very best to stay calm, but that wasn't easy for him.

'Don't touch her!' he yelled. The moment he came a step closer, the guards locked their hands around her neck. She gasped and bit on her lip. Slowly, Zuko took a step back, so the guards would take their hands back.

Ozai frowned again and had a better look at Katara. Something was different about her, but what? His messenger told him they were looking for this cave, but perhaps there were certain things he didn't knew?

He turned his head to Zuko and crossed his arms.

'She's changed, why's that?' he asked. Zuko refused to answer him. If Ozai would find out about Katara's pregnancy, who knew what could happen next.

'It's been a while since we met, you know.' he said, trying to avoid other questions.

Ozai squeezed his eyes till small lines, so he could see her better. Something was different…

Suddenly, Iroh knocked one of the guards down. He kicked an other guard away and pointed at Katara.

'Get them away from here!' he yelled. Zuko grabbed Katara and pulled her with him, jumping off the rockslide. Sokka and Aang attacked the other guards, protecting Katara and Haru.

Ozai left the fighting mob, following Zuko and Katara. He just had to know what was going on. What did Iroh say? Get THEM away from here?

He ran over the rocks, and it didn't took him too much time to catch up with them. He jumped down, so he could block their way. He held his hands ready to bend and aimed for them.

'Don't even think about escaping!' he said. Zuko held Katara close and glared at Ozai.

'If you dare to harm her, I swear I'll kill you!' he snarled. Ozai rolled his eyes and a grimace appeared on his face. He shot flames at Zuko, startling him, so he would let go of Katara. After that, he had a chance to grab her. He held his hand by her neck and gave Zuko a fake smile.

'Oh? You don't want me to harm her? Is that what you want?' he said, teasing Zuko. Zuko stood a few meters away from them and bit on his lip, staring at Katara. Katara didn't dare to move. She felt Ozai's hand close by her neck, afraid for the flames he could shoot every moment now.

Zuko held his hands up, as if being arrested. Ozai held her by her waist and his hand was locked around her neck, her body pressed against him.

'Okay, I won't harm her. See? She's fine, nothing to worry about…' he said, while his hand clenched on her waist. Zuko growled in anger and saw the frightnend look in her eyes.

'You're annoying her!' he said. Ozai lifted an eyebrow.

'Oh? I am? Well, I guess that's not the same as harming her, right?'

Zuko pressed his teeth together. For Ozai all of this was a game, a silly game he played very often. Playing with other peoples lifes and dreams. Zuko made fists out of his hands, trying to stay as calm as possible. Ozai's face came closer to Katara's, their noses were only a few inches away from each other.

'Am I harming her now? No? Oh, that's great then! That means you wouldn't mind if I did this…'

He pretended to bite in her nose and Katara gasped. He did it a few more times, it made her scared. He laughed loudly, it seemed like he enjoyed teasing her like this.

'Or this…' he said. Zuko gasped when he saw Ozai's head lowering, to her neck. His tongue ran up over her tender neck and Katara couldn't help to screech. The wet, warm feeling of his tongue made her feel disgusted, if she wouldn't know better she'd puke in his face.

'Stop that!' Zuko commanded. Ozai laughed even more and turned his head to his son.

'I understand why you picked this girl out as your girlfriend.' he said. His hand on her neck slid up to her cheek, and back down to her neck. 'She has such a soft skin…'

His hand fell even lower, and Zuko gasped the moment his hand slid down in her collar, over the tender skin of her chest. Luckily, the earth under Ozai's feet rose up, pulling the firelord with it in the sky. He dropped Katara and Zuko catched her just in time.

Toph came from behind the rocks and a grimace appeared on her face.

'Hehe, stupid firelord…' she said.

Aang, Sokka and Iroh came as well. Iroh pointed at the cave and didn't notice the pilar of earth next to him.

'We have to go, we can come back next month. But we can't take the risk of being caught now!'

Everyone agreed with him, and they ran back to the ship. Zuko held Katara briding-style, so she wouldn't have to walk. Ozai had frightnend her way too much, she was no longer able to move a muscle. He held her tight and burried his face in her neck, releasing a deep sigh.

'I'm sorry…' he whispered.

(Damn, Ozai really is an evil guy! It's not that I can't stand him, actually I really love to write stories with this character in it. I hope you liked it, it was a pretty important chapter for this part! REVIEW!:D)


	37. Chapter 36, pretty

Life's really ironic, that's so funny about it! The stories I put the most effort in, seem to suck since I hardly have any reviews on it…XD And this story is a simple hobby of me, and we're heading for the 100 reviews by now!:D

Sigh I wished I could flash myself to America the 1st of December, just to see that final episode! But instead of that, I'm stuck here in this crappy country, where we're back to that STUPID episode with the freaky king Bumi, for the 8th time or something! So if anyone of you happens to upload that final episode on youtube, please warn me!-

Okay, where was I… Oooh how could I forget: Ozai! So they left him behind, somewhere on a high cold rock. And since everyone agrees with the fact I'm leaving the Taangness a bit out of the story, (Okay, a LOT, I know…) I'll have to focus on them a bit.

Meanwhile, Sokka can't take it any longer. The second full moon has arrived, and he just HAS to bring Yue back. So he heads for the cave himself, all alone…

And Iroh teaches Zuko and Katara how to be decent parents, with some help of our favorite doctor: Huang. And soon they find out Zuko and Katara have a lot to learn.

Chapter 36

Pretty

The sun rose once again, and Zuko and Katara layed in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Or atleast Katara was, Zuko was awake.

He caressed Katara's belly softly and smiled. She was pregnant for two and a half months now, and still Haru was too small to be noticed. His size made him very vurnerable, that was why Zuko was so worried about Katara all the time. Everything that happened to her, happened to Haru as well. But because she wasn't fatter than she used to be, he became worried. What was wrong with the baby?

Katara woke up and yawned. She stretched her arms and saw Zuko's hand on her belly. A smile colored her face when she sat up.

'What are you doing?' she asked. Zuko stared at her belly and sighed.

'Why can't we see it yet? What if Haru isn't growing any longer? Your belly isn't fatter than it was a few months ago! I'm worried!' he said, nearly panicking. Katara stared at her belly as well and lifted an eyebrow.

'You think so? I think I've grown way to much weight, maybe I should go on a diet…'

'No!' Zuko yelled. 'You may NOT start a diet now you're pregnant! Do you have any idea what could happen to Haru if you did that?'

'Relax!' Katara said. 'I was only joking! Ofcourse I wouldn't start a diet now, half of the food I swallow is eaten by Haru, I'd die if I'd be eating less.'

Zuko released a sigh in relief. His gaze was locked on her belly again, while he bit on his lip.

'Can we please visit doctor Huang? I want to know more about this.'

'Why?' Katara asked. 'I think we can do this on our own, we don't need his help. He's really kind, but we can't bother him today: it's Sunday!'

Zuko frowned. 'Okay, tell me how to do the birth, since you know everything about it already.'

Katara wanted to answer him, but when she opened her mouth, there was no sound. She sighed and locked her arms around her knees.

'Okay, THAT's something I don't know…'

'Need advice?' someone said. Their gazes went for the door, noticing Iroh standing there. He smiled and came in, walking to their bed.

'You two are cute, very cute. I thought you were cute before all of this happened already. Even when Zuko didn't even talk to you yet, I thought you were cute together. I thought it when you two became a couple, when I saw you two kissing, and even now Katara's pregnant I still think you're cute together.'

Zuko and Katara smiled at each other, while iroh sat down between them.

'So,' he said, 'what do you want to know?'

Zuko and Katara both started to ask questions at the same time, and iroh just couldn't understand what they were saying. He tried to calm them down and soothed them.

'Please, please! One at a time! Katara?'

Katara bit on her lip. She pulled her legs up and looked up at Iroh, sorrows in her gaze.

'I don't know how to give birth.' she said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aang and Toph were laying on the deck, in the shadow of Appa. Aang turned his head to Toph and bit on his lip.

'Toph, you haven't said much to Katara since you know she's pregnant, you know.'

Toph only nodded. 'Ofcourse I know. What's the big deal about that?'

She stretched her arms and yawned. 'Besides, it's her own fault.'

Aang gasped and looked up at her.

'Her own fault? How can you say that!'

'Yes.' Toph said. 'Her own fault. And I don't even think she hates being pregnant THAT

much. Because if she really didn´t want to get pregnant, she wouldn´t have answered to Zuko´s

lusts, right?'

Aang thought about it for a while. In a strange way, she was right. But on the other side, she

wasn't. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

'Okay, you're right. I'm sure they'll love to have a baby, Katara has always been older than she actually was. She's no longer a child.'

'But we are.' Toph said, smiling. She thought about when Aang had kissed her, it made her feel strange. She liked it, but at the same time, it felt wrong. Aang was the Avatar, he had a duty to the world. And she… She was just a simple earthbender, the great Avatar deserved way better. He deserved someone that could love him to the fullest, and Toph knew she could never be a good match for him.

Aang noticed the silence and bit on his lip. Toph was sitting pretty close to him, maybe she didn't even notice she was, but Aang didn't care about that. He knew he loved that girl. Maybe it was because she understood him, because she was so perfectly tough, and pretty in his eyes. Her high, blue eyes were useless to her, but Aang thought they were beautiful, and a really great match with her dark hair. And if there was something he really loved, it was girl that was smaller than he was.

He saw she was sunken away in thoughts. He felt pathetic, even the way she stared at nothing seemed so beautiful to him.

He slid a bit closer and Toph gasped. She knew what he was going to do, and that was the last thing she could use for the moment.

And so he did. He pulled her face to his and pressed his lips on hers, making Toph gasp again. She pushed him away and looked up at him.

'Don't do that.' she said quietly. Aang lifted an eyebrow.

'What? Why not?' he asked, clearly confused. Toph pulled her legs up and locked her arms around them, averting her eyes.

'You deserve way better…'

Aang laughed and came closer to her again, making Toph slid further. His laughing stopped and he stared at her.

'Is there something better, then?'

Toph looked up at Aang. A smile appeared on her face when Aang layed his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing it. He pressed a tender kiss on her forhead and smiled as well.

'You're really pretty…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara, Zuko and Iroh stood in front of Huang's office. Zuko bit on his lip and turned his head to his uncle.

´Are you sure that this is a good idea?'

'Ofcourse it is!' Iroh answered. 'Huang would help you any time, right? Well, that means he can help you now as well.'

Zuko wanted to say something more, but the door opened. They stared at doctor Huang, standing in front of them.

'Ah, how great to see you again! I thought you'd never come! Please, come in.'

He guided them to the chairs and took one himself as well. He smiled at Katara and sat down next to her.

'So, how's the pregnancy going?' he wanted to know. Katara shrugged.

'Ah, not bad, I think. I do have to puke pretty much, and I keep snarling at everyone.'

Huang smiled again. 'Wonderful! That means the baby's growing very well! Now, let's have a look at him, alright?'

He took the same machine as the one he used last time, to have a look at Katara's womb. He did the same thing as he did back then and his gaze was locked on the monitor. He had a closer look at it and smiled.

'There he is!'he said. He pointed at something on the blue screen and Zuko jumped up, squattering down next to him. He stared at the spot he was pointing at and lifted an eyebrow.

'I can't see it.' he said. Huang shook his head.

'Ofcourse you can't, this machine is pretty old. But believe me: since she's already pregnant for almost three months, you'll see the firsts signs of him sooner or later. Some babies grow faster than other, and this tiny guy is growing pretty fast.'

He layed a hand on Katara's shoulder, pointing at her belly.

'That means you'll gain weight really soon, don't you dare to start a diet now! The fatter you get, the better it is.' he said. Katara laughed and nodded. His gaze turned back to the monitor and he smiled.

'I can't tell you much about him yet, he's still too small. But you can clearly see she's pregnant now, the baby's moving a bit. You can't see or feel the movements yet, like I said: he's too small.'

Katara bit on her lip and caressed the back of her neck.

'Uhm, doctor Huang, I have a question for you I think.'

Huang turned to her, as friendly as always. 'Go ahead, you can ask me any question: I have the answer for all of them.'

Katara blushed, feeling embaressed. 'How do I have to give birth?'

Huang bit on his lip.

'Well, err… It depends on it. In most cases, a birth is no problem for a woman. But you're very young, you'll be only fifteen once the baby has to be born…'

He stood up and smiled again. 'But don't worry, I'm sure you're pretty much of a woman already!'

Katara doubted about that part of his sentence. She wasn't a real woman yet, just a teenage girl, that's a difference. Huang saw her doubting, and pulled her up.

'But you know? I'll investigate you, so you'll know it for sure. Okay?'

Katara nodded happily, while Zuko released a deep sigh. The doctor didn't have to lie to them, he knew very well what the problem was: she still was way too young.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka was packing his stuff, the stuff he needed for his journey. He didn't want to skip this full moon, just because it was too dangerous in the firenation for the moment. He just HAD to bring Yue back.

But maybe going all alone wasn't too smart. On his own it was way too dangerous out there, but taking one of his friends was a much bigger risk.

He saw Momo, sleeping somewhere near him. A grimace appeared on his face when he woke the lemur up and put him on his shoulder.

'Are you joining me?' he asked, though he knew the animal wouldn't answer him. He took his knapsack and left the ship with an emergency boat, heading for the firenation…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Okay, chapter 36 already! Oh, I forgot to say this: I can't get any PM's any more, so for the ones sending personal massages to me, don't. I can't read them anyway.

Oh! And this! Every day i don't update this story, there will be a drabble in my story file "Zutara Drabbles". That means there's no new drabble today, but perhaps tomorrow there is. Just to make sure you won't feel too bored!XD

Anyway, REVIEW!:D)


	38. Chapter 37, Brutus

OMG OMG OMG I am SO sorry! This stupid site was ruined, I couldn't send in any chapters! So there were NO drabbles and NO updates for any story I'm writing for FOUR days!!! I believe I warned most of you with a PM, just to make sure you wouldn't kill me for not updating…

Hmmm, let's see, how shall the story go on… Damn, I focused too much on my other stories the past days… Oh! How could I forget! Sokka was heading for the cave on his own and Huang would investigate Katara!

So Sokka wants to enter the cave, and finds out about the danger inside…

But first, doctor Huang has the results of the investigation…

(P.S.: I decided that I had to rate this story M. Maybe you don't think about it the same way, but since there's sex in it, it seemed safer to me to choose for a M instead of a T… Tell me what you think about that!)

Chapter 37

Brutus

Zuko, Katara and Iroh were sitting in the waiting-room, sunken away in thoughts. Huang told them everything would be fine, but Zuko didn't believe him. Katara was fourteen, how could things possibly be fine? She was pregnant, her life was way too stressed and she was just a kid!

Zuko sighed and shook his head. No, she wasn't just a kid. She was far from that. She was a woman, heading for the right age to get married. But it made no difference, she was still too young to give birth.

And at last, the door opened. Everyone rose up when they saw Huang coming in, with a bunch of papers in his hands. He stared at the papers and bit on his lip.

'I have good news and I have bad news.' he said. Zuko held Katara close, as if he could smell the bad news already.

'How bad news?' he asked. Huang looked up at him and sighed. 'Very bad news.'

He sat down on one of the chairs as well and stared at his papers again.

'The good news is that the baby is fine. He's growing very quick, in a healthy way.' he said, smiling. A frown appeared on his face when he held an other paper in front of his eyes.

'And the bad news… Well, we could have all known this: she's very young. Maybe even a little bit too young.'

Katara and Zuko both gasped.

'I'm too young?' Katara said, panicking a bit. 'Oh my god! What do we have to do now?'

Huang bit on his lip. He stared at the floor in front of him and remained silence for a while, until another sigh escaped from his mouth.

'Nothing.'

Katara gasped. Zuko growled in anger, he wasn't planning on giving up this soon.

'Huang, there HAS to be a way!' he said, nearly commanding. Huang looked up at them and put the papers away.

'You're right, there IS a way. But I am NOT recommending that one!'

'What is it?' Katara asked, a bit curious. Huang stared at her belly and stood up.

'You have to kill the baby.'

Katara couldn't help to screech, while a gasp escaped from Zuko's throat. He held Katara tight and his hand was locked on her belly, as if he could protect Haru that way.

'No!' he shouted. 'I won't let anyone harm Haru! It's our first child, there's NO way that I'll let you kill my son!'

Huang said nothing. The look on his face didn't change a bit. He shook his head and pointed at Katara.

'I'm sorry, Zuko, but you're not the one to decide about that. The mother has the right to make every decision about the baby, since she's the one who has to do all the work.'

Zuko looked down on Katara. He saw her doubting and a sad look appeared on his face.

'Katara… Don't… Don't tell me that you want to kill Haru?' he asked, stuttering a bit. Katara averted her eyes. Getting rid of the baby seemed the best solution, but she couldn't. She knew she could NEVER let anyone kill her baby. Even though she never planned on having a baby, Haru was a part of their lives now. She loved that baby, with all of her heart.

She shook her head and looked up at Huang. 'We'll keep him.'

Zuko released a sigh in relief, while Iroh pulled a slight smile over his face. Huang smiled as well and lay a hand on Katara's shoulder.

'Most patients I have decide the same.' he said.

He squattered down in front of her. 'But I want you to know, that you're very depended now. You can't give birth to this baby without my help. So once the last days of pregnancy are coming closer, you should stay here. We can NOT take the risk of you having the birth on your own.'

Katara nodded. It didn't matter to her, as long as she could keep Haru.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka stood in front of the entrance of the cave. Momo sat on his shoulder, hanging his ears down. He screeched quietly when Sokka slowly entered the cave, keeping an eye out on every shadow he saw.

He gasped when he heard something and turned his head. It was just a rat.

He sighed in relief and walked on, while Momo stared at the rat behind them. The rat seemed to glare at Momo, making the lemur screech loudly. Sokka shouted in pain when he heard Momo screeching in his ear, and he pulled the lemur off his shoulder.

'What is wrong with you?!' he snarled. Momo kept screeching loudly and Sokka raised an eyebrow. He saw what Momo was staring at and laughed.

'God, don't tell me that you're afraid of a RAT? Even I like rats, there's nothing wrong with them! You're a flying rat yourself!'

Momo pointed at the rat and screeched even more. Sokka turned his head back to the rat and gasped.

It was dead.

The cute, little rat, still alive a few moments ago, lay on his back, his legs stretched toward the sky. Sokka rat to the rat and had a better look at it, not understanding how a rat could die so suddenly.

He bit on his lip and swallowed something down his throat. He knew it for sure now: there was something wrong with this cave.

Momo flew around in panic, irritating Sokka. Sokka glared at the lemur and threated with his boomerang. 'Stop it, or I'll cut your wings off!' he snarled.

The lemur kept pointing at the rat in front of Sokka, and he raised an eyebrow. He looked down on the rat again and gasped.

In front of him no longer lay a dead rat, but stood the huge beast, Brutus. His wolf-alike eyes were staring at him, while he growled dangerously. It was much bigger than it seemed on the picture and Sokka was stiff in fear. He felt the breath of the huge animal tickling on his face, and the smell of it was horrible, as if the beast had never ate anything else but crap.

The beast barked in his face, while he slowly regained control over his body. He screamed loudly, making the beast even more angry than he was already.

Sokka ran away, pulling Momo with him, trying to escape form the monster. The beast cought up with him easily and put his huge paw on top of him, pressing him against the hard ground of the cave. Sokka moaned in pain when he felt the monster squashing him to death slowly, as if he was a toy to him.

The beast growled on last time, and bit to Sokka's head.

After that, everything turned black…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(LOL I'm probably torturing you with this cliffy ending! But at least I have updated!-

Oh, and I'm writing a new story now. Pretty violated and it was DEFINETELY necessary for me to rate it M, and it's a Zutarastory! That's for the ones who want to read a passionated Zutarastory. Maybe you'll think the first chapter isn't THAT passionated, but believe me: it will be. I made up a complete new plot for it! (Duh, I always make up complete new plots for a story) Have a look, if you want to!- Anyway, REVIEW!:D)

(P.S.: Yes, I know there was no Taang in this chapter. Kill me for it if you want to, but I just didn't feel like writing Taang today.)


	39. Chapter 38, confessions

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating, but I have to study for my exams now. They'll last until… Uhm… I think until the 19th of December, that's when we have our final exam: English! A great excuse for me to write!**

**Cough anyway, I still have a little bit of time to write. So I'll update this story now! The next update can be expected the 15th of December, my birthday!- At least that's the goal I'm aiming for…**

**So in this chapter… Ah, what the heck, just read it…**

Chapter 38

confessions

Zuko, Katara and Iroh were heading back for the ship. Everyone's mouth was shut, the words of the doctor were still running through their heads. _You have to kill the baby… _It surprised them that Huang would ever propose something like that. The baby wasn't born yet, but it still had the right to see the sun, to see it's own parents. Every living creature had his rights, so had Haru.

Katara released a deep sigh. The baby had changed everything, it had changed their entire life. Since the day they heard about Haru in her womb, Zuko had hardly touched her. Three months were passed, and he had barely kissed her. He used to love it when she teasingly kissed the sensitive spot under his chin, but now the only thing he says when she does that is "Careful!", as if she's killing Haru by kissing him. It hurt her a lot, as if Zuko didn't love her anymore. The way he rejected everything she did confused her. Why on earth would he react that way? Why on earth would he ever stop kissing her? Why on earth would he ever refuse to make love to her? Or even worse: why on earth would he ever stop loving her?

She looked up at Zuko, with a sad look on her face. He wasn't touching her, for god sake he wasn't touching her! Three months ago, he would have thrown his arm around her waist. He would have kissed her neck tenderly, he would whispered sweet words in her ear, he would have shown the love he felt for her. But the only thing he did now was being quiet, remaining silence as if his family had just died. He didn't even look at her, he didn't give her a single look!

She was certain of it now: Zuko didn't love her anymore. The flame was gone, every bit of passion was burned out now. He did no longer desire for her touches, for her body close to his. Her breasts or hips were no longer hot, they were just parts of her body now. In three whole months he hadn't asked her to have sex with him, not even once. And suddenly, she wanted it again. Not because she felt horny, but just because she wanted to prove herself to him. To prove him that she could rise the passion in his body again. To prove him that she still was good enough for him.

If only he would understand what she was going through now… It felt like she had to go through this pregnancy on her own, as if Zuko wasn't even there to help her. Haru was THEIR child, he had to do his part of the job! He had to help her, comfort her, love her! But he didn't, for god sake he didn't love her anymore!

Zuko looked down on Katara, but averted his gaze quickly. He could no longer stare at her, he could no longer stare at the shape of her breasts or the movements of her hips. If he would, he would have the risk of wanting her again. He couldn't do that to her, he couldn't make her go through the same pain again. Besides, it was about time that he'd start listening to his mind instead. He had made her go through so much pain since he had admitted to his lusts. It was his fault, everything was his fault. The pregnancy, the pain, the moods, even the baby seemed to be unwanted now.

Katara bit on her lip. She slowly took his hand and walked closer to him, making him gasp in surprise. He quickly pulled his hand back, making Katara gasp as well. It seemed like a knife stabbed through her heart when he did that. She looked up at him, feeling tears burning behind her eyes as she whispered one last word.

'Why?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka opened his eyes and moaned in pain, while the sunlight burned in his eyes. A gasp escaped form his throat when he remembered what happened in the cave.

'I'm still alive!' he yelled in surprise. He checked the rest of his body, just to know it for sure. And it was true: he really WAS alive.

But suddenly, he felt Momo poking against his arm. He tried to hit the lemur away, but the tiny animal wouldn't give up. Sokka lifted an eyebrow and slid his sleeve up, making it possible for him to see the wound on his arm. It was like something had bored his teeth through it, and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

Though Sokka still felt happy. Just one wound, that wasn't THAT bad. Things could have gone worse, the beast could have killed him and…

Wait, where was he?

He looked around him, and gasped when he realized where he was. He was back on the ship.

'But… But… That's impossible!' he said to himself. He had been in the cave a while ago, and suddenly he woke up on the ship. There was no force on earth that could do this to him.

He gasped again when he looked in front of him, where Aang and Toph were. Their lips were locked, while Aang's hands were sealed around Toph's waist. Aang was pressing tender kisses on her lips, while Toph deepened the last one. They were so busy with kissing, that they didn't even notice Sokka staring at them. Sokka's mouth fell open in surprise and sat there for minutes, unable to speak.

Finally Toph felt him staring at them and a gasp escaped from her throat. She roughly pushed Aang away and stroke her hands over her clothes, wiping invisible dirt off them. Aang lifted an eyebrow, but gasped as well when he saw Sokka.

'Sokka!' he yelled, like he was bitten by a snake. Sokka stuttered some meaningless words, until his real voice returned.

'You… You guys, you… you…' He kept repeating the word "you" a few more times, until Toph had enough of it. She sat up and rose her hands, as if being arrested.

'Okay!' she said. 'You know it now! But so what? Do you expect us to act like good children, while you're busy being in love with your girlfriend and Katara and Zuko are taking care of their child? Well, we won't!' Her voice rose above everything else that could possibly make any noise, making Sokka cover his ears. Aang put his hand on her mouth and turned his head to Sokka, averting his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Sokka, it's my fault… I was the one wanting Toph to do that, and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm almost thirteen now, or maybe it's just because…'

He looked up at Toph and smiled at her. '…I love her.' he said, finishing his sentence. Toph gasped and looked up at Aang, staring at him. Though she couldn't see him, she felt he was smiling at her. Finally he had said it, finally he had really said he loved her. Of course she knew it from the start, but it sounded nicer when he actually confessed his feelings.

Sokka stuttered a bit more, but sighed afterwards. A smile colored his face, while his gaze ran over the two youngsters.

'I believe the new couple would enjoy some privacy now.' he said, winking at Aang. Unfortunately, Aang didn't understand him.

'New couple? Did Zuko and Katara break up?! Or does Iroh have a NEW wife?! I can't believe it!' he said, still as naive as he always was. Toph and Sokka both laughed loudly, and after a while Aang understood him. He laughed a bit as well, while Sokka walked inside, leaving the fresh, new couple behind him.

He released a sigh in relief. Maybe the whole trip to the cave was just a dream, yes, that seemed like a decent conclusion to him. A silly dream. One of those dreams looking extremely real, while they only were dreams, made up situations by the brain. Aang and Toph probably thought he was asleep, so they did what they wanted to do. The whole situation was a simple dream.

However, he forgot everything about the strange wound on his arm…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Go away!' Katara snarled at Zuko, who was standing at the other side of the door. He bit on his lip and knocked on the door again, making Katara snarl at him again. As he tried to sooth her, he slowly opened the door. A spurt of water, bended by Katara, was smacked against the door, making it slam in front of him. He sighed deeply and hit his fist on the door again.

'Katara! For heaven sake, what's wrong? Why won't you let me in? It's my room as well!'

Katara didn't answer him. Her face was hidden in her pillow, while her arms were locked around her waist, as if she wanted to protect Haru. However, that baby seemed like the worst thing ever in her entire life now. Everything was his fault, everything! Zuko didn't love her anymore because of that kid. Zuko, the thing she cared about more than about anything else in the entire world, hated her. He hated her because of the baby in her womb. Haru was like a wall between them, tearing her entire life apart. Zuko's eyes seemed to be filled with disgrace every time his gaze was locked with hers, as if he rejected the baby inside of her. He didn't want her to be pregnant, he wanted a girl, not a pregnant woman. It was Haru's fault.

'Fuck off!' she shouted suddenly. She didn't knew for sure whether she was talking to Zuko or Haru, that didn't matter anyway. She wanted both of them to leave, they had to leave her alone! The only thing she wanted now was to be alone, even if it was just for one minute, but she HAD to be alone. And since Haru was always with her, that was impossible for her. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt, the feeling of someone being inside of her, being with her by every step she took. It had to be over, it had to pass by…

She crawled out of the bed and opened the door slowly. Just as she expected, Zuko was still there, staring in her eyes. Paths of dried tears ran over her cheeks, while a blank look covered her face, covered the real Katara inside of her. Zuko's eyes grew bigger when she said what she wanted to say, she just had to say it.

'I want to get rid of Haru.'

**There, Taang, I added Taang! Please don't start complaining about it again, this used to be only a Zutara story, without Taang. I added it to make some of you happier, and I hope you're happy now. **

**Hmmm… Gotta update this, probably on December the 15th. Or maybe I'll update sooner, yeah, I'll do that!:D Because then I can add the great finale of part three on December the 15th! Yes, speed will rush on suddenly. It'll be two super long chapters, I promise! This is SCREAMING for a quick update: Toph and Aang are finally a real couple, Katara wants to get rid of her OWN baby and Sokka still has that strange wound! With other words: don't miss the next two or three chapters! REVIEW!:D**


	40. Chapter 39, sadness

**I know I'm late with this birthday update, I'm sorry, but I had no time to finish this on the right date…**

**Oh, I wrote the names of every OC-character I have on my profile. Just to make sure you won't get confused. This story only has two OC's, Huang and Haru, so THAT's not too hard to remember, but some of my fics have 4 OC-characters, so that's a bit difficult.**

**Anyway, let's continue! This chapter is a bit depressing, I'm sorry about that. I'm just always sad during the period of my birthday and Christmas and stuff… Please don't ask why, I don't want to talk about it. **

**I hope some of you can enjoy this sad chapter!**

Chapter 39

Sadness

Zuko stared at Katara, his eyes grewing bigger and bigger as the seconds of silence passed by. He came a step closer and held her by her shoulders, staring in her deep, blue eyes.

'Katara…' he said quietly. 'Please, tell me you're lying. Tell me you're just kidding, tell me you want to keep Haru as much as I do!'

Katara slowly shook her head and laid her hand on her belly, still staring in his gaze.

'I'm sorry Zuko, but I can't. I can't keep Haru and you know that.'

He couldn't say anything. His voice was blocked, as if someone was strangling him with invisible hands. It felt like a knife stabbed through his abdomen, like his heart was being ripped out. She couldn't be serious about this, she couldn't possibly be serious about this! Haru was the fruit of their love, their very own child, how could she EVER want to get rid of her own baby?

'No!' he yelled suddenly, as his nails pinched in her shoulders. 'No! I won't let you! I won't let you kill Haru!'

Katara pulled herself lose from his grip and glared at him.

'It's my body! I can do whatever I want! Do you really want me to take this risk?'

Zuko didn't answer her, and Katara was annoyed by the way he seemed to ignore her.

'Zuko, Haru can die if I try to give birth to him. I'm too young for this, I'm not ready yet! Maybe I'll die as well, haven't you thought about that yet? You can lose both of us!'

'Shut up!' Zuko shouted. He looked down on her, his gaze filled with anger. 'I want Haru to live, I want Haru to see his own parents, I want Haru to see the sun! It's my child as well!'

Katara was shocked by his sudden anger, and her voice blocked in fear. Zuko growled in anger and pulled her up by her collar, shaking her in frustration when she didn't react.

'You're going to give birth to Haru, even if it's the last thing you'll do!' he yelled in her face. Katara gasped, and Zuko gasped as well, realizing what he had said. He put her back down slowly, while a sad look appeared on his face. He wanted to apologize, but she gave him no chance. She ran away as fast as she could, while tears streamed down her face. Zuko's eyes grew bigger as he saw her running away.

'Wait! Come back! I didn't mean to… to…' He couldn't say anything more. He slid down on the floor and hid his face in his hands, pressing his teeth together. What had he done? He had insulted Katara again, just because she wanted to do what was best for herself. It was all his fault, if he would have done his best to keep his lusts down, Katara wouldn't have been pregnant now. She was right: it was impossible for her to give birth to Haru.

But on the other side, she couldn't just kill Haru. She couldn't just ruin a life that wasn't even started yet! Haru was their first child, the fruit of their love, the life created from the flame of their passions, how could she ever kill her own child?

Suddenly, he felt weak. Weak because his child was in danger and he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop Katara from making this choice. Why did she want to do this anyway? Just because she was worried, or because she didn't want to have a baby? Or was there an other reason?

A feeling of sadness ran through his body when he realized what was going on here. His son was going to get murdered… He was going to lose his first child… An unexpected sob escaped from his throat, waking up tears behind his eyes. He did his very best to keep those sealed away, it had been months since the last time he'd cried, he'd be showing weakness if he'd start weeping now.

However, he couldn't control himself. For god sake, his child was doomed to die! He had the right to cry out now! His own flesh and blood was about to be sended back to nowhere!

He laid his hand over his eyes, trying to hide the few tears in the corners of his eyes. After a while, his shoulders started to shock because of his sobbing, more and more as the moments passed. And suddenly, he couldn't control himself anymore.

Tears streamed down his face, over his cheeks and the scar, while the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own sobbing…

It felt like he had lost his son already.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka sat on the deck, staring out over the ocean. Iroh came out and noticed him sitting there, frowning a bit. He sat down next to the boy and gave him a friendly smile.

'Can I join you?' he asked. Sokka simply nodded, not really caring about whatever Iroh said. The old man bit on his lip and followed Sokka's gaze. He released a sigh when he saw his gaze being locked on the moon, rising in the sky.

'You miss her, don't you?' Sokka nodded again, averting his eyes. What on earth was he doing here? He should head for the cave right away, just to make sure he could bring Yue back. He wanted to see her again, touch her again, kiss her again. Iroh laid a hand on his shoulder and pointed at the moon in front of them.

'I know you'd do anything to bring her back now, but I want you to know it's not that simple. Bringing the dead back to life… Actually, we're upsetting the spirits this way. Dead is dead, alive is alive, there's nothing human can do against this.'

'But I can do something against it now!' Sokka said suddenly. 'Yue is the only girl I REALLY loved, Sukki and Ty Lee are different. The only thing I want now is Yue.'

Iroh sighed. 'I know, Sokka, I know… But the point is that the spirits can be grumpy about this. We can't just rush over to the cave every month!'

'Why not?' Sokka asked, lifting an eyebrow. Iroh stood up, making Sokka do the same. He stared at the moon, inhaling the scent of the ocean.

'The world is in an perfect balance. We need earth to walk on, and air to breath. We need water to drink, and fire to warm ourselves. The elements are the most important links in this balance.'

His gaze ran over the water of the ocean. 'The moon is a part of water, we need her. If you take Yue back, the balance will be destroyed. So before you'll use the necklace, you'll have to have something else with you.'

'Like what?' Sokka asked, a bit impatient. 'Tell me what it is and I'll go get it right away!'

'You can't.' Iroh said. 'Because what you need is…'

He stared in Sokka's eyes with a deep gaze.

'…an other life to trade for Yue's.'

**Yep, this chapter is short. But I don't really care, do you? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Enjoy your holidays!: )**

**REVIEW!:D**


	41. Chapter 40, happiness

**Aah… I just had a wonderful meal, my dad makes the BEST turkey in the world! ZOOPZOOP! Love my daddy!XD**

**Cough Uhm, okay, sorry… No more parental love, I'll just WRITE ON!**

**Note: Newsflash! I sent in a NEW story now, including FOUR pairings: ZUTARA, TAANG, TYKKA and OZAIxURSA! In case you happen to like one of these pairings, then read the story "The Unknown". **

**Now… Let's CONTINUE!**

Chapter 40

Happiness

Katara stood in front of the door, the same door she had seen pretty often now. The words "Doctors room" were still written on the door. Finally, Huang gave her the sign to come in.

She opened the door and sat down on one of the chairs, with Huang smiling down on her.

'Ah, if it isn't our brave Katara!' he said, as kind as always. Katara tried to pull a smile over her face, and succeeded, in a strange way. Huang saw her eyes being red and tracks of dried tears running over her cheeks, making him give her a worried look.

'What's the matter, girl?' he asked, handing her tissue when he heard her sobbing. Katara wiped the tears away with the tissue and averted her eyes.

'I… I thought about what you said, and I…'

More sobs came, making other tears stream down her face. She hung over the desk, holding the doctor tight as she tried to hide her face in his white vest.

'I can't do this!' she cried. Huang tried to comfort her by stroking his hand over her back, while she continued her sentence. 'I can't give birth to Haru yet, I'm not even fifteen yet! But Zuko doesn't want me to do this, he said… said so many mean things to me…'

A frown appeared on Huang's face. 'Is that so? Zuko said mean things to you?'

Katara nodded quietly, sobbing in the man's shoulder. 'He said that I have to give birth to Haru, even if it's the last thing I'll do…'

Huang sighed and held her tight, pulling a smile over his face.

'Don't hate him for this.' he said. 'Yes, I'm sure it hurt you a lot, but try to see this from HIS side. He wants to help you with your pregnancy, but he can't. He can be there for you, comfort you when you're feeling ill, hold you when you're having strange cry moods, feed you when you're feeling extremely hungry. But a future father always wants to do more.'

He lifted Katara face by her chin and looked in her eyes, with a deep gaze.

'He loves you, Katara. And he loves Haru too. He loves both of you, it's in a man's instinct. The man has to protect his love and family, that's why they're so addicted to them. I can tell.'

He averted his eyes and released a deep sigh. 'I love my wife, more than anything else in the world. And I loved my daughter as well, from the day I knew she existed.'

Katara lifted an eyebrow.

'You LOVED her? What do you mean?'

Huang closed his eyes, clearly having troubles with this. However, he HAD to talk about it with her, he HAD to do anything for his patients.

'She died, a few days after the birth. Her body wasn't ready to face the real world yet, and it's all my fault. I'm sure of it! If I would have been better to my wife, things would have gone different!'

He let go of her a bit and looked down, at the floor.

'I miss my babygirl so much… She was the only child I ever had, and I never really wanted to have another. After you lose your first child, it's nearly impossible to EVER have new children…'

Katara bit on her lower lip. Was this the way Zuko would feel if she'd kill Haru? No! Kill wasn't the right word, murder was. She would murder her own child, she would rip Zuko's heart apart, and most of all: she'd be forced to live with a terrible guilt for the rest of her life. She couldn't do this, not to Haru, not to any child she'd ever have.

'So, sweety, when do you want the operation? Tomorrow? Next week? Believe me, it can take a while before you're mentally ready for this, it's still a life you'll take away…'

'No.' Katara said. She stood up and wiped the tears off her face, smiling at Huang.

'I can't do THIS either. It may seem hard to me to give birth, to be a mother already, but it simply is impossible to kill Haru. He's my baby, I…'

She looked down at Huang and a bright smile covered her face.

'I'm going to be a mommy!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko ran over the beach, heading for Huang's office. Maybe he wouldn't be too late, maybe he'd be able to apologize to Katara in time, before she'd make the wrong decision. Haru was their first child… One of the most important things in their lives, Haru wasn't just a thing they could throw away once they had enough of it. She couldn't kill Haru, she simply couldn't!

Katara ran over the same beach, in the opposite direction, heading for Zuko. She saw him running in her direction and smiled brightly. Yes, now she could tell him the good news right away! He was right: she wasn't allowed to make this decision. She couldn't kill Haru, she simply couldn't!

Zuko gasped when Katara jumped in his arms, making him fall backward and smack in the sand. She laid on top of him and held him tight, laughing. Zuko wanted to ask what was going on, but Katara interrupted him.

'We're going to have a baby! We're going to have a baby!' she cheered happily, muffling her face in Zuko's shirt. He gasped when he heard her words, but his gasp turned out to be a happy laughing after that.

'Oh Katara, thank you! Thank you so much!' he said, nearly yelling in joy and luck. He felt like he could cry again, but in happiness this time. Haru was still alive!

He held Katara tight, while they were rolling through the sand playfully, as if they were two young whelps. They both laughed happily, and Katara knew for sure that…

…Haru was laughing with them.

**Yep, I'm in a GREAT mood today actually! School's out! The exams are over! My father is SO going to kill me when he sees my grades, but hey: I know he doesn't REALLY care about school.**

**And remember the new story, Zutara/Taang/Tykka/OzaixUrsa lovers, I'm sure you'll like the plots I made out! (A different plot for each pairing, read the summary to know)**

**ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS! Oh, and please review, reviews are nice and kind!: )**

**Many french fries greetings from BELGIUM!**


	42. Chapter 41, eight months

**We're getting closer and closer to the end of part three! I already have most things planned for part 4, but let's not mention that yet.**

**In this chapter we're several months farther, about… Hmm, let's say… five months? That makes Katara eight months pregnant now. Enjoy!**

**(P.S.: Don't mind the lame title, I couldn't find a decent one...)**

Chapter 41

Eight months

The sun rose from behind the horizon, brightening every inch of the ocean beaut. Katara and Zuko were still sleeping peacefully, enjoying the warmth of the sun falling through the window. Zuko woke up and smiled as he felt his hand on the big, round shape of Katara's belly.

He kindly stroke his hand over it, as if he wanted to wake Haru up, but Katara woke up instead. She smiled as well and cuddled closer to him.

'Hi, hun…' she whispered quietly. Zuko replied with a moan, his mind focused on the baby. He wanted to feel Haru's tiny feet kicking against Katara's womb, or maybe the shape of his head. It didn't matter to him: as long as he knew Haru was safe.

Katara giggled a bit once she realized what Zuko was doing and shook her head.

'Zuko, I don't think you'll feel Haru already. He might be bigger now, but he's still small.'

Zuko held her tight and sighed, as he pressed his lips in the back of her neck. His warm breath seemed to rush through her body, making her shiver a bit.

She gasped as she felt something pressing against the verge of her womb, making Zuko smile.

'He's awake!' he said happily, feeling the tiny feet pressing against her belly. He tickled her a bit, making her cry out in surprise. She pushed his hand back and laughed a bit.

'Hey! I thought you'd be acting like an adult, since you're seventeen now.' she said teasingly. Zuko rolled his eyes and gave her a few soft kisses in her neck.

'And I thought YOU'd be acting more like a woman who can take a few tickles, miss fifteen.'

Katara smiled, stroking her hand over her huge belly. She could barely believe THIS ball - which used to be her slim, tender belly - would grow even bigger through the following weeks. But she didn't care: in only one month, she'd be a mother.

And she also knew she was wrong about Zuko. Of course he loved her, how dared she to doubt about that? He had proven it several times the past months, sometimes by having the best sex ever with her, sometimes simply with the sweetest words she had ever heard. And not to mention how worried he was about her, especially now they were only one month away from the birth. With every step she took he was there, ready to lift her up in case she felt tired from carrying the extra weight with her through the ship. Of course: he lifted himself a rupture, but he did for her, her and the baby.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sokka walked in. He yawned and stared at Katara's belly, smiling. He came closer and squattered down next to her, stroking his hand over her belly.

'And how's my future nephew doing? Fine? Do I hear a "fine"?' Sokka started a conversation with the belly, making Katara laugh a bit. She tried to turn, but the extra weight made that a bit difficult. So Zuko sat up and helped her to roll over, making sure she laid face to face with him.

Sokka smiled when he looked down on Zuko and Katara. He had been a bit worried the first months of her pregnancy, but it seemed like there was no need to worry about her: Zuko was still taking care of her. That guy really seemed to care for their baby, which Sokka had never expected from him.

He walked out of the room, leaving the couple alone, and as he turned after closing the door, Iroh stared him straight in the eyes.

'How are they?' he asked, as he nodded at the door. Sokka smiled, laying a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

'They're fine, all three of them. The baby's kicking, while Zuko and Katara seem happy to me.'

Iroh sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I'm feeling a bit old now Zuko's about to have his first son…' he said quietly.

Sokka shrugged, before leaving Iroh alone. Iroh stroke his hand over the beard on his chin, thinking about Haru. Was Haru about to be his grandchild or something like that? Was he about to be a grandfather? Or was Ozai the only one becoming anything grandfather-alike to this kid?

No, Zuko probably wasn't planning on calling Ozai "Haru's grandfather". Ozai had done too many bad things to them. So why would they EVER give him the right to be related to something as vulnerable as Haru? Maybe - biologically - he was related, but that didn't mean Zuko and Katara had to think about it the same way. They had the right to decide whatever they wanted for their baby. Yes: Haru was that one, single thing Ozai couldn't command.

Iroh smiled, watching at the door when he heard Katara and Zuko talking.

'Zuko?'

'Hm?'

'I'm hungry.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toph and Aang were laying on the roof again. Through the past months, it had turned out to be their favorite place on the ship. Toph cuddled closer to Aang, who was staring at something invisible in the distance.

'Toph?' he asked.

Toph replied with a muffled moan, while Aang looked down on her.

'What are you future ideas about… children?'

Toph shrugged, leaning her head on Aang's shoulder a bit. 'Don't know, why asking?'

'Just wondering…' Aang said quietly. Now Zuko and Katara were getting closer to becoming parents, he had asked himself many questions about the future. How many children would he have? How would they look like? And if he'd - at least that was what he wanted - marry Toph, what would SHE think of children? Would she even want children? Yes, that last one was a good question he could ask.

'Would you want children in the future?' Aang asked. Toph bit on her lip, pulling her knees up a bit.

'Maybe… I'm not sure yet. Children, children, children, it all sounds nice and good, but you have to know what it brings. Responsibility, children who depend on you, babies crying your guts out through the night…'

'AND' Aang added, 'their innocence, their love, the wonderful moments we'll go through…'

Toph gasped and looked up at him. 'What do you mean "we"? Who says we'll ever have children together?'

Aang bit on his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down on her with a blush.

'I was hoping for that to happen…'

Toph sighed, locking her arms around her knees. 'Only if you can live with me for at least three more years, because I'm NOT having children before my sixteenth.'

(A/N: Aang and Toph are thirteen now)

'Of course I can!' Aang said. He held her tight, as he finished his sentence. 'I can live with you the rest of my life, AND all the lives coming after this!'

Toph laughed a bit, cuddling closer against him. Well, maybe it was possible, maybe they would really have children someday. Aang seemed like someone she could spent the rest of her life with, and he probably was the only boy who didn't care about having a blind girlfriend. Or the way he preferred to call it: literally a "blind date".

'Thanks, Aang…' she said quietly.

A few moments of silence came after that, making Toph bite her lip. She stroke her hand over his shoulder a bit, in a kind way, wiping the dirt off it. He sighed and broke the silence with a cough.

'Can I kiss you?' Aang asked, smiling upon Toph. Toph looked up at him and wanted to answer to his question, but was interrupted once he pressed his lips on hers. Not in a rough way, the kiss was rather kind and calm. The exact same way he felt when he was with Toph.

That girl sure was great.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka released a sigh, staring off in the distance. Damn, five months were passed, and Yue STILL wasn't back. He missed her so much… The day he first saw her, he knew his soul was sold forever, he knew he'd do anything for her.

The passed five months, he had done his very best to find an other life to trade for hers. Though it was difficult. Of course, nobody would ever feel like giving his or her life for Yue, Yue was his problem. He COULD give his own life, but then he wouldn't be able to take care of her anymore. Besides: his sister was pregnant, he couldn't just leave her alone now.

And then, he had an idea. He jumped up and cheered, pulling a bright smile over his face.

'I'm brilliant!' he yelled. Yes, he really was brilliant! If he'd be able to kill the beast hidden in the cave, he could use THAT life to give! Nobody would ever miss that animal, and he'd be able to get the necklace this way. All he had to do was to find a way to kill an immortal animal, just as this monster…

A grimace appeared on his face, as his gaze ran to the door.

'Oh, Iroh…'

**Hmm… I just noticed now, that Iroh seems to know a lot about monsters and spirits… Ah well, he seems like someone with a lot of knowledge about such things, don't you agree?**

**Oh! Oh! Oh! P.S.: The vid I've been working on for quite a while by now, is finished! I've put the link to it on my profile! (It's about the Gaang, and includes Zutara, Taang, Sokkue and Sukka. I made it because I like the song…)**

**P.P.S.: Please review: )**


	43. Chapter 42, the potion

**Sigh… My sister's annoying me… she… she's eating my headphone! Help!hy she's slamming on the keyboard!vg damn…hyghyunugydvthat's annoying…gfvhygio.uy7fujykgt6rjhdshnyshtouhpjhphjhuystopstopstop!**

**Starts cursing in Dutch godverdomme, stoeme trut houdt daarmee op! Weg! Koesh! Koesh!**

**Haa… That helps…**

Chapter 42

The potion

This was working on Sokka's nerves, hard.

_Three weeks ago…_

'_Iroh?' Sokka asked, running through the ship. Where the heck could that guy be? It's been hours since anyone had seen the last sign of him, where on earth could a man as FAT as Iroh be?_

_Sokka passed the kitchen door, and stopped there. He thought he heard something. _

_As he opened the door, Iroh sat at the table, enjoying his cup of tea. Sokka rolled his eyes, while entering the chamber. Iroh looked up and waved at him._

'_Ah! Sokka! How nice to see you here. Would you like some tea?'_

_Sokka shook his head and sat down as well. 'Actually, I'm here to ask you something.'_

'_Oh?' Iroh said. 'Well, go ahead then, young man. Ask me your question.'_

'_How can I kill the beast?' Sokka asked, making Iroh nearly choke in his tea. He looked up at him and gasped for air._

'_KILL the beast? What on earth gave you the idea! It's impossible to kill something Immortal! IMmortal I say!'_

_Sokka averted his eyes and sighed deeply. 'I see…' he said quietly, clearly disappointed. Iroh bit on his lip as he saw the sad gaze of the teenager. After a few moments of silence, Iroh finally knew how to break it._

'_Well, there IS a way…'_

_Sokka jumped up and cheered, before he climbed over the table to give Iroh a hug. 'YES! I KNEW you'd do it! I know it all the time!'_

_Iroh tried to push Sokka off him, with no success. _

'_It's complicated!' he said between his snuggling. 'You'll have to make a potion, stroke it over the murder weapon and use it to kill the beast. But the potion is pretty complicated, it can take DAYS to brew it.'_

_But before Iroh could add anything to that, Sokka interrupted him._

'_Thanks Iroh, I also KNEW you'd be able to make that potion! You're such a great person, you know that?'_

_Iroh wanted to protest against that, but Sokka was faster once again. The teen pressed a wet, sticky kiss on his cheek, before leaving the room in a rush. Iroh released a deep sigh and leaned back against his chair, his hand cupping his forehead. _

'_Oh dear…' he whispered to himself, as he though about all the work the potion would bring._

Sokka bit on his lip as he remembered that. Okay, Iroh said it could take days, but he's been waiting for weeks by now! Making the potion could never take THAT long, especially not with someone like Iroh, who was experienced when it came to anything with hot water, including tea.

He sat down on a chair and sighed, continuing with waiting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Katara! Katara, where are you?' Zuko yelled, running over the deck. His gaze ran over every inch of metal, looking for his girlfriend. Where was she?

'Katara!' he yelled again. 'It's been half an hour since I last saw you, HALF-AN-HOUR!'

And finally, Katara showed up. She came outside and stared at Zuko, who was running in her direction. He pulled her in his arms and held her tight, caring about the her huge belly. He stroke his hand over it and looked up at her.

'Where have you been? I was worried sick!' he said, clearly worried about her. Katara lifted an eyebrow and tried to released herself from his grip, but failed.

'I was in the bathroom, Zuko. It's been a while since I had the chance to wash myself so I though I-'

'The BATHROOM? On your own? Do you have ANY idea of what could have happened in there?!'

Once he noticed Katara remaining silence, looking up at him as she lifted an eyebrow, he continued his sermon. 'What if you fell down, huh? Then I wouldn't have been there to help you up! Haru could have got hurt!'

Katara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 'I was only gone for fifteen minutes! Besides, I thought I was smelling a bit. I might be pregnant for almost nine months by now: I STILL want to enjoy a bath, or at least a minute of privacy!'

'It were thirty minutes, Katara, thirty WHOLE minutes!' Katara wanted to reply to that, but Zuko gave her no chance. He locked his arms around her and held her tight, as one of his hands caressed her belly softly. Katara enjoyed the warmth of his hand on her abdomen and his arm around her waist.

'Try to understand…' Zuko said quietly. Katara couldn't help to smile: those words sounded oddly familiar to her.

He continued his sentence after a while of silence. 'You're about to give birth to Haru, so I want to keep an eye on you every single minute of the day. I want to be there when your water breaks, so I can bring you to Huang immediately! And NO other doctor than Huang may touch you, he's the only man I trust for this.'

Katara wanted to react to this, but suddenly Iroh walked in. He seemed exhausted as he held a small bottle, looking around him, a bit in a daze. 'Where's Sokka? I need to see him.' he said, yawning.

Zuko and Katara both pointed at somewhere else on the deck, where Sokka sat. He noticed Iroh and a bright smile colored his face, as he came closer.

'And?' he asked. 'Do you have the potion?'

Iroh nodded, showing him the bottle he held. Sokka cheered and took the bottle, staring at it a bit. It was a strange black liquid, smelling a bit suspicious. But Sokka didn't care about that: he wanted to pour it over his boomerang immediately.

But when Iroh saw him taking his weapon, he stopped him.

'Not yet!' he snarled. 'You have to wait until you face the beast! Because if you use the potion now already, it'll be evaporated once we make it to the cave. Do you understand?'

After a few moments of doubting, Sokka seemed to get it. He put the bottle in his pocket and his boomerang back where it belonged. Iroh turned to Zuko and Katara and gasped.

'Katara!' he said. 'Girl, lie down for a moment! Your baby can be born any minute now, you never know. It's possible that your water breaks a few week earlier or later than the planned date, I thought you knew that!'

Katara wiped his worries away and smiled. 'Of course I know that, Iroh! But don't worry: I feel fine. I don't think Haru'll be born today, neither this week.'

Iroh frowned, as he squattered down in front of her. He laid his hand on her belly and caressed her there, still looking up at her.

'It's hard to tell such things, dear. Do you see the size or your belly? It's enormous!'

Katara wanted to reply to that, but Iroh continued his sentence. 'Haru's finished now. He had a head, arms, legs, a heart… He has everything. A woman body is strong, very strong, it would be impossible for a man to give birth to a child. Not just because we don't have a womb, but because physically we're… too weak.'

Sokka felt insulted, but Katara could only smile to this.

'BUT' Iroh added, 'it can't handle the burden of a baby much longer than necessary. A baby in your womb can cost you a lot, you know that after all those months. It eats the food you eat, it goes with you wherever you go, it can worn you out without you knowing anything about it. That's why you have to rest a lot, especially during the final weeks of pregnancy.'

Katara wanted to protest against that again, but suddenly Zuko lifted her up. He took her with him carefully, not wanting to harm Haru.

'You're going to bed, right now.' he said, nearly commanding. He brought her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed, tugging her in a bit. He pressed a tender kiss on her lips, but when he pulled back, Katara held him by his collar. She pulled him back down and kissed him fiercely, deepening the kiss as she tugged at his shirt.

'And you're staying with me, right now.' she said between her kiss.

After a while, Zuko crawled in the bed as well and held her tight, his finger tracing over her belly. Haru was about to get out… But when? Nine months had gone so fast, yet slow at the same time. He could barely wait to see Haru!

How did this all start, actually? He tried to remember… Yes, he remembered: he tried to seduce Katara and bring her to the ship, where she was captured. After releasing her, he had barely left her side. After that, Iroh was kidnapped, so their quest to find him started. A few times Katara had pretended to want him, and then at last she was willing for him. And then, from the first moment, she was pregnant. He had seen her belly growing in all those months… and now finally he was about to see what's inside.

Katara laid in his arms, pretending to be asleep. Deep inside, she felt scared, so very scared… Of course: she was glad that she hadn't killed Haru. But at the other side, the consequences were coming closer. Her belly was huge… How could she EVER get that out of her? She felt like her hips were too small, and everything between her legs too narrow. What if she couldn't do it? Would she die? Or would Haru be the only one dying? Or worse: would they BOTH die?

No: she had to stay optimistic. In a few more days, weeks or maybe even hours, she'd be a mother.

….but when?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka had everything packed up once again. It's now or never: the moon was full, the sun was setting and he finally had the bottle he needed. This time he'd find the necklace, and Yue would be his again. He desired for that to happen so much…

He prepared one of the boats, looking back at the ship one last time, staring at the window of Zuko and Katara's room.

'Good luck, baby sister…'

**Okay, next up: THE FINAL VISIT TO THE CAVE! Probably one of the last chapters of part 3, don't miss it!**

**It can take a while, since I have a pretty busy vacation ahead of me. I'd love to stay at home and write, but I have to visit some friends of me… Oh wait, friends are fun! With one exception, but I'm sure I'll be fine on that one… Somehow.**

**REVIEW!:D**


	44. Chapter 43, back to the cave

**And once again I can no longer get PM's… Site broke down on that part… So don't put any effort on sending me PM's, I can't read them.**

**Oh! Oh! No time for this: HAVE TO WRITE!!!**

**Lees! Read! Lees! Read! LEES! READ! Doh! I'm confusing Dutch and English again!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 43

Back to the cave

Sokka threw his boomerang in the boat, but took it back quickly. He just had to stare at it for a while, just to realize what was going to happen. With this weapon, he was about to kill the beast, kill the beast that protected the necklace and held the spirit which could bring Yue back. With this weapon, he'd stand for everything he ever loved or wanted. Luckily there was no sign of his…

'Sokka! What are you doing, big brother?'

…sister.

She took the weapon out of his hands and investigated it, while Zuko held his arm around her waist. He frowned and looked up at Sokka.

'What were you about to do?' he asked. Sokka glared at him and took his boomerang back, before throwing it back in the boat. 'I was going to save Yue, THAT'S what I was about to do!'

He threw his leg over the edge of the boat and looked up at them. 'And I'm still going to do that!'

He wanted to crawl in, but Katara stopped him. She held him by his arm and pulled him back up, forgetting about the baby in her womb for a moment.

'You are NOT going to that cave on your own! We're your friends, Sokka, we want be there to help you!' she said, nearly yelling. Sokka crawled out of the boat again, a bit frustrated, and laid his hand on her belly.

'Katara, look at this!' he yelled. 'You're pregnant, you simply CAN'T come with me! It's too dangerous for you, you AND Haru!'

His yelling woke half of the crew up, and the rest of the Gaang came to the deck. Aang, Toph and Iroh stood next to Zuko and gave Sokka a suspicious look. Toph walked forward and poked against Sokka's chest.

'And what's going on here?' she asked. Zuko started to explain everything, making them all gasp after that. There was a moment of silence, until Toph took the first step. She stood in front of Sokka and looked up at him, at least she hoped she was looking at him.

'Step aside.' she commanded. Sokka lifted an eyebrow, and Aang stood next to her. 'You heard her!' the Avatar said. 'Step aside! We're your friends, and we're coming with you.'

Sokka wanted to protest against that, but only a few minutes later, everyone sat in the tiny boat. He could only sigh and crawl in himself.

Everyone cheered as they set sail to the firenation, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour later, they were getting close to the firenation. Zuko was holding Katara tight, a bit concerned as he stroke his hand over her belly. This was a risk, a risk they actually shouldn't take: Huang wasn't with them, and Katara's baby could be born any day now. What if things would go wrong? What if her water would break right here, right now? Or even worse: what if her water would break in the cave?

Katara noticed him staring at her and looked up at him. 'Is there something wrong?'

Zuko gasped whe he heard her voice and quickly shook his head, even though he didn't knew why. Katara sighed and laid her hand on her belly.

'Zuko…' she said quietly. 'I know Haru will be born soon, but you have to believe me: it won't be tonight.' It seemed like she could read his mind. Zuko pulled her closer and caressed her cheek softly, as his hand stroke over her belly.

'But what IF it happens tonight? Huang won't be there to help, and I really don't want to risk this! Without a doctor you can die, or Haru can die, you can BOTH die!'

Katara bit on her lip. He had a point there, but still… She'd been pregnant for such a long time, so why would Haru be born on this EXACT day?

Iroh had heard their conversation and smiled. He turned to Sokka, who was steering the ship to the firenation. 'Stop, Sokka.' he said. 'We've forgotten someone.'

Sokka lifted an eyebrow, as his eyes flashed over everyone on the boat. What did he mean? Everyone was with them.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' he said. Iroh pointed at an island, close by them, the island where Huang lived.

'We're taking Huang with us. I don't think anyone here wants Katara to give birth without our best friend Huang, right?'

A bright smile colored Zuko and Katara's face when they heard those words. Zuko crawled up and ran over to his uncle, to give him a hug. Surprised by his reaction, Iroh lifted an eyebrow, tapping him lightly on his back.

'Yes! Thank you SO much uncle! You will NOT regret this!'

So before they moored at the firenation's coast, they made a quick stop at the island.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the firenation. Huang was last to leave the boat and still wasn't quite aware of what was going on here. He had heard the words beast, Brutus, necklace and moon several times, but that didn't make him any wiser.

Sokka's eyes flashed at the doctor. Luckily no one had told him about the cave. If he would be aware of the situation, he could only think about the cave, so they'd never be able to find it. It was better this way: they could tell him everything later.

Sokka cursed himself. He was thinking about the cave again!

'Okay,' he said to everyone, 'we'll have to focus now! Talk to each other, think about something else!'

Katara turned to Huang and pulled a smile over her face. 'Doctor, can you tell me what I'll have to do once it's time for the birth?' she said, jsut to make sure they had something to talk about. Huang smiled as well.

'First of all, it's important to stay calm. Your water will break and believe me: you'll notice. Everything will be soaked, but that's the last thing you should care about then. The birth can take several minutes, to several hours. I had patients who needed two full days to give birth to their child.'

Katara swallowed something down her throat. Two full days? How on earth was that possible? And what if the same thing would happen to her?

'And' Huang continued, 'even though I know you'll do the best you can, it'll be very hard. You're very young, Katara, but that doesn't make Haru smaller.'

Katara bit on her lip and took Zuko's hand, squeezing in it a bit. 'Will it hurt?' she asked, a bit afraid of what awaited her.

'Probably.' Huang answered. 'I could lie to you and say you won't even notice, but I can't. The pain limit of each woman is different, some women only groan a bit, while other women can't help to shout in pain. In your case, I fear for the last.'

As they continued their walking, Huang laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. 'Go on, young man, place your hand on her hips and tell me what you feel.'

Without any struggle, Zuko held her by her hips. He stroke his hand over the curves of it and smiled down on her.

'Simply gorgeous.' he said, flattering Katara. Huang shook his head and pushed Zuko back, stroking his hands over her hips himself now.

'That's what you see.' he said. 'But all I can see is troubles for the future. Her basin isn't quite big enough for Haru to fit through. Of course, with some extra effort, it is possible to give birth, but it'll be very hard. That's why we need to do this in my doctors room, I have all the instruments which may be necessary.'

Katara and Zuko both nodded, listening carefully. Katara laid her hand on her belly and bit on her lip, it seemed like she had to do everything to delay this birth for a few more hours. It couldn't be THAT hard.

And once again, Aang was the first one to notice the cave appearing somewhere near them. He pulled a bright smile over his face and pointed at it, pulling at Toph's arm.

'Look! Look! Look! The cave!' he cheered happily. Everyone turned his head and smiled, finally they would be able to bring Yue back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Everything was dark. They couldn't see a hand in front of their eyes, but luckily they had one advantage: Toph. She could see wherever they were.

So with Toph guiding them, and Aang by her side, they walked through the cave. It had been quiet for a few minutes by now, but finally Toph dared to ask.

'Where are we going?'

Sokka growled in irritation and smacked himself on the forehead. 'To the necklace, of course!'

'Oh, yeah…' Toph replied to that. After a few more moments of silence, she opened her mouth again to speak. 'And where exactly is that?'

Sokka wanted to answer to that, but couldn't find the answer. Toph had a point: where the HECK could that necklace be? Yue only said "hidden in the cave", but where?

'I'm afraid we'll have to find out…'

Aang shrugged and tried to push the spirit back in the group.

'Ah, it can't be THAT hard! I've heard many stories like this: the thingywingy is hidden in a dark creepy cave, the brave strong adventurers are looking for the thingywingy, the brave strong adventurers go through an amazingly exciting adventure, the bravest strong adventurer dies when he wants to protect his friends, they find the thingywingy laying on some kind of holy altar, the beast appears in front of them before they can grab the thingywingy, they have a fight and kill the beast holding the thingywingy in his huge claws and they live happily ever after!'

Sokka rolled his eyes and turned to Aang. 'Yeah, but in THIS case the "thingywingy" is a necklace, the adventurers aren't really brave or strong, one of them even is pregnant, and the beast couldn't possibly be STUPID enough to place the necklace on a brightened altar that's even more prominent than Zuko's scar!'

Sokka wanted to walk on, but bounced again Zuko's back. They all froze and stared at something in front of them.

'Oh yes he is…' Iroh said, staring at the bright altar-alike thing in front of them. On top of the rock, between all the jewels and gold, laid the necklace. It seemed like it was the only place where a beam of sunlight lightened everything. The only thing missing, was the chorus raising it's voice.

Not thinking about how suspicious this seemed, Sokka rushed over to the altar.

But once he wanted to snatch the necklace off the rock, the ground underneath him crumbled, probably one of the booby traps Yue had told him about. He fell down and shouted in surprise, while the others gasped and came closer. Aang peeked in the pit, but couldn't see anything.

'Sokka! Sokka, where are you?' he yelled. As he had expected, Sokka didn't answer him. He wanted to jump after him, but Toph stopped him. She held him by his arm and gave him a sad look.

'Don't go Aang, you don't know what's down there!' she said, sounding panicked and worried at the same time. Aang pointed at Zuko and nodded at the necklace, ignoring what Toph said.

'Zuko, take the necklace! I'm going after Sokka.' He wanted to jump in again, but Toph held him by his arm. Aang did his very best to get her off him, though Toph wasn't planning on giving up. 'Then you'll have to take ME with you!' she said.

Aang bit on his lip, but eventually he simply took her up, carrying her with him as he jumped in the pit.

Zuko jumped over the pit and grabbed the necklace. The strange, icy blue stone had an eye curved in it, and it seemed to be a bit dusty. He held the stone in his hand, staring at it a bit, and gasped when he saw the stone turning red. Iroh gasped as well when he saw the red shine lightening the rest of the "room" they stood in and yelled something at him.

'Zuko! Toss Katara the necklace! Katara!' When Zuko felt the stone turning hot, making it nearly burn through his skin, he tossed it at Katara as soon as possible. Katara caught the necklace and the stone turned blue again.

Zuko jumped back and turned to his uncle. 'What the heck was that?' he asked, while he caressed the burn on his hand. Iroh stood a few steps farther from Katara and the necklace.

'The necklace belongs to the spirits, water- and moonspirits that is. And since you're a firebender, having your strength from the sun, the necklace can only hurt you. Katara's a waterbender, she has nothing to fear about this jewel. But we have.'

Zuko growled in anger and pointed at the necklace. 'How come you never told us before?!'

'Oh?' Iroh lifted an eyebrow and stroke his hand over his beard. 'I haven't? Ah, silly me!'

Zuko nearly wanted to strangle his uncle, but a shout stopped everyone from moving. Their eyes flashed to the pit and walked closer.

Huang leaned over the pit and tried to see what was going on down there, but couldn't see anything. He could only hear more screams and growls, making him bite his lip.

'I… I think your friends are in trouble…'

'Oh, really? Ah, great you told us, we are SO much wiser now!' Zuko snarled sarcastically. Iroh frowned and gave Zuko a light smack on the back of his head.

'Be nice to the doctor!'

'UNCLE! I'm not a child!'

'You're acting like one!'

'Is not!'

'Is true!'

Iroh and Zuko were arguing, while Huang kept trying to remind them of their friends, but Katara couldn't hear anything of this. Her gaze was locked on the water slowly soaking her dress and the strange, nearly painful feeling in her abdomen. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now…

Her water broke.

**I know this update took me a while, I'm sorry… But now I'll start with the next update immediately! Don't miss the next chapter! REVIEW!:D**


	45. Chapter 44, the moment

**Hmm… There was something I had to tell you, but I forgot… Oh! It's back! I made a new vid, explaining why you should ship Zutara. (Sorta) It's meant to give you a laugh somehow, I hope some of you can laugh with it…**

**And NOW we can continue with the story!**

**READ! READ! READ!**

Chapter 44

The moment

Zuko and Iroh were still yelling at each other, and Huang had enough of it. He crawled on top of the altar-thing and whistled loudly.

'Hey!' he yelled. 'Shut up! Your friends are in danger and the only thing YOU TWO can think of is fighting!'

Zuko and Iroh gave each other a short glare, before they looked up at Huang again. Huang's gaze was still locked on the super duo, while he gave Katara a hand motion.

'Toss me the necklace.' he said, not averting his eyes.

Katara did as he told her and tossed him the jewel, breathing heavily. What should she do? Haru was about to be born, but she couldn't just stop the others! Her friends were in danger, she just HAD to wait a bit longer. Besides: she had no real troubles yet with the aches.

(A/N: Uhm… You know, the pains woman have during the birth of their baby? Aches? Distresses? I don't really know the right word for it so I use aches.)

Zuko wanted to turn to Katara, but another scream stopped him. It sounded like Toph. He hung over the pit and peeked in.

'Guys! Guys, where are you? We have the necklace!'

They heard no answer, only more shouts, and Zuko had enough of it. With the speed of lightning, he lifted Katara up and waited until Iroh and Huang had jumped in first. He was in such a rush that he didn't even notice how soaked Katara's dress was.

Once they landed on the ground, they came straight in the chaos.

Sokka was running through the room, Aang was hanging somewhere on the ceiling and Toph was being chased by the beast. Sokka ran to Iroh and shook him back and forth.

'Where is the potion? I've lost it! You guys HAVE to help me!'

Iroh gasped and yelled at him. 'You LOST it?! What kind of moron are you! We have to find it, everyone give him a hand and step on it!'

Aang's pants were pinned at some stalactites and he tried to shake his butt to freedom, but it didn't work. 'Sokka!' he yelled. 'Help me out! I have to help Toph!'

'Yeah, yeah, later!' Sokka snarled, while he was crawling over the ground, lifting every rock he saw to check whether the potion laid under there. Aang growled in anger, shaking a bit harder.

'Sokkaaaa!'

'EEEEK!' Toph screamed. The beast was still after her, and she kept running in circles through the room. Terrified by whatever was chasing her, she couldn't stop screaming, working everyone who tried to concentrate to find the potion on the nerves.

Katara leaned against a rock, groaning in pain. She was having aches again, and damn that really hurt! She squattered a bit, hoping for the ache to pass by, and then finally it was over. Agni, they had to hurry!

'Zu… Zuko…' she groaned. But Zuko didn't hear her, he was too busy looking for the bottle.

The beast suddenly stopped, turning his huge head to Huang. Huang swallowed something down his throat and hid the necklace behind his back. A grimace colored Brutus' face as he saw his precocious jewel, they were making this TOO easy for him. The beast came closer and growled dangerously, as Zuko saw what was going on.

Suddenly, Huang pulled his arm up and nodded at Zuko.

'Go deep!' he yelled, as he threw the necklace to Zuko. Zuko gasped and ran backwards, trying to catch the necklace, and the jewel landed straight in the palm of his hands.

The beast growled again and ran over to Zuko, making him shout in fear. 'Sokka!' he yelled, tossing him the necklace. Sokka looked up and gasped as the necklace smacked in his face.

He screamed like a little girl when he saw the beast rushing over to him, making him throw the necklace at Iroh. Iroh threw it over to Huang, and Huang returned it to Zuko. They went on like this for minutes, driving the beast insane.

'Zu… Zu- Oh!' Another ache tortured Katara, making her squeal and squatter down again. Haru had to get out… But not here, and especially not now. She just had to hang on for a while now, just a few more minutes…

The beast was becoming a bit tired, and he had more than enough of this silly game. They were playing games with him, HIM, the most feared monster in this part of the firenation!

He growled and howled loudly, tensing his impressive muscles on his chest. His nails bored through the ground as he curled his toes, spitting out flames through his mouth and watching it scatter right next to Aang above him. Aang shouted in fear as the flames stroke over his arm a bit, slowly burning the cloth of his pants. He gasped as he slowly slid down, since the fire was burning his pants.

Toph heard his shout and growled in anger, maybe even more terrifying than when the beast growled. She rushed over to the beast and gave him a firm kick again his shin-bone, making everyone else gasp. She prepared a wave of earth to crush the beast with it and held it up for a while.

'Stay away from MY Aang!' she yelled. The moment she wanted to crush the earth on the beast, he smacked her away with a slam of his huge paw. He slammed her against the wall and the earth fell back down on the ground, since Toph had lost control over it. Aang gasped when he saw her body laying there, not moving.

'Toph!' he shouted. Suddenly, the cloth burned through and Aang fell down, on top of Brutus. He sat straight on his back and claimed himself to his ears, making him howl loudly. The beast started to jump all over the room, and Aang could only shout.

His big tail smacked Sokka to the ground, before jumping from one side of the room to another. Sokka moaned when he hit the ground, and when he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the bottle laying in front of him. A bright smile colored his face as he grabbed the potion as fast as he could, making sure the beast couldn't squash it.

'I've found it!'

His cheering was interrupted, when a bird flew by and snatched the bottle out of his hands. He gasped and saw the bird - which seemed to be a falcon - landing on someone's shoulder.

Ozai.

Everyone gasped and stared at Ozai, who was caressing the birth nonchalantly.

'So…' he said quietly. 'We meet again. I was supposed to await you by the entrance once again, but SOMEONE gave us the wrong directions!' He snarled the last part, while glaring at one of the guards standing behind him. He cleared his throat and continued his sentence, ignoring Aang and the beast dancing through the room behind him.

'Let me get you people up-to-date: I've fired my messenger, since he was too STUPID to notice when a woman's pregnant. Seems like you had a tiny trip over, hadn't you, Zuko?' he said, smirking at Zuko. His dark laugh filled the room.

'I understand, boy, the satisfaction of sex is too good to deny. No wonder you admitted to your lusts right away.'

Iroh growled in anger and stood up for his nephew. 'Hey! My nephew has been VERY respectful towards Katara! He waited months to take the step, waiting for when she would be ready as well! They both chose to do it and now they bare the consequences, and they LOVE the consequences!' he yelled.

Ozai rolled his eyes and his falcon quirked.

'Wonderful speech, grandpa… Finished now?' When he heard no one replied to that, he continued. 'Okay then! Since you'll be too busy fighting this beast, like your friend over there…' He pointed at Aang behind him. '…I suppose I can have this.'

He held the necklace and the bottle high, making everyone gasp. They gave Sokka a glare. He shrugged and pulled a slight smile over his face, as the firelord went on.

'Now time for me has come, to start with my brilliant, sublime, magnificent and wonderfully evil plan!' he said, laughing loudly.

But no one reacted. They stared at the beast, growling loudly and heading for Ozai. As they all stepped aside, giving the beast all the room it needed to run on, he crushed again Ozai and ran on, with the firelord smacked on his face. Ozai shouted loudly as the beast slammed his face against a wall, nearly squashing him to the size a plate and hearing the falcon squeak.

When the beast pulled his head back, Ozai fell unconscious on the ground.

Sokka rushed over to him and grabbed the necklace and the bottle, before the beast threw Aang off him. Aang crushed to the ground, but crawled back up immediately, running to Toph. He pulled her closer and inspected the scratches on her face.

'Toph? Toph, are you okay?' Luckily Toph groaned a bit, making him sigh in relief. He held her tight and buried his face in her hair, while the beast laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

Sokka grabbed his knife and poured the potion over it, muffling the necklace in his pocket. He ran over to the beast and looked down on him one more time. Finally the moment was there, finally he was about to bring Yue back! It was now or never…

With a sudden shout, he bored the knife through the beast it's heart. The beast cried out one more time, before all his muscles relaxed and one last breath escaped his mouth.

A torturing silence filled the room, but Iroh broke it with a cough.

'Sokka…' he said quietly. 'The heart is on the OTHER side…'

Sokka gasped and pulled the knife out again, making the beast tremble a bit, before he gave everyone a strange smile. Feeling as embarrassed as possible, he pushed the beast on his other side and crushed the knife through his heart, for real this time.

Seconds passed by, filled with silence. They knew it for sure now: the beast was dead.

Everyone cheered aloud and made joy jumps, giving each other hugs in luck.

'He's dead! He's dead!' Huang and Iroh both cheered, holding each other tight. Sokka released a sigh in relief and wanted to hang the necklace over Brutus' neck, but stopped when he heard Zuko.

'Katara? What's wrong?' he asked, staring at his girlfriend, who was breathing heavily and releasing short gasps.

'I… Help me, Zuko, I… It's… Haru… My water broke…' Zuko gasped and rushed over to her, pushing Iroh aside and squattering down next to her. She was shivering against him and cried out when an ache ran through her body, making Huang gasp as well.

'Katara!' he yelled. 'Why didn't you say so? We'll never make it back to my house in time now!'

'I… I didn't… I couldn't…'

'Shush!' Huang said, interrupting her. 'It's too late now. Sokka! Handle the beast later, try to find me some water now! Iroh, you'll be there to warm the water he finds! Aang! Toph!'

The two kids looked up at him, as he released a deep sigh. 'Try not to walk in anyone's way.'

Everyone did as he told them and Zuko held Katara's hand, while Huang gave her a decent position. She gasped for air and arched her back, as another ache came, making her squeeze in Zuko's hand firmly. She looked up at him, while he wiped the sweat off her forehead kindly.

'Zuko… I'm sorry… I… I should have… To- told you… But I…'

'Shhh…' Zuko said, caressing her cheek softly. Agni, she was so brave… How was it possible for anyone to be as brave as she was now?

'Just listen carefully to Huang now and you can crush my hand as much as you want, relax…' he soothed kindly. Katara wanted to smile at him, but the ache was forcing her to frown and cry out.

Finally the ache was over, and every muscle she had relaxed. She released the grip on Zuko's hand and looked up at him.

'I love you, Zuko…' she whispered. Zuko smiled and pressed a tender kiss on her hand, as he stroke his hand over her belly. 'I love you too, sweetheart.'

His gaze ran over her body. She looked exhausted already, sweat and water was soaking her entire dress. As a natural reaction to the birth, her nipples were in erection, ready to feed the coming baby. Finally the moment was there… Finally he was about to be a father, a real father!

Sokka came back with a canteen filled with water, while Iroh tried to heat it up. Huang took a deep breath and gave Zuko a short smile, before pushing Katara's dress up and removing her pants. As everything was ready for the birth, he turned his head to everyone else.

'And now everyone shut up! This is going to be though, Katara needs to concentrate!' he snarled. Of course everyone listened to him, staring at Katara. Huang took a deep breath and rubbed his hands, before putting them on the right place for the birth.

Zuko bit on his lip and squealed as another ache made Katara crush his hand, but it was worth it. This baby was worth everything he could possibly give.

Huang bit on his lip, it seemed like it was about time for Haru to come out. This was going to be though…

**Okay, sorry for taking this update so long, but you know: new years eve's tough… Oh, and a happy new year to y'all!**

**2007... That's strange to say… Anyhow, please review, and have a look at the vid if you want to. The next vid I'll send in will probably be Taang, my sister's forcing me…**


	46. Chapter 45, the birth end part 3

**Note: I still can't get any PM'S. Do not send me any, it's a waste of time.**

**Update time! Update time! Oh, P.S.: YOU CANNOT MISS THIS CHAPTER! IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF PART 3! READ! ENJOY! READ! ENJOY!**

**Clears throat Okay, here we go!**

Chapter 45

The birth

Katara groaned loudly as the aches kept coming, and Huang checked whether there was enough hot water. Yes, this could do the job.

'Okay, Katara.' he said. 'It's now or never, and believe me: you don't have a choice.'

His eyes flashed from her vagina up to her face over and over again, he couldn't afford any mistakes now. She was young, vulnerable and scared, any mistake could ruin everything.

'Doc… Doctor, I- Owww!' Another ache came, and Huang saw this as the perfect moment to start the birth.

'Don't talk, Katara, focus! Push, squeeze, it's time for the birth!' He couldn't help to yell, since he wanted to speed this up. Haru couldn't stay in there any longer than necessary.

Katara did as he told her and squeezed in Zuko's hand as she moaned under the effort, feeling something inside of her moving. It seemed like it was working, but she barely noticed. Huang kept yelling at her, as if she was doing everything wrong, but she knew he had a decent reason to yell like that.

Zuko felt scared. What if something would go wrong? Would it be his fault? Or what if they would lose Katara this way?

'Hey!' he shouted at Huang. 'Stop yelling at her! Can't you see she's doing the best she can?!'

Huang didn't even react to him, he was focusing on her intimate spot. Why was this baby taking so long? 'Come on, Katara, harder! You can do it!' he yelled, trying to motivate her a bit more. Zuko growled in anger.

'I said stop yelling at her!'

'Shut up!' Huang snarled. Zuko shut his mouth right away, biting his lip. Huang's attention went back to the birth, and he squeezed his eyes to small lines. He saw something…

The ache just kept going and going, it was driving Katara crazy. But she knew she couldn't give up now, she had to do this! For Haru, for Zuko, for everyone!

Huang laid a hand on her belly to have her attention and shushed her. 'Calm down, Katara, stop now! You have to rest for a moment.'

Katara breathed heavily, as she tried to face Huang, but her huge belly was blocking the view. 'But… But Haru has to get out…' she sighed in protest. Huang shushed her again, and a few moments later another ache came. Katara squealed under the pain and Huang nodded.

'Go on, Katara, go on!' he commanded. Katara pushed again, crushing Zuko's hand, and he couldn't help to screech. She was nearly breaking his fingers!

Huang smiled brightly. Yes, he really saw something this time!

'I can see the head!' he yelled happily. 'Harder, girl, come on!'

Katara took a deep breath and held it once she pushed again, sweat all over her forehead and dripping off her chin. She had NEVER done anything this exhausting. Zuko gave Huang a short glare as he saw his hands disappearing under her dress, but realized soon enough that he was trying to help her.

'Okay,' Huang said, 'do your best Katara, I'm going to help you now!'

Katara tried even harder, though that wasn't possible. She was worning herself out. Huang could lock his hands around the head carefully now, and tried to pull it out a bit. It wasn't working, she had to try harder!

'Harder!' he snarled at her. Katara felt like crying, the way he snarled and yelled at her made her scared, but there was no time for tears now. She had to try harder, she HAD to try harder!

And yes, the head came out just a bit more, and Huang could give it a decent pull now. The head was nearly popping out now, though he couldn't just rip it out, Katara had to push just a bit more.

And once the head was completely out, he could really start pulling. 'The head's out!' he cheered, making Zuko curious. He crawled over to Huang, and his eyes grew bigger as he saw the strangely shaped THING in Huang's hands, all red from the blood.

Everything turned black, and he couldn't help to faint.

Iroh gasped and rushed over to him, but luckily he woke up almost immediately. Ignoring Iroh's helping hand, he rushed back over to Katara's side, trying not to look at the head.

Katara gave one last push, feeling the rest of the body sliding out. It felt so much easier than the head. Huang bit on his lip and took the baby, giving it a spank on his small butt to let it breath.

The baby cried, making everyone in the room smile brightly. He was alive!

'You did it!' Huang yelled happily. He pulled Iroh and Sokka closer, using their fingers to lock the umbilical cord instead of a few pins, and used a freshly washed knife to cut it through carefully. The baby had to live on it's own now.

He commanded Sokka to hand him water, and washed the baby with the nice, hot water, deaf for the high screeches of the newly born.

Zuko stared at Huang, while Katara was still holding his hand. He turned to her and leaned over her, holding her tight.

'You did it, Katara, you did it!' he said happily. Katara released a sigh in relief, Haru was safe.

Huang ripped Sokka's shirt off and used it to dry the baby, ignoring Sokka's protest. He smiled and brought the baby over to Katara, laying it in her arms.

'It's a boy…' he said quietly. Katara stared at the baby, wrapped in Sokka's shirt, and tried to sit up a bit, to have a better look at her child. The baby was sobbing a bit, probably realizing the spank wasn't THAT hard, and Katara stared at his little face, amazed. He had everything: two eyes, soft little lips and a cute, tiny nose. Red, rosy cheeks and just a little bit black hair on his head.

'He… He's beautiful!' Katara said happily, before crying in happiness. She held the baby tight and watched her tears of luck dripping on his forehead, making him squeal softly.

Zuko couldn't say anything. He was amazed, shocked and amazed again. This was his child… His first born son!

And even Zuko couldn't help to cry now. He took the baby over from Katara, being extra careful with the head. He laughed under his sobs as the baby tried to push his face away with tiny hands, annoyed by his daddy's breath on his face.

A few minutes later, everyone else in the room wanted to hold the baby too. The baby passed by everyone and laughs and gasps filled the room. They heard the baby squeal again when Toph stoke her hand over his face, trying to feel what he looked like. Zuko stared at Katara now, and Katara stared at him. He pulled her up and held her tight, muffling his faze in her hair.

'Katara…' he said quietly. 'How can I EVER thank you for this?'

Katara couldn't answer to that. She was too tired and happy to focus on anything else but Haru now. The baby was returned to her, completely asleep now, tired from the birth.

Slowly, Katara fell asleep as well, the baby still clenched in her arms. But before she fell asleep, she teasingly jerked Sokka's hand, teaching for the baby, away.

'Anyone who dares to touch MY baby, will have to deal with my future husband…' she teased. Sokka laughed and looked up at Zuko, releasing a deep sigh. He crawled to the other side of Katara and sat down next to him.

'I suppose we're brothers now…' he said, slightly disappointed. Zuko smiled. Yes, he was right: they really were brothers now. It was about time for him to marry Katara, since he couldn't possibly marry an other woman now. They shared a child, why would he ever leave her now they shared a child? And not JUST a child: they shared Haru.

He still held Katara's hand and watched her falling asleep, while the baby enjoyed the warmth of her body. Huang smiled and looked around him.

'I'm sorry, everyone, but we can't leave yet. Not until Katara had her nap, she really needs it now.' Of course everyone understood that, staring at Katara and the baby.

And suddenly, Sokka remembered. The beast! He still had to bring Yue back!

He rushed over to the body of the animal and pulled the necklace over it's neck, waiting for what would happen next. Everyone except Zuko, Katara and the baby followed him, their gazes locked on Brutus.

After a few moments of silence, a bright, blue light flashed through the chamber. Whispers and shines made everyone gasp. And then, just in front of their eyes, the beast disappeared.

A rough wind rushed through the room, smacked Sokka to the floor, and fainting in a strange sigh. The final shines all met in front of Sokka, forming a strange, white shape.

And then finally, after all those months, Yue appeared. It took a while before they were all able to see her, and she released a sigh as she came back to life.

Everyone held his breath, while Yue looked down on Sokka, laying at her feet.

'Fell for me again?' was the first thing she said. Sokka smiled brightly and jumped up. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, but he doubted. So first he slowly reached for her hand, checking whether he could touch her or not, and a bright smile colored his face as his hand met hers. He could feel the warmth and the softness of her skin.

'You're alive!' he cheered, before jumping on top of her and pulling her with him to the ground. They both laughed happily as they held each other tight, not caring about everyone else looking down on them. They stared each other in the eyes for a while and their lips locked again, finally again.

After a while of silence, Huang was first to clap his hands. Everyone did the same and soon an applause filled the room. An applause for the braveness of Katara, the fresh born baby, the old love blooming again.

This was life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before they had left the cave fifteen minutes ago, they had pinned Ozai's pants at the stalactite, Aang's idea. They knew he'd be back, and they'd have to fight him again, but not now. Everyone was tired and wanted to go back as soon as possible.

Now they were heading back for the ship, while Zuko held Katara tight. They sat on the other side of the boat, since Katara had to suckle the baby.

She pulled her collar down, revealing her breast, and brought the nipple to Haru's mouth. The baby did his very best to suck the milk out, making Katara gasp for a moment when the milk was sucked away. It had hurt for a moment, but she knew she'd get used to it soon enough.

Zuko stroke his hand over Haru's head and smiled, as he tightened his grip on her waist.

'He likes it.' he said quietly, as the baby kept enjoying mother's milk. Zuko had always liked her breasts of course, and now he knew what the real use of it was. Katara smiled as well and cuddled closer to him.

'He's so perfect…' she whispered, kindly letting the baby rest his head on her hand while eating. She thought there was nothing better than Zuko teasingly sucking her nipples, but now she knew there was: Haru sucking her nipples felt so much nicer. Greedy, the baby's little hands grabbed to the breast, sucking even harder. Katara laughed and pressed his head a bit harder to her breast, while Zuko looked down on her. He stroke his hand over her belly and sighed.

'This sure is strange…' he said quietly. 'You're so… slim again.'

She laughed and nodded. 'Yes, mister greedy made me feel SO fat!' she laughed, teasingly poking against Haru's nose. Unbelievable… She was a mother! A real mother!

'He has your beautiful eyes.' Zuko noticed, as he stared at Haru's bright, blue eyes. Katara smiled and pulled Haru back, but gasped when she saw him grabbing her other breast.

'And your stubbornness.' she said, feeding the baby a bit more.

Zuko gasped when he saw Sokka and Yue heading for their side of the boat, and he claimed his hands on Katara's breasts, making sure they couldn't see her like this. Sokka lifted an eyebrow as he saw him like that.

'Can't you keep your hands off my sister now? She's just free from her pregnancy!'

Zuko didn't react. His hands were still cupping her breast, while Sokka frowned a bit. 'Or are you just trying to make your next baby?'

Yue laughed and shushed Sokka a bit. 'Sokka, come on, don't be so harsh on him. We shouldn't disturb them now: they probably want to be alone with their child for a while.'

Katara looked up at Yue and smiled. 'It's great to see you again, Yue, you look better than ever.'

Yue smiled upon her.

'Thanks, Katara, it's great to see you again too. Seems like I've missed a lot while I was gone, I mean: last time I saw you and Zuko together, you were fighting on the north pole.'

Katara laughed and cuddled closer to Zuko, holding Haru tight. 'As you can see, things change.'

Yue nodded and took Sokka's hand, smiling at him.

'Talking about changes, we'll be going to the northpole. I have to tell my father that I'm alive again and that I'm about to marry Sokka, since that's what I want.'

Sokka smiled as well. 'You really WANT to marry me?'

'Of course I do, silly!' Yue laughed, rubbing her hand through his hair. Sokka laughed as well and held her tight, inhaling the scent of her long, white hair. Agni, he had missed that scent so much…

They left, and suddenly Zuko gasped.

'Your father!' he yelled, suddenly realizing he had never seen that man before. Hakoda didn't even knew his daughter having a baby now, and especially not from a firebender! Katara gasped as well now.

'Oh my Agni! You're right!' she screeched.

Their panicking was forgotten, when they saw Haru trying to grab Zuko's nose. Zuko laughed and took the baby, giving it the chance to pull at his nose a bit. Katara smiled and caressed her baby softly, while Zuko held him back down. He pulled Katara up a bit with one arm and held Haru with the other, pressing his lips on hers.

He smiled against her lips. Yes, he loved life. He ADORED life. He had a son, a beautiful girl by his side and friends he could only dream of.

As he looked down on Haru, he knew he'd love that boy forever.

_Life can take many ways, each and every one of them unique. But how can you know which way to choose? You simply can't, and you don't have to either, since every way leads to the same destiny: life._

**Tataah! That was part 3! Shorter than part 2, but longer that part 1! AND really really fun to write!**

**Okay, let me spoil you a tiny secret: yes, I wanted to kill off Haru, but I couldn't. I know it was supposed to be a drama, some of you people even found the hint, and I'm sorry for the ones who wanted Haru to be born dead. **

**Cough anyhow, the big question is: what'll happen in part 4? I have some ideas, and... Ah, who am I kidding? I have absolutely NO idea! BUT I'll figure something out...**

**I hope you all liked part 3 and please review!:) Even if you never reviewed before, I think it would be very polite to review now on the end of this part, since I'm kinda curious about your opinion...**

**ZUTARA FOREVER! Oh, and Taang and Sokkue forever!**


	47. Chapter 46, Haru start part 4

**This is where part 4 starts! Oh, and I have to tell this: I'm about to make a vid about part 1 of this story. (At least I'll TRY to…) I just need a song that fits with the part, I accept suggestions! So put your choice in a review (No PM'S, still can't get any PM'S…) and I'll do my very best to make a vid out of it. But if I happen to find a song of which I think it fits the part better, then I'll use that song instead, I'm sorry.**

**Anyhow, let's continue, shall we?**

**So Zuko and Katara have Haru now, Yue's back with Sokka and Toph and Aang love each other. Happy end, happy end, though it isn't quite the end yet. **

**So this part is about:**

_**The baby is born, and Zuko loves his son more than anything else. But firelord Ozai fears for his honor and wants to get rid of this child as soon as possible. He curses Aang to do all the work of lies and swindle, but what about Toph? ZxK AxT SxY Part 4 (XD)**_

**You'll figure the rest out once you read it, just ENJOY PART 4!**

**(Okay, I know the title's random, but once again I couldn't think of a better one.)**

Chapter 46

Haru

The sun broke through the branches of the night, and brightened the ocean the Gaang sailed on. Zuko moaned quietly when he woke up with the rising motion of the sun, slowly opening his eyes. Damn, he had barely slept that night, Haru kept crying and crying with absolutely NO reason.

Katara was still fast asleep in his arms, dreaming sweet dreams. He couldn't wake her up, Haru had done that too many times by now. She deserved to sleep till noon now, it would be good for her to get some extra rest.

Haru was about three months old now. It had been three long, tough months, since the baby took all their attention. Though Zuko didn't quite care, he loved taking care of his son, no matter how much that kid weeped night after night, day after day. Now he was reaching a reasonable ago, the weeping seemed to be less and less, though he still drove his parents insane.

Zuko crawled out of the bed carefully, sneaking over to Haru's handmade cradle. Sokka had offered to make the cradle, though Zuko turned out to be the one actually working on it.

As he hung over the cradle carefully, he stared at his cute little boy. The baby was still asleep, his adorable big eyes closed, his tiny hand holding his blanket tight. Zuko felt like he could stare at his son forever.

That moment, something else took his attention. He heard Katara taking a deep breath and turning in the bed, making him smile. He crawled back under the sheets and slid closer to Katara, giving her a hug from behind and causing her to smile with him. She cuddled closer to him and greeted him with a muffled moan.

Zuko laughed quietly and released a sigh, as Katara's voice returned.

'Hi, Zuko…' she whispered. Zuko held her tight and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, pressing a tender kiss in her neck. Her scent had changed a bit after her pregnancy, she smelled much sweeter now, kinder. Haru had barely changed them, though Zuko could feel he was different now. The urge to break out in an anger attack was rare now, and it seemed like he finally thought about things before actually doing them.

And suddenly, they heard it again. Haru cried loudly and caused Katara to wince, making Zuko bite his lip. He shushed her and sat up. 'Go back to sleep, dear, you need it more than I do.' Katara couldn't help to laugh. Did he just call her "dear"? It felt like they were married already.

He stood up and rushed over to Haru, who was crying his lungs out. He hung over the cradle and took the baby in his arms. Kindly waving it from one side to another, he soothed it with whispers and shushes. Slowly, the baby calmed down a bit, and Zuko held it tight.

'Shhh, don't worry, Haru… Daddy will make sure the monsters won't bother you anymore, if you'll stop working on your mommy's nerves, okay?' The baby didn't nod to agree with his father, but stopped his weeping instead. Since they never really knew why Haru kept crying, Zuko decided the blame the invisible "monsters", just to make sure they had some kind of a logical explanation for his weeping.

Zuko smiled again and gave his son a hug, listening to his breathing and heartbeat, feeling him fall asleep slowly. Katara smiled as well once she heard the calm breathing of her child, knowing it was back to sleep.

'Zuko?' she asked quietly, receiving a moan as reaction before continuing. 'How long has it been?'

Zuko lifted an eyebrow and turned his head to her, kindly laying Haru back on his place. 'What do you mean?' Katara locked her arms around her knees.

'You know, how long has it been since you gave me this…' she said, holding the ring he once gave her up. Zuko smiled and took a deep breath, trying to count the months.

'Gosh, I can barely remember… About a year now?'

Katara nodded and pulled the ring over her finger. 'I'm glad you still remember!' she said happily. Zuko crawled back next to her and stroke his hand over his chin.

'We never celebrated it, you know… and I think we should! A year is a long time, and I want everyone to know we love each other enough to go through many more.'

A bright smile colored Katara's face and she embraced Zuko, holding him tight and burying her face in his neck.

'That's great! Those were the exact words I wanted to hear!' she cheered happily. Zuko held her tight as well, enjoying the way she smiled. He wanted to make her happier and happier.

'And all our friends will be there!' he said. Katara looked up at him and decided to join him in his suggestions.

'Huang can come!'

'And Koru!'

'And don't forget about Elder!'

'Let's invite EVERYONE we like!'

'Including my father!'

Zuko wanted to cheer something again, but his gasp interrupted him. What did she just say? 'You… Your father?' he repeated after her.

'Yes!' Katara said. 'My father! I miss him so much, it's been years since I've seen him, and maybe I can send him a letter by hawk to invite him as well. He'll love to come!' When she noticed the doubting look in his eyes, she continued.

'Zuko, he's STILL my father…' she said, trying to sound as sad as possible. Zuko released a deep sigh and wanted to protest again, until he saw the misty gaze Katara had. After that, he could only agree with her.

'I'd be pleased to meet him…' he mumbled. Katara cheered and held him tight, pressing a few kisses on his cheek.

She left the room after that, heading for the bathroom, leaving Zuko behind in a daze. What had he just said? "I'd be PLEASED to meet him"? Agni, that man was about to KILL him! How could he EVER agree with this relationship?

Zuko was a FIREbender, from the FIREnation, oldest son of the FIRElord. Her father was a WATERbender, from the WATERtribe, wanting Katara to someone who could be called "son of the WATER". Her father would never accept him, he simply couldn't accept him…

Zuko sighed and fell back in the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. And maybe even worst of all: he had made Katara pregnant on her fourteenth. Okay, eventually it turned out to be one of the best things ever happened to them, but her father wouldn't think about it the same way. He would strangle Zuko once he'd know all about it.

He sat up and his eyes flashed to the cradle, as he heard the baby's breathing. It was for sure: he was doomed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ozai sat on his throne, releasing sigh after sigh. Azula walked in the room and wanted to open a door to the hallway, but her father's sigh stopped her. She gave him a short look, opened the door, until her father sighed again, obviously trying to get her attention. She gave him an irritated groan and closed the door again, turning to him.

'What is it, father?'

Ozai sighed again. 'You know very well what my problem is… I was defeated by my own son and his STUPID friends, Zuko is the happiest man on earth AND I never had the chance to see my own grandchild!'

Azula rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

'Father, you've been complaining about that all for three months by now, don't you think it's time for action?'

Ozai shrugged and crossed his arms, acting like a child. 'I have enough of your lame advice! Every day again you tell me the same, but I don't believe you!' He stood up and pointed at one of the guards. 'You! Bring me my advisor!'

'Uhm… My lord?' the guard said quietly. 'I think you've throw him out of the palace a few weeks ago.'

Ozai growled in anger and rose up. 'Bring him back! NOW!'

The guard - frightened by his reaction - nearly cried out in fear and ran off, probably heading for the advisor. Ozai sat back down and crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on the ship, everyone was enjoying breakfast. Iroh ate about four sandwiches and still he needed more, so he wanted to ask Katara if she wanted to pass him the bread, but Haru's crying ruined his extra treat.

'Oh my god! Haru!' Katara screeched as she rose up, pushing her chair back and making it fall. Zuko rushed over to the bedroom, with Katara running after him, while everyone else released a deep sigh.

'Gosh, why are they making such a big deal about it?' Sokka yawned, holding Yue's hand. He had barely left her side through the past few months. 'They're spoiling the kid this way! If they keep giving it all their attention, it'll turn out to be a jerkass bullying other kids in the neighborhood.'

Iroh sipped from his tea and gave Sokka a frown. 'Now, now, Sokka, you shouldn't keep that attitude. Haru's only three months old now, he NEEDS all their attention during the first months of his life.'

Sokka wanted to react again, but Aang was first to speak.

'I like the company of that baby! And I think it's great that Zuko and Katara both have something they care for, something that makes sure they stick together.'

'But Aang,' Toph said, trying to get involved with the conversation, 'just because they have a baby that doesn't mean they'll stay together for the rest of their lives. Zuko can STILL fall in love with someone else and leave her, her AND the baby.'

Iroh frowned again and shook his head, placing his cup of tea back on the table. 'Oh, my nephew would never do something like that! Maybe you haven't noticed, but he really cares about Haru, Katara and especially his own honor. Honor is important to him, as a prince he has been told to be respectful and honest to other people, including the ones he loves.'

After that, Zuko and Katara returned, carrying Haru with them. Katara held her child tight and pressed a motherly kiss on his head, stroking her cheek over the short spikes of black hair covering the top of his skull. She liked the way he smelled, so fresh and sweet at all times.

Zuko leaned over his son as they sat back down, giving him the chance to pull at his father's nose again. The baby giggled a bit as he gave the nose several tugs, making Zuko laugh a bit as well. Through the first months of his life, Haru became used to his favorite hobby: pulling at daddy's nose.

Katara smiled and kindly pulled Haru's tiny arm back to release her boyfriend. She bit on her lip as she thought about the word boyfriend, it felt strange to call him her "boyfriend". They already shared a child, so boyfriend wasn't the right word, but neither was husband. They had to marry first. Though she really wanted to marry him, she knew she still wasn't old enough. She was heading for the age of sixteen now, but that was months away. She wanted to marry him NOW, not then!

And the other problem was Zuko himself. In her eyes, the man had to be the one proposing to her. Though Zuko hadn't done that yet, he hadn't even discussed a marriage yet. Maybe he didn't want to get married, maybe he wanted to wait a bit longer, but Katara knew what she wanted: him. They were together for a year now, with many nights of rough and kind passion, and it had been great. Though she wanted to know for sure. She wanted to make sure they would really stick together, make sure he wouldn't leave her. But she had to wait…

'We're officially engaged for a year by now.' Zuko said suddenly, taking everyone's attention. 'And we want to celebrate it. So we're inviting Huang, Koru, Elder and…' Holy fuck! He didn't even knew the guy's name! '…Katara's father to join the celebration.' he said instead.

'So to keep a long story short,' Katara continued, 'everyone who ever helped us.'

Zuko nodded, awaiting everyone else's reaction. Fortunately, they all seemed pleased with the news. Even Sokka was.

'Great!' he said happily. 'Dad's coming too? That'll be wonderful!' And for once, it wasn't meant sarcastically. Zuko couldn't help to sigh again. He had never really liked family reunions, and this one seemed even worse.

But his mood cleared up again as he looked down on Haru. Such a cute, perfect boy, what could that man EVER have against something like that? Absolutely nothing.

…Right?

**Hmm… I'm sure there was something I had to tell you, but I've forgot… Oh yeah! Remember what I said: tell me what song you'd want for the amv of part 1 in a review, if you happen to know a song that could fit nicely. I'd be pleased to give it a try. Oh, and please review!: )**


	48. Chapter 47, invitation

**Damn… This update took me like AGES! I hate myself for making you guys wait that long! But since holidays over, writing's a bit more difficult. I barely knew what to write in this part, even though it's a new plot.**

**Anyhow, I hope this works, enjoy!**

Chapter 47

Invitation

Later that day, Zuko stood next by his desk, staring at Katara sitting behind it. She was busy writing the invitations, with the finest writing she had. He liked the way she breathed calmly as she dipped the tip of the feather in the ink and stroke it over the paper slowly, in such a kind way that it made him smile. He liked everything about her, and Haru looked a lot like her. Though they didn't know whether he was a waterbender or a firebender, his bright blue eyes said enough. His son was about to be a waterbender.

Katara cleared her throat a bit as she held the last paper up.

'This one's for dad.' she said, smiling a bit. 'I do hope the bird will find it's way all to his boat…'

Zuko bit on his lip and took the paper in his hands, inspecting the text written on it.

_Dear father,_

_This is Katara, your daughter, writing this letter. I know it has been years since we last met, and that's why I want to invite you as well. Though there are a few things I'll have to tell you first._

_One year ago, I fell in love with the nicest guy on earth. His name's Zuko, and we knew each other for several months by then. Though I never said I loved him, because I didn't, until one night. And well, how should I put this, it seemed like he loved me too. _

_We're engaged for one year by now. And I know you want me to think about things like this first, and I did. I really, REALLY love him, dad, and I want you to understand me now I say I've found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

_Anyhow, the point is, that we want you to come over to us, so you can meet him and join the party. Many things have changed, so have I, but I'm sure you'll like it. I hope you can come as well, it's in three days, you'll just have to tell you where your boat is and we'll pick you up. There is SO much I want to tell and show you!_

_With love,_

_Katara._

_(P.S.:Sokka says hi!)_

Zuko swallowed something down his throat after reading this. She hadn't mentioned him being a firebender, or Haru, or everything else that her father could hate.

Katara took the letter back and kindly gave it to the hawk-alike bird, hired by them to bring the mail. The bird squealed and took the paper in it's beak, before flying out of the window and over the ocean.

Zuko released a deep sigh, making Katara look up at him.

'What?' she asked. 'Did I spell something wrong?'

Zuko simply shook his head, averting his eyes. Damn there was no way back now: her father was about to find out and he could only wait, hoping for his smile. Katara crawled back up and threw her arms over his shoulders, just to hold him for a while. She enjoyed the warmth of his body, but Zuko barely noticed.

'You're tense.' she said quietly. 'Can't you just try to relax?' Zuko didn't answer, his muscles were still as stiff as a plank. Katara frowned and gave him a puppy face, trying to convince him. He released another sigh and pulled her closer, hugging her as well.

'Alright, I'm sorry… It's just-'

He was interrupted by Haru, who gave them a few squeals. Katara rushed over to him and hung over the cradle, taking the baby in her arms. 'What is it, hunny?' she said, with a sugar sweet tone in her voice. 'Does your tummy hurt? Or are you just hungry?' Of course the baby didn't answer, he just squealed a bit more.

Katara pulled her shirt up and pinned it under her chin, while she carefully tried to feed the baby. Though it seemed like he wasn't hungry, she kept trying.

Zuko came closer and tried to take the baby over, but Katara wouldn't let him. She nearly cheered aloud when the baby finally started to "eat" a bit. The firebender rolled his eyes and left the room, since it seemed like Katara didn't want to share the baby with him for the moment.

Maybe this wouldn't be that bad, maybe her father would LIKE to have a grandchild. Or even better: maybe he wouldn't even hate, but LOVE Zuko for getting Katara pregnant on her fourteenth!

Zuko smacked himself on the forehead, like that would ever happen… No, he could only do one thing: make up a good plan. With a bit of luck and lots of inspiration, he could find a way to become friends with that man. What would a man like Hakoda want for his daughter? Someone strong? Someone kind? Someone smart?

He stopped in front of a door somewhere else on the ship, and stared at the words "storage room" curved in the metal. A slight grim appeared on his face as he opened the door, staring at the buckets and rags scattered on the floor inside. This could do the trick…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Aha!' Ozai cheered, somewhere in his palace. He pointed at the guard, who was just entering the room. The firelord rose up and rubbed in his hands.

'And?' he asked. 'Where is my counselor?'

The guard couldn't answer right away, it seemed like the words were stuck in his throat for a moment, but a deep breath cleared everything.

'Gone.' he answered, his voice a bit waspish. Ozai wanted to break out in a rage, but the guard added something to his word. 'BUT I do have someone else who could help you!'

Even though he spoke so fast, Ozai understood what he said. He lifted an eyebrow and wanted to ask a question, until someone else came in.

He was an old hunchback, a strange fur thrown over his back. A staff was clenched between his old, wrinkled fingers, while his faze was hidden under a coif, stitched to the fur. He looked up at the firelord and pulled his coif back, revealing his old, gray-alike face.

'Hello, Ozai…' Ozai nearly freaked out when he heard those words and rushed over to the man immediately, his body temperature raising dangerously hot.

'What did you call me?!' he yelled. 'Ozai?! You have no right to use my name! I am the firelord! I am the almighty FIRELORD! I am…'

'Ozai.' the man said, completing his sentence. 'That's who you are, right? And why shouldn't I call you by your real name? Because if I have to call you "firelord", then you'll have to call me "wizard".'

Wizard. Wizard? Ozai repeated the word to himself several times, investigating the rest of his guest.

The… Wizard continued his sentence. 'My name's Magus. You'll call me Magus, and I'll call you Ozai. Sounds fair to me.'

Magus? A wizard called Magus? Ozai thought about it for a while, but before he could start laughing, the wizard continued once again.

'I heard you need a wizard?'

Ozai lifted an eyebrow and gaze Magus a strange look. 'No I didn't!'

Magus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 'Wizard, counselor… It doesn't matter! The point is that you needed someone to help you and that's me, I'm all you have now.' Ozai's gaze ran over Magus's coif, fur and staff, making him frown a bit.

'So,' Magus said, 'let me get to the point: you don't want your son to feel happy, you want him to feel like crap. But his engagement, friends and son are giving him the time of his life. I can handle the engagement and friends, but the son is something you'll have to do yourself.'

The firelord couldn't helpt to gasp. This was impossible, he hadn't told that man anything about his son and grandson! But before he could say anything, the wizard interrupted him. 'Yes.' he said. 'I know everything about you, it's easy to read your mind. But let's not mention that, let ME handle everything and your son will be as depressed as he used to be in only a day or two.'

He took the staff in his hand and used it to point at Ozai. 'Now, here's the plan…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Katara sat on the edge of the bed and played with Haru a bit. She poked against his nose a few times to make him giggle a bit, again and again. It made her smile as well, to see her child having so much fun with something as normal as a poke.

Suddenly, the door opened. Katara looked up and burst out in a laugh when she saw Zuko.

He was wearing a strange, wig-alike THING on his head, made of a few pieces of cloth, colored bright white. The… "hair" reached to his shoulders, but seemed to be ripped apart there. His shoes were replaced by two wooden buckets, painted deep blue, but the wet paint was still dripping all over the floor. And the rest of his clothes were painted in the same blue, with a few scruffy white tints on his sleeves. And maybe even worst of all: the white paint covering the entire left side of his face, just to hide the scar.

Katara nearly fell over in all her laughing, making Zuko frown.

'What?' he said, sounding disappointed. 'What's wrong? I was just trying to get into the mood for a man from the watertribe! I'm sure your father would be pleased to see his daughter being engaged with someone who tries to make his guests at home.'

Still, Katara kept laughing, and this cleared up Zuko's mind. He sighed deeply and threw the cloth off his head, before sitting down next to her. Katara stopped laughing after a while and laid a hand on his shoulder, but pulled it back when she felt the wet paint.

'Listen, hun, there's nothing wrong with you! You don't have to act like a watertribeman, when you're actually prince from the firenation. I'm in love with a true firebender, not some kind of freak who tries to be someone he isn't.'

Zuko pulled a slight smile over his face, kicking the "shoes" off his feet. He wanted to pull her closer, but pulled his arm back when he noticed the paint dripping on the bed. So he simply patter her head.

'Thanks… But I really want your father to like me, it's important!'

Katara looked up and smiled. 'Why is it so important, then?'

'It's just…' Zuko said quietly, releasing another sigh after that. 'It's just that I don't want to get in trouble with the father of my favorite waterbender, that's all.'

Katara sighed and averted her eyes. She had expected something else… She thought he wanted to ask her father for her hand, but it seemed like he wasn't quite planing on a marriage yet. Hopely he would SOMEday, she really wanted to marry him, as soon as possible of course. But she couldn't ask HIM for his hand, that would be… inappropriate.

She stood up and turned to the window, trying to forget about the word "marriage", and gasped when she saw the bird flying in their direction. Back already? How was that possible? Her father couldn't possibly be THAT close to the ship, how on earth could she be that lucky?

Zuko gasped when he saw the fly heading for the ship. Back already? How was that possible? Her father couldn't possibly be THAT close to the ship, how on earth could he be that cursed?

'Agni, you are cruel…' he whispered to himself.

**Okay, I updated! Smile, people, smile! Anyhow, just review.: ) Please? Pretty please? Makes puppy face Pleeeaaase?**

**Clears throat, okay, whatever, just review or wait for the next chapter!X)**


	49. Chapter 48, fight

**UPDATE TIME! Yes, my updates take more time now, just deal with it. Why? Well, I couldn't write this weekend because I didn't feel like it and I was too sick to concentrate on the alphabet, AND I still have a life.**

**But just forget about it, time to update!**

**Just one warning: WARNING! REALLY ROUGH/RUDE LANGUAGE!**

**There, now you know.**

Chapter 48

Fight

Zuko was still staring at the bird when it flew inside, a bit in a daze, but Katara was cheering. She grabbed the letter and sort of "tossed" the bird to Zuko, causing him to cry out in surprise as the bird hit his head. He finally woke up from his daydreams as Katara read the letter aloud.

_My dearest Katara,_

_Engaged already? I never thought things would go THIS fast… But I'm proud of you, Katara, proud because you're preparing your future well. A decent husband is always the first thing you need to think of. I'll have to check this man of course, but I'm sure you knew that from the beginning. He's probably a great, powerful waterbender, or perhaps a mighty warrior. Or did you choose for the smart type, a man who can handle any problem by quick thinking? _

_Well, let me just get to the point: I'd love to come. It'll be a great opportunity for me to meet your fiancé, and to figure out what you mean with "surprises". Tell Sokka I said "hi" as well, and tell your fiancé I can barely wait to meet him. I do hope he's kind to you, and prepared to protect you against ANY firebender you could EVER face._

_With love,_

_Dad_

Katara squealed happily and pressed the piece of paper against her, as if she tried to hug her father's words. Zuko massaged his forehead a bit as he leaned on his elbows.

'Katara…' he said quietly. 'Don't you notice anything?'

Katara lifted an eyebrow and inspected the letter from all sides, her fingertips grazing over the ink a bit. 'What?' she asked. 'Is it his writing? I know it's a bit scruffy, but I can still read it, don't you?'

Zuko wanted to react to that, but was interrupted by Aang, who slammed the door open. He pulled Toph in as well and pointed at the ceiling.

'There it is, Toph!' he yelled, pointing at a filthy spot on the ceiling. 'The metal eating monster!'

Toph suddenly bended a rock she held in her hand up to the spot, boring a hole through the metal. Zuko gasped and looked up in the hole, where the dirty spot used to be.

'Hey!' he snarled, disturbing them in their game. 'What did you do that for?!'

Aang and Toph gave each other a suspicious look, wondering whether they should tell him or not. After a few moments of silence, Aang pulled a scruffy paper out of his sleeve. He showed it to Zuko and pointed at the strange drawing.

'THIS, my friend, is the Feared-by-All-Metal-Eating-Monster! Better know as FAMEM. He's about to eat the ship and Toph and I are trying to save you all!'

Zuko came a bit closer and stared at the ridiculous drawing of a bat-alike cat, colored gray and with incredibly HUGE red eyes. After a moment of silence, Zuko couldn't help to laugh.

'Oooh, that thing sure is scaaaaary!' he teased, his voice sounding a bit childish. He started to poke against the drawing and imitated a few girlish screeches. Toph frowned and wanted to snarl something at him, but stopped when she noticed the horrible smell of… paint? She stroke her hand over his shoulder and investigated the wet thing on her fingers.

'What's the paint for?' Zuko's cheeks turned burning red in embarrassment, as he used an other argue for her. 'What's the drawing for?'

Aang wanted to explain something more, but Katara had enough of it all. She pulled Zuko back and came between them.

'Guys, please!' she said. 'I have something important to say: my dad's coming over to join the celebration!'

'Celebration?!' Zuko repeated after her. 'I'd rather call it a funeral!'

Katara gasped and turned her head to his. 'Zuko!' Zuko rose up and stood face to face with her, deepening his frown.

´Yes! A funeral! What else do you expect?! I screwed you on your fourteenth, got you PREGNANT on your fourteenth, I took his baby girl away from your dad on your FOURTEENTH! He'll KILL me!'

Katara growled in anger and poked against his chest, her eyes nearly shooting fire in anger. 'How DARE you to speak to me like that! I'm the one who's done all the work for OUR baby, don't you forget that!'

'What on EARTH has this to do with my future FUNERAL?!' Zuko yelled back, causing everyone else in the room to wince.

'Everything!' Katara replied. 'Because if you won't show me some respect sooner or later dad won't be able to kill you, since I'LL DO IT FIRST!'

Zuko roughly pushed her against her shoulders, nearly causing her to fall. 'Well, missy, that would be too bad for the baby! Because if I'm no longer here to feed Haru with a bottle, he'll STARVE since there isn't enough room for decent food in your RIDICULOUS TINY TITS!'

'WHAT did you just say there?!' she snarled back. 'You are calling MY breasts tiny?! Like your MANHOOD is so impressive compared to my female properties! I'd compare your shorty with a KNACK-SAUSAGE!'

'Oh yeah?!' Zuko replied again. 'A knack-sausage? I thought you'd NEVER notice!' Aang automatically put his hand on Toph's ear, just to make sure she wouldn't hear the next part of the fight. 'Like I could EVER horn myself up just by touching you! I was forced to use something else to slam in your SMELLY ass, you're too stupid to notice the difference anyway! You can't even tell the difference between meat and spe-'

'SHUT UP!' Aang yelled suddenly, still covering Toph's ears. 'I don't want to know ANYTHING about your sex life! If Zuko really wants to use a sausage instead, then so be it! I'm a monk, for heaven's sake: SPARE MY FUCKING EARS!'

And then, it happened. The baby woke up because of their yelling and cried loudly, taking everyone's attention. Zuko and Katara gave each other a short glare, before rushing over to the baby. But once they made it to the cradle, they both stopped and simply stared at him.

After a while of "silence", Zuko glared at her and stepped back, crossing his arms as he headed for the door.

'Go ahead!' he snarled at her. 'Take care of that brat, since the kid isn't old enough to eat sausages yet! Go on and proof that your breasts are good enough, even though the baby will have to suffer for that!'

Katara growled loudly and grabbed her water-bag, running after him. She bended a water whip and smacked it against the back of Zuko's head. Zuko froze for a moment, doubting whether he should attack her or not, but simply walked on when he realized her still being his fiancé, even though he'd rather strangle her for the moment.

Katara wanted to run after his again, but returned to the room instead. She wanted to lift the baby up and feed it, but she couldn't. A few moments later, she had to lay the baby back and she sank through her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Why on earth did he have to act so mean? Why did he have to hate her father that much? Hakoda wouldn't kill him, not at all! Alright, he COULD be a bit angry, but nothing more than that. God, why on earth was Zuko such an ASSHOLE?!

As she started her sobbing, Toph squattered down next to her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Aang rushed over to the baby and started to rock it from one side to another, since it seemed like Katara didn't feel like taking care of her baby now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko walked through the ship, just trying to cool off a bit. Now his mind was clear again, he knew that he had said some very bad things… Poor Katara, it was true: SHE had done all the work. And now he dared to speak to her like that, he should be grateful for her! She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and now he had called her breasts tiny, her gorgeous breasts tiny. They weren't tiny, not ridiculously huge either, they were simply perfect.

He stopped and inspected his outfit. He still had all that ridiculous junk on, and for what? He had done his very best for her, and now she showed her "thank" by insulting him. Maybe HE wasn't the one in fault this time, but she was!

After a few moments of thinking, he smacked himself on the forehead. What was he thinking? HE was in fault! Or maybe she was… No, he was. But on the other side, she was!

He released a deep sigh and turned, just to look back in the direction he came from. She was probably crying again, like EVERY time they had a fight. Then he'd be the one to hurt her and she'd start crying. They shouldn't be fighting, not now, there were so much more important things to be taken care of. Like Haru, that boy could never grow up to a decent man if his parents keep on fighting all the time.

After taking a deep breath, he forgot about his proud and walked back, to apologize to Katara once again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zuko walked in the room and stared at Katara, who was sitting on the bed with Haru in her arms. The baby softly squealed when he noticed his daddy standing next to him, making Katara look up and glare at him.

'And what do YOU want? Cooled off already?' Zuko felt like snarling something back at her, but swallowed his words back in. In complete silence, he sat down next to her and simply stared at her, still not saying anything. He took a deep, deep breath and released it as a sigh.

'I-'

'…Know what you're about to say, Zuko.' Katara said, interrupting him and completing his sentence. 'You're going to tell me you're sorry, I'll apologize as well, we'll hug, start making out and before I even know it I'm totally naked with you crawling on top of me. But this time I don't want things to go that easy, Zuko, this time I just want to talk to you.'

She looked back down on her child and stroke her hand over his tiny head, caressing his cheek with her thumb. 'We're engaged, Zuko. Engaged AND blessed with a child. I don't want us to keep on fighting!'

Zuko bit on his lip and took the baby in his arms, rocking it from one side to another. 'Neither do I.' he said calmly. He took her hand in his and stroke his thumb over the ring, looking in her eyes.

'I love you, Katara, and…'

'Oh, not THAT story again…'

'Let me finish my sentence!' Zuko said sharply. 'Like I was about to say, I love you, you AND this child. Even though we never planned on having him, I don't care, I know I'll love you both forever. I was just nervous! I mean, your father is coming over, and I'M the man who's done this all to you!'

Katara wanted to react to that, but Zuko put his hand on her mouth to block her voice.

'I swear I'll do my very best to please that man, even if it'll cost me my firebending. I'll even be his slave if he wants me to! But please, Katara, please tell me you won't hate me, tell me you still love me, or even just like me!'

Katara pulled a slight smile over her face and took the baby back, to put it in his cradle. She stepped back over to Zuko and pressed a tender kiss on his lips, before pulling him in a tight embrace. She knew she was being random again, but that didn't matter.

'You can be SO sweet sometimes!' she said, teasingly poking against his nose. Zuko smiled and pulled her down on his lap, stroking his hand over her back.

'So, now we're finished, let's get back to the make out part…' He wanted to pull her in an intense kiss, but she simply laughed and crawled off his lap. 'Not this time, Zuzu, THIS time I prefer to go and choose my outfit for the celebration.'

Zuko laughed a bit as well and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. 'It was worth the shot.'

Katara gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and left, leaving Zuko all alone in the room. Well, not exactly alone, Haru was still with him.

He stood up and walked over to the cradle, taking the baby out and giving it a place on the bed. He took a bending pose somewhere in front of his son and smiled at him. 'Watch carefully, son.' he said. 'This is a bending pose. You'll be needing this one a lot in the future.' Though the baby didn't answer, he pretended to bend water, just to play a bit with his child.

Maybe Katara's father wouldn't be that bad, maybe he'd even LIKE to have a grandchild. Oh, or even better: maybe he'd even say call Zuko "Son"!

…What was he thinking?

**To answer your first question: yes, I was in a horrible mood when I wrote the fight. **

**To answer none of your questions: yes, I made another vid! Sorry Taang/Sokkue lovers, but it's a Zutara vid. Though it's mostly just a bunch of fighting-scenes. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and please review!X)**


	50. Chapter 49, Hakoda

**Let's skip on in time, and imagine that three days are past! (In the story that is) It's the day of the celebration/funeral, so I expect this to be a decent chapter. Let's see what my brain brings us today…**

**Oh, Aniek90 told me (msn), and she's right: this is chapter number 50! 50! Okay, actually 49, since one of the "chapters" is a note. But STILL! And to "celebrate" (Depends on what you think) this, there's an extra note if you scroll down this chapter. But first read it of course.**

**Let's drink champagne and continue!**

Chapter 49

Funeral day

The sun was shining, and Zuko just woke up. He yawned and stretched his arms, turning on his side to pull Katara closer. But when he noticed the pillow he held in his arms, he lifted an eyebrow and sat up, inspecting the empty spot next to him. Where did she go?

He stepped out of the bed and his eyes flashed to the cradle, staring at the baby. Luckily Haru was still here.

He stepped over to his son and hung over the cradle, just to have a better look at him. The kid was sleeping peacefully, his tiny hands claiming to his sheet. Zuko pulled the sheet over the child a bit more.

It was just then that he heard the rumor in the ship. Sokka ran by his door and pulled meters and meters of colorful wreaths with him.

'Yue!' he yelled. 'I have the wreaths, how are you doing over there?'

A voice echoed from the kitchen somewhere else on the ship. 'Almost done, sweety! I'm working on the snacks, I'm sure Hakoda will LOVE them!'

Zuko gasped and yelled the name "Hakoda" out while he flew up, bouncing his head against the lamp. He had totally forgotten about today! How could he possibly forget the day of his own funeral?

He inspected himself and groaned in irritation, as he saw himself standing in his underwear. He fumbled through his hair to get it back where it belonged, but it seemed like that only made things worse.

No time for this: he HAD to get dressed. He probably had some time left, Hakoda couldn't possibly be…

'He's coming! He's coming!'

…heading for the ship right now!

Zuko wanted to take a shower or something, but there was no time for that. He just had to grab some clothes and take them on quickly, EVERYTHING was better than facing his own father-in-law being half naked. Well, everything expect being completely naked.

So he opened his covert and wanted to search through the clothes, but another yell stopped him. 'Katara! Come quickly, Dad's here!' Sokka yelled.

Zuko squealed in fear and his hand searched through the clothes a bit faster, and he pulled his rhythm up a bit as he heard Katara's voice. 'I know, Sokka, but I need Zuko here. I do hope he hurries…'

Zuko couldn't take this any longer. He simply grabbed the first clothes he could find and took them on, not even watching, while he jumped through the narrow courses of the ship. A mirror hanging somewhere on the wall stopped him from hopping on, and he inspected his reflection to put his hair in a decent position.

He nearly cried out when he saw the dress he wore, accidentally taken from Katara's side of the covert. But before he could rush back to his bedroom, an extra and unknown voice took his attention.

'Sokka, my son, you've grown a lot since the last time we met. Oh, and who's the beautiful lady standing next to you?' Zuko did no longer care about his outfit and ran over to the "front door", not quite listening to the rest of the conversation. 'Katara, my darling, you look absolutely stunning! Oh, and what a nice bunch of friends you have here. But first: where is that mighty, powerful, strong and MANLY waterbender of yours?'

That moment, Zuko slammed against the door and fell down on the floor as it flew open, in front of Hakoda's feet. His gaze ran up slowly, inspecting the big, dangerous looking man looking down on him. It reminded him of a cat, ready to jump on his pray, in this case Zuko. Katara smacked herself on the forehead and helped Zuko up, trying not to stare at his- well, actually HER dress and her attention turned back to Hakoda.

'Uhm… Dad, I want you to meet Zuko. Zuko, this is Dad.'

Zuko shyly wanted to shake hands with Hakoda, but Hakoda didn't move a single muscle. His gaze ran over the scar, the dress, the horrible haircut and maybe even most of all: the hideous, YELLOW eyes staring back at him.

'Katara?' he asked quietly, clearly doing the best he could to stay as calm as possible. 'I'm pleased to meet the, err… transvestite of the gang, but where's your fiancé?'

Katara bit on her lip as she pulled Zuko closer, lacing her fingers with his. 'He is, daddy.'

Hakoda gasped and his eyes flashed from Katara to Zuko, Katara, Zuko, Katara, Zuko… After a few moments of silence, he couldn't help to laugh. His low, waspish laugh made Zuko wince and Katara bite her lip again. She stared at Zuko for a while and sighed, that guy was just ASKING for troubles.

She rubbed the back of her neck and squeezed in Zuko's hand a bit, while she looked up at her father, who was totally cracking up. Zuko frowned and stroke his hand through his hair, still looking up at Hakoda. After a few minutes of laughing, Hakoda wiped a tear away and gave his daughter a bright smile.

'Thanks, Katara, that's the best laugh I had in AGES! Now seriously, where is he?'

'Dad!' Katara snapped, firmly squeezing in Zuko's hand. Hakoda gasped and smacked his hand on his mouth, his gaze locked on Zuko with mild compassion. He leaned forward to reach Katara's ear and whispered something, in ear-distance of Zuko.

'I'm so sorry, sweety, please forgive me! I didn't want to make the… special member of the gang feel bad. I do hope he'll live a nice life, as long as possible of course, I heard people with the syndrome of down can't grow older than thirty.'

Zuko glared at him and turned his hand into a fist. 'Hey!' he snarled. 'I'm NOT stupid! Are you trying to insult me? Because you know: I don't like being insulted, and ESPECIALLY not by someone of YOUR age!' Zuko wished he could swallow those words back in, but Hakoda had heard them all very clearly. He rose up and looked down on Zuko, giving him a dangerous frown.

'What did you just say there, scarface?'

Zuko wanted to jump up and strange the man, but Katara's hand stopped him. He hung his head down and averted his eyes. 'Nothing, sir…' he mumbled. Though Hakoda pulled him up by his collar and stared at his daughter.

'Katara!' he said, making her name sound like an insult. 'Don't tell me that this THING really is your fiancé?' Katara gave him a few nods, still holding Zuko's hand. Hakoda looked back at Zuko and snorted.

'Well then, stupid, show me your bending. And it'll better be good!'

Zuko released himself from Hakoda's grip and was a bit in a daze, until Sokka handed him a bowl of water. He gave the warrior a quick glare, before taking the bowl in his hands and looking down on it. What was he supposed to do now?

Luckily, his uncle managed to help him. The man walked in and stood in front of Hakoda, kindly shaking hands with him.

'Why, hello there! You must be Hakoda, the man Katara just keeps talking about. You have a wonderful, brave daughter, you know?'

Hakoda, who liked this man better, smiled and nodded proudly. 'I know, she has her mother's strong will. Of course, part of it must be from my side of the family, but let's bring all honor to my beloved wife.'

'Ah, yes.' Iroh said. 'That's a great idea. I mean, spirits never REALLY leave, they're still here with us. How about a nice cup of tea, sir? We still have other guests to welcome.'

Hakoda nodded and followed Iroh, who guided everyone else to an other room on the ship. He gave Zuko a wink and pulled Sokka with him, who kindly held Yue's hand.

Aang and Toph sneaked out of the mob and walked back over to Zuko and Katara. Toph crossed her arms and leaned against Aang, pretty sure that he wouldn't move.

'Gosh, you sure screwed everything up now, scarface. Or do you WANT him to hate you?'

Zuko averted his eyes and sighed deeply, letting go of Katara's hand as he waled over to the window. 'This is bad.' he said to himself. 'How can I EVER show that man my waterbending? I'm a firebender, for Agni's sake!' He sank down against the wall and massaged his forehead with his fingers, clearly feeling down. Aang bit on his lip, when suddenly Toph took his hand and intended to leave the room.

'Good luck, Angry Boy, you'll need it.' But when she wanted to walk through the door, Aang stopped her. He didn't move from his place and simply looked down on her, giving her a puppy face. 'But Toph!' he protested. 'This is Zuko, he's our friend! He needs us now, can't we just TRY to help him?'

Toph rolled her eyes and gave his hand a firm tug, with nu success. 'Too bad for him, but now we have to do something else. You promised me to teach me how to make decent smoke bombs!'

Aang frowned and crossed his arms, pulled Toph closer. 'Only if we help him!'

Toph glared at him and roughly pulled him with her, but Aang was too stubborn. He pulled harder and held her tight, giving her tight hugs. 'Pleeeaaase?' he said, raising his voice a bit. Though she still wouldn't admit, so he started to press kisses all over her face, on her nose, cheeks, lips and forehead. 'Pretty please?'

After a few moments of wincing, Toph rolled her eyes and released an irritated sigh. 'Alright!' she said. 'But then AT LEAST give me a decent kiss, Twinkletoes.'

Aang cheered and held her by her shoulders, firmly pressing his lips on hers. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret!'

Toph doubted about that, and so did Zuko. Wasn't it better for him to just tell the truth?

…Nah, probably not.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'It's ALIVE!' Magus cheered loudly, followed by a demonic laugh. Through the "Muwhaha's", Ozai covered his ears and winced under the noise, curiously peaking over his shoulder. He frowned once he noticed a simple bottle standing in front of him.

'It's a bottle.' he said, lifting an eyebrow. Magus gasped and smacked him in the face, making him gasp as well. 'A BOTTLE?!' he repeated after him. 'This isn't JUST a bottle, mister firelord, it's Li.'

Once again, Ozai frowned. He took the bottle in his hand and inspected it, while Magus grabbed his staff. Startling Ozai, the smacked the bottle on the floor, making it scatter to pieces. Ozai nearly cried out and glared at the wizard.

'And what did you do that for?!'

Magus didn't answer the question, frustrating the firelord, but before Ozai could strangle him, the puddle of water started to shine. A strange kind of fog rose up from the liquid and filled the room, before coming together somewhere else in the room. The fog deformed and the shape of something human-alike became visible.

After a few seconds, a spirit appeared in front of them. The spirit was colored black with a few gray tints, his red eyes curiously looking around him. They flashed to his hands, as he slowly moved his fingers a bit.

'I… I'm back?' he whispered to himself, thinking about the situation a bit. After a strange frown, he looked over at one of the guards and shot over to him, spurting in his body and causing the man to wince. After an odd battle against himself, the man's eyes glowed dangerously red, and a grim appeared on his face.

'I'm back…' the man said to himself, his voice sounding like the spirit's. The spirit - who clearly was the one in charge of the body - jumped up a few times and walked through the room, before pulling Ozai up by his collar. He flashed back out of the body and the guard seemed to gasp for air as the spirit left, letting go of Ozai almost immediately. Li bit on his lip and flew over to Magus.

'I should not forget to breath while using a human body.' he said quietly. Magus nodded and patted his shoulder, as he looked back at Ozai.

'This is Li, the spirit who's created just to help you with your problem. I'll send him over to the ship, he'll be a great way to screw your son's life up.'

Li flew up a bit to have a better look at Ozai, while the firelord crossed his arms, nodding in approval. 'Yes, this'll do I guess.'

The spirit rolled his eyes and flew over to the window, looking back at Magus. 'You will not have to send me, Magus, I can find the ship myself.' But before he could fly off, Magus called his name to stop him.

'Do NOT try anything stupid this time, Li!' the man threated. 'It cost you your freedom last time, remember?' Li averted his eyes and simply nodded, before flying off after all.

Ozai smirked and rubbed his hands, this was about to be fun.

**Oh yeah: I've made a vid, again. Since I think the original intro of A:TLA is a bit boring, I made one myself. Maybe some of you yellow BLEACH fans know the song? The link is on my account, as always.**

**Some of you maybe know my fic Forbidden Love, and if that's so then I need you to vote for the plot you'd want to have for the sequel. The two plots you can choose between are on my account as well.**

**Oh, and now this is the 50th chapter, I'd be pleased with you people reviewing of course. Let's make a deal: if you people manage to bring the number of reviews over 200 (For the moment that's just 4 reviews away), I'll write you an extra passionated drabble. Not necessarily passionated, I take requests.**

**And if you can give this chapter 10 reviews or more, which brings us 202 reviews in total, I'll write a passionated(?) twoshot for you all. Promise!**

**So review! And if some of you don't want to read anything spicy, then just give me a simple request and I see what I can do.**

**ZUTARA FOREVER!**

_**EXTRA NOTE: **_

_**THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THIS STORY, UNTIL THE DAY I'VE UPDATES MY OTHER STORIES! THIS IS NOT TO BULLY YOU, IT'S JUST TO MAKE SURE I'LL FINALLY WORK ON MY OTHER STORIES FOR ONCE!YOU CAN PM ME EVERY QUESTION/COMPLAINT YOU HAVE OR PUT IT IN A REVIEW.**_

_**XANNIJN**_


	51. Chapter 50, fight2

**Seems like I didn't manage to update my other stories (except for the drabbles), but I DID work on on them! Most of the chapters are ALMOST finished, I'll just have to send them in. AND I've missed the deadline, AGAIN. Don't hate me for not updating, please! I had an hamster-incident at home and we were on a holiday, so technically it's not really my fault...Okay it is, but whatever.**

**Anyway, let's continue, shall we? **

**Oh! Oh! I'm working on the extra Zutara-thing I'd write! And it isn't JUST a Zutara-thing, it's a brand new story! It won't be very long, I'm trying to get in six or seven longer chapters, since too long stories take too much of my time. You have NO idea how much of my time this story takes... But the new one will be shorter, and easier to read. (Zutara of course, with implied Taang hints) I'll send it in once I've finished it, and there's a short summary about it on my profile. But believe me: it's dark. Very, VERY dark Zutara.**

**(See? I am NOT dead, NOT busted by the police and NOT grounded!XD)**

Chapter 50

Fight

Hakoda shook hands with Huang, who seemed to be in a wonderful mood. Though Hakoda barely noticed, he was too busy looking for Zuko. Where could that boy be? He didn't trust him, not even for one million goldpieces. Something just wasn't right about him, he could smell it.

'Where is that Zuko-boy?' he asked aloud. But before Iroh could even try to answer his question, Aang pulled Zuko with him in the room, Katara following them. Aang smiled brightly – as always – and Zuko tried to hide the stress dripping off his face. Aang was holding a glass of water, giving it to Zuko.

'Mister Hakoda?' Aang asked nicely. 'Are you ready for the greatest bending of the greatest bender on earth?' Hakoda wanted to answer "no", but swallowed that back in anyway. Zuko bit on his lip and stared at the water. How the fuck was he supposed to do this? He couldn't just FIREbend the water!

So he simply threw the glass of water up a bit, making the water in it splash up against the ceiling. Everyone was looking up at the wet spot on the ceiling, while Huang rubbed his hand over his chin and looked over to Katara. 'I thought that Zuko was a firebe- Ah!' He couldn't finish his sentence, since Toph had him in her strong, hard grip. Her hand was pressing his throat together and her arm was locked around his chest.

'One more word and I'll strangle you until you're gasping for air!' she whispered harshly. Huang quickly nodded and released himself from her grip as fast as he could, while Katara sighed in relief.

Hakoda laughed with Zuko's so called bending, tears of laughter nearly streamed over his cheeks. Zuko felt like shrinking to the size of an ant, but unfortunately such things were impossible.

'Uhm... I think I have to confess something...' he mumbled quietly, fumbling at the dress he still wore a bit. 'I'm... I'm...'

'-A warrior!' Sokka said, interrupting him. Zuko wanted to react to that, but once again he was interrupted. 'A warrior?' Hakoda repeated after his son. Sokka nodded and pulled Zuko closed, his arm over his shoulder, making it seem like they were the best friends on earth.

'Yep!' Sokka said. 'One of the best warriors of his tribe!'

Hakoda's face seemed to light up when he heard the words "best" and "tribe". 'The best warrior of your tribe, huh?' he said, smiling. 'So you're from the northern watertribe?'

Zuko quickly nodded, since this seemed like a great lie to use. 'Exactly! That's my home!'

Hakoda didn't notice Katara rolling her eyes, while he continued his conversation with Zuko. 'But why is your hair black? And what about the scar?' he asked, suddenly a bit suspicious about him again. Zuko bit on his lip and used the first excuse he could find.

'My, uhm... Grandmother was a firebender's slave, and that firebender had got her pregnant. But instead of killing the baby after the birth, she had been brave and raised her son like a watertribe boy. And that boy married my mother, had three children with her and lived happily ever after. My hair's just black because of some unwanted family bounds.'

Hakoda nodded again and seemed to believe his lie. 'I see... But what about your scar?' he asked again. Zuko wanted to answer, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. No, he couldn't talk or lie about the scar, that would only make him feel worse. What was he supposed to say?

'A mark a firebender gave him.' Elder said, who seemed to understand why Zuko was telling all those lies. 'He had been protecting the tribe a few years ago, when a foul firebender had attacked him. But as you can see, the firebender was no match for the almighty witertribe.'

That last part made Hakoda smile, and Zuko sigh in relief. Now THAT was a very nice excuse!

'Well then,' Hakoda continued, 'you seem not so bad after all, Zuko.'

Two moments after that, Haru cried. He cried and cried like he had never cried before, making everyone on the ship wince. Katara and Zuko both exclaimed "Haru!" and rushed over to their bedroom, to check their baby.

When they arrived there, they saw the baby still laying in his cradle, crying almost hysterically. Katara hung over the cradle and took the child in her arms, rocking it from one side to another and trying to sooth it.

'Shh... Haru, sweety, shh... What's wrong, my baby? Are you hungry? Does your tummy hurt?' Of course the baby didn't answer, it just kept on crying. Zuko looked around and tried to find the cause of this crying, but his heart missed a beat when he saw Hakoda staring at them. Katara bit on her lip and walked over to her father, holding Haru close and caressing his head a bit. 'Uhm, dad, I'd like you to meet Haru, our baby.'

This time Hakoda's heart was the one missing a beat, and he stared at the baby, completely shocked. 'You... Your baby?' he repeated. Katara nodded and he couldn't help to gasp. His daughter... A mother? Now? On her fifteenth? Someone was going to PAY for this!

His eyes seemed to shoot fire at Zuko, and he was furious. Really, really furious.

'YOU!' he shouted, pointing at his son-in-law. He rushed over to him and pulled him up by his collar, causing him to gasp for air. 'You got my precious daughter pregnant! How DARE you to sleep next to her, how DARE you to even look at her!'

Zuko wanted to react to that, but he could hardly speak. Katara glared at her father and pulled Zuko down, holding the baby close to her. 'Hey!' she snapped. 'Whether you like it or not, dad, I love this child! As much as I love this man! How dare YOU to speak to him like that?'

Hakoda opened his mouth to speak, but his daughter wouldn't let him. She brought Haru up to his face and gave him a sudden smile. 'You're a grandfather, daddy, you should be happy.'

Hakoda stared at Haru, who stared straight back at him. This was too much for him, too much for him on his age. He was getting too old for this. What on earth had he done wrong? What on earth had he missed? Was he a bad father, or was his daughter just a bad woman? Or was it Zuko's fault? What was he supposed to say or do? Luckily for him, his anger would take care of that last part. His hand shot out and slapped Katara in the face. 'Shut up!' he snarled. More was supposed to come, but Katara stopped him. She slapped him back, and that certainly was too much for him.

His hand smacked her in the face again, only harder this time. Now he could do his sermon. 'You are a SCANDAL to our wonderful tribe! That you've lost your virginity is something I can handle, you're engaged after all, but that you've given birth to a child without being married is horrible! Indignation! Disgrace! Affront!'

Katara felt tears burning behind her eyes, and she held Haru tight. 'Nobody calls my baby a scandal! What on earth gave you to courage to speak to me like that, I'm still your daughter!' Hakoda wanted to hit her again, but Zuko's hand locked around his wrist. He gave his father-in-law a dangerous glare and pulled Katara behind his back.

'Get away from my family!' he snapped. Hakoda grabbed Zuko by his throat and pulled him up, just to throw him away somewhere else in the room. He walekd back to his daughter and pulled her closer by her arm. 'Do you WANT me to hit you, Katara?! You have to learn a lesson about rules and dignity! Because that clearly is something I forgot to tell you about!'

Zuko rushed back and firmly kicked him against his shinbone, before pulling Katara close. Katara was pressing Haru's tiny body against her and pressed herself against Zuko's chest. Zuko held her tight and glared at Hakoda, while he caressed Haru's head.

'You should be ashamed of yourselves! Hitting your own child is something a decent father could NEVER do, I can't believe you actually did that to Katara!' He soothed Haru a bit and looked back up at him. 'I would never harm Haru, want to know why? Because he's my son, that's why! I love him with all of my heart, perhaps YOU should learn something about love too!'

He still held Katara close and guided her to the door, while he kept his gaze locked on Hakoda. 'Come on, Katara, let's go somewhere else. Your father is scaring Haru.'

Zuko realized his father-in-law would hate him for sure now, but he could care less. His family was the most important to him now.

**Yep, short chapter, I know, but I just HAD to update today. Oh, and I'm working hard on the new story I promised!**

**Here's something you probably should know: 1. my youtube account is deleted, but I don't quite care. I'll make a new one someday and send in all my vids again.**

**2. I have an offer for you. If you'd like to see one the OC-characters, then tell me which one. I'll sketch him/her and put him/her on deviantart. You can also ask me to draw a specific scene of one of my stories, if you'd love to see that one on paper. Just describe me the scene a bit, tell me which paragraph or something and from which story it is. Put your choice in a review or PM, or perhaps an e-mail. I'll enable the access to my e-mail address now.**

**So remember: choose your favorite OC/scene and put it in your review/pm/mail! And then I'll do my very best to draw it for you. (I have to practice my drawing anyway) Oh, and for those who don't have a favorite OC/scene, just review, please? Pretty please? The more you review, the sooner you'll have the next chapter!:)**

**REVIEW!:D And remember to check my profile for the future story's summary! (DARK summary) All hail dark Zutara!**


	52. Chapter 51, honor

**Okay, I'm updating! I had this chapter done three days ago already, but since alert is down again, I thought not to send it in. But now it seemed better to update anyway. I know my updates take me a while, but my future story is taking most of my time. And your fanart-requests too. Everyone who gave me a request, go to my profile and search your name between the others, on top of the page. After reading this chapter that is!**

Chapter 51

Honor

A few minutes later, Zuko, Katara and their baby were sitting on the bed in an other room. Katara held Haru on her lap and let him play with her braid a bit, as Zuko had both his arms locked around her waist. He pulled her tighter against him and nuzzled his face in her neck, his warm breath relaxing her a bit.

'Did it hurt?' he asked, thinking about what happened in the other room. Katara shrugged and stroke her hand over her cheek. 'I feel fine, I guess he was just upset.'

Zuko growled in anger and glared at the door, as if Hakoda stood there. 'Upset?' he repeated after her. 'He slapped his own daughter in the face! What gave him the right to do something like that to you?!' His anger usually concerned her, but this time Katara found it rather nice. Nice because he was so worried about her.

He pushed her away a bit and took Haru in his arm, rocking the baby from one side to another. He shushed him a bit as the kid squealed a bit. 'Your father is cruel.' he said, giving his son a tight hug. 'I mean, this is his grandson! He should be happy!' Katara shrugged again and released a deep, held up sigh.

'I'm glad we kept Haru after all. I nearly decided to get rid of him, can you imagine what our life would have been like without him?' Zuko nodded and bit on his lip, putting his hand on hers.

'Thanks again for not doing that.' he said, smiling a bit. Katara was used to his smiles by now, even though he used to be mister grumpy on the ship. Her pregnancy and the birth of Haru had changed him a lot. It had turned him into a better man, into a… father.

Katara smiled as well and cuddled closer to him. 'You're cute when you're worried.' she said, poking him against his nose a bit. Zuko wiped something invisible off his nose and laughed a bit, giving Haru back to his fiancé.

Katara sighed again and stroke her hand over Haru's head and his tiny spikes of black hair. They had been together over a year by now, they had gone through so much pain and joy, they even had a child of their own, and still Zuko hadn't even THOUGHT about getting married. Not that this was the right moment to talk about something like that, right now was the moment to just… remain silence. A moment of silence always helped.

Zuko didn't care about the silence, and slid closer to Katara. He pressed a soft kiss in her neck and nuzzled her a bit, inhaling the scent of her hair. 'You know...' he started. 'It's been three months since the birth, so that means you're fertile again.' Katara looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow, pointing at Haru.

'You're thinking about more children already?' Zuko shrugged and stroke his hand over Haru's head, looking down on Katara. 'Not REALLY thinking about it.' he said. 'I just think we should... You know, decide whether we want more or not.'

Katara bit on her lip. Of course, she absolutely loved Haru, but Haru had been unexpected. And the past few months had been hard. Haru cried all night, demanded all their attention and worried her day after day. She listened to every breath he took, and alarmed Zuko almost immediately when she thought something was wrong. Even the way her baby yawned concerned her.

Then she noticed: Zuko talked about more children already, but they weren't even married yet! This was starting to annoy her.

Two moments after that, two more people entered the room. Aang pulled Toph with him and ran in their room, freaking out and yelling things which made no sense at all. After a while he calmed down and managed to exclaim a full, English sentence.

'We heard about Hakoda, is it true? Did he REALLY hit Katara?'

Zuko frowned and nodded, holding Katara close. 'He sure did. Damn, that asshole!' Katara wanted to react to the "asshole" part, but swallowed that back in. For now her father really was an asshole, she couldn't deny that. Zuko continued. 'He even rejected Haru, like my son wasn't good enough for him. MY son! Believe me, I'll KILL him the next time he even thinks about saying anything bad about my family!' Aang cheered and gave him an applause.

'Go Zuko!' he said. Zuko rolled his eyes and wanted to say something more, but an extra voice interrupted him. Hakoda came in and caused Katara to gasp, Haru to squeal, Zuko to growl, Aang to bite his lip and Toph to lift an eyebrow. 'What? What's wrong?' she asked. Aang put his hand over her mouth and pulled her with him out of the room, giving the family some privacy.

Hakoda's gaze followed the Avatar for a moment, but eventually he looked back to the others in the room. Zuko got up and took a fighting pose, glaring at him with the most dangerous glare he had. 'Buzz off, you! Don't you dare to touch Katara again!'

Hakoda sighed and came a step closer, making Katara crawl away in a corner of the room, holding Haru tight. She seemed afraid of her father, as Zuko roughly pushed Hakoda out. The man was smacked against the metal of the walls and glared back at his son-in-law. 'Hey! I'm here to see my grandson!'

Zuko rolled his eyes and spit on the floor in front of him. 'Yeah right, like I'd believe you! Just leave them alone, or I'll have to force you!'

Hakoda stepped back in and hung over, looking Zuko straight in the eyes and squeezing his eyes to small lines. 'And what army do you bring?' Zuko growled in anger and turned his hand to fists, hitting Hakoda in the face with one of them. He smirked triumphantly and crossed his arms as he saw Hakoda laying on the floor, rubbing his hands over his nose, which seemed to be bleeding by now.

He was absolutely furious. His son-in-law had hit him! 'You filthy dog!' he snarled. 'I'll show you what a REAL punch can do to your face!'

He hit Zuko in the face as well, smacking him on the floor. Zuko growled and crawled back up, giving Hakoda a kick in his midriff. The man barely noticed and hit Zuko again. Zuko was hit on his nose, in his stomach and between his legs, causing him to groan in pain - especially after the last hit. He fell down on his knees and leaned over, hoping that that would stop the pain a bit, but Hakoda took advantage of this. He kicked the boy under his chin, so he'd fall back and hit the metal with the back of his head. It hurt a lot, since Zuko cried out almost hysterically.

A drip of blood dripped out of his mouth and over his chin, while Hakoda wiped the blood on his nose away. After that he pulled Zuko up by his collar and used his knee to kick him in the stomach again. Zuko gasped for air as the man kept kicking and kicking, causing him to rock up and down kick after kick. Katara screeched his name out several times, but he barely heard. Everything around him slowly turned black, the sound of his own gasps disappeared and the desperate cries of his girl were swallowed by the darkness.

But when he heard Haru crying, he seemed to wake up again. No, he couldn't give up, he couldn't just let that old man beat him! If only he would have had his swords, then he could have defended himself much better. All he could do now was…

Firebending!

He growled again and took a deep, trembling breath, pulling his legs up and using his feet to shoot fire at the man. Hakoda cried out in surprise and let go of him, startled by the flames. Zuko fell down on the floor and gasped for air, his gaze looking over to Katara. Thank god, she was alright! And Haru seemed to be fine as well, just a bit upset.

He crawled back up and glared at Hakoda, who was still shocked by the flames. This time Zuko was the one to pull him up by his collar, holding a flame by his face as he glared at him. 'Like I said: leave them alone!'

Hakoda didn't react, answer or even breath, he just stared at the flame, terrified. He looked over to his daughter and shook his head, trying not to touch the flame. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be true! What had she done? She had bared the child of a firebender, a murderer, a monster from the deepest pits of the spiritworld! His grandson was cursed for life!

'How could you DO this to your own child?!' he screeched, nodding at the baby she held. Katara tried to sooth Haru a bit and looked up to her dad, before averting her eyes. 'D… Dad, you have to understand, I-'

'You have been dumb, stupid and irresponsible! Do you realize what you've done? Your baby can be a firebender! Your mother was murdered by one, and YOU gave birth to another one!' He still tried to avoid the flame, as he pointed at the boy holding him up. 'This man has ruined everything you used to stand for! You used to be the sweet, wonderful watertribemaiden, but now you're this firebender's whore!'

The "whore" part caused Zuko to gasp. He hit Hakoda on the floor and put his foot on his chest, pressing him down against the metal. 'Mind your language, old man! She's my fiancé, NOT my whore!'

Katara got up and this time SHE was the one to growl in anger. She opened her mouth and yelled at the men.

'SHUT UP!' she screamed. 'I've heard ENOUGH of your fighting, and especially YOU, dad! I'm happy, I'm a mother and I'm engaged, but instead of congratulating me, you're beating up my fiancé and snarling at my baby! What kind of father are you?'

Hakoda pulled his daughter over to him and caused her to gasp, while she tried her very best not to let go fo Haru. He walked over to the door with her, but Zuko blocked his way out.

'And where do you think YOU'RE going?!' he snapped. Hakoda ignored him and tried to push him aside, his nails boring through the skin of Katara's arms and causing her to cry out in pain. 'I'm taking my daughter and grandson back to the south pole, where she can learn how to behave and the boy to turn into a decent waterbender. And when he turns out to be a firebender, I'll sacrifice him in honor of my wife and drown him in the ocean!'

Katara gasped and screeched a sharp "no", while she pressed her baby against her chest. 'No, dad, please no! You don't have to be this cruel, he's my first and only child!'

Hakoda glared back at her and gave her arm a firm tug. 'Don't you think you've been through enough sins by now? I want you to be happy, so I gave you the right to choose your own husband. You did, and at first this guy seemed alright. But once I found out about him fucking you up every single night, getting you pregnant on your fourteenth and being a filthy firebender, I ran out of patience!' His anger seemed to raise with every sentence he spoke, pulling her with him out of the room. But of course Zuko wouldn't let him do this.

He bit the man in his arm and held Katara close as he let go of her. Tears were about to stream over her cheeks, while Zuko stroke his hand over his son's head. 'You wouldn't dare to do this and you know that!' Zuko snapped at him. Katara shook her head and nuzzled her face in Zuko's chest.

'Zuko, don't make things worse than they are…' she whispered, voice cleary making it hard for her to talk. 'Firebenders are forbidden in our tribe. And women are supposed to obey. When a woman gives birth to an unwanted child, the child will be sacrificed in honor of lost spirits. When a woman is licentious - that is when she sleeps with other men - she will be punished. And when a woman does both with a firebender, she will be forced to watch her child's death, given to an other man and forever seen as the scandal of the tribe.' She exclaimed her words with a trembling voice, and eventually the tears came. Zuko glared to Hakoda and took his fighting position again.

'I won't let you do this to my family, you monster!' he yelled. 'This is your daughter, how can you even think about doing this to her?! Get off my ship, right now!'

Hakoda rolled his eyes and took his water bag, bending water out of it and taking a fightingposition as well. 'Suit yourselves. Her honor depends on this, the honor of our entire tribe depends on this. But I suppose you don't know a lot about honor.' Zuko felt like a spear stabbed through his heart. HE didn't know a lot about honor? The banished prince form the firenation, not knowing a thing about honor? This old man was working on his nerves more and more as the minutes passed.

He shot fire at him, but the fire was simply put out with the water. One hard slap with a waterwhip smacked Zuko against the wall, before sinking down to the floor. Damn, that whip hurt MUCH more than Katara's. Hakoda used more water and bended it all to him, everything slamming against him and knocking him down, unconscious. The little water in his bag was more than enough for him to get his son-in-law down.

The last thing Zuko could see was Hakoda pulling Katara with him, who was struggling against him and trying to protect her baby. Her desperate screams for help and Hakoda's final words kept repeating themselves in his mind again and again. As the darkness surrounded him again, his eyes slowly closed themselves and the last thing he could hear Hakoda say before leaving made him shiver.

'_It's all about honor, Zuko, all about honor...'_

…**I think I've just changed the entire plot… Ah well, I like this one better anyway. This part will be kinda short, since we're heading for the end already. I want to start part 5!XD This time I implied enough Zuko-Hakoda-stuff, right?**

**Oh yeah, I still take requests for fanart, and everyone who already requested me something can check my profile. Some of your requests are done by now. **

**BUT those who will request now, do it in a review. I can't get PM's anymore, nobody can I think. Site's down again.**

**Anyway, please review! Why? 'Cause there certainly is something to review about in this chapter!**

**Oh yeah, next chapter will include more actual-story-plot-stuff, I just felt like adding more action between Zuko and Hakoda now. Plus, can anyone tell me when book 3 airs? EEEEK you guys are so lucky, here in Belgium/the Netherlands we've just seen episode 4, 4!!! **


	53. Chapter 52, rescue

**Okay, there's just a TINY plot change, people! I've rewritten the summary just a bit, but eventually it's all the same. Just a bit more adventure. I've always loved adventure-stories, the first story I EVER wrote was about adventure. I was eight…XD And most of the pages were drawings, and everything written by hand.**

**Anyways, new summary will be pasted under here, for those who didn't notice/read it:**

**Zuko and Katara are now daddy and mommy. But Hakoda refuses firebenders in his tribe and Ozai sees the baby as a disgrace to his bloodline. Hakoda takes his daughter and the baby with him as Ozai curses Aang to kill it. Zuko is the last hope. ZK AT SYpart4**

**Hehe cutting it short in only 260 (or something like that) chars was hard. I suppose I'll start writing by now, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 52

Rescue

Finally light surrounded Zuko again, and after a while he managed to open his eyes again. The moment his mind was back with him, he shot up and gasped. Where was he? Still in his room, it seemed. But Katara, Hakoda and Haru were gone.

He growled in anger and crawled up, trying to find balance on his legs before rushing off to the deck. Perhaps he could catch up with them? No: he simply had to.

He ran and ran as fast as he could, but once he arrived on the deck it was already too late. Hakoda's boat was gone and the deck was empty. Coming up with all the insults he could think of he shouted them at Hakoda, even though he knew he wouldn't hear them. Iroh came out with a cup of tea in his hands, and Huang laughing with him.

'Oh, there you are, Zuko!' Iroh said happily. 'Where's Katara? It's your one-year-together-anniversary, she should be with you.'

Zuko grabbed the cup of tea and tossed it at the ocean, growling in anger and adding in a few more insults. Iroh lifted an eyebrow, as Zuko told what was on his mind.

'Katara's gone!' he yelled. 'Hakoda took her and Haru with him, back to the southern tribe, to punish them!'

Iroh and Huang both gasped, and Huang took the word this time. 'Punish them? What will he do, then?'

Zuko swallowed something down his throat and hung over the railing of the ship, looking over the ocean as if he tried to find his fiancé and son. 'He's going to kill Haru and give Katara to an other man.'

Again they gasped, and Huang stepped forward. 'That's barbaric!' he yelled. 'He can't be serious: no man can do something like that to his own daughter or grandson!'

Now Sokka came out as well, drawn by the noise of their yelling. 'What's going on here?' he asked.

'Your father is about to kill Haru and wed your sister to an other man!' Huang shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. The last time they had heard his yelling like that was when Katara gave birth to Haru. Sokka gasped and ran over to the side of the ship, to check whether the boat was still there. Damn, gone.

He shook his head and looked over the ocean. 'No way!' he snapped. 'There is NO way that dad would do anything like that! He has always been the kind, sweet and loving man of our family, great leader of our tribe, and now he's going to act barbarian?'

Nobody reacted, causing Sokka to release a deep sigh. Silence came as everyone remained silence. Zuko hadn't heard anything of their conversation. He just kept staring in front of him, shocked, confused, perhaps even scared. Katara had always been there for him. After he had used her and locked her away in a cell, she still loved him. After he had hit her several times, she still loved him. And after he got her pregnant because of his stupid behavior, she still loved him. They had gone through pain, love, sadness, lies, but not even one muscle of their body had told them to break up. They had promised each other to stay together for all eternity, to grow old together, to have as many children as they could possibly handle. Damn, he just HAD to find her!

'I'm going after them!' he concluded. His girl would NOT marry an other man, she would marry him!

He ran over to one of the extra boats tied up to the edge of his ship, but froze. Wait, no complaints? Nobody who grabbed him by his shoulder and stopped him? Nobody who told him not to do it?

'Aren't you guys going to stop me?' he asked, turning his head and giving them all strange looks. Iroh shook his head and tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a warm, kind smile - as always. 'Bring back what you love, Zuko. That's your task now.'

'Yeah.' Huang added. 'And mind the baby's head, he's very sensitive there on his age. You see, the skull is still-'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.' Sokka interrupted, he didn't feel like hearing any doctor's advice now. He turned his head to Zuko and pulled a slight smile over his face. 'She's my sister, Zuko, do anything to bring her back.'

Zuko smiled as well, ready to storm off to the boats now. But he froze again and turned to his friends and family. 'Aren't you guys coming? Katara and Haru are important to all of us!'

'We'll follow.' Iroh concluded. 'You go first, and the rest of us will follow you as soon as we can. We don't have a minute to lose! We're close by the southern watertribe, it will only take Hakoda two to three days to get there.'

Zuko nodded and rushed off to the boats for real now. Whatever happened, he would not give up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'Aang! That's not fair, I can't play hide and seek with you when you're flying in the sky!' Toph snapped, trying to find Aang, who was flying through the sky. He laughed with her and tried not to make any noise.

Behind him, Li - the spirit - showed up. He had a closer look to Aang and smirked, this was him. This was the guy Magus had told him to take. Yeah, he did feel like having a look in this body.

He shot into him and Aang gasped, the expression on his face taking strange forms as Li tried to get his body. _Come on, stupid Avatar, just play the game with me! _His mind said. Eventually Aang gave up, and Li had total control of this new body. Toph was still trying to find Aang, and decided to trust on her ears now. But that didn't work either. She was becoming VERY frustrated.

'Come on, Aang!' she snarled. 'Get down here! I'm sick of waiting, you Avatar my ass!' _Ah, so that's my name, huh? Aang, the Avatar? This is about to be fun… _Li thought. He decided to test this body a bit.

He flew down and gave Toph a kick straight on the butt, causing her to cry out in pain and surprise. 'Hey!' she snapped. 'That's pathetic, Aang! Come down here and fight like a man!' Li held up a laugh and tried it again, enjoying Toph's anger very, VERY much. This body moved so lose and quick, it was wonderful! He was about to have fun with this.

**Yeah, yeah, I know: short chapter. But I have to tell you something: MY NEW STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! I'm sending it in together with this chapter, so that means it's ready to read now. Some of you were interested so that's why I told you now. But please know it's rated M, and with a VERY good reason. I'd recommend you to read it, of course, it's all steamy and dark Zutara goodness. (One can promote his own story, right?)**

**Oh, and about Hakoda being OOC, just wait a bit. Soon you'll find out why he's this OOC. **

**Please review, and have a look at my new story! (It's called "Mine")**


	54. Chapter 53, Hakoda?

'**Kay, let's continue! Oh, first of all, I'd like to thank you all for all your reviews on the first chapter of Mine! I really appreciate it!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Id dunno what will happen next, but I'll figure something out. I always do.**

Chapter 53

Hakoda?

'What on earth are you doing? Let me go!' Katara screeched, as her father ignored her. She was locked up in a hole in the deck of his boat and looked up at him, while he steered the ship back to the south pole. 'Shut up!' he snapped. Katara gasped and wanted to snap something back, but her baby's crying took all her attention. She sat down and tried to sooth her son.

What was wrong with her father? Normally he was kind, loving and most of all: smiling. Right now she had barely seen him without a frown on his face. Who was this man? It couldn't be Hakoda, it ab-so-lutely couldn't be Hakoda!

'Who are you?!' she yelled at him. Hakoda frowned - again - and spit down on her, causing her to cry out in disgust. Her father had just SPIT on her? Oh. My. Fucking. God.

She held her baby tight and muffled her face in Haru's tiny shirt a bit. Luckily she still had Haru, she would have killed Hakoda if he would have dared to even touch her son. She took a deep breath and released it as a sigh, causing Haru to wince a bit. How would he feel? Would he be exited, or perhaps scared like his mother was? And would he be a firebender or waterbender?

She glared up at Hakoda and spit back to his feet. This wasn't her father, who the heck was he? Her father would never, EVER do anything like this. He'd care for his daughter, love his first grandson and accept his son-in-law, no matter how stupid he'd act. Even if he'd dance around wearing a dress and with a bucket on his head.

She giggled a bit as she remembered Zuko being dressed like a watertribe's man. He really was nice to her, wasn't he? After all Haru had changed him a lot. She wondered what he'd be doing now, perhaps he still was unconscious? Perhaps he'd be on his way to save his family? Or would he be… dead?

She gasped on the last thought. No, Zuko wasn't allowed to die! She couldn't live without him! He had to be with her, to take care of Haru, to warm their bed in the night, to make love to her from time to time, to be the father of many more children in the future. He probably had so much left to do, so much left to say, what would she be without this flame in her life?

Haru squealed a bit and Katara hugged him, pressing a kiss on his soft baby-cheek. What a lovely baby she had, probably the most beautiful child in the world. Okay, she knew every mother said the same about their children, but still. She loved Haru with all of her heart.

'Hey! Kaktra or something, toss me a rope!' That's it, this man was NOT her father! She growled in anger and got up, glaring up to him and holding her baby tight. 'My name is Katara! I can't believe you forgot my name, that's impossible! You're not my dad!'

Hakoda rolled his eyes and looked down on her. 'Oh, so you FINALLY noticed? It was about time!'

Katara gasped and her mouth fell open in stupefaction. But… But, he really looked like her father! How come he was someone else? 'But… Then who are you?' she asked quietly. Hakoda - or whoever he was - smirked and spit down on her again, just for fun.

'I'm famous, ruler of the firenation, extremely rich and I have this intense hate for my own son, who am I? You have one guess.'

'Ozai!' Katara screeched, causing him to wince. He glared down on her and put his hands on his hips. 'Watch it, you filthy whore! I still need those ears!'

Katara was confused, VERY confused. She stuttered for a while, but managed to exclaim a full sentence again after a while. 'But… You look like my dad and I…'

'Ah, I LOOK like him, that doesn't mean I AM him. You have to look beyond your own eyes, you know.' he replied. Katara gave him a dangerous glare and her yelling made Haru cry again.

'You jerkass!' she yelled. 'I knew it! My dad would never reject his own grandson, where is he?! Where is my dad? Tell me!' Ozai shushed her a bit and pointed to her baby. 'Hey, calm down, if you please! Your son doesn't seem to like your yelling.'

She ignored her baby's weeping for a moment, she was way too angry. 'Tell me!' she yelled again. Ozai rolled his eyes and nodded at a door, somewhere near Katara.

'He's in there, but I've locked the door. I'm not so stupid that I'd just let you free him. After all he is a pretty great waterbender.' Katara's eyes flashed to the door, and she rushed over to it almost immediately. She knocked the door hardly and tried to talk to her real father.

'Dad! Dad, are you in there?' she asked, shushing Haru a bit meanwhile. After a few moments of silence, Hakoda - the real one - finally responded. 'Katara? Katara, is that you?'

Her face brightened like the sky did for the sun as she pulled at the doorknob, but unfortunately the door was locked, just as Ozai had said. She put her ear to the door to hear him better. 'Dad! I can't believe you're really in there! How long have you been locked up?'

He doubted a bit, before finding the right answer. 'I don't know… One day? Maybe two? I couldn't see the sun set or rise in here. But what does it matter anyway, Katara tell me: are you alright?'

Katara nodded and soothed Haru a bit more, nuzzling his little nose a bit before continuing her conversation. 'I'm fine, but I'm worried about Zuko. He was unconscious when we left, and I really, really hope he's okay…' Hakoda snickered a bit and his voice sounded much happier now.

'So Zuko's the boy you talked about in your letter? You must love him very much to be that worried.' Ozai got involved with the conversation - in spite of Katara - and he snorted after hearing the words "love" and "Zuko".

'Ugh, don't even start about those two silly brats. Of course they love each other, that stupid son of mine tried to fight me first, but I won - as always. Such an idiot and a huge failure, people like him should-'

'Shut up!' Katara snapped, giving him an extra glare. She heard Hakoda's snicker again and he spoke. 'He sounds great.' Katara couldn't see whether he was smiling or not, but she could tell: the real Hakoda loved Zuko.

She bit her lip and thought about what happened with the fake Hakoda. Damn, she wanted to prevent such a drama… She _had _to tell him, right now, before he'd find out himself and lose his patience, even though her real father was very calm and - most of the times - understanding. He deserved to know the truth.

'Dad…' she started, releasing a heavy sigh. She averted her eyes and took a deep breath, ready to tell him everything, everything from A to Z. 'I… Okay, let me put things straight: Zuko's a firebender. No waterbender, no earthbender, if possible no airbender either, a firebender. He's prince of the firenation and son of Ozai, and he's tried to kill my friends and brother many times. I've lost my virginity long ago because of him, and that same night he got me pregnant. He didn't want me to do an abortion and I didn't want to either, so I gave birth to Haru. But believe me: it's better than it sounds!'

Silence came again, as if Hakoda was shocked for a moment. Katara bit her lip and waited for the rain of complaints, insults and nagging, but strange enough there was nothing. Until he decided to speak again.

'That's… Great, I guess.' Katara gasped and looked up, letting Haru play with one of the wisps hanging next to her face a bit. 'It is?'

'Of course it is, dear.' Hakoda said, probably smiling. 'As long as you're happy, I'm fine with it. Oh, and as long as he doesn't decide to join forces with his father again.'

Katara giggled for a moment, while happiness made her head feel light. Yes, he'd let her! He'd let them be together! No snarling, no nagging, he just let them! She felt like crying and sobbed, while tiny little tears dripped off her chin and over her smiling lips. 'Th… Thank you, dad, thank you oh so very much!'

For a moment she just shed some tears, hiding them in Haru's little shirt, until she stopped and spoke again. 'I wish you could see him, dad… Haru's like a tiny angel, with his lovely rosy cheeks and perfect little nose… You'll see: he's perfect!'

Ozai had enough of it and looked back down to them. 'Quit the dramatic stuff, because he'll NEVER see that tiny angel you call it.' He jumped in the hole himself and walked over to Katara, causing her to gasp. She got up and held her baby tight, walking over to an other side of the room. Ozai simply followed her there, and before she even knew it she was driven in a corner. She bumped up to a wall and looked up in Ozai's - well, actually Hakoda's body's - bright yellow gaze. That was the only difference it had with the real Hakoda: yellow eyes instead of blue ones.

She bit down on his nose and caused him to cry out in pain, before rushing over to the hole in the deck. Perhaps she could try to jump and climb out? But Ozai caught up with her and grabbed her by her shoulder, heating his hand to an extremely high temperature and making her scream in pain. No, she couldn't let go of Haru! She'd bite through this as long as she had to! So she clenched on to her baby, while Hakoda kept heating his hand up and up. The burn was hissing, and the moment her dress caught fire, she couldn't help but to let go of Haru. The fire had startled her and she slapped her hand on it to put it out, but this gave Ozai the chance to take Haru.

He jumped back up through the hole - seeing he was much taller than Katara - and she gasped, forgetting all about her wound and desperately trying to follow him. No, no she was too small! Damn, too small!

'No!' she screamed, as she saw Ozai poking Haru's nose. 'Give him back! Please, I'm begging you, give me back my baby!'

Ozai pretended to think about it for a while. 'No.' he said afterwards, followed by a nasty laugh.

Katara was absolutely furious. She wanted to bend water form the ocean through the wooden walls of the ship, but Ozia noticed and stopped her by threatening holding Haru over the edge of the ship and letting him hang above the ocean. Katara gasped and yelled at him again, but he interrupted her. 'Mind your words, or else the baby will go all the way down.'

She wanted to kill him, strangle him, _torture _him in any possible way, but sank through her knees when she heard her baby's crying. She hid her face in her hands and cried as well, her shoulders shocking up and down by the sobbing and tears dripping on the floor. 'My baby… God, please have mercy, it's my baby… Please…' she sobbed quietly. More sobs came, and through her whispers she prayed. She prayed like she had never done before. But not to God, but to Zuko.

'_Please, please Zuko help us…'_

**Tadaah! A solution for Hakoda's extreme OOC-ness! Perhaps a bit unexpected, but ah well. Is the Hakoda behind the door the real Hakoda this time? How did Ozai get a copy of Hakoda's body? Where did Ozai learn waterbending? And why on earth was Katara too stupid to crawl out of the hole earlier? All the answers to these questions and many more in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and please review!XD I'd be pleased, as always.**


	55. Chapter 54, metamorphose

'**Kay, let's get this chapter started!**

**Hmm… What should happen next… Ah well, SOMETHING will happen and make sure you enjoy it!XD**

Chapter 54

Metamorphose

Zuko sat in one of the boats and headed for the south pole, hoping that Hakoda really was there. He let the boat go on full speed and a constant frown was stuck on his face. Damn Hakoda, he'd _kill _him! That jerkass, how dared he to touch his family! He was out for revenge.

Suddenly, he heard a cough, coming from somewhere in the back of his boat. He deepened his frown and walked over to the place where he had heard the sound coming from, and gasped as he saw Aang and Toph, hidden in some ropes and completely sure of their invisibleness. Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled the ropes away, causing them to look up in his direction and cry out in surprise.

'Are the vague vibrations I can feel Zuko, or is it just a bad dream?' Toph whispered to Aang. Zuko pulled both of them up by their collar and glared down on them.

'What the heck are you two doing here? I didn't allow you to come with me!' he snapped. Toph rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 'Oh, so we have to ask permission to help you?'

She pulled herself down and pretended to bow for him. 'Ooh, forgive me, mighty prince of the firenation… Please, let me kiss your feet, or at least the ground you've spit on, it would be my pleasure.' Zuko hated the way the sarcasm dripped off the tone in her voice and he growled in anger, letting Aang go as well and looking down on him.

'I thought you two were busy, or something.' he said. Aang - who actually was Li in Aang's body - bowed for him as well and gave him a strange smirk.

'My deepest apologies, your majesty, but we were not busy with something. We were on our quest to save lady Kara and bring her back, to let our joyful little group be complete once again. If you do not wish us to help then please say so, but note that perhaps lady Katara can never be saved again.'

Toph laughed loudly and put her thumb up. 'Brilliant, Aang, brilliant!' she laughed. Aang lifted an eyebrow and stroke his hand over his chin. _What's this? _his mind said. _Am I entertaining? I was sure that the Avatar would speak in a decent language…_He forgot about it and Zuko took the word again.

'Yeah, yeah, really funny, guys. This is important to all of us, and especially to me! Hakoda took my son and love away from me, and I want my family back. Katara's probably terrified and Haru is way too young for experiences like this, I mean: he's barely three months old!'

Li looked up and smirked again. Haru, he knew that name from somewhere… Right before he left, Magus had told him to eliminate a baby named Haru or something like that. So perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to handle this? Then maybe, just maybe, he'd be free. Free for all eternity.

Zuko sighed deeply and stroke his hand over his forehead. God, how was he going to handle this? Ah well, perhaps the Avatar and best earthbender in the world were a great help, perhaps he wouldn't be able to take on Hakoda himself. After all he had felt how strong his waterbending was.

He remained silence for a while, but eventually he spoke again. 'Let's do this.'

Katara had been stuck on the boat for over an hour by now, watching Ozai teasing her baby. God, this was a torment, why couldn't he just give her back her child? She had gone through enough pain by now!

Ozai sighed and inspected the baby, a bot bored by now. The south pole sure was far away… Stupid world, why couldn't things be closer to each other? Once he'd rule the entire world, he'd make sure he'd have the world all the way he wanted it to be. After all he was rich and powerful enough to get anything he wanted.

He held Haru by his ankle and hung him upside down, snickering a bit as the baby cried even louder now. This reminded him of when he used to do the same with Zuko. God, Ursa was furious every time he did that.

'Don't do that! Put him down! God, I'll _kill _you!' Just like her, it seemed.

'Shut your mouth!' he snapped back. 'I'm under stress, you know? This body feels terribly uncomfortable, it smells like dog poop and these hairs have never been brushed before!'

The real Hakoda in the cover reacted. 'Hey! I heard that!'

Katara ignored him and tried to reach for her baby, again with no succes. Ozai laughed as he saw the baby's face turning red, as all the blood was running to his face. But eventually he became bored again and put the baby back in a decent position. Katara sighed in relief and released some help-up sobs. Ozai rolled his eyes and simply threw the baby back in the hole in the deck. Katara yelped and could catch the baby up just in time.

She soothed him and pressed kisses on his forehead, nose and cheeks, before holding him tight and hugging him for the next twenty seconds. Ozai crossed his arms and looked down on them.

'So, you're happy now? Jesus, it's just a baby, it won't explode or anything when you accidentally drop it.'

Katara glared up to him, but she was too busy with her child to even think about an insult. Thank God, she had Haru back!

Wait, that meant she could try to escape now! Ozai had no hostage left. She smirked and got up, ready to jump our of the hole, but cried out in surprise when her beloved baby turned to a red hawk. The hawk screeched and flew up to Ozai, who was nearly laughing his butt off.

'Haha, you dumb goat! I can't believe you actually fell for that! You're SO stupid!' He kept laughing and laughing, while Katara felt ready to cry again. 'What did you do to Haru?!' she squealed.

Ozai gave no answer. Katara wanted to ask him again, but both of them got their attention on Magus, who seemed to come out of nothing. He smirked and walked over to Ozai. 'So, anything else I can help with?'

Ozai thought about it for a while, but shook his head eventually. 'Nope, I'm done. But there is one thing I'd like to know: how long can I use this fake body?'

'Well…' Magus said, thinking about it for a moment. 'A day or two, perhaps three, depends on how you use it.'

Katara felt confused. Who was that guy? And how did he make Ozai a fake body? Ozai nodded quietly and stroke his hand over his hair. 'Stupid peasant, how come he never even thought about giving himself a decent haircut? I mean, come on: what idiot would ever think about walking around looking like this?'

Katara had enough of it and demanded some information. 'Hey!' she snapped to the duo up there. 'What's going on here? Tell me!'

Ozai wanted to shut her mouth, but Magus was faster than he was. 'I am Magus.' he said, proud of his name it seemed. 'I'm a great wizard, and I am very powerful. Now mind your words, young waterbender, because I shall-'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'Ozai snapped, interrupting him. 'He has magical powers, end of story. He gave me an exact copy of that Hakoda's body, just to make me smile again.'

Katara frowned and looked around the deck. Damn, Haru was gone! She felt like panicking, her baby was gone! No, she had to focus, she had to distract them for a while and then she'd be able to have a longer look without them noticing. 'And why did you want a copy of his body?' she asked, her attention returning to the deck and looking for her baby. Ozai snorted and crossed his arms.

'None of your business, little peasant. You will know soon, though, as soon as we make it to the north pole.'

Katara growled and wanted to crawl up, but forgot about that. That wouldn't work anyway. Damn Zuko, why was he taking so long?

**Hehe, I'd love to make this more interesting for you, but I didn't feel like writing a lot now. **

**Oh, and a special thanks to Lovable Firebender (anonymous reviewer) who review almost every chapter of this story! I'd love to reply to his/her review, but apparently something seemed to be wrong with the e-mail address. That's why I just put it here: thank you!**

**Anyways, leave a review if you want to, and the ones who also read Mine, good news: it's finally getting interesting now!**

**R'n'R, please!XD**


	56. Note

To everyone who reads this story,

I am NOT dead. I'm just in a huge writer's block right now. Why? Well, all is explained on my profile. All I can say is – to be honest – I'm freaking SICK of this story!!! It's been 56 chapters by now, 56! For GOD's sake this can't be healthy...

That is why updates can take ages. It's already been almost two months since the last one, and it can take another two for the next. Or perhaps there won't even ever be an update again, who knows? This writer's block just doesn't seem to pass. I have been working on some other stories lately, but mostly fanart on I'm pretty sure there's no one who'll miss this story, right? So it doesn't even matter. I always write only for fun and once I think it isn't fun any longer, boom. Over.

Forgive me, but there's nothing I can do about it. I just wanted you to know I'm not dead yet.

Signed,

Xannijn


	57. READ THIS

**UPDATE!!**

**Nah. Just kidding. No updates, EVER again, nowhere, not on any story. Surprise! I'm quitting this damn site!**

Because you see, after for about 6 months – if not more – without updates, I'm pretty sure no more will follow. Why? Well, I'll be quite easy on this:

1. This story SUCKS donkey BUTTS!

2. No one will ever enjoy a story this crappy!

3. EVERYBODY does Zutara these days, what happened to all originalities? Crack pairings? Let me tell you that I find pairings such as **Jetko** much more interesting than anything I have shipped before. Aren't gays beautiful? Even if you disagree with me, they are. They really _are_.

4. I've changed. My writing has grown better thanks to this fic, that I won't deny, though I feel that I'm done with this. Storyline bores me and I don't think there is anything left for me to do here on You probably have all forgotten this stinky little writer by now. In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone would even read this!

5. To put it simple: I've found a life. Surprise! Nights out, new hobbies, new friends, even a new boyfriend, so there might not be much time/want left for there is anyone to give me one decent reason not to get rid of this account I'd like to hear it. One voice is enough. I might even consider writing this shit after all.

If anyone might be looking for me, I'm in Belgium, drawing and writing decent stories. For those who wouldn't be able to make it to Belgium, deviantart will do just fine. Xannijn, as always.

**Meh, ah well…**

___**taps random hat on the head and grabs suitcase)**_

**Tah!**

**Xannijn**


End file.
